Shugo Chara! Middle School!
by Magical girl4
Summary: Amu has finally entered Middle School, and has just found out that everyone's dreams lies in her and the guardians hands! It's a new race for the Embryo, and the stakes are even higher this time. But how is everyone supposed to deal with school work, friendship drama's, feelings for others and a new enemy at the same time? (Amuto Rimahiko Kutau Yairi TadaseXOC)
1. New Beginnings

**Magical girl4: Hey everyone, I am Magical girl4! As you can see, I am also new. And…**

**I am so happy that I can finally write; really, I have been trying to get an account for forever! I got heaps of ideas and now I can spread joy and happiness! So let's start with introductions. And it's an honour to meet the Shugo Chara cast. Hi, I am Magical girl4. CX**

Utau: Yeah, we know.

**Magical girl4: O_O …Anyways, I AM SUPER PUMPED TO WRITE MY FIRST FANFIC!**

Amu: (Bored expression) Yeah, no need to be so excited.

**Magical girl4: Yeah yeah, now shut up. Let me tal-!**

Rima: (sips tea) we were beginning to think you forgot about us.

**Magical girl4: WHAT?! Not in a million years! Besides, you should be nicer to me since I am giving Shugo Chara a continuation.**

Ikuto: Can you just hurry up already?

**Magical girl4: FINE! OK! Geez! I do NOT own Shugo chara, or any of its characters!**

Ikuto: STOP SHOUTING!

**Magical girl4: NO!**

* * *

Chapter 1

New Beginnings

* * *

**.:...:.**

The guardians… Well, ex guardians, all waited outside of the gate to their new middle school, waiting patiently for a certain pink haired girl.

There was a small girl with hazel eyes and long golden hair that went down to her knees. She had a purple tie that had the same checked pattern as her skirt, a black jumper and white stockings with some black shoes. She was leaning against a brick wall talking to a small floating figure.

There was also a boy that looked a lot like a girl; he had long silky indigo hair that reached his waist, his eyes were hazel and he wore a green tie and black long pants with a black blazer that was neatly tucked in. He was standing up with his hands in his pockets.

Lastly, there was a rather cute looking boy that had ruby eyes and blond hair. He wore the same uniform as the indigo haired boy and he kept on looking at his watch from time to time.

"I am tired of waiting," The small girl said bluntly, not looking away from the ground. "She is late. If we stay out here any longer, we will be late too." The small figure beside the girl giggled uncontrollably.

"She is right you know." says a kingly voice near the blonde haired boy. The blonde looked to his chara and smiled lightly.

"Just a bit longer," He said to him. "Don't worry, she will be here. She always comes."

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

"_K__ky__y__aaah__h_!"

Oh, no. My yell could have been heard from a mile away. Ugh, I don't understand why that _today _justhad to the day that I was running late for school! But who is going to believe that the calm and collected, cool n' spicy Hinamori Amu, is late for school? No one. Besides, it's not my fault anyways. _Some _idiots just _had_ to forget to set my alarm clock!

"Fight Amu, fight! You can do it!" cheered Ran, my energetic chara. So, she was trying to make me feel better, huh? Oh, she is going to get it!

I turn to her, a glare already on my face, "RAN! It's your fault anyways that I am running late!"

"It is not!" She whines back, she puts on a pouty face and crosses her arms. I just roll my eyes and look away from her.

"Please stop you two. It's best if you don't fight desu~." Su, my motherly chara, said with worry. She better not think that she is off the hook too!

"You're one to talk Su!" I yell at her. I instantly regret it as soon as I see the hurt look on her face. My eyes widen and I quickly stop running. My breath catches up to me and I huff, looking at the green chara.

"Su, I am s-so…" I try to say it, but it just comes out all mumbled up.

"You can do it." Dia, my positive chara, says calmly, interfering on my stuttering.

I exhale quickly and look away from her, folding my arms stubbornly. "I am s-sorry, okay? I didn't mean too! And you should be the one apologising anyway!" I finish my little apology and look at my green chara; she smiles her little cute smile, indicating her forgiveness. I smile back at her.

"Amu-chan, you got yourself all messed up!" huffs Miki, my artistic chara, looking at me up and down.

I look down at myself and go red. "Oh dammit…" I cuss to myself, trying to fix my uniform as much as possible.

"Here is window that you see your reflection in." Miki points out. I walk up to it and look at myself.

I see my purple tie messed up, my black blazer crumpled, white shirt sticking out and my pink locks a mess. I sigh and fix my uniform up; I wore a grey sash around my blazer, grey combats boots that go to my knees, purple knee high socks, my were sleeves rolled up to my elbows and my hair in a full ponytail with my bangs out.

I fix my purple cross in my hair.

I decided to change my hair style into something different for the year. But I changed it because I am a new me, I don't want to be known as that cool girl anymore, I want to be known as someone else. I turn away from the window, and clutch my brown satchel bag from last year. "Okay, let's do this!" I shout. Ran, Miki and Su shout 'okay!' with me.

"Um… Amu-chan?" I hear Dia again; worry was evident in her voice.

"What is it?" I turn to her; a stupid grin was present on my face. She points to a clock on a shop wall and it reads… Wait, WHAT?! "AAH! Two more minutes until the bell!" I shout horrifically, I pull at my hair and start running.

"Don't worry Amu-chan! I know how to make us faster!" Ran winks, "Hop. Step! JUMP!"

My purple cross on my hair turns to a red heart and I jump towards the sky. "AAH! Ran, what are you doing?! PEOPLE MIGHT SEE!" I scream while flying.

"Oh, I didn't think of that." She smiles awkwardly, scratching her head. I just sweat drop at her. Well, might as well go along with it…

"Hey look there they are!" smiles Ran, pointing down to the school.

I look down and see Rima, Nagi and T-Tadase. Oh, man. Just saying his name makes me stutter... I float down and see them all smiling brightly. My charas start to play with their and the first thing I do, is hug Rima.

"I missed you." I say into her ear, she giggles and pulls back.

"I did too." She smiles.

I look to my right and look at Nagihiko, "Hey, Nagi!" I grin, fist bumping him. By the way, I know all about how Nagi posed as Nade. He finally admitted it in the holidays, I am glad he told me, but it also left a hole in my heart.

"It's good to see you Amu-chan." He says back. I then turn to Tadase. A blush slowly creeps onto my face.

"It's nice to see you again, Amu-chan." He smiles gently.

My charas were looking intently at us two. "I-it's good, to see you again too, Tadase-kun." He has a shade of pink on his face. I look down, my feet becoming interesting all of a sudden.

"You look good, Amu-chan."

I snap my head up and laugh nervously. My eyes dart over to Rima and Nagihiko, their smirks starting to form.

"R-really?! Thank you." I mumble, looking down again.

"Why are you so late?" he asks.

"Oh, well you see, it's a long story. But to make it shorter, it's all Ran and Su's fault."

"WHAT?!" I hear Ran and Su shout, "It is not!" they whine.

"Is too!" I retort.

Miki shrugs, "It's been going on like this all morning."

I turn to face her, "Don't you start too!" Everyone just laughs and I go red. This is definitely an interesting morning…

"Shall we go in now?" asks Nagi, after he finishes laughing.

I look at him and see Rhythm and Temari. I nod my head slowly, my smile coming back. Rima and Tadase nod as well. We look to the school, and we start walking.

Towards the doors, and to new beginnings.

* * *

**Magical girl4: (smacks Ikuto on the head) No you idiot! I win!**

Ikuto: I don't think you should be doing such violent actions when your readers are _reading_!

**Magical girl4: What? (turns to viewers) OH! Hey guys, didn't know you were there!**

Ikuto: (Facepalms)

**Magical girl4: Sorry guys, Ikuto and I were playing a card game. Sorry the chapter was so short! I just want to know if you guys like my idea and want me to keep on going ;)**

Amu: Now we have gotten to know each other. We won't be doing any violent actions, RIGHT?

**Magical girl4: -gasps and squeals- YES, Amu! Of course!**

Ikuto: ( =_=") ANYWAYS! Why haven't I been mentioned yet?!

Amu: BECAUSE YOU ARE A PERVERT! (Whacks him with a frying pan)

**Magical girl4: Don't worry Ikuto, you will come soon. This is an Amuto fic after all ;)**

Amu: But! But! BU-!

**Magical girl4: Read &amp; Review! AMU, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!**

**Let's see what the characters in this chapter think of this fanfic!**

**Tadase: Well I think its goo-**

**Nobody cares what you think Tadase!**

**Amu: Yeah, good job. So no one actually saw me when I flew up?**

**No.**

**Amu: Wow.**

**Rima: Whatever. As long as you don't pair me up with him! (Points to Nagi)**

**Nagihiko: 0-0 What?**

**That's all we got time for, BYE ;)**


	2. The White Light

**Magical girl4: Why hello, hello, hello! Magical girl4 here! Bringing you another chapter of Shugo chara! Middle School! ;)**

Amu: It's not like anyone is reading this anyways... -.-

**Magical girl4: T.T Why Amu WHY?! THEY ARE READING IT! Just not saying anything… (goes into corner and sobs)**

Yaya: While Magi-chi is crying in the corner, we now bring you the next chapter!

**Magi-chi: (still sobbing) Rima! Do the disclaimer!**

Rima: (salutes magi-chi) Hai, Magi-chi- wait, now I can't stop saying her name like that!

Yaya: Sorry!

Rima: Bah, Magi-chi does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. And she is also not adding in Rikka in this story!

Rikka: BUT BU-!

Utau: (Catapults Rikka to some un-known distant country)

**Magical girl4: Thanks Utau! Never liked her anyways… (Goes back to sobbing)**

Amu: (Gives magi-chan tissues) Just stop reading this and starting reading the actual story…

* * *

Chapter 2

The White Light

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

We finally opened the doors and it was a whirlwind of familiar faces, laughter, papers flying and people running. It was almost hard to walk through the corridors, and my charas were looking around in interest and excitement.

"Wow! Everyone is so lively and energetic! It's rush hour!" Shouted Ran enthusiastically, shaking her pompoms.

"Well of course, since it's the first day." said Miki, talking back to Ran.

"It is a little hard to move around, desu~." finished Su.

I look at my four would be selves, and smile.

I am ready to start anew, to be the girl that I have always wanted to be. I guess that's why I was looking forward to entering middle school, so I can do it properly and start again. I just hope my outer character doesn't show up and ruin things.

"Everyone seems ready for the new year," Nagi comments. I noticed that a few people were looking at him, probably because of his hair? Or maybe the way that he looked like a girl? They probably think he was cross-dressing as a boy, and was actually a girl.

By that time, I realised that a lot of people were staring at us.

I guess we are a weird bunch. I mean, we got the cute looking girl that looks like a walking doll. A boy that has long hair, that looks like a girl. And we got the princely looking Tadase-kun. And then there's me. I don't fit in at all with them, the way I wear my uniform and my attitude is really different, I am the cool and spicy one everyone knows.

I sigh out loud.

"Amu, what's wrong?" Dia asks, floating up to me. Crap, she must have heard me sigh.

"Oh, um, it's nothing really." I say back, I hope she doesn't see through me.

I was wrong. "Amu-chan, it's who you are. It doesn't matter if you are different from your friends, we are all different. Each and every one of us has different characters, not one person is the same as the other. Embrace your difference." She smiles softly at me.

I look at her with a blank look, and then I smile back.

"Thank you, Dia."

"No need to thank me." She says with a giggle, flying off with her sisters.

She is completely right. You know what? I don't think everyone is looking at us because we are weird together, I mean we are ex-guardians after all. No wonder people are looking at us.

"I think we should find out what homerooms we are in." Tadase spoke up, we all nodded in agreement and we headed towards the board that has all our names on it. **(A/N: I don't know what those boards are called)**

I tried to find my name on the list… Hinamori Amu… Hinamori Amu… Hinamori Amu…..

"Aha!" I exclaim, "Found it!" I point to my name, looking up at the top of the list to see the home room name… I was put into Homeroom D. I look down the page and see Rima's name too!

"Rima, Rima! We are in the same homeroom!" I cheer, surprised and happy. She replies back with a cute smile.

"Not only you and Rima are in the same homeroom, we all are." Tadase said.

I look on the board and see everyone's names. He's right!

"What are the chances of that happening?" Nagi said, looking up and down at the board.

"It is indeed strange." Miki pondered outa loud.

"OH, come on Miki! There's nothing wrong with that!" Ran shouted at her, patting her on the back.

"I am not saying anything is wrong with that, I am just saying it's a little stra-." Rhythm cut her off.

"Oh, come on Miki girl! It's all cool!" said the cool chara, putting his arm over her. That action caused Miki to go all red in the face. Kusukusu giggled because of her face, Su desu-ed, Dia and Temari nodded their heads and went 'mm-hm'.

Miki pulled away, still red, "But doesn't anyone think it's a bit weird?!" she said frantically.

"Nope!" Grins Ran. Miki sighed in defeat.

"Ok commoner's! Today, we have to check the whole school in case of any dangerous things! And any clues to finding the remains of the… EMBRYO!" boomed Kiseki in his kingly voice, "MWUHAHAHA, MWUHAHAAHA!" All the chara's sweat dropped and went after Kiseki.

"Bye girls." I say to my chara's, a look of glee in my face. I smiled softly, then I looked to the ground and thought; my smile turning into a slight frown.

Kiseki said the word… Embryo. I haven't heard anyone mention it in a long time. There might be hope that is real, but the others doubt it. I don't know why, but I still think that it's real. I reach into my pocket and grab out the Humpty lock; it shined in the light. I haven't transformed in a while, and not many x-eggs have been appearing lately.

The lock seemed a little heavier than usual, maybe because it hasn't been near its counterpart…

..Ikuto...

I feel so apart from him now, he is out there… somewhere. And the promise we made to each other… I shook the thought away, and put the lock around my neck where it should be. Just then, the bell went. "I think we should go now." Rima said. We finally found homeroom D, and opened the door.

My golden eyes scanned the room, seeing all the familiar faces from elementary, (and thankfully, not Saaya). My eyes travelled to the board, seeing our teacher's name etched in the top corner, "Mrs. Kaede, huh?" I murmur. There were four rows in the classroom. I was in the 3rd row and Rima was to my left. Nagi was in front of me, and Tadase was at the left of Nagi in front of Rima. So we were a square shape.

"Ok, class!" Mrs. Kaede said in a happy tone. "Welcome to middle school, I hope you have a great year here too! I am now going to take the roll! Akako Ai!"

Well, at least she's nice…

I turned away from our teacher, and found that Nagi and Tadase were talking. And so I listened on the conversation. "So when are we going to meet Kukai?" asked Tadase, leaning forward to hear Nagi speak.

"He threw away his spot on playing soccer with his friends, and is sitting with us instead." He whispered with a bit of pride.

I quickly interrupted, "Wait. We are going to see Kukai?! Is he sitting with us?!" I spoke up, a volume louder than theirs. Ok, maybe a little too loud, because Mrs. Kaede heard me.

"MISS HINAMORI!" She screeched, I jumped in my seat and my back immediately tensed. Crap.

She walked over to my desk at top speed, but it seemed like slow motion. Her high heels clacked against the floor, making me jump every time I heard the noise. She finally stopped right in front of me, with a terrifying glare on her face. I am so screwed.

I glance over at Rima quickly, she gives a 'what the hell just happened?' look. My eyes dart all around the class and I notice everyone is looking at me. Oh god. By now I would have said something 'cool and spicy', or let my façade take over, but… no.

I would have to try in all my will power to act like a normal girl… How does a normal girl act?

I finally speak up. "Um, yes Mrs. Kaede?" I speak with as much strength in my voice as possible, but not too much.

"Miss Hinamori, do you think it is polite to speak when someone else is speaking?" She said with a stern voice.

"Of course not," I say. Tone it down Amu! Don't let too much sass into your voice!

"Well then, I would advise you to no talk when I am calling the roll!" she rose her voice a little, that only made me more competitive.

"Sure Mrs. Kaede."

"I can't hear you."

"I said **okay**." NO! Now I have really gone and done it!

I hear voices around the class; they keep on saying things like 'That's Hinamori-senpai for you! Cool and Spicy!' 'She still has the cool character from grade school!' 'She is still so cool!' 'It's expected from her obviously.'

They… expect me to act like this? Them saying things like this made me want to scream.

_I am not like that! It's not like me at all! They don't know the real me! I thought I was going to be different this year! But my stupid outer character got in the way again!_

Then Dia's words came into my head. 'Amu-chan it's who you are.' It's… Who I am. I can change myself but… little steps. I can't expect them to notice me as someone else straight away. It will take a little bit of time, but… I'll get there.

"Miss Hinamori, why are you smiling? Do you think it's funny?" She said sternly again, her voice going high pitched.

"N-no Miss! I was just thinking about s-something!" I say shaking my hands. A few people giggled, I smiled even more.

"Good, since it's your first day I won't give you a detention." She says walking back to her desk.

'Hinamori is a troublemaker!' 'She is kinda badass!' I left the gossip to be gossip, useless words. I turn to look at Tadase while smiling, he smiles back.

Don't worry, classes are almost over, then I can see Kukai again.

* * *

My head rested on top of a wooden lunch table and I sighed loudly. My left ear was pressed against the wood so I could only hear a little of the white noise surrounding me. Rima unfolded her neatly packaged sandwich, Tadase did some class work and Nagi was eating from a packet of chips.

"Amu, what is wrong?" Rima spoke, taking a bit from her sandwich, and seeing the I was clearly in a state of depression.

"I had the worst two classes ever!" I say dramatically, lifting my head up slightly and throwing my hands in the air. Nagi just laughs at my actions.

Rima puts down her sandwich and looks at me with bored eyes, "You want to talk about it?" She asks.

"No." I say simply, stretching out my arm to take a chip from Nagi's packet.

"Hey!" I hear from behind me. My arm stops halfway, and my eyes widen. I know that voice anywhere!

"Kukai!" I squeal, jumping up from my seat.

He grins at me. "Yo, Hinamori!" he laughs, bringing out his hand and ruffling my hair as though I am a child.

"Kukai, you'll mess my hair up!" I laugh, backing away from his hand

"Speaking about your hair, it's different." He squints, and brings his eyes to my hair. He's gotten taller.

"Souma-san!" Tadase exclaims, standing up to look at Kukai.

"Hey, King!" he says patting him on the back.

Tadase shrugged, "I am not the King anymore though."

"It's nice to see Kukai again, huh, Amu?" Miki said, coming out of nowhere. She puts her hand on her chin.

"Yeah," I say back, as I watch Kukai shake hands with Nagi and Rima at the same time.

"Daichi!" screeches Ran, flying up to him and shaking excitedly.

"Hey! I have been practicing throughout the summer!" Daichi winked, bouncing a soccer ball on his knee.

"Well so have I!" claims Ran, I sweat drop. I don't think she practiced soccer at all.

"Let's play!" he shouts at her, getting into a starting position or something.

"Hey. Can I join in to?" Rhythm swaggers up to them, hands in his pockets.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" Ran laughs.

I am pretty sure that I heard Miki mumble something like 'How come she gets all the attention' behind her sketchpad. I sat down again, and Kukai sat next to me and all just talked about random stuff, like what we did in the holidays and what classes we have.

"Sssoo how was your first day so far?" Kukai asked me, taking a sip of some chocolate milk.

"Well, I almost got a detention." I said sheepishly.

Kukai choked on his chocolate milk, "What?!" He blurted out, "What for?!"

"For talking when teacher was talking." I grin sheepishly too, rubbing the back of my neck.

"What was the punishment?!"

"But, I didn't get a punishment?"

He raises his eyebrow, "But you got a detention?"

"I said I ALMOST got a detention!" I shout, flailing my arms everywhere.

"OOHHH, I thought you said you got a detention."

"No!"

"What class?"

"Homeroom," I reply.

"WHAT, that's not even a class?! That's pretty much saying you got a detention as soon you walked through the door!"

I roll my eyes, "I got away with it, ok?"

"You need to watch yourself, Hinamori." He said sipping more of his chocolate milk.

It was almost like old times in the royal garden, we talked about the memories we've had and what we are going to do in the near future. We said things like what are we going to do now since Easter is gone. Then the subject got onto x-eggs.

"Have you guys seen any x-eggs around lately?" asked Kukai, leaning his head on his hand.

"Now that you mention, no I haven't." Tadase frowns upon the thought.

"It's so weird, it's like they have gone into hiding." Adds Nagi

I felt uncomfortable about this topic, so I spaced out and let my mind wonder… I looked around the lunch area, there were about 20 or so tables on the right of the playground and on the left were basketball courts, then there is a path that leads to the soccer field. Beyond the soccer field there are a bunch of trees. I then realized something.

"The middle school is right next to Seiyo elementary!" I exclaim, standing up from my seat.

I received blank looks from everyone. "That means we can see Yaya, Kairi and Hikaru!" I shout. Yaya would now be in sixth grade, and Kairi said he would come back to Seiyo and be in fifth grade and Hikaru is now in fourth grade?

I saw everyone's face turn into a big grin.

"Let's go!" Kukai grinned.

We make our way back to a place full of memories and everyone's charas were eager to get there. We tried to find the Royal Garden, but the elementary students found us first.

"AMU-CHI, RIMA-TAN, TADASE-KUN, NAGI AND KUKAI?!" Yaya bellowed. And in half a second, she was strangling me to the ground, "YOU CAME! You all came to visit!?" She screeched.

"Yes… Now Yaya- CAN'T BREATH!" I gasp for air.

"Oh, right." She says getting off of me and shaking Nagi like a rag doll.

"Hinamori-san." says a nervous Kairi, pushing up his glasses.

I turn to him and smile, "Hi, Kairi." He blushes light pink. While Yaya was squeezing Rima, Kukai and Tadase to death, I kneel down to Hikaru's height.

"Hey Hikaru," I say to the small boy.

"Hello." He says emotionlessly, looking away.

"You sure have grown a bit." I laugh and pat his head.

He looks up at me with a surprised expression, "Really?" He asks eagerly.

"Of course you have." I say gently. I look at the charas and hear their conversations.

"PEPE, it's so good to see you!" Laughs Kusukusu.

"Dechu~." she replies.

"Hey Musashi!" shouts Ran, shaking her pom poms as usual.

He bows his head, "Salutations to you all."

All the charas start playing with each other, and that leads me to another question. "Hey Hikaru, has anything happened to your egg?" He gets out the yellow egg from is pocket.

"No, nothing has happened to it."

I smile. "Well that's normal; eggs can go at whatever pace they want."

He saddens, sighing lightly. "What if it never does hatch?"

"What are you saying?! Of course it will, it will take some time." He nods his head, and looks over my shoulder.

I raise my eyebrow, "What is it, Hikaru?" I look over my shoulder and see Dia looking at his egg. She floats towards it, and puts her small hands on the egg and closes her eyes.

After about ten seconds she smiles and pulls away. "You have a very powerful child in the egg, he will come soon, and you just have to be patient." He looks at the egg, than at Dia.

"Can you tell me his name? Or what he looks like? Or his personality?" I have never seen Hikaru like this! He wants to know so badly.

"I am sorry, I can't tell exactly his features, but there is a very strong light emitting from this egg." He nods and looks at it.

"I am just so nervous to meet him." Nervous?! Hikaru is nervous to meet someone! Well I mean it is his guardian character after all, but Hikaru nervous! I look at the egg with him.

"I am sure he'll be wonderful." I say, he looks at me and smiles. He's smile is so heart-warming! I haven't seen smile in a while now.

Dia then gasps, turning around to the others, "Amu-chan!"

I turn around as well, her tone having sent fear through me, "What is it?!"

"X-EGGS!" I hear Su yell. I stand up quickly, and look at the guys.

"Let's go!" Nagi shouts. We all run after our charas, dodging trees and jumping over rocks. I look over my shoulder, and see Rima falling behind. I run back, grab her hand and sprint.

"Over there!" shouts Miki, pointing over to five x-eggs floating over children's unconscious bodies.

"Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Amu, and I will transform!" shouts Kukai, readying himself, nodding over at Daichi.

"AAWW! I wanna transform too!" whines Yaya, stamping her feet.

"Kukai's right. There are five x-eggs and five of us!" I shout, readying myself as well.

"FINE!"

"My heart! Unlock! ... Character transformation! Amulet Heart!"

"My heart! Unlock! ...Character Transformation! Clown Drop!"

"My heart! Unlock! ... Character Transformation! Platinum Royal!"

"My heart! Unlock! ... Character Transformation! Beat Jumper!"

"My heart! Unlock! ... Character Transformation! Sky Jack!"

"Ok! Let's do this!" I say as I jump towards the air, "Heart Speeders!" I cheer. My pink roller skates appear on my feet and I glide across the air, chasing after the x-eggs.

"Spiral Heart!" My Heart Rod spirals in the air, going straight towards two x-eggs, while the other three get away. I got over to the two of them, while one x-egg attacks from behind me.

"Holy Crown!" A golden barrier appears from behind, and I turn around to see Tadase holding it up with his sceptre.

"Thank you Tadase!" I shout and he nods back.

"Juggling party!" Rima got one x-egg to come my way.

"Blaze Shoot!" That's it Nagi.

"Golden Victory Shoot!" Great! They're all coming this way!

The three x-eggs come into my sight, and I get ready, "Negative Heart! Lock on! …Open Heart!" The x-eggs turn back into hearts eggs, and they go back into the children.

"Glad that's over." I breathe.

"Amu-chan!" Ran echoes, appearing in a transparent form.

"Ran, what is it?" I ask her, sensing the worry in her voice.

"Behind you!" she points and I turn around. There was one more x-egg floating!

"Oh no! I only purified four!" I scream. I don't have enough energy to do another open heart!

I charge forward with my heart rod and I was about throw it, but before I did, a flash of white light blinded my vision. "Ah!" I yelp, my hand covers my eyes from the bright light, and I stop moving. Slowly, I take my hand away and open up my eyes. No way… The x-egg was purified!

The hearts egg floated in mid-air, and then it slowly went back down into the last child. I floated down and the transformation undid itself, "What was that?!" shouted Yaya, looking up at the sky and then putting her face in front of mine.

"I-I don't know!" I stutter.

"Maybe you purified it, without realising It." said Kukai, raising an eyebrow.

"No! I would have known if I did!" I shout in defence. Didn't they see it?! It definitely wasn't me!

"It was a flash of light. It could have come from anywhere." Tadase said, putting his arms out to calm everyone.

"Or anyone." Kairi says grimly, putting his hand on his chin.

I gasp, "What do you mean?"

"Someone else could have purified the egg." He says simply.

"B-but who?!" I cry.

"I do not know." He finishes, shaking his head.

"They could be here now." Rima says cautiously, looking over her shoulder. I look around to see if anyone was there. Maybe they were in the trees or, somewhere?! How could someone have the power to do that?

"Whatever it was or whoever it was. We need to be careful." says Nagi.

He is right, if someone has the power to do that besides me, they must be pretty powerful. I need to watch my back now, Seiyo Middle School just turned into a dangerous place.

* * *

**Magi: Gah! Oh ma gawd, finally done! It took me forever!**

Ikuto: Finally, I get mentioned in some sort of way!

**Magi: Happy now?**

Ikuto: Kinda.

**Magi: Good! I am so tired now…**

Kukai: Want me too wake you up? (Has a bucket full of ice)

**Magi: NO THANKS, I'M FINE THANK YOU!**

Kukai: Dammit!

**Magi: That's all for this chapter! Hope I can write the next chapter soon! Someone do the R&amp;R!**

Su: It would be much appreciated if you please, read and revie-!

Il: MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! (knocks Su over) This is how you do it! HEY READ &amp; REVIEW! OR ELSE!

**Let's see what the characters of this chapter think of this fanfic!**

**Tadase: Can I talk now?**

**Yes.**

**Tadase: Well I think the plot is going well. I like how Amu and I get to talk to each other a lot. Will we be put together?**

**NO! You are going with my OC!**

**Kukai: Yeah I think it's going great! Keep on going! But who will I be put with?**

**With her (Points to Utau)**

**Kukai and Utau: WHAT?!**

**(Pushes Kukai into screaming fangirls)**

**Yaya: I LOVE CANDY!**

**Good for you… ?**

**Rima: No comment…**

**0_0…**

**Amu: YAY! I will love it as long as I keep talking to Tadase!**

**Not for long hehehe….**

**Amu: 0_0**

**Kairi: Well I thi-!**

**That's all we got time for! Bye ;)**


	3. New Girl

**Magical girl4: Hey guys! What's up?!**

Amu: The sky!

**Magical girl4: -.-**

Amu: Sorry…

**Magical girl4: Anyways! Hello! Magical girl4 speaking, I am bringing you the next chapter of Shugo Chara! Middle School!**

Nagihiko: Disclaimer! Magical girl4 does NOT own Shugo Chara! Or any of its characters!

**Magical girl4: Thanks Nagi!**

Nagihiko: You're welc-!

Rima: Hey! Why are you calling Nagihiko, Nagi?!

**Magical gil4: (shrugs) because he is my friend.**

Rima: You hardly know each other!

Utau: (smirks) you're not jealous are you?

Rima: WHAT?! NO I AM NOT!

Yaya: (grins) are you sure about that?

Rima: NO! I mean, YES! I MEAN, what? I would never ever ever EVER like the cross dresser! (Keeps on ranting on why she doesn't like Nagihiko)

(Someone knocks on door)

Tadase: I'll get that!

**Magical girl4: Thanks, Tady! (Tries to calm Rima down)**

Kukai: (raises eyebrow) Tady…?

**Magical girl4: Yes! ARGH, RIMA JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!**

Tadase: (opens door) Oh, um, hello. You must be lost, I-! (Person pushes Tady out of the way)

**Magical girl4: Ah, she must be my OC... (to OC) Hey thanks for join-!**

OC: Hey everyone. SHUT THE HELL UP!

(Everyone is silent and looks at her weirdly)

Ikuto: Here is the next chapter -_-"

* * *

Chapter 3

New Girl

* * *

_**.:Amu:.**_

_My eyes open._

_Blinding light seeps through and I flinch, closing them again._

_I feel my hands._

_They cover my eyes and I open them again, seeing my flesh. __Slowly, I pull my hands away, and the light comes through. I lift my head up, and look at the surface I am laying on._

_I am lying down, on white floor. Strange…_

_I look around._

_I am in a blank area, no colour is visible, just a white area. "What… Where… Am I?" I speak, finding my voice for the first time. I stand up and walk around, but find no doors or windows. Where is this place?_

"_Oh… I must be dreaming." I speak again, knowing of my where bouts._

_I feel so warm all of a sudden, like a blanket was wrapped around me. I turn my head and... see Ikuto hugging me from behind._

"_Morning sunshine," He smiles at me and rests his head on top of mine._

_I go red, "I-Ikuto! What a-are you doing here?!"_

_He pouts, "I can be here if I want to, can't I?"_

"_Yeah, but I…" He's here… he's finally here… after all this time. Swallowing my pride, I turn my body, and hug him, trying my best not to let tears stream down my face, "Ikuto… I missed you. Please, don't leave again." I say it into his chest._

_He pulls away and looks at me seriously "Amu, I have to go now." And he kisses me on my fore head._

_My brain registers what his words were, "What? But I-Ikuto, you just got here?!" He undoes the hug, and I am now holding his hand. He parts away even further, and my arm is stretching, holding onto him for dear life._

"_Amu, I love you." He finishes, he lets go of my hand and fades away._

_I gasp in horror, "NO! Don't leave again! Don't leave ME again!" No reply. Tears were now pouring down my cheeks, "IKUTO!" I shriek again. My hand was still stretched out, but I pull it back. I fall down to my knees, and quietly cry._

"_Why?" I whisper, "Why did you have to leave again?!" The blank space echoed._

_My head was down, tears staining the white floor. My head slowly went up again, and I look at the spot he was previously in. I see something shining. Wiping my tears away; I crawl over to it._

_... It's the Dumpty Key. _

_I place it in my hands._

"_Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall..." I whispered, the nursery randomly coming to me mind. "Humpty Dumpty had a great fall…" I reach for my pocket and find the Humpty Lock... "All the kings' horses and all the kings' men…" I both glance at the lock and key, then put them to my chest. "Couldn't put humpty back together again..."_

_I finally closed me eyes, and let the sounds of solitude fill the white void..._ "_You know what? I always thought that nursery rhyme was sad... I was never sure why people liked it."_

_My head shoots up at the sound of the small voice. In panic, I dart my eyes around, "Who's there?!" I shout, my head turning endlessly to find the source of the voice. It was then at the corner of me eye, I saw a figure of a girl._

_She had white eyes, white hair that reached waist, and a white strapless dress that ended at her knees. I gasp at her, my eyes widening. I try to move my feet forward, but they were were stuck. I tugged at my feet again and again, but no use._

_She puts her hand on her heart, "The Dumpty key and the Humpty lock will be reunited soon."_

"_What do you mean? Who are you?!" I shout helplessly, still holding the key and lock._

_She smiles, "All in good time, Amu."_

_Her smile was the last thing I saw._

* * *

**.:...:.**

The pink haired girl murmured in her sleep, tossing and turning, shaking her head. Her chara's noticed their bearer's behavior, and started to surround her, worried.

"Amu-chan has been like this for some time now. I don't know what's happening to her."

"Shouldn't we wake her up, desu~?"

"I think we should leave her for a bit, then we'll see."

"I don't think we should let her stay like this."

Amu heard the voices of her would be selves, and slowly opened her eyes. And she saw all her charas around her. "Girls, what's wrong?" She asked sleepily, she sat up and yawned.

"You were mumbling in your sleep." Dia said quietly, the other girls nodding.

Amu was confused, had she really be talking in her sleep? "Oh, uh, what did I say?"

"You were saying 'Ikuto' over and over again." Dia said again.

Amu stopped and thought. Ikuto, the holder of the Dumpty Key, herself holder of the lock. What about that other girl? She had white eyes and hair. She knew Amu's name, but why would Amu dream about her? She didn't know a girl with white hair and eyes...

"Amu-chan! You are spacing out again!" squeaked Ran.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about my dream." she says looking down.

Miki smirked, "You're dream with _Ikuto_."

Amu's face went red, "Miki! Sh-shut up! It was nothing like that!" she shouts in defence.

"Nothing like what? I wasn't suggesting anything." She says coolly.

Amu growls, crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks. All of them giggle at the pinkette's actions, "Anyways, time to get ready." She pushes the covers off her body and jumps out of her bed.

~~~A few minutes later~~~

"Perfect!" Amu says while checking herself in the mirror.

Today she wore her hair differently. She had two pony tails that were over her shoulders and two purple x's on each of the pony tails, "Okay. Let's roll." She goes out of her bedroom door. "Morning, Ami! Papa! Mama!" Amu says, running down the stairs.

"Morning!" they say back. Amu grabs two pieces of toast and runs out the door.

"Bye!" She shouts before closing the door.

"Have a nice day!" They say in unison.

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

"Bye!" I shout to my family, before closing the door.

"Have a nice day!" They shout back. I smile and close the door. I stuff one piece of toast in my mouth and then I sprint down the path.

Whenever I run, I feel good, I am not sure why though. I used to hate running in elementary. But since past experiences, running has now just become completely normal for me. I close my eyes while running, yes I may sound really stupid, but I won't run into a pole.

But I managed to prove myself wrong.

"AH!" I yelp as I smash into a body.

Everything happens all at once! I fall bum first, a piece of toast comes flying out my mouth and hand, my bag goes flying, my charas screaming in fear and I see a shocked TADASE-KUN!

I am on my bum with my head down in complete and utter EMBARRASEMENT. I BET my panties flashed. I BET a probably knocked poor Tadase-kun out! I also BET that a piece of toast came flying out of my mouth and in to his face! Oh lord. I can feel my face getting hotter by the second.

I look up from the ground, and see a hand. I look up even further and see Tadase's face. "Um… Thanks." I say as he helps me up. I look away and try to hide my blush.

"Amu, don't you ever do that again." He says trying to hold in his laughter. I bite my lip. Oh my god, this is too embarrassing. Before I even get to say what exactly what I was doing. He erupted with laughter. He was holding his stomach and laughing!

"Amu, you scared me half to death!" He says giggling now, "You ran into me at such a speed."

I exhale. At least he wasn't mad at me.

"You were running a little too fast, desu~!" comments Su.

"YEAH! Like we chara changed!" laughed Ran.

"We couldn't even keep up." Added Miki, smirking.

"Hey! I think you are overreacting a little too much!" I yell back at them.

"Hey, let's walk together." He says, and small grin on his face, I nod shyly. I pick up my bag and walk in silence; we haven't walked together in a really long time, so it was kind of awkward. "Hey, I like your hair today, it looks cute." I blush madly at his remark.

"EH! Y-you think so?! Well I guess it does look good! I-I mean! I was expecting some sort of comment like that. I chose it after all." I say stubbornly at the end.

"So how was your sleep?" He asks.

"Well, I-." I stop myself. I actually don't want to tell him about the dream, as much as I don't want to be rude.

I just can't tell him, especially if half of it is about Ikuto. Why did Ikuto have to be in my dream anyway?! He just comes out of nowhere sometimes! When you least expect it. He was there… I was finally holding him… He said goodbye again… Like he came back, but left. I look down as tears start to swell in my eyes.

I look away, "Uh… I… Nothing happened. I had a good sleep."

This dream is really starting to have an effect on me. I just hope I can keep on going throughout the day without thinking about it...

* * *

I sigh heavily, ready to pull my hair out.

I can't stop thinking about my dream! As much as I have tried to not think about it, it just keeps replaying over in my head. So, it obviously means something.

The strange girl means something. Why? Because I have never met her before. She also said something about the key and the lock... Ikuto has the key and I have the lock, she said they will be reunited again. So the key and the lock will become one? OR Ikuto will come back... But that is highly unlikely, thought it would be good. My dream was also tied to him; I swear I could almost smell him… I also started singing Humpty Dumpty.

Maybe I am just taking this dream to seriously... Yeah, that's it!

"I am taking it too seriously!" I declare out aloud.

"Taking what too seriously?" Rima snaps her head to me, eyeing me suspiciously.

"N-nothing!" I hush, holding my arms up in defense.

She huffs, "You walked into class in a complete daze. You have been staring out the window forever, and you didn't even acknowledge Nagi when he came in! I think something is up." And she gives me a chibi stare.

I sigh in defeat… "Okay, I had this really weir-" I start.

"Alright, class!" Mrs. Kaede said cheerfully. Oh, thank goodness. "Today we have a new student joining our class! Make her feel welcome!"

Everyone started talking, 'Is she pretty?'

'What colour hair does she have?'

'Is she smart?'

Those kinds of questions went around the class, I guess they just want to gossip about someone new. "Okay everyone! BE QUIET!" she screams, immediately shutting everyone up. She recovers by clearing her throat and smiling brightly. "Please welcome, Hikari Akiko." She motioned to the door, beckoning for the new student to walk through.

The new girl walked in slowly, but surely. She had a purple and black back pack on one shoulder. Her short, dark brown hair, was pulled away from her face and into a pony tail. She sported black knee high socks, in comparison to the white ones that nearly every girl wore, and her uniform was neatly tucked in. She stopped in the middle of the front of the class and turned around slowly, smiling lightly. I scanned her facial features; she had a strong nose, and dark brown eyes. Everyone stared at her, 'I bet she is rich!'

'She looks ordinary to me.'

'Eh, she is kinda cute.' People whispered at the sight of her.

She sheepishly grinned, blushed, and rubbed her neck.

Mrs. Kaede sighed impatiently, "Would you like to say 'hello', Akiko?" She whispered, creating a rhythm with her foot.

The girl at the front rocked back and forth on her feet. She spoke, "Uh… Hi."

Eyebrows were raised, and they ought to say 'that's it?' She cleared her throat and stopped her rocking. "I… um… I transferred here from another town because of my…" she seemed hesitant. "My… my… father's job." She fidgeted slightly, showing her nerves.

The class started to whisper again, 'She is cute when she is shy.'

'I had to transfer because of my dad's job too.'

'I hope she will sit next to me.' I glance at the empty seat on my right. Crap... She might sit next to me… I look back at her, and her dark brown eyes lock with mine for a second. They widened in surprise, mouth gaping slightly.

Then, the unexpected… She smirked.

Mrs. Kaede smiled brightly and ignorantly. "Please sit down next to Hinamori Amu." Akiko's smirk widened.

She shuffles over to her desk beside me, and puts her bag down. She sits down, crosses her legs and looks at me, smiling. "So, you're, Amu?" She says smoothly, leaning her head on her hand.

"Yeah, I am." I say nervously, a friendly smile starting to form on my face.

She turns her head to Rima and Nagi, "And who are you guys?" She asks. Well, at least she is confident enough to approach them…

"Fujisaki Nagihiko." Nagi says politely.

"Mashiro Rima," Rima says quickly, avoiding her gaze.

I smile at their introductions, and look down at my charas to see what they think of her. But they didn't look at me, they stared at Akiko, confused and surprised. I look at the other chara's too, and they have the same look.

I frown at them, and lower my head, "What is it?" I whisper.

"It's just," Miki begins, thinking hard, "There is something about her."

"Does she have an egg?" I ask.

Ran frowns, "No, it's… Something different."

"I can't quite put my finger on it, desu~." adds Su. I turn away from them, and look at Akiko, what is up with her?

"I am Hotori Tadase." Tadase says, speaking up, a polite smile growing on his face.

Akiko turns away from the front of the class and faces Tadase. Looks at him with a frown, then with disgust, "Did I even ask you?" rolls her eyes and scoffs.

I look at her with shock, the whole class does. Then, the whispering goes into frenzy. 'Did you just hear what she said to Tadase-kun?!'

'She was so rude!'

'It was kind of cool.' '

'How dare she say that to Hotori-kun!' Tadase looked at her with wide eyes, his mouth closed, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Uh, Akiko…?" I ask the brunette, shocked, my hand reaching out.

"Yeah?" She asks stubbornly, looking away in embarrassment.

"Did you mean that?" I ask again.

"Of course I did." She says simply, folding her arms.

"W-why?"

"Because I hate him…?"

Oh. My. God.

"HIKARI AKIKO **HATES **HOTORI TADASE?!" yells the whole class.

Uproar much! I have never met a girl who actually HATES Tadase! I look at him. He was pretty much shell shocked. "Why do you hate him?!" questions a girl.

"I have my reasons." She says shrugging.

"You hardly know him!" shouts another. I sweat drop, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

"Whoa! Seriously!?" shouts Kukai, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Yep," I say. "She hates him, I don't know why though." I shrug. We were on the same lunch table as yesterday.

"Did you ever do anything to her?" Kukai asks Tadase.

"No, I haven't, I just met her," Tadase shrugs as well, "She seems like a really polite girl, on the outside."

"But maybe she secretly likes comedy!" Giggles Kusukusu.

"Or is a real klutz like Amu-chan!" Cheers Ran.

"Hey!" I growl, facing her angrily.

"She is way too hard to figure out." Rima bluntly says, drinking orange juice, "She is probably stuck up, or spoiled and a brat, or whiny like Yaya."

I frown, "I don't think so." Would she really be like that?

"It is the opposite of her outside character, so it is a possibility." Nagi says.

I bite my lip, why do the guys think that? Does she really possess that kind of character? Maybe I should get closer to her… I mean, she was nice to me, like she was a potential friend, but cold to Tadase-kun... Should I trust her?

After all, we don't even know the person who purified the x egg in one blow…! I exhale loudly, my head falling on the table. All of this thinking and drama rushing into one, it's too much to take in...

Nagi takes notice of my actions, and looks sympathetic. "Amu-chan, you look stressed, is something the matter?"

I lift my head up and shakes my hands lightly, "Uh, n-no! Nothing is wrong, I'm fine." I trail off in at the end.

"You have been acting strange all day, stop being so secretive." accuses Rima, closing her eyes.

I sigh again, "No, really, I'm ok. It's just… The beginning of middle school has gone off to a shaky start."

"It hasn't been easy for all of us." A voice says out of the blue. I jump slightly, clearly hearing the voice. I turn my head around, and I see Akiko standing there with her bag. She looks at the five of us nervously, "Hey, I've got really nowhere else to sit. Soo..." She says awkwardly, starting to rock on her feet again.

"Yo, you must be Hikari!" says Kukai enthusiastically, standing up to shake her hand.

She smiles softly, and shakes his hand in return, "Yeah, and you're... Kukai." Everyone pauses for a second, and looks at her.

_'How did she know who Kukai was?'_

She realises everyone's immediate gaze on her, and she steps back a little. "I-I mean, well… I… I have heard about you! A… a few girls in my class were talking about the, oh-so famous Souma Kukai!" she adds quickly, laughing it off.

"OH, well you know, I wouldn't exactly call myself famous or anything!" he laughs. She stops shaking his hand and she sits down next to me, smiling.

She gets some sushi out of bag and starts eating it, while everyone starts eating too, in… an awkward silence. I think I should try and talk to her and get to know her, and to make it less awkward and start a conversation. "So, Akik-."

She beats me to it. "Whoa, Amu that looks... really pretty." She gestured to the Humpty Lock around my neck.

I touch it softly, "Uh… Yeah, I wear it around my neck every day..." Did she just make it even more awkward, or is it just me?

"Where did you get it from?" She asks.

"Um, a relative gave it to me." Lie.

"Oh." She said, disappointed. "So it's a lock. Right?" Geez, she doesn't stop talking.

"Yeah."

"So there is a key?"

"Yep."

"Where is it?"

God, why does she want to know so much?! Ok, Amu, go easy, she is new, and she is trying to make friends.

I pretended to think, "I... think I lost it."

"Have you ever tried putting the key in the lock?" She asks again, leaning her head on her hand.

"No. I haven't." I know that was a lie. But I need her to stop asking questions.

I look at the guys for help. They were too busy looking at their charas, and they were just staring at Akiko with blank expressions, I sigh inwardly...

_'What is up with her?'_

I shake my head, and say, "Ok, my turn. So, what's your background? Where did you come from?"

She looked stunned I would ask her this, but composed herself. "I… used to live in the country... Until I moved to the city because of my dad's job."

_'Why is she being hesitant about this?' _"What is your dad's job, anyways?"

"He is a president of a company."

"What company?"

"Uh… I can't remember the name..."

"What elementary school did you go to?"

"A private one, I can't tell you."

_'What's so private about an elementary school?'_ "What is your dream job?" She went red faced. Aha, I struck a nerve.

"I-I don't really know... I am quite unsure." She answers, tapping her fingers on the wooden table.

I huff in annoyance, ready to give up. "Do you have any siblings?"

She looks at me for a few seconds, and she looks down. "I don't have any siblings... I… wish I did, though." Wait. Did I just make her upset? Crap.

"H-hey, it's ok..." I say, trying to comfort her, but failing miserably.

She snaps her head up again, smiling with uncertainty. "I'm ok! I'm fine!"

"I am also only child. I sometimes wish I had a sister or brother." Rima says quickly, looking away as soon as she said it. Akiko smiles at her sympathetically.

"I got five brothers! It's hard to handle them all!" Grins Kukai.

"I don't have any siblings." Tadase adds on, Akiko looks at him blankly.

"Whatever." She says, looking away from him.

"How about we all visit Yaya-chan and Kairi-kun?" suggests Nagi. Smiles all appear on our faces and we nod.

"Oh, man! Do we have to?" Kukai groans.

"Kukai! We have to visit them almost every day from now on!" I scold him.

He exhales, "Yeah, but not every day!"

"No, we don't have to all the time." I finish. We all stand up and start making our way to our destination.

"I suspect you don't know who they are?" Nagi asks Akiko. She shakes her head.

"Uh… no, I don't." Strange, why is she so nervous?

Anyways, I am pretty sure we are going to visit them every day. After all, we still have to take care of Yaya, even though she has Kairi and Hikaru, you can never be too careful.

We disappear into the trees and walk in silence.

* * *

"So you're, Akiko?" asks Yaya, looking at her in confusion.

We made it to the Royal Garden and Yaya, being the curious girl she is, is of course questioning the new girl… a lot_._

"Yeah, I'm Hikari Akiko." She says politely. Yaya's face turns into frustration as she looks at Akiko's chest.

"How did you get them to be like that?" she asks, pointing to her chest. My face goes red. I look around and see Rima's eyes widening slightly, Kukai face palming, Nagi's face cringing and Tadase blushing like a tomato.

Akiko gasps and backs away, "I-I didn't...?! They are only B, a-after all…"

"A-ace, you don't need to do such silly things!" Kairi exclaims as he pushes Yaya away.

"I told you to call me Yaya!" she protests.

"No." he says simply. I look at Yaya and she looks hurt. Why does Yaya want to have a bigger chest anyway..? She sticks out her tongue at him, sits down and starts eating a candy of some sort. I sigh, glad that's over. Everyone sits down at the table and starts to talk...

"So... Your dad moved here to work?" says Nagi, making conversation. I guess trying to make it less awkward.

She nods, "Yeah, he is a boss for some architect company."

"What about your mother?" I ask, joining in.

"She is in Europe, she is a fashion designer." I gap at her. So her family is kind of first class, like Lulu De Morcefs?

She smiles at everyone, looks down and she reaches for something, but her head snaps up immediately and she gasps. "Oh no... I... I think I left my back pack at the lunch table, I'll be right back!" She gets up and runs.

I look at everyone blankly, and I finally speak up, "Ok, first of all, I think she is suspicious. I want to try and get closer to her, anyone else?" I ask everyone.

"I want to find out as well, Temari and Rhythm said there is something strange about her." says Nagi, looking at his charas.

"There _is_ something about her, I could sense it." Musashi says, bowing his head.

"If we are going to have to get more answers from her, we have to get closer." adds Tadase, I nod my head and look at my charas. They were thinking deeply about the situation.

"I'm back." I hear a small voice say. I pause, but then look over at the entrance to the Royal Garden and see Hikaru, holding a basket. "Amu-chan," He whispers, eyes widening. I smile at him.

"Yay! My snacks are here! Thank you Hikaru-kun!" pipes up Yaya, running over to him. She grabs the basket from him, puts it on the table and opens it. There were cookies, cupcakes and donuts inside.

"Yuiki-san, do you mind if we share?" Kairi asks.

She looks at him and smiles, "Sure!" she chirps.

We all take some of the snacks. Yaya was eating all of the food, Nagi and Kukai were talking about soccer strategies, Kusukusu and Ran were telling jokes and I was laughing the whole way through.

* * *

**.:Rima:.**

I smiled slightly at everyone around me. They were all talking, laughing and eating the food from Yaya's basket… It felt nice. Everyone was relaxed, and the positive atmosphere seemed to have infected me.

I glance over at the basket again, the snacks sitting there expectantly, waiting for them to be eaten… They are so damn delicious, and I couldn't resist. I put my hand in, keeping my gaze on the goodies, and not noticing the other hand that I had found. I realise my capture, and look up at the owner and find that it's none other than the cross-dresser himself.

He smiles, "Pardon me, Rima." He says smoothly. I try not to roll my eyes.

"You are pardoned." I say sarcastically. He just laughs at my words.

"What is your favourite flavour cupcake?" He asks me, looking through the basket once more.

My mouth pulls into a tight line. "Not telling." I say stubbornly. He looks up at me again with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He squeezes then my hand and I flinch in shock.

"C'mon, tell me." He pushes, his smile turning into a smirk.

"No." I say persistently, two could play at that game.

He eventually looks at me straight in the eye, and grins. "Ok, I'll make you."

I recoil from his sudden change in behaviour and words. I scoff, looking away. "You can't possibly make me tell yo-." I was cut off suddenly, this overwhelming sensation spark from me tummy. My gaze snaps down to my stomach to find him tickling me?! Wh-what the-?!

Not resisting from keeping it in anymore, I explode into laughter. "HAHA, you i-idot! Stop r-right now!" I practically shout, trying not to laugh uncontrollably. I whip my head around at Amu for some help, but she just smirks at me! AGH, HELP ME DAMMIT!

"Tell me then I will stop!" he says laughing to. Just seeing that smile is enough to make me slap him!

"OK! Ok! I will!" I growl, surrendering. He lets go and smiles broadly. Thinks that he won, huh? I smirk, what a fool.

I pounce at him, putting my hands on his ribs and tickling the hell out of him too!

"AH! R-Rima- chan! S-stop!" he can't stop laughing as I smile with glee.

"It's payback." I grin evilly, letting go of him. Ick, remind me to wash my hands later…

He catches his breath and smiles widely again. Dammit. "Thanks." He huffs, putting his hand in the basket

"But I didn't tell you what flavour I like…" I utter, watching in confusion as he digs around for his chosen cupcake.

"You don't have to." He says, handing me a caramel cupcake, which is my favourite flavour!

I look down at the treat with awe, then snap my eyes back up at him. "How did you know?" I say suspiciously.

"It's the colour of your eyes." He says, winking at me. Wait, _what?! _W-winking at me?!

I growl, putting a hand over my cheek, feeling the warmth radiating of it. _What? _Why are they so warm…?

"Thanks..." I eventually mutter, looking down.

"It's ok." And he walks away. I take a bite into the cupcake and smile.

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

I laugh some more as I hear one of Ran's jokes; I didn't know she had really good ones! I hear laughter and look to my left to see Rima. She was been tickled by Nagi! She looks at me for help, I just smirk. She looks outraged, but happy.

I then hear panting and running footsteps, and look over at the entrance. I see Akiko rush in! My eyes widen as she looked surprised. She pants trying to catch her breath, her purple backpack in hand. Her eyes go wide, "Hey!" She shouts and catches everyone's attention, "You have food and forgot to invite me!" she laughs. Yaya runs over to her and gives her the basket.

"Here you go! Have some!" Akiko's eyes gleam and her cheeks go rosy.

"Gee! Thanks!" she says as she stuffs the food into her mouth. I had no idea Akiko was like this! She runs over to me and laughs. I smile back at her. She isn't so bad, maybe I can trust her?

She then stops laughing and looks behind me. She freezes on the spot and her eyes go huge. I look over behind me and see Hikaru staring back at her. She looked at him for a long time.

I frown, "Akiko? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, it's just Hikaru he…" I look at her sternly.

_'How the heck did she know did know Hikaru's name?'_ She realizes that I am staring at her.

"I-I mean…" She says nervously backing up.

"How did you know who Hikaru was?" I ask, my eyes narrowing even further.

"H-he just looks like someone I know, is all!" she darts her eyes around, avoiding my glare. I scoff and turn away 'cool and spicy' like. I walk over to the table where everyone was, and I look up at everyone.

"Something is definitely up with her..." I say in a low voice to the guys.

"Maybe we should do a test?" Kiseki asks.

"Like what?" I ask him.

"We think she can see guardian characters, but is pretending not to." Daichi says, looking back at her.

"Why would she be pretending not to?" asks Rima.

"We don't know, but Pepe said she would volunteer." says Miki, nodding over at Pepe.

"Ok." I say slowly. Pepe nods at Miki and flies up to Akiko, in front of her eyes.

"Ahem," She begins, "DDEEECCHHUUUU~~~!"

After Pepe does her thing, she looks stunned when Akiko doesn't do anything. She does a dance, whinges like a baby, screams some more, but gives up, "I give up, dechu~." She says tiredly. I look at Akiko's eyes carefully, her eyes dart to where Pepe is floating!

"AHA!" I shout and point at her.

"What do you mean 'aha' Amu?" she says nervously.

"Akiko, do you have something to tell us?" Rima says, raising her eyebrow.

She takes a step back, "No. I don't."

"Listen you can tell us anything, we are your friends." Kukai says calmly.

"I am not allowed to say anything." She takes another step back.

"What do you know?" asks Nagi, trying to reason with her.

She seethes, "More than you think."

I then hear Miki gasp, "Amu-chan!"

"Miki...?!

"X-egg!" My chara's shout. My eyes widen, and I look over to the others, before I remember that Akiko was right in front of me. Expecting that worst, I turn to her.

She looks between me and Miki, "... X-egg...?!" She gasps.

I look at her in shock, mouth hanging open.

"You can see guardian characters?!" I scream at her. She freezes, then nods her head siffly.

"Amu, let's go!" Rima shouts at me, grabbing my attention. I look at the others, then glance back Akiko. I run out of the royal garden with everyone anyway, and see the x-egg in the air.

"I'll transform!" I shout.

"Wait!" Akiko intervenes, "There's... a strange energy to it..."

_'She can sense these things too?!''_

"She is right... It's different this time, it's darker." Dia says with worry. She looks at me, frowning. I glance at the egg, my breathing growing heavy.

"It probably because I am here..." Akiko says, eyeing the black egg. I look at her with anger, and shock.

"What?! You better explain yourself later!" I shout at her, a low emanating from my throat.

"Just hurry up and transform!" she barks back at me.

"C'mon, Ran!" I shout to my pink chara, she flies over to me and we begin. Pink blinding light surrounds us and I see my-self floating. "My heart…! Unlock!" Ran hops into her egg, and I put it inside my chest. "Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"

The transformation is complete, and I jump up into the air, towards the x-egg, getting ready to attack.

_"Amu-chan, be careful! It's seems more powerful now!"_ echoes Ran. The x-egg unleashes its power. I summon my pink pompoms and protect myself.

"Murrey! Murrey!" It shouts in disapproval. It then redirects its dark energy, and fires it at everyone else.

"Everyone!" I yell, my head darting to them.

Before anyone could do anything, a flash of white light surrounded everyone. I looked more closely, and see that Akiko put a force field of white light around herself, and everyone else! _'What the hell?! How does she do that?! It's like magic!'_ Everyone gaped at her incredulously.

"Amu-chan! Stop staring and hurry up!" Akiko shouts. I nod my head slowly, eyes still wide.

"Heart Rod!" I shout, "Spiral Heart!" I throw my Heart Rod at the x-egg. And it dodges it skilfully.

"No!" I yell catching my the rod. I jump onto Seiyo elementary building, and I do it one more time. "SPIRAL HEART!" I throw it with full force; the sparkles from the heart rod capture it.

I catch my weapon and it dissolves.

"Negative heart! Lock on! …Open heart!" The pink hearts capture the egg, and it screams and shakes.

"MURREY!" the x-egg shrieks one last time, and then it turns into a hearts egg again and flies off. I watch if fly away, and I look back at everyone. I jump down from the building and undo the transformation.

"Akiko," I say sharply to her, "You have got some explaining to do." She exhales shakily, and nods, looking away from my gaze. We all start walking back to the royal garden, Akiko walks ahead and I stay back with the guys. "Guys, what happened down here?" I ask desperately.

Tadasde spoke up, "Well, right when the x-egg was going to attack us, Hikari-san jumped in front and a white light came out of her hands, and she made a shield around us..." And he looked over to the brunette, making her way to the Royal Garden.

I nod over at them and start to walk faster; I then feel I tug on my blazer. I turn around and see Hikaru, I bend down to his height.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. He gets out his egg.

"... When that girl was staring at me before... The egg started to move and it got warmer." He says seriously, "But when she looked away, it went back to normal." I look at him with wide eyes.

_'Why would his egg do that? Has she got some kind of connection with his egg?' _I shale my head slowly, Akiko seems to have a connection with all the guardian characters anyway…

"What do we do now?" He asks, his face showing concern.

"We all go inside and Akiko will explain. We just have to wait." I say. I get up and walk over to the royal garden. Akiko had better explain herself; I would sure like to know what's going on.

* * *

**Magical girl4: MWUHAHAHA! I left you guys on a cliffy! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! BTW, Akiko will be a main character in this series, NOT THE MAIN CHARACTER, because we all know that's Amu** **;)**

Akiko: Can I tell them what I am?

**Magical girl4: NO! You guys can write down what you think Akiko is ;)**

Rima: You are so MEAN!

**Magical girl4: Oh shizzle! She is going to kill me! Anyways hope you liked the RIMAHIKO fluff, it was short but, oh well.**

Rima: I hate you! After I said I hate Nagihiko! You just had to write that down didn't you?!

Kairi: And why exactly did you have to put Yaya wanting to have a bigger chest?

**Magical girl4: (shrugs) I don't know?**

Hikaru: And why did my egg move?

Amu: Why did you make me knock over Tadase-kun?!

**Magical girl4: SHUT UP! It will be explained in the next chapter!**

Tadase: And why does Akiko hate me?

**Magical girl4: I SAID, SHUT THE F*** UP! (SLAPS TADASE ON THE FACE)**

Amu: OoO (Gasps and runs over to Tadase) OH TADASE, are you ok?! (Hugs Tadase)

Tadase: (Grins) Best day… Of… my life.

Ikuto: (Walks in) Yeah, ok guys, I am ba-! (Sees Tadase and Amu hugging) (Gasps and runs over to Magi) Uh, Magi, what happened here?

**Magical girl4: -Sips tea- Oh, you know, the usual. I b**** slapped Tadase on the face, and now Amu is hugging him because of pity.**

Ikuto: (gasps) QUICK! Slap me on the face!

**Magical girl4: OK, whatever you say. (Raises hand but stops) OH IKUTO, I CAN'T SLAP YOU!**

Akiko: Here let me do it (raises hand) *THWACK!*

**(There is a big red mark on Ikuto's left cheek, it turns purple)**

Ikuto fangirls: IKUTO-KUN! WE WILL HUG YOU!

Ikuto: Wha? Wait, NO-! (Is pushed over by Tsunami of fangirls)

Yoru: Ikuto nya~! I will save you nya~! (Fly's over to crowd of fangirls) (Yoru's fangirls come into view)

Yoru fangirls: YORU, YOU ARE SO KAWAII~!

Yoru: Huh? (turns head and sees running fangirls) NNNYYYAAA~! (Is also pushed over by Tsunami of fangirls)

SC gang: o_o"

**Magi-chan: (turns to viewers) thank you Chloe, Dreamer Girl 22, and Jewel of the Dark for reviewing! Please read&amp;review!**

**...**

**Let's see what the characters of this chapter think of the fanfic so far!**

**Ikuto: very satisfied, I got to kiss Amu on the forehead! (squeals)**

**0.o**

**Amu: T.T I knocked over Tadase-kun! I am so embarrassed! Why magi! WHY?!**

**I thought it was funny?**

**Amu: You are the devil!**

**Sorry?**

**Tadase: NO seriously why does Akiko hate me? I never did anything?**

**Don't worry! She will become nicer and open up and junk.**

**Tadase: What do you mean open up?**

**Your time is up! NEXT!**

**Rima: (pissed off)**

***sigh* do I have to go through with this?**

**Akiko: Yeah, I feel like I got a lot of power now**

**Yeah yeah shut up**

**Nagi: why the… um Rimahiko thing?**

**Because I felt like it ok!**

**Kukai: I have got nothing to say**

**Yaya: Why did Yaya have to say Yaya wanted a chest like Akiko-chi?**

**Because!**

**Hikaru: When will my egg hatch?!**

**SOON, CHILD! SOON!**

**Kairi: Now can I talk?**

**Yup**

**Kairi: I did not like the Ace's behaviour this time**

**All because you actually WANTED for her to have a bust!**

**Kairi: *Blushes* Wha-! NO! Th-that's absurd!**

**That's all for now! Magical girl4 OUT! BYE ;)**


	4. The Prophecy

**Magical girl4: Hehe… God I suck T.T**

Amu: What's the matter? Why aren't you your usual self?

**Magical girl4: I need to make some improvements… Jewel of the dark, thank you for critiquing! I am going to make Akiko less perfect.**

Akiko: WHAT?! B-but I can't be less perfect! Because I am a-!

**Magical girl4: (Covers Akiko's mouth) you **_**idiot**_**! You were about to give away what you were! And because Akiko is a ... I feel like I need to make her kind of perfect on the outside, but she will eventually open up and we will see her inner character.**

Rima: Can you just hurry up? I'm dying to know what Akiko is.

**Magical girl4: Ok, ok fine. Rima, are you still mad at me?**

Rima: Let's just say that, you are lucky to be alive. "-"

**Magical girl4: Ok, thanks for letting me live! CX**

Kukai: Disclaimer! Magical girl4 does NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! She only owns the plot for this fan fiction.

Ikuto: =_=

**Magical girl4: What's the matter with you?**

Ikuto: Ok, I am just putting it out there. Why haven't I come in yet?

**Magical girl4: Oh my god, just shut up Ikuto! You want all the attention!**

Ikuto: No I don't! Besides, the little king bitch here is getting all the time with Amu and not me!

Tadase: 0_0 Am I a bitch?

**Magical girl4: … What did you say, Ikuto?**

Nagihiko: Oh shi-. I mean, shmiddle poops! Ikuto, run!

Ikuto: Why?

**Magical girl4: You swore, Ikuto… "-"**

Ikuto: So? You swore last chapter.

**Magcial girl4: THAT'S BECAUSE I AM QUEEN OF THIS FANFIC! MWUHAHAHAHA!**

Ikuto: Crazy ass…

**Magical girl4: I SAID, NO FUCKING SWEARING!**

_**Just putting it out there that the first part of this chapter contains A LOT of explaining and important information! Read every bit of it!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

The Prophecy

* * *

**.:Akiko:.**

God dammit! Why? Why now of all times? Why do I have to tell them now?! Though, it could have been worse if to tell them later, they are a smart bunch after all, well… some of them. But they were bound to figure out sooner or later.

I remember Zen telling me that I should tell them right away, but you know, what's the fun when you can't stir the pot a little?

I laugh to myself, and look behind me. Hikaru is talking to Amu, probably about what happened. Ugh, why did I have to be an idiot and give myself away? I can never keep my big mouth shut…

They might think I am crazy, but considering the fact what I did a few minutes ago, they probably have to rethink it. Besides, they're the ones with little floating people that come out of eggs hanging around them.

Ugh, I don't know what I am going to have to say! Relax… Go easy, you are worrying to much you stupid worry wart!

I sigh.

This is gonna be hard to say.

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

I watch her every move, she walks into the Royal garden slowly. We all make our way in, we each grab a seat and sit down waiting for an explanation.

Akiko just bites her lip and uncomfortably shuffles around in her sit. "We are waiting you know." Rima says harshly. Akiko flinches but regains her posture.

"What do you want first? Who I am? Or why I am here?" She says firmly.

"Let's go with who you are first." says Tadase.

"Fine," She says hardly.

* * *

**.:...:.**

"I am… The princess of the light, or Dream Land, I originally have white length waste hair and white eyes. The light is my guide; I take orders from him… I call him Zen. My powers are based on purification, that's why that x-egg was purified like that the other day." The Royal Garden and its company stood still, like time froze.

Everyone was shocked. Nothing but silence filled the room…

"I am connected with guardian characters, me and Zen rule over dream land. Dream land is basically where guardian characters are born or made. When someone makes a wish, their prayers are sent up to dream land and guardian characters are made. I myself do not have a hearts egg, since it is impossible to have a hearts egg if you are a royalty of the dream land."

"That's why my presence stunned all of your guardian characters. They could feel the connection I had with them." Akiko's brown eyes scanned the area, looking at everyone; she closed her eyes and put her head down.

Amu's eyes were wide as she processed the information, the girl she had in her dream… it was Akiko. Amu's head was buzzing around with questions. Akiko said in the dream that the key and the lock will be reunited, what does that mean?

"Why are you here then?" Kukai asked shakily. Akiko opened her eyes again.

"I am here because of… the Embryo." Everyone slightly gasps. The Embryo… Everyone thought it was gone, but does it still exist?

"Why do you want it?" Kairi asks, pushing up his glasses.

"The Embryo is more than a wish granter, it is the egg of light and dreams, and it belongs in the dream land, not the human world."

"The Embryo was made specifically for the dream land, it helps children grant their wishes and achieve who they want to be, but if the Embryo continues to be in the human world, guardian characters may never be born again." Silence…

"Why is it the human world in the first place?" shouts a kingly chara, growing angry.

She frowns, "Because it was stolen… By the darkness. When there is light, there is darkness. The two have to balance each other out. But the darkness, who we call Aku, became greedy. He wanted more power, and he eventually took the Embryo. Aku is in control of x-eggs, he wanted them to be more powerful. With the Embryo he wanted to work on an experiment, the embryo also harnesses the power of life."

"So Aku created life, and he created a boy, his title is Prince of Darkness. I don't know what he looks like or his name, but I will sense him if I see him. The Embryo eventually escaped Aku's grasp, so the prince of darkness was unfinished somehow. The Embryo fled to the human world thinking that it would be safe, but it was wrong."

"This lonely egg wanted somewhere to go, it wanted to be loved. The egg eventually found someone with an empty soul." She said, trailing off at the end, she turns her head to Hikaru and frowns.

"But the Embryo wasn't Hikaru's egg. The Embryo simply made a duplicate of it-self, and went to Hikaru. When the duplicate went into Hikaru, it immediately became his hearts egg." The little boy got out his egg and put it on the table. Akiko lightly smiled at him and turned her head to everyone.

"The real Embryo is still out there somewhere, we have to find it. But we can't now, we have to wait until Hikaru's egg hatches." finishes Akiko.

"Why do we have to wait until Hikaru's egg hatches?" asked Yaya.

"Because Hikaru is the key to luring out the Embryo," There were many frowns received from the guardians and ex guardians. "Ok, let me explain. Hikaru still is a part of the Embryo, since it went into him, they are connected. Hikaru will be able to lure it out by simply transforming with his guardian character." There were nods all around the room.

"Speaking about key's… Amu," Amu was surprised to hear her name called.

"Y-yes?" she stutters nervously.

"You also have a big role in this. Heck, you may be the centre of this all." Akiko says, smirking, "You, Amu, you are special. You are the one with four guardian characters, the only one who can wield the Humpty lock. Amu, do you know why you have the Humpty lock?" Amu took off the lock and put it on the table.

"Um, because the founding King said 'whoever has three guardian eggs, give them the Humpty lock'?" she says, Akiko nods.

"Yes, and Amu, you had three guardian eggs, now you have four. The four leaf clover on the Humpty lock represents the one with four hearts, and that's you. And so, you are the chosen one. I know that may sound weird, but it's true." Amu was a little shocked, she was chosen?

"There was the prophecy, 'Someday, someone special with three guardian eggs will appear.' That was you. The Humpty lock was made by the supernatural creatures of the dream land, it was sent down to earth to find you, Amu. As well as the key that goes with it." Amu gasps.

… Ikuto...

"Amu, when the Humpty lock and the Dumpty key came in contact, there was a large amount of energy and pure light coming from the area. There was an even larger amount of energy when you transformed into Amulet Fortune. Do you know why you became Amulet Fortune?" she says smiling. Amu had to think about this, she didn't really know the reason why she did, but she remembers she did when she hugged Ikuto.

"No. I don't." she says quietly.

"The answer is love Amu-chan, love is why you transformed into Amulet Fortune." Amu looks up in surprise. Love? There is no way that she loved Ikuto enough to transform?! There must be some other reason!

"The key and the lock were made for each other, as for you and Ikuto."

Amu gaped. "W-what?! No way! Ikuto and I weren't made for each other!" she shouts in embarrassment, Akiko just smirks.

"But the Dumpty key is Ikuto's, the Humpty lock is yours, that's why you are supposed to be together."

Amu stood up angrily. "No, Akiko. That's not the case, it can't be it. I don't love him." She says, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah?" says Akiko standing up and also crossing her arms. "Ikuto said he loved you. Didn't he?" Amu blushed at her remark, she then frowned.

"How the hell did you know who Ikuto was? And how did you that he said he l-loved m-me?"

Akiko rolled her eyes. "Why do you think? I know pretty much everything until now."

Amu fumed, "Whatever, it's not happening."

"Listen." says Akiko, putting her hands on her hips, "The Humpty lock and Dumpty key were made for a reason, so they can unlock the secrets within. Amu, the embryo is tied to you and Ikuto as well. The strongest power we have is your love. As crazy as it may sound, it's true. The last thing that we need to get the embryo is for you and Ikuto to be in love." Amu couldn't believe what she was hearing. W-why? Why did that have to be it?

"And then this idiot over here." says Akiko turning to look at Tadase, "You just had to get in the way, didn't you?" She says with fire in her eyes. Tadase was backing up nervously, "You had to get in the way and stuff it all up?" She was getting closer to Tadase. He got out of his chair and started to walk backwards.

"I really don't know what I did." She growls at this.

Everyone was confused at Akiko's actions. Why was she acting like this?

"Akiko… What are you doing?" asks Amu, a little creeped out and scared at the same time.

"Can't you see I am on a rant?" she exhales.

"Why do you hate Tadase?" Rima asks.

"He is the only thing getting in the way of Amu and Ikuto." Everyone was a little taken back by this; they didn't know she was serious.

"Tadase cannot come in contact with Amu anymore, not even talk to her." Everyone thought she was a little serious with this whole thing, but she knew what was happening, they had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

Everyone was in class, sitting quietly doing the work. There were a few whispers going around the class, if you could listen close enough, you can hear what the students are whispering about. Amu decided to do just that; she would listen a little, just a little.

"Did you see Hikari-san sitting with the ex-guardians today?"

"No, I didn't."

"Wow, she is amazing. How did she make friends with them so fast?"

_Pfft, if only they knew, _Amu thought. She looks out the window and thinks about today's events. Was everything Akiko said true? Why would she lie anyways? There are a lot of things she didn't know about her, even though she told everyone about herself, Amu thought there was something more. She wanted to get closer.

Amu looked to her right to look to look at Akiko and she thought she would probably be doing work, but Amu found her to be sleeping on her desk.

Amu grabbed a piece of paper and flung it at Akiko. The piece of paper smacked her right in the face. Slam dunk! But the results were poor; Amu received a murmur from the sleeping Akiko.

"Quite the problem, desu~." says Su shaking her head.

"Amu-chan! You can do it!" cheered Ran.

"Ok, I am going in." Amu says bravely, she grabbed her pencil and extended her arm. The pencil poked Akiko lightly, nothing. She tried harder this time, still nothing. "Ok." says Amu flipping the pencil to the sharp end, this time she stabbed her.

In a flash, Akiko lifted her head, grabbed the pencil and snapped it. She threw the two pencil parts back at Amu with a hiss then put her head back down, and went back to her snooze. Amu was left stunned, she then sweat dropped. Sigh. Class was no fun at all.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Kaede. May I use the bathroom?" Tadase asks, putting his hand up.

"Yes, of course." She says. Tadase walks out of the room, Akiko's eyes following his every move.

"Miss, can I use the bathroom too?" says Akiko, putting up her hand.

"Ok, be quick."

Akiko grins, "Perfect." She jumps out of her seat and runs out the door.

Quietly, ever so softly, footsteps followed Hotori Tadase down the hall ways. Tadase looked behind him to see if anyone was there, no one. He shrugs it off, and keeps on walking.

Suddenly, a hand grabs him from behind and pushes him into the locker.

"Gah!" he yelps, smashing into the cool metal. When his eyes come into focus, all he sees are brown orbs staring at him in complete determination. Akiko's face was inches away from his, her hand on the collar of his shirt, and his face in shock. "What are doing?" he says, almost shouting.

"You swear that you will never ever stuff up any chances with Amu being with Ikuto."

Tadase couldn't believe his ears. Why on earth did he have to go through with this again? "Y-yes I swear." He says his voice almost shaking. Crap! Why did he leave Kiseki in the class room?

"Well guess what, I don't believe you." She says smugly.

"What?! Why do you insist on this?" He says, getting angry.

"Because, the universe intended it to be, Amu and Ikuto were meant to be together. And I can't let you get in the way of things." She says smirking, "Guess I will have to prevent that."

She closes her eyes, she then opens them and they were completely white, no pupils or anything. Her face starts to get closer to Tadase's, he is terrified, but he starts to fall into a trance. Her eyes go wide, and Tadase's eyes start to go white. A bit more closely, and then…!

She pulls away.

"Crap, so close." She hisses, taking several steps back. Tadase fell to the ground panting, _what was that?!_

"What did you try and do to me?" he asks, standing up.

"You don't need to worry about that!" she shouts, a bit of pink was on her cheeks.

"No seriously, why did you do that?" she crosses her arms, sticks out her tongue and turns around. Tadase sighed; he had no time for this, "Your eyes went completely white. You were using your powers on me, weren't you?"

"Yeah." she says, walking away.

"Why?" he says calling after her.

"I tried to put you into a trance ok!" she said facing him, "So you would listen to me and not like Amu again! But it failed, so I stopped it!" her face had gone red. Why was she embarrassed about it? She walks off back to class again. She is one strange girl.

Akiko walks back into class and sits down in here sit.

"What happened? You were gone for a long time." Amu asks the brunette, bored out of her mind.

"Nothing," she says, rolling her eyes. Amu bit her lip and sighed, looking out the window again. Amu is going to have to try harder to get to know her, for now, she has to stand close.

* * *

**Magical girl: ~sigh~ sorry for the really short chapter. This chapter was about the back story I guess, another side of Akiko and a bit of something happening with her and Tadase.**

Akiko: You are so EVIL!

Rima: Tell me about it.

**Magical girl4: I really hope everything makes sense now.**

Hikaru: Now I understand. When will my egg hatch?

**Magical girl4: Shut up.**

Ikuto: XD XD XD I am so happy! Me and Amu **were** meant for each other!

Amu: Hey don't get so excited baka!

**Magical girl4: Everything is folding out perfectly ~ Evil laugh~ Oh, and Ikuto you said 'me and Amu' it is actually 'Amu and I'.**

Ikuto: Whatever…

Tadase: Everyone! Please read &amp; review! It would be much appreciated, thank you for reading!

**Magical girl4: Yeah, what he said.**

**Let's see what the characters of this chapter think of the story so far!**

**Nagihiko: I think the story has taken an interesting turn, I really like it.**

**Kukai: What Fujisaki said.**

**Kairi: Sooo, are Yuiki-san and I going to be a couple?**

**Yes**

**Kairi: Why?**

**Because you are cute together**

**Kairi: How?! We are not compatible! We are completely different!**

**Haven't you heard 'Opposites attract'?**

**Kairi: But that's not always the case!**

**Yeah it is, just look at Nagi and Rima**

**Nagi and Rima: What? 0_0**

**-.-'**

**Yaya: Yaya and Kairi are-**

**Kairi and I**

**Yaya: Kairi and Yaya are just friends!**

**Yeah, yeah whatever**

**Tadase: A-are me and Akiko-**

**Akiko: Shut your stupid mouth! (Punches Tadase)**

**Amu: TADASE! What the hell Akiko?!**

**Hikaru: I am surrounded by Neanderthals...**

**That's all we got time for! BYE! ;)**


	5. Phone Numbers and Familiar Faces

**Magical girl4: ;_;**

Amu: What's wrong this time?

**Magical girl4: I was just reading some old Shugo Shara fanfictions, they seem so good! Yet they were never continued. And the ones that were amazing ended T.T .They will never be re-covered! (Blabs like a baby)**

Ikuto: You are so… what's the word?

Rima: Evil?

Akiko: Dramatic?

Nagihiko: Nostalgic?

Ikuto: That's it! Nostalgic is the word!

**Magical girl4: No, I don't think that's it. I am just really depressed. ~exhale~ and I thought about it some more, which made me only more depressed. Well! Some people have to move on in life! ;D**

Ikuto: What the frick?! You were just depressed two seconds ago!

**Magical girl4: Yeah, but writing this makes me happy!**

Akiko: Mood swing much…

**Magical girl4: Hey! Shut up! You're one to talk!**

Utau: Magical girl4 does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. Does this even matter anyways?

**Magical girl4: Of course it does! It's the disclaimer for Christs sake!**

Utau: Yeah, yeah fine.

Amu: Magical girl4 is bringing you the next chapter of Shugo Chara! Middle School! Enjoy reading!

**Magical girl4: Hey! That's my line!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Phone Numbers and Familiar Faces

* * *

**.:...:.**

"Ok! Today we have a full team! No one is away, and I expect everyone to keep up the good work!" It was business as usual in the Royal Garden; everyone was laying around, eating candy or actually doing work. And Akiko was shouting like she was some dictator.

Three days has gone by without anything exciting happening, the school days are going along normally with such a bore. The tapping of pencils and humming's of glee filled the dry air.

_'At least we have something going on since Easter is gone...', _thought Amu. '_Even though the situation is somewhat dangerous, we still have something to do...' _The pinkette smiled lightly at this and laid back her head.

"We still don't have enough people though..." Akiko murmererd, pondering. The girl with such confidence then stepped onto the table of the Royal Garden, "Attention!" she says, with a goofy grin. Everyone just stares at the brunette, "We have to recruit more people. The battle against Aku will be bigger than I thought."

"You didn't tell us about going against something that's bigger than us!" Kairi shouted in protest.

Akiko sheepishly grinned and rubbed her neck. "Kinda forgot about that part..." Everyone just sweat drops. This is goofy character is way different to the nice and polite one... "Aku still wants the embryo, so if we come across it, we might have to battle the darkness." She says, exhaling.

There was that weird silence again; the same one when Akiko said that she was the princess of light. It happens every time now, when someone mentions something about it. No one knows what to say anymore, no one knows what to expect anymore. It's all very new to them; they just need some time to let it sink in.

"So Hikaru, what's the progress with that egg?!" Yaya chirps, breaking the silence. He looks away.

"No, nothing has happened to it yet." He says quietly.

"Ya know, Hikaru." Akiko says, jumping off from the table, "I can see right through people. It's part of my powers." She says bending down to his height and staring directly into his eyes. Her eyes widened, then her face was confused, then she smiled softly.

"I see." She says standing up.

"What? What is it?!" Yaya squeaks.

Akiko shakes her head, "Don't worry." Yaya gasps, then there was fire in her eyes.

"Tell Yaya! Tell Yaya now! Yaya wants to know!"

Akiko just giggles at her actions and smiles, "No, I can't do that. Sorry." Yaya starts stomping her foot and yelling, she runs up to Kairi and starts shaking him.

"Kairi! Akiko-chi, won't tell Yaya!" He looks shocked and then sighs.

"A-, I mean, Yaya. Hikari-san doesn't want to tell you, and you have to respect that." She frowns, but her face softens. She sits back down crossing her arms.

Amu smiles at Yaya, and out if the corner of her eye, she sees Akiko smiling at her. Amu turns her head fully at her, "Akiko, what is it?" she asks. Akiko looked surprised that the pinkette had spotted her out.

She smiles, "No, nothing."

With all her strength, Amu finally had the courage to ask Akiko something for about three days now. She stood up, and walked towards her. "Um, Akiko, I have been meaning to tell you something for a while." Amu said, looking down.

Akiko looked surprised, "Really? I have too!" she said happily.

Amu was relieved, "Good, I was not confident about this so." Akiko bit her lip; maybe she was not that confident either about this? "Could I have your number?" asked Amu.

Akiko was a little taken back by this; she didn't know what to say. "Y-yeah...! Ok, sure!" she said with a bit of pink. Akiko thought she was going to say something different entirely. No one has asked her to give them her number, she was never used to this, and she never had any real friends...

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Amu says, putting down the number.

"But, Amu... Why?" Akiko said, frowning slightly.

"I guess… I wanted to get to know you better, since we are going to be working together, I want to know everything I can about you." She said, grinning.

"Amu..." Akiko said softly.

Amu smiled at the brunette, "Let's do the best we can together, ok?" Akiko grinned.

She laughed, "Yeah!" Amu was getting closer faster than she expected, she was starting to befriend her and let her open up. After all, Amu had always wanted to be that sort of character.

* * *

**.:Hikaru:.**

The girl stared at me with her vibrant brown eyes, and there was a glimmer of hope in them for a brief second. She then pulled back, and she smiled. She knew.

"I see." She says. Yuiki-san ran up to her eagerly. '_She wouldn't tell, right?"_

"Don't worry." She says to Yuiki-san. '_Why didn't she tell her? She would of told them right away... She said she can see through people... does she understand?'_

I frown. I will have to keep quiet about it now. I slowly back up back into my chair and see the scene play in front of me. Hinamori-san and Hikari-san were talking. Then I felt a presence behind me.

"Can I come out now...?" Says a small voice.

"No," I say sharply, lowering my tone. "You would just make a scene."

"You shouldn't be ashamed ya know." It says back quietly.

"I am not. I need more time." I say back.

"Fine. But not too long, kay?"

I sigh, "Ok..."

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

I glance at my clock in my bedside table. '_5:30.' _I sigh inwardly,_ 'It's taking forever for mama to finish dinner... Ok, I'll have one more snack_.'

I throw my self off my bed, and walk to my door. "Amu-chan, what is it?" Ran asks, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"I am going to go downstairs. I am not leaving or anything." I say quietly.

"Oh. Ok." She says sleepily.

I open the door and make a dash for the stairs. I make it to the kitchen and see Mama making dinner. "Hey, Mama, how long is it going to be for dinner." I ask her.

She doesn't turn away from her cooking, "Not long honey, are you hungry?" she says thoughtfully.

"Oh, yeah, totally." I say, clutching my stomach.

"Well, you are just going to have to wait a bit more."

I sigh, '_Looks like I am going to have to be sneaky... Stealth mode, activated.'_

I go over to my left towards the fridge; quietly, and ever so gently I open the door to the fridge. It squeaks. '_Crap!' _I look over at Mama…. The coast is clear. I exhale.

I look into the fridge. '_Fruit, soup, pizza… Chocolate bar!_

_Score.'_

I grab the bar, turn around, and start to sneak away.

_**Ding ding DING!**_

"Ah!" I yelp, getting scared from the sudden sound. I feel a vibrating sensation in my pocket and soon come to realize that it was my phone. Whoops.

Mama turns around slightly, "Amu-chan, what was that?"

"Oh, erm, my phone! I got a message! That's all!" I laugh loudly, getting away before she could see me. I run upstairs and into my bedroom, and SLAM the door. '_THAT was close_...'

"Amu-chan, desu~!" squeaks Su.

"Sorry," I say walking over to my bed.

"You scared us!" exclaims Ran.

"Yeah well, at least I got this." I say, grabbing out the chocolate bar, "Then this thing here!" I grab out the phone, "It just had to go off!" I flop down onto my bed and stuff the chocolate bar into my mouth. "Might as well check what message I got." I look into my inbox and nearly choke on my chocolate!

_You got one message from Akiko._It read.

"I got a message from Akiko!" I cry, sitting up.

Miki shakes her head, "One minute she is annoyed, next minute she is shocked..." I restrain myself from shouting at her.

"May as well read it..." I murmur, opening up my inbox.

_Um, hey, Amu, I had to write this message, like, three times, and I didn't know how to text a message properly and all. But hey! I got it sent. So I just wanted to say, meet me at the west park at 9:30 am tomorrow, there is a surprise waiting for you there._

_Akiko_

* * *

**.:Akiko:.**

_Yesterday_

"What do you mean you can't?!" I growl, gripping the cell phone tightly as I stand in the alleyway. My back against the cold brick wall, rain drops starting to come down, the moon starting to shine through the clouds. It was late.

"_I just can't ok."_ The deep voice said calmly, this only made me angrier.

"Well, why not?! Idiot! I thought you were going to be ok with this! Heck even more than ok!" I shout into the phone and looking from outside the alleyway, seeing the people move and shuffle about.

"_Listen, what do you think I would say? I don't even know you, OR what you look like! How I am just going to rock up thinking everything is going to be just fine?!"_

I open my mouth to say something, but shut it quickly.

"_Sorry, I just... I don't know. What were you saying about Utau?"_

"She will be part of this too. Just tell her I am coming."

"_Fine,"_

"You know what time and place right?"

"_Yeah,"_

"Ok, bye." There was silence, and then he hung up. I shut the flip phone and started to walk out the alleyway.

Idiot, why couldn't he just say yes to seal the deal? No, it just had to be complicated. Well I am sure it's fine now, everything is going smoothly, and nothing and no one will muck it up, not even blondie. Amu will be happy, I am sure of it.

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

_Present time_

"GO, GO AMU-CHAN! YOU CAN DO IT! JUST BELIEVE YOU-… uh… erm CAN!" shouts a peppy Ran.

"Ahh, I am in this situation again!" Why do I always have to be late?! Dia passes me a white x clip.

"Thanks." I say putting my hair together

"It's ok." She says flying away.

"Amu it's almost 9:30." Miki points out, looking at my alarm clock then back at me.

"Well, I am already done!" I say exhaling and looking at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a dark blue shirt with white stars, a black choker, a black skirt with a white studded belt, dark blue converse and white x clips done up in twin mini pigtails. I run down the stairs, "Bye everyone!" I shout zooming past them all.

"Amu, are you going on a date?!" shouts dad.

"Wha-?! No! I am going to see a friend!" I shout in defence.

"Is that friend a boy?!" he says on the verge of tears.

"Amu nee-chan has a boyfriend!" shouts Ami.

"I DO NOT!" I scream running out the door. I look at my watch, five more minutes! I can make it! I can make it!

I go into the left street.

I run up the hill.

Go past the flower shop.

Over a bridge.

Turn right.

Go through the alleyway and enter the park. I try to catch my breath and lean against a wall, "Wow, that… was exhilarating." I pant, half laughing.

"Amu-chan, slow down and catch your breath desu~!" exclaimed Su.

"We should have chara changed." says Ran.

"No, I don't think we needed to." I say, holding my chest and feel my heart thumping hard. I finally catch my breath after what seemed a minute. I get up from the wall and look around the park.

"Where do you think she is?" I ask, walking along the path, "Can you feel her presence or something?"

"Um… No." says Ran.

"I've got nothing." Shrugs Miki.

"No, I can't feel anything." finishes Su.

"What about you Dia?" I ask, turning to the yellow chara.

"I got something. I can feel her radiance." She says quietly.

"Which way..?" I say looking around.

"Keep on following the path." She says.

"Ok."

The path went on for a long time; it was like it would never stop. I passed a few people on the park benches and play set, but I didn't see Akiko anywhere, how hard is it to find a brunette with brown eyes? Wait, never mind. It's pretty hard.

"What now? This place is huge." I bite my lip.

"Turn left." Dia says. I make a left into the trees.

"I am starting to feel her now!" shouts Ran.

"Yeah, me too." says Miki. I go deeper into the forest. I was about to give up, until we a came across a beautiful area.

The sun shined along the wet grass which made it shine like jewels, innocent daisies grew among the soil, and there was a large log put in place supposedly for sitting down, if you stood still enough you could hear birds calling and feel the wind blowing gently along your skin. "Is this it?" I half whisper, taking in the clearings beauty.

"I definitely felt her here." Says Dia, confused. I look around obviously annoyed, I let out a huge sigh. I don't want to go back, after all I probably got lost and I won't be able to find my way back.

"Amu…?" I let out a squeak and flinch as I turn around.

"AH! Wh-who's there?!" I hold my hands up awkwardly in some sort of a defense position.

They laugh, "It's me, dummy." It was Akiko, appearing from the trees with a laugh. She wore a white short sleeved hoodie, denim shorts, black converse, and her hair was out in waves, and was shoulder length. Personally, I thought she was a little plain in her fashion choice.

"So, uh, why are we here exactly?" I say awkwardly, looking around at the beautiful scenery, "And, how did you know this place were here? I mean why here after all, why not at the park benches?" I ramble on.

"Because I want the meeting place to be special for your surprise." She smirks.

"M-my surprise?" I stutter.

"Yep, in fact, I think the surprise has just arrived." She says looking behind me.

"Amu-chan!" I hear my charas call.

"Wha-?" I turn around.

Right there and then.

Stood a figure.

_'N-no, way. It couldn't be...'_

But it was. I couldn't deny it.

There was that blue haired, idiot, perverted, cat standing there, at least 15 meters away. His hands were in his pockets and he was smirking. '_N… no way.'_

"Ikuto..."

There was a bliss silence, the wind blew and I was shaking all over.

I tried to speak and moved closer and closer. "... _Ikuto_...? Is that really you...?" the words came out of nowhere, once they finished, it's like they were never heard.

He grins and chuckles. "You bet."

His voice was music to my ears. I have been missing the sound of his voice for so long, it seemed like forever.

My legs start to move. I have no control of them. They go forward. I start to run. It feels like slow motion. '_I need to get to him faster! He might leave again! He can't leave again! I need him here, with me!'_

The words were just forming in my mind, I had no control. There was a ringing in my ears, like there was an alarm going off in my head.

I was getting closer! Just a few more steps! Images of the dumpty key and humpty lock were flashing in my mind. _Humpty dumpty sat on the wall…_

I laugh out a loud; tears were forming in my eyes. _Humpty dumpty had a great fall…_

I then stop in front of him, "Is… Is this real? A-are you a ghost?" I say looking down. _All the kings' horses…_

He ruffles my hair teasingly, "Of course it's me." I can smell him… I am so close… I lung forward and hug him.

"I won't let go. I won't. I don't want to! I don't want you to leave again!" I am shouting into his chest, my face hurts and my cheeks are hot. There was a part of me saying 'Let go, you are embarrassing yourself!' And another shouting, 'No, don't! No matter what! You need to be here with him!'

He just chuckles at my actions; he cups my face with his hands and lifts my head up, "You are such a kid." And he kisses my forehead. His lips were warm and gentle and made my face heat up. He kissed me in the same place as he did in my dream. _And all the king's men…_

He pulls away and smiles. "You may be a kid, but I will never leave you..." Tears start to swell in my eyes. I quickly turn around so he won't see me cry.

"I-I am not a kid a-anymore! I am in m-middle school now!" I say crossing my arms. He chuckles and turns my body around.

"I_ love _you."… _Couldn't put humpty back together again…_

I stared at him, into his eyes, into those deep blue orbs. I felt forever lost in them, like they were the ocean. Those three words could change a person's point of view; they were words that could mean forever or just now. I knew what they meant, that's why you need to use them wisely.

"But… How did you get here? When did you get here?"

"I think your friend can explain." He says, looking over at a waiting Akiko.

"Ok." I say quietly. We walk over to Akiko who was looking at us, very intently. She led us to the log that I saw previously, and we all sat on it.

"Amu, do you want to know why Ikuto is here?" She asks me while smirking.

"Yeah," I nod my head lightly.

"Well, I started to contact Ikuto at least a week ago. When I first contacted him, our call was a little... Shaky." She says, laughing nervously.

"I had no idea who she was, or what she looked like. I didn't know if I could trust her or not. All I knew that her name was Hikari-san and that's it."

"I told him that he had to come back to Japan for a number of reasons. I said my name, and that I knew everyone he knew. Then he hung up. I tried for the second time, and I said something that interested him."

* * *

**.:...:.**

_Flashback_

"_Hello?"_

"_Ikuto."_

"_God dammit! Don't call me! How did you get my number?!"_

"_That doesn't matter. What matters is… Hinamori Amu."_

"…"

"_Ikuto, you there?"_

"_Don't you dare touch her, if you hurt her I will find you, and-."_

"_Relax, I won't hurt her or anything... I haven't met her yet. But she is the reason why you need to come back to Japan."_

"... _What are you talking about?"_

"_You still have the Dumpty key, no?"_

"_Yes__."_

"_You need to come back to Japan because of her. If you stay any longer, then she might go mad. A month might seem like a years for her. And you need to come back for something else, I am assembling a team, and I want you to be a part of it."_

"_What kind of team?"_

"_All the guardians are in the team, so will Utau. You need to come back for a fight. Not a fight, in fact it's a war. We need all the people we know."_

"_Just tell me what war!"_

"_Oh, gotta go! I will call you again tomorrow and explain everything. You know my phone bill is gonna be big, since you are in France and all."_

"_How did you know I was in France?!"_

"_Bye! Oh and, you don't want kiddy king getting to her first!"_

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

"I called him back the next day and told him everything about me, my powers, and the war, everything I told you. He didn't believe me though, but I knew he did just a bit." finished Akiko. I had no idea that this has been happening! She could have told me something earlier. But I guess that doesn't matter, all that matters that Ikuto is here. "Ikuto, are you ready for the war?" Akiko asks him, looking at him dead in the eye.

He's expression was serious, while he was taking in the question. "Yes, I am." he replies. Butterflies jump around in my belly to his agreement. "But there is one problem," He says again.

The butterflies stop. And there was a silence that ensued. "What is it?" I ask him, a hint of concern in my voice.

"... I don't have Yoru anymore."

Miki gapes at him, "What? Why?!" She shouts, blushing quickly and looking away.

Ikuto looks at Miki, and sighs. "Because he went back into my heart, my dream was to be a free alley cat. And since Easter no longer had me as its puppet, my dream was fulfilled, and so, he went back into me." He finishes solemnly, a small smile graced his lips, upon remembering his would be self.

So Yoru is gone? ... No, that can't be it. Because guardian characters don't just leave you!

"Ikuto," I say standing up. He looks at me with his dark blue orbs, surprised that I called his name. "Yoru isn't gone forever, he is your guardian character and he will always be with you! Someone once told me if you believe in your would be self, they would be born over and over again! So Ikuto, all you have to do is believe in him! And he'll come back!" I smile widely at him, clasping a hand over my chest. I freeze slightly, realizing what I just did. And so, I inevitably blush.

He chuckles at this, making me blush harder. "Amu," He smirks, then smiles genuinely, "Ok."

My heart skips a beat just looking at him. Its rare to see him like this. Smiling genuinely, with a spark of happiness in his eyes. I look away from him, but still smile. Yoru will definitely come back Ikuto, and he just has to believe it.

Akiko suddenly stands up and stretches, her arms reach out out towards the sky and her face scrunches up. "Well, looks like it's time to go now Amu! And Ikuto, I think it's time to say hello to your family." She breathes out, grinning and nodding over to Ikuto.

He nods. "Yeah, I'll do that. See you later, Amu." He stands up, shoves his hands in his pockets, and turns to walk away. Wait. He is leaving?

My eyes widen in realization. "Wait! Don't leave yet! We need to catch up!" I shout after him. He can't leave, not yet!

He stops and turns around, a smirk was present. "Don't worry Amu, I said I would see you soon, right?" He says, winking, his smirk growing wider. I stay in silence, everything that has happened just now and a few minutes ago seems all to good to be true. I just hope that I don't up to find out that all of this were a dream. I take in his image. His dark blue hair shined in the sunlight, and his eyes were full of mischief. Relax, Amu... He wont go forever.

I blush again, realizing that he was staring at me too. "Ok, thanks, Ikuto." I whisper, but loud enough for at least him to hear. He turns around again, his smirk etched in my mind, but his smile was taking up my thoughts as well.

He chuckles again, and I look back up at him, wondering what's so funny. "See you later, strawberry."

My jaw drops. "HEY! Don't call me strawberry, stupid cat!" He laughs one final time, and disappears into the trees. I lower my fist, and let it drop to my side. No matter what... I'll definitely see Ikuto again.

Akiko chuckles from behind me, and i start to hear her footsteps. "Lets go back Amu." She says, walking back towards the playground.

I turn my head around. "Oh... Yeah." I say dreamily.

I turn my head around, "Oh... Yeah," We eventually found the path back to the park, Akiko had her hands in her pockets and she was looking up at the sky while walking.

"Sooo, how was your surprise?" she asks giggling. I look at her with shock; I completely forgot that she set this surprise up for me!

"I-I don't know what to say?! I… Thank you!" I lunge forward and hug her tightly. I hear her gasp, she probably hasn't been hugged before, she then lightly puts her hands on my back, hugging me back. I pull away with a smile.

"You're welcome, Amu." She says blushing. We stand there for a while. It wasn't awkward or anything, it was comfortable.

"Amu, do you want to know another reason why you have to be with Ikuto?" she frowns. I guess I do, I mean I really want to actually, but I can't let that show.

"Not really." I shrug.

"The reason is, Ikuto has seen every single side of you, and he really really loves you. I know Tadase say that he loves you but, Ikuto has loved you from the very beginning. Tadase said that he loved Amulet heart, when at that time Ikuto loved you for who you are."

I have never thought about it like that before… Maybe I am meant to be with Ikuto?

"And you only liked Tadase's outer character, not he's true self."

I guess that's also true.

"And one more thing, Ikuto is the key to you; he is the key to your lock, your heart. Ikuto unlocked you when you transformed into Amulet Fortune, Amulet Fortune was a character of love. Ikuto is _the only one_ who can unlock you Amu, no one else."

He is the key to me? He is the only one who can unlock me…

"Do you know what, 'my own heart, unlock' means Amu?" I frowned at this questions, it's easy.

"Yes, when you character transform." I say to her.

"Yes, but do you know what it means for you?" she says raising her eyebrows.

"No." I shake my head, she sighs.

"It means for you, to unlock your heart when yourself and Ikuto show true love for each other." She finishes. I am confused though, when we show true love for each other? '_This sounds like a Disney movie...'_

"Do you understand now?" She says looking into my eyes.

"Yeah, I do now." I say nodding my head. She pulls back and we keep on walking, we get to the gate and we say our goodbyes.

"Bye Akiko." I say turning around.

"Bye Amu." She says turning away. I am about to turn the corner when Akiko says something.

"HEY AMU! I know it sounds like a Disney movie, but it's true!" she shouts. I turn to look at her quickly.

"How did she...?" I say out a loud.

"She probably used her powers on you." says Miki, shrugging. I gasp, then exhale. I am going to have to get used to her now reading my mind, I think it's going to take a while.

* * *

**.:?:.**

Darkness was all around me, unmoving. I can see, but I am weak. Darkness circled me, until finally, it spoke, "Are you going to show yourself to them or not?"

"No, not yet, I have to wait some more." I say to it, while bowing.

"Don't make me become impatient."

"Don't worry, I won't." I stand back up again, I reveal my blood red eye to him, and I leave the dark room.

* * *

**Magical girl4: Ooohhh, what is this new development here? An unknown point of view huh? ANYWAYS, sorry for the lazy update, I actually don't have an excuse. Well I do, I have been watching too much Youtube.**

Amu: Watching videos? Is that it?

**Magical girl4: Yep.**

Rima: Jeez, you are lazy.

**Magical girl4: Yeah I know, that's one of my special qualities.**

Kukai: Special qualities?

**Magical girl4: Psh! Yeah! I have got heaps!**

Akiko: Like what?

**Magcal girl4: Um, being a compulsive liar? ( I am joking about that, obviously…)**

Akiko: WHAT?! So you were lying about-?!

**Magical girl4: Yep.**

Akiko: Oh. Well that explains a lot.

Yaya: WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!

Akiko: Not telling.

Yaya: YOU NEVER TELL ME ANYTHING!

**Magical girl4: Huh, that's weird.**

Nagi: What is it?

**Magical girl4: Where is the kiddy king and the annoying teen?**

~Somewhere else~

Ikuto: HAH! I told you! Me and Amu were meant for each other!

Tadase: 'Amu and I'.

Ikuto: Whatever!

Tadase: Well, at least I am her age.

**Magical girl4: GUYS! I have been looking everywhere for you!**

Tadase: Sorry.

**Magical girl4: YOU SHOULD BE SORRY, AN- where is this place anyways? -Looks around-**

Ikuto: (shrugs)

**Magical girl4: WHATEVER, LET'S JUST GET BACK TO EVERYONE ELSE! (Pulls Tadase and Ikuto by the ears)**

Tadase and Iktuo: READ &amp; REVIEW! (Start cat fighting)

**Let's see what the characters of this chapter think of the fanfic so far!**

**Akiko: Amu has to take this thing seriously! IT'S NOT A DISNEY MOVIE!**

**Amu: I am taking it seriously!**

**Yaya: Why does Akiko-chi never tell me anything?!**

**I don't know?**

**Hikaru: Who was I talking to in the royal garden?**

**It was (whispers something)**

**Hikaru: Oh O.O**

**Kairi: Do I have to get shaken by Yaya every time?**

**Yes and because it's funny.**

**Ikuto: (smirking)**

**What?**

**Ikuto: I AM IN THIS CHAPTER! BOO YAH!**

**Well don't get used to it, that's all we got time for! BYE ;)**


	6. The New Chara and The Strange Boy

Amu: WHAT?!

Akiko: Yep, I'm technically immortal... Weird, right?

**Magical girl4: (walks in) Hey, what do you think you are doing?!**

Akiko: Oh, just telling Amu about myself.

**Magical girl4: WHAT?! Bu-! Y-YOU... YOU-!**

Akiko: (sighs) Just spit it out...

**Magical girl4: BUT you can't! _She is not supposed to know!_**

Akiko: ... OH... Sorry...?

**Magical girl4: Idiot...! (face palms)**

Amu: OH no, its fine, really! I won't tell anyone! At least the readers don't know!

**Magical girl4: (Face palms harder) TURN_ AROUND_!**

Amu: (Turns to viewers) Oh… O.O… Well! HAHA! Aren't you guys here early?!

**Magical girl4: Well, fine… At least the others don't know, lucky we got here early. And if any of you guys are wondering, we are in a studio. Where the lighting is cheap, the make-up is also cheap and we got Joe the handy man who doesn't know what the hell he is doing.**

(Light from the celling falls down, and lands next to Amu, barley missing her. She faints.)

Amu: AAAHH!

Akiko: HOLY CRA- I mean, HOLY COW! (Catches Amu)

Magical girl4: (Unfazed) JOE! Get the hell over here!

Joe: Um... YAH! Sure!

**Magical girl4: HEY! We need a medic!**

(Ikuto walks in)

**Magical girl4: Oh here we go!**

Ikuto: (Sees Amu) OH MY GOD! (Knocks Akiko over and grabs Amu)

Akiko: HEY?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU STUPID BLUE HAIRED PIECE OF SHI-?!

Ikuto: Shut up! (Looks at Amu) AMU! Speak to me! Are you dead?! Come on! (Shakes her)

Amu: Ikuto?

Ikuto: AMU! ARE YOU HURT?! If you have a bruise I will kiss it for you!

Amu: Wha? UGH! No! Yuck! Stop being a perv and be romantic!

**Magical girl4: Are you guys going to be any longer?**

Ikuto: JUST SHUT UP! Oh Amu, my sweet Amu.

Amu: Yes?

Ikuto: I need to tell you something. I-!

Joe: (Pushes over Amu and Ikuto) OK! I FIXED IT! Disclaimer! Magical girl4 does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. She owns the plot, Akiko and sadly me.

**Magical girl4: Yah. Anyways, here is the next chapter of Shugo Chara! Middle School! Enjoy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The New Chara and the Strange Boy

* * *

**.:Akiko:.**

I bow down as I approach him, my long white hair falling on my back.

I open my pure white eyes and speak. "I am here now, what did you want to say to me?" I ask with a little force in my voice, I am bit bothered that he called me on such short notice.

His gentle voice reaches out to me, "It's good to see you in your dream form again."

I nod, "Well... I feel more comfortable now I'm like this... Now, why did you call me here?" I ask again to the shining light. He chuckles a little, I am sure he is smiling right now, even though he doesn't have a mouth, he would be smiling if he had one.

"The darkness is drawing near. You have to hurry, Akiko."

"Zen... I am trying my best. I got Ikuto back in Japan, and Amu is overwhelmed. And-."

"Do you think they are ready?"

"I…" I sigh, "No, not yet..." My voice echoes around the white space.

"Do you have enough members? When will you begin to train them?" He asks tiredly.

"Listen…" I whisper, looking away. "I don't know if I can do this... I don't know if I am up to it, it's all going to slow, and time is running out." I finish, quietly.

"Akiko, do you know what your name means?" He asks sighing, as if irritated.

"Um... Autumn, sparkle, child, bright child, autumn's child…" I say, shrugging.

"And your last name?"

"Hikari means, light."

"Exactly, your name means radiance, to sum it up. Akiko, don't let your radiance fade, keep your light shining."

"Yeah… But-,"

"Walk forward." My feet stay rooted to the ground, but I eventually oblige. My bare feet move against the flawless ground, and they echo in the silence that the bare space holds. An image flashes before me, a picture of Hikaru. "Do you know how important he is?" He asks, quietly.

"Yes, he is vital to the plan. He will call out the Embryo." I say strongly, yet I was pulled back by my doubts.

The image changes to Amu. "Hinamori Amu…" He murmurs, "She is the centre of it all, she is the most important, protect her, train her and befriend her. She is will help the future, and the prophecy will be fulfilled. And she is important to Ikuto, do not forget him. The only way to get Amu to work is for him to do his role, remember Akiko, he is the key to her, and he is the only one who can make her reach… her full potential."

I nod steadily, taking up all the information. "Ok, that is all..." The blank space fades away and I am in my room with one knee on the ground, my hair and eyes turned back to the dark brown.

I look at my school bag and sigh, "Time to get to school then."

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

**Beep beep, beep beep. Beep bee-.**

"Shut the hell up..." I murmur to my alarm clock, words coming out like unintelligible speech.

Su's soft voice then fills my ears, "Amu-chan, you have to get up desu~."

"Never..." I grumble. I suspected she gave up, because she didn't speak back. I then felt something poking at my cheek; I open one eye slowly and see Ran poking me. "Ran, what are you doing?" I ask, waving her away.

"It's my new method of waking you up. And it's fun too!" her pink pom poms appear and she starts waving them crazily.

"Well, I think it worked." I exhale and push my blanket off me. I walk slowly to the bathroom to do my morning routine.

~Minutes later~

"Yay, finished." I say sarcastically.

"Good Amu-chan! See, its better waking up early so you don't have to rush!" says Su, clapping her hands together. I ignore this one; I don't have the energy to get angry. I go over to my dresser and grab the Humpty lock; I notice that it's glowing a little.

"Amu-chan, the Humpty Lock looks more…" Su begins, and stops herself while looking at the bright object.

"Shinier…" Dia finishes.

"Or happier!" shouts Ran.

Miki looks at her with one eyebrow raised. "A lock can't feel Ran…" she says, burying her head in her hands.

"Why do you think it's like this?" I ask, speaking up.

"Something has happened to it… It is like it's happier." Dia says thoughtfully.

Ran looks at Miki with a 'told you so' look on her face. "What must have happened?" Su asked Dia.

"It seems like a magical interference, something came in contact with the lock that made it look like this." She says closing her eyes.

"Like what?" asks Miki.

"I-I don't know?" she says shaking her hands.

I sigh, turning to my door, "We should leave no-."

"I know! Maybe because Ikuto-san is back!" shouts Su. I gasp and go red.

"W-what?! That can't be it!" I stutter, dismissing the accusation.

"Well, he does have the Dumpty Key so it would make sense." says Dia, a smirk forming on her lips._ 'Th-that can't be it... Could it...?'_

I stare down at the lock some more. It glows in the light; the gold and silver collide and go together so well, every fragment and particle glows and sparkles.

"I miss Yoru." Miki suddenly says; blushing and hiding her face with her hat.

Dia smiles sadly. "I do too..." She puts her arm around Miki.

"So do I/Me too." Ran and Su say together.

I glance at them as they remember the mischievous guardian character. Yoru was always smiling, always laughing and nya~ing. He always looked out for his owner, despite the odds... I smile lightly at this, and looked at my door.

"Let's get going."

I walk over to school, going past all the shops and houses. Kids were running past me, smiling and laughing. Yep, just another normal day.

Then from my right, a body runs into me. "Oomph!" Is all I manage to get out. I close my eyes and regain my balance, "I'm sorr-."

"Hinamori-senpai!" shouts a voice. Oh, no. I open my eyes and see Suzuki Seichiro looking up at me as though I am an angel. "Hinamori-senpai! Am I over so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going! Oh, who cares! I am so glad I get to see you! You are now in middle school and myself in elementary school! I have to catch up to you now, oh, it doesn't matter! Now I just have to saviour this moment!" He rams it all into one sentence; I didn't understand half of his words.

"Um… Hi...?" I say awkwardly.

"It's so good to see you! How was your holiday?!" he says with his mouth pulled into the biggest grin have ever seen.

"Um, ok, I guess?" _'Someone please save me.'_

* * *

**.:Akiko:.**

I walk to school fast paced, while putting on a fearless smile as I go past other people; they each give me a polite smile back. I sigh inwardly; I don't want to keep this attitude up any longer. The polite, mature, confident me is only what I need to pull off, the inside me is someone else.

I am usually loud, a little stubborn and I easily forget. Everyone may look at me and think I am perfect, but I am not that at all. If only they could see the real me and think that I am fun to hang around with, too bad I can't have a guardian character.

I continue walking until I notice a flash of pink in the corner of my eye, "Amu?" I say goofily. I turn my head fully and see her talking to a small boy with glasses.

I start to run and giggle uncontrollably. I don't know what came over me, I just lost control. Whenever I see her I just can't help but smile goofily, like she breaks down my polite and organized character, to a fun and loud one.

I sling my arm around her and she gasps in surprise, "Wha?! A-Akiko?! What're you doing?!" she yelps in shock.

"I just came to say hello." I giggle. I turn to the boy who Amu was talking to previously. He was surprised to see someone run up to Amu like she was a sister to me. I smirk inwardly at this.

"Who are you?" he asks sceptically.

"None of your business," I smirk. He looked surprised that I didn't answer his question.

"How do you know Hinamori-senpai?" he asks nervously. I roll my eyes take my hand of Amu's shoulder.

"We are best friends, ok?" Amu gaped at me, "Come on Amu, let's go." I say dragging her arm.

"Wai- Akiko?!" she protests.

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

_'Why the hell is Akiko dragging me?!'_ I look over back at Seichiro, his eyes were wide and his mouth was 'O' shaped. Akiko eventually let's go, and smiles at me.

"Why did you do that?" I ask in a hushed voice.

She smirks, "Do what? Drag you away, or save you?" I open my mouth to say something, but close it quickly. '_She's good.'_

"No, um since when are we best friends?" I ask stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"Since today," She smiles, I just sweat drop. "Well, I think we should continue walking and making our way to school. What do you think?" She asks in triumph.

"I… Yeah, ok." I say in defeat. We start walking in silence, strolling our way through the streets; it actually is much better when you are early, guess Su was right after all.

I take a moment to look at Akiko; the way she walks is so different to me, her back is straight and she has both of her straps on her shoulders with her hands in her pockets. She turns around her head quickly and catches me staring at her. I turn away and pretend I wasn't looking at her.

"So are you going to thank me?" She asks teasingly.

I turn to her. "Eh? No! Why would I do that?!"

She just laughs and runs ahead, "If you want to know, you have to catch me!" She shouts.

I gasp; she doesn't expect me to run in the morning?! I thought it was going to be a nice stroll until she had to start running. I clench my fist and my face goes red with anger.

"A-ki-ko." I say angrily, a dark aura surrounding me.

"She just goes by her own pace, desu~." says Su, shaking her head.

Miki shrugs, "Just go along with it."

I stop, and think, letting the anger burn away slowly. I suppose it's nice what she is doing; saying she is my best friend, getting me out of things; maybe this is her way of being friendly? I laugh and start running.

"I am gonna get you, Akiko!" I yell.

"No you won't!" she shouts back.

_'Let's see about that.' _"Ran, character change!"

"Ok! Hop. Step! JUMP!"

* * *

"Ugh! Amu, I can't believe you did that?!" shouts Akiko, obviously annoyed. We were currently walking through the school halls towards the lunch area. Nagi, Rima and Tadase were walking with us; they were only pretending to listen.

"Well, I didn't want to run. And I couldn't be bothered, so I character changed with Ran." I say, smiling sweetly.

"A-mu." She says with an evil aura around her.

"Haha…" I laugh nervously, backing away. I look over at Rima to help me out; she sighs and looks at Akiko with one of her chibi stares.

"You two have been getting too close lately."

"What do you mean by too close?" Akiko asks in a teasing manner, breaking out of the dark aura.

"I mean, you have been talking together too much, and doing things together." Rima, closing her eyes.

"She gets jealous very easily." Says Nagi, butting in and putting on a smile.

"Shut up, purple head."

"Ok..."

Akiko just sighs at the situation; she was thinking of a comeback. "Well, we are best friends." She smiles lightly.

Rima looked at me quickly with a chibi stare, "How could you Amu? We have been through so much together."

I shake my hands quickly, looking back and forth between them. "R-Rima! Akiko is just saying things!"

"How could you Amu? We have been doing so many things together." Akiko says back, crossing her arms and looking away. They both look at me with intimidating stares. "Choose, Amu..." They say together.

I step back and shout, "Eh?! N-no, I can't! I am torn apart!"

"Could you stop now?" Tadase says all of a sudden, with a smile and a sparkly aura growing around him.

"NO!" Yells Rima and Akiko, breaking his sparkly aura, they then look at each other, "Stop saying everything I say!" they shout together.

"Hey, guys!" shouts a voice, I look behind Rima and Akiko and see Kukai running up to us, or riding up to us on his skate board. "Woah, guys watch out!" he shouts. Nagi, me and Tadase move out of the way, but Akiko and Rima were having a staring competition.

I shout out to them, "Akiko, Rima! Move out of the wa-!" Before I could finish my sentence, Kukai fell on them and the three of them screamed.

I shut my eyes and wince, not wanting to see them fall. I heard some groans and grunts, and something smack against a wall. I open my eyes and see Kukai on his shoulder on the ground, Rima covering her face with her hands and, Akiko in Tadase's arms?!

"Ouch..." winces Rima, she puts herself on her knees, her golden locks cascade down on to the floor.

"U-um, sorry Mashiro," says Kukai, rubbing his neck. He holds out his hand and pulls her up.

"AH! Why the hell did you do you do that?!" shouts Akiko, frantically getting out of Tadase's support.

He frowns at her, "But I caught you from falling?"

"I would rather fall than you catch me!"

"Don't say that."

"I can say what I want!" she screams. She looked furious, her fists were clenched, her eyes were intimidating and her face was red with anger, or, embarrassment?

"Akiko, calm down," Nagi says in a soothing voice. She closes her eyes and exhales deeply, letting all the red from her face disappear.

"My skateboard!" exclaims Kukai, looking at his prized possession, it had slammed into the wall when he fell off, and one of the wheels had popped off. He picked it up and looked at Akiko and Rima, "One of you guys is going to fix this."

"I will not/ I won't." they say together, he just groans and puts the wheel in his back pack and carries the board.

"Can we just go now? I am hungry." He says tiredly, we all nod and walk down the hall way, heading to our destination.

* * *

We were in the Royal Garden, finally… I was eating some cookies and so was Akiko. Kukai was trying to fix his skateboard, and Nagi was helping. Rima was sipping tea (as usual). Yaya, Kairi and Hikaru were doing paper work and Tadase was helping them out, even though Kairi protested a little.

"OK! Everyone! I have an announcement to make!" shouts Akiko, standing up. She puts her cookies down and crosses her arms. Everyone in the royal garden gave her their attention and stopped what they were doing, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto is officially back in Japan!"

There were many replies received in the royal garden. I look around and see everyone talking about how Ikuto is back and if he got any souvenirs or gifts, or saying that it's good he is going to fight with us.

I blush lightly at the thought of him; I could imagine him just on the roof of the Royal Garden and jumping down to say hello or tease me. I look up and see Tadase looking at me with a sad smile upon his face.

"Tadase? What's wrong?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, still smiling, "No, nothing."

"Are you sure?" C'mon, the expression on his face wouldn't be there for nothing.

"No, really, I am ok." He says smiling again, the sad features in his face weren't showing, but I know he had a mask on.

"Ok, guys! Now we have another member joining in this battle, we all have to train!" shouts Akiko, confidently.

"Eh?! You didn't say anything about training?!" whines Yaya.

"Well, we have to train, it's the only way we can defeat our enemy." Yaya gaped at her, she frown and puffed her cheeks.

"Anyways, our enemy is drawing near and we have to prep! So tomorrow after school we meet on the soccer field! Got it?!" she cheers.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted back, all except me. I don't know how I feel about this... I guess I just want time to slow down, everything is going too fast. Akiko may want to make things quicker, but I don't think I can do this right now.

"Also, during training you might get the chance to 'power up'. You know, to make your abilities stronger." There were some agreements among the people, but some were hesitant.

"Hikari-san, while we are training, what will you be doing? We know that you have abilities to." says Kairi pushing up his glasses, she sighs walks away from the table.

"Well, you see, I will be your instructor, I will teach you how to use your powers to the best of your ability, and possibly teach you some new moves too. As of my abilities, well, that is kind of confidential."

"But we have already see you use your power?" says Nagi, confused.

"Yeah, well... I guess there is a way to improve my power too, I could train as well. But, you have only seen my do my basic ability, which is shoot flashes or beam of light from my hands."

"Yeah, but the other day, you read my mind." I say, referring to the day at the park.

"Oh, well. There is that too, and that's what I did with Hikaru as well." She says look over at the small boy, then nervously looking over at Tadase who was frowning at her. Did something happen between them?

Yaya then spoke up again. "Speaking about Hikaru, you have been acting strange... You haven't said anything lately." Hikaru's eyes widened, then he looked away.

"What do you mean? I always talk." He said emotionlessly, but you could hear the nerves spiking through in his voice.

"Hikaru? Have you got anything to tell us?" says Nagi, softly. Hikaru shakes his head with wide eyes.

"Hikaru, are you sure? You haven't been hiding anything have you?" says Akiko, Hikaru looked shocked that she said something about the situation. I looked at Akiko and she had a pleading look in her eyes.

"Hikaru, tell us!" squeaks Yaya, jumping out of her chair and putting her face in Hikaru's; he just flinches and stands up.

"Ok, then, we will do it the hard way." says Kukai, also standing up. Hikaru went into the corner of the room and faced the wall.

"I have got nothing to hide." He said stubbornly.

Kukai walked to him and stared at him; he stood there for a few minutes and motioned all of us to come over. So we stood there staring at Hikaru who looked nervous, well of course he would, he had at least seven taller people staring down at him.

He frowned, "I already told you, I have nothing to hi-." He stopped abruptly, frozen in place. He then looked at his blazer pocket quickly, and started holding it down.

Muffled voice had shouted, "No! No! Let me OUT!" And his yellow egg shot out of his pocket and floated in mid-air.

It then flew open, and out came a guardian character. We all gasp and take in his features.

He had blonde hair and blue eyes like Hikaru, he wore brown shorts with yellow sneakers, a long sleeved white stop with golden stars in the middle, had a brown bandana on his head and the biggest and shiniest grin ever. "Hi! I am Akihiro! Or you could call me Aki for short! Akihiro basically means bright and large or whatever! My favourite colour is gold, and it's so awesome to be here! I smell cookies. Do you guys smell cookies?!"

We all just stare at him incredulously. '_This is Hikaru's would be self?!'_

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" shouts Hikaru, a blush was spreading onto his face.

The guardian character turns and smiles at him, "I just wanted to come out and play, it's no fun being in that egg all the time."

I then glanced around at everyone, and stopped at Akiko. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was pulled into a smile. Dia was also transfixed; she was just staring at him as he smiled brightly. "Amu…" She whispered. "I feel a lot of radiance and power coming from him, his light is so bright..." I look at him, and she's right. He has so much energy, and you just can't help but notice the light reflecting off him.

Dia floats towards him, and their eyes lock. Both of them stare at each other with wide eyes, their staring intensifies and the air around them looked as if it were shining.

Dia turns around quickly and blushes furiously, and Aki does the same. "Erm… Your radiance is very powerful… You have a strong light." Dia says, trying not to stutter."You too…" he says quietly.

Suddenly the room erupts with the all the laughter of charas, they were all so excited to see a new comer; they immediately start to play and dance. 'Yay! Aki come over here look what I can do!' 'It's so nice to meet you Akihiro!' 'Hey, hey, let's play! You know how to play soccer?!'

We all laugh at our charas behaviours, we look at them as talk and share and play. Akiko suddenly speaks up, "Well, this means that we are stronger now, right?"

"Yeah, it does." I say to her.

"Hikaru just needs to learn how to character transform, and then we are all good."

"Yeah…"

"We are one step closer."

One step closer… What does that even mean? What are we trying to get too exactly? Whatever it is, I want it to slow down. Can't we just take a break for a day and relax...? Still, I don't think we can do that, Akiko said that the enemy is getting closer. What does she mean by that? Where is the enemy right now? Nowhere near here, I hope... I slyly walk out of the Royal Garden, no one following but my guardian characters. I walk into the forest, hoping to find an answer. I glance down at my feet. "Amu-chan, where are we going?" asks Ran.

I sigh, "I don't know, I just needed to get some air..."

"Amu-chan, are you ok, desu~?" Su asks, touching my fore head, probably checking if I have a fever.

"Yeah, I'm just tired..."

"You wanna go home?" asks Miki.

"No, no, I am fine."

Dia then turns, look at my left. "Amu, look." I turn my head and my eyes widen. There was the observatory right there, in front of us.

"I can't believe that we walked this far..." I whisper. The building was just beckoning for me to go inside. "Might as well go in..." I murmur, walking towards to the entrance. I push the heavy wooden door, and they creaked when they moved. I enter, and almost immediately grin. The sight was so pretty, it was like I was in a completely different world. All the stars shined and glittered endlessly, you could see the Milky Way swirl endlessly and the different galaxies that embraced it colours with pride.

It's like all my worries were gone when I entered this place, away from all the doubts and pressure. I was happy here, I could be free and it really is good to be back. We went to the front row and I took a seat, all of us marvelled at the sight as we sat in silence. Suddenly, the door opened again. I turned my head to look at the figure. Could it be Akiko looking for me? But the silhouette wasn't a girl it was a boy... Tadase? To tall… Tsukasa?

The mystery person stepped into the observatory, "Hey." The unfamiliar voice called out. I shudder slightly.

"Wh... who are you?" I say back, a nervous feeling entering my stomach. '_Who is this guy? I have never seen him before…_' He had black jeans on, black boots, a grey shirt and black wrist bands with a black finger less glove on.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" he asked. I didn't move a muscle, I stood up but I was rooted to the ground. "Fine then, have it your way." He walked down the steps, with his hands in his jean pockets; he finally stood in front of me. Now that I got a closer look at him, his features were creepy.

He had pale white skin like paper, his hair was completely dishevelled and jet black, and a part of his hair was covering his left eye. But what scared me the most was his right eye; it was blood red. "Hi, my name is Kuro. And you are?" he takes out his hand for me to shake, but I don't. I look at the hand, and then back at him.

"Amu... This guy is bad news; I don't think you can trust him." Ran whispers.

Dia goes in front of me, "Ran's right, he has a bad energy, Amu-chan."

His eye flicker to where Dia was, and then he smirks. "Right, well, I think I should get going then." He says turning around. He walks up the stairs and before closing the door behind him, he did something terrifying. "See you soon, Amu..."

Then darkness...

* * *

**Magical girl4: OH my god! I am so sorry I haven't updated, like in two weeks! School just got so hectic, and I had holidays too! And I forgot all about it… please forgive me!**

Ikuto: Asking your readers for forgiveness… How low of you.

Magical girl4: (Gasps) IKUTO! They are my readers! They hold a special place in my heart!

Ikuto: So?

Amu: He just doesn't understand…

**Magical girl4: Of course he doesn't! He isn't a writer and doesn't have a fanfiction account! If he did, he could write whatever he wanted!**

Ikuto: Yeah, well too bad, I don't need one-... Wait... Did you say, whatever I wanted?

**Magical girl4: Yes.**

Amu: No, magi-chan, don't.

Ikuto: Even … Amuto fanfic?

Magical girl4: Yes.

Amu: No, Ikuto, Magi!

Ikuto: Maybe… Possibly, a lemon?

**Magical girl4: Yes.**

Amu: NO!

Ikuto: Well then, I WILL GET STARTED RIGHT AWAY! (Runs off somewhere)

Amu: (Runs after him)_ IKUTO_! GET BACK HERE!

**Magical girl4: Well, that's it for now. Read&amp;Review if you want another chapter! See ya!**

**…**

**Sorry! There is no character review for this chapter! Because it's really late and I am tired. Anyways, see you soon! BYE ;) !**


	7. The Last Member, and Training!

**Magical girl4: Why hello hello loveys! Thank you for stepping in to the next chapter of Shugo Chara! Middle School! Where I have the weirdest intros, outro's and hopefully a captivating story?**

Hikaru: So my egg finally hatched… And what would you say if I didn't like my guardian character?

**Magical girl4: ;_; I would be broken, you know I worked hard on your guardian character… why do you ask?**

Hikaru: Oh, no reason.

**Magical girl4: DON'T YOU DARE HIKARU! DON'T YOU TAKE IT BACK! WHATS DONE IS DONE, AND AKIHIRO IS WHO YOU WANT TO BE! OK?!**

Hikaru: O...kay… (backs away)

Akihiro: Magical girl4 does NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! She owns Shugo Chara! Middle School! Akiko, me and Joe.

Joe: Huh?! Someone say my name?!

**Magical girl4: No! No one said your name. So… Ikuto, how is that fanfiction coming along?**

Ikuto: Huh? Fanfic?

**Magical girl4: Yes? Remember? Last chapter…?**

Ikuto: Oh, right! Yeah, I'm gonna start it, soon…

**Magical girl4: You're never gonna start it.**

Ikuto: Yeah, you're right I won't.

Amu: He is just too lazy.

**Magical girl4: Yeah, but I can relate… Anyways! Here is the next chapter of my story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The last member and training?!

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

Ticking… I definitely heard ticking… Like a grandfather clock.

… _Clock? So… Time?_

…

I can feel my body drifting, as though I am flying.

_Where the hell am I…?_

…

I am too scared to open my eyes, if I open them, something will pop out at me and scare me.

_Just keep them closed..._

…

I can feel my heart thundering in my chest, why is it doing that?

_Am I scared?_

…

I can feel sweat trickling down my fore head.

_So I am scared..._

…

The ticking gets louder, like the grandfather clock wants me to be aware that time is real.

_Is time real?_

…

_Just open your eyes and take a peek; open a crack between your eye lids, it won't hurt to try. Just to see if anything is really there..._

… I barely squint, but I still see nothing.

_Ok, nothing is there... So it's not terrible… maybe… now open your eyes fully, and show the monster you are not afraid._

…

I open my eyes completely, but there is black everywhere.

_Wha- what's going on?! Why can't I see anything? No… I couldn't be-?!_

I realise that I can control my body, so I stretch out my hands and see them in front of me...

… _So I am not blind... I can see my hands._

I look down, and see my legs dangling…

… _Ok, I can see my feet too, but… Where am I?_

…

I turn my head around endlessly, looking for something, anything?! A sign of colour, light, even a body!

_I need to say something!_

I try and speak, but I couldn't get anything out. I was afraid...

_If I say something, then someone might hear me… If they hear me, they find me, if they find me, then…_

…

… Are… my charas with me?

_Ran…? Miki, Su… Dia?_

…

I finally lace all of my courage together and I make a sound from my mouth. "Aah…" I say shakily, finally speaking into the abyss, "Hello..? Ran, Miki? Su…? Dia…"

…

_Am I… Alone…?_

_No… I couldn't be, alone? … There… There has to be someone here, anyone?!_

"Is… is anyone there?!" I shout into the emptiness.

No response…

"Ran…? Miki?! Su! Dia!" I shout again, louder this time.

Still no response.

"HELP ME!" It echoes.

_Still no response._

Thinking that there is nothing else I can do, I start to scream. Fear fills my mind. I didn't know where I was, if I was alone, or if I would ever get out of here.

I was starting to go crazy; doubts and depression couldn't help but pool into the corners of my mind. The ticking kept on getting louder and it wouldn't stop.

"N-NO! Please! STOP! I don't want time to run anymore… I need to think!"

It wouldn't stop; the noise kept on drilling holes into my head, as if it was taunting me.

"Somebody, ANYBODY, _HELP MEE?!"_

_Why am I here?!_

I-…! I didn't want it to be this way!

_Why is no one here with me?!_

Why did this happen?! SOMEONE! P-PLEASE!

_It's not fair!_

NO! I CAN'T BE IN HERE! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

_I can't keep it in anymore! PLEASE, SOME ONE, HEL-!_

_I can't keep it in! LET IT OUT!_

"_KKYYYAAAAHHHHH!"_

The ear splitting scream pained every inch of my body. My throat ached and my hands were lit with fire; they were burning.

The scream seemed to ricochet off the invisible walls of the darkness; it cut through, _yet it still did nothing._

_It still did nothing… _"Nothing..." I choked out, salty tears forming in my eyes. Before I could as so much wipe them away, a rough sob escaped my lips... The tears in my eyes finally fell into my hands, and I wept. My soft palms covered my face as strangled sobs erupted from my throat…

Utter most sadness had taken over me…

… _N… nothing… Will help me now…_

_I really am done for…_

* * *

...

Horrifying silence had finally swept through the dark abys… My cries had also been put to a halt; what use was it to even cry? The ticking… it… it had thankfully stopped, as though I had interrupted it… Good...

A dry sniffle cracked from my throat. The only good thing that had happened is that… What use is it any more…? I am stuck… and terrified…

… And in the end… I… I even couldn't do anything to help myself…

Because it's… useless…

_I _am, useless…

Useless_…_

_Useless…_

"_**Hmhm…"**_

I freeze all of a sudden; my heavy breathing halting as well.

What...

What _was_ that…?

… I heard it! I-it sounded like…!

… Laughter.

Without thinking, my head snaps up immediately. I don't dare to speak, but continue to hear the deep sound starting to get louder, and louder. I shivered more and more as it rang… It… it sounded like… A man, laughing…

But… it didn't sound right… It had a grim and dark ring to it… Almost insane…

The laughter all together had stopped once it had reached near maximum volume, and the voice that had followed was absolutely chilling.

"_**Time is running out. You better be quick on your heels, then, Humpty lock."**_

I gasp in terror, my hands shaking and mouth trembling. The voice didn't continue to speak, but its evil presence lurked across the abys. "H… Humpty lock?" I whisper in fear, voice shaking and cracking.

Without warning, a small light had appeared from my chest. I freeze; a familiar warmth filling my body. My eyes trail over my chest, and the small, yet fulfilling, light, had seemed to come from… The Humpty Lock.

Tears filled my eyes, and a quivering smile graced my lips.

My hand securely wrapped around it, and I sob with relief.

"I'll… Be there to race time, and I'll eventually win..." I sniffle, putting both hands of the lock. "Time has to go on, and so do I."

The darkness muses, _**"Really now?"**_

I shiver once again. But it doesn't stop me, I won't allow it.

"Yes… We… we all have to change and eventually… I will too!" I shout with pride, I close my eyes and press the Humpty Lock to my chest. "Time will be my ally, and with it, I WILL GET THE EMBRYO!" A strong light suddenly erupts from the very lock and engulfs me. I can no longer see the forbidding darkness; all I see is light, truthful, radiant light.

I spread my arms out wide and laugh lightly, looking up and the black above me, a spolt light coming down from the top. I close my eyes in joy and relief… Not wanting to feel this place anymore.

The colours pink… Blue… Green… And yellow; start to form around me…

_I am coming back…_

But before I leave this nightmare, I hear the darkness say one last thing. The darkness hides in the very back of my mind; and whispers, one, last, thing.

"_**Foolish."**_

* * *

**.:...:.**

Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, watched the dark haired boy walk up the stairs. He said his name was Kuro, and none of the guardian characters trusted him. They all felt something; something bad. Yet they couldn't quite figure out what it was.

But… there was something else other than that that had seemed to emit from him… Light. Light that was dormant. But, they saw it. His blood red eye had flickered over to where they were floating. They saw it, and he knew it.

But the last thing that he had said to the pink haired middle-schooler had shocked them all. "See you soon, Amu."

And with those words, there was a thump behind the guardian characters. They turned around and had seen that their bearer had collapsed.

"AMU-CHAN!" they shrieked. They rushed over to the unconscious body, helpless to do anything.

"Check if her heart is beating!" Ordered Dia, she looked at her owner's face which had gone pale.

"Why did this happen?!" shouted Su. Tears were visible in her eyes, but were refusing to leak out.

"I got a pulse!" yelled Miki. Her small hand was on Amu's neck; she exhaled and relaxed a bit.

"Where did that boy go?" asked Ran, they all looked over to the door were the pale boy was standing, he was no were in sight.

"We have to get the others!" yelled Su.

Miki nodded, "Ran you stay here, me Dia and Su will go and get everyone else." She said flying away.

"No!" Dia had shouted, "I'll stay here with Amu; you guys go and get Rima and the others."

They all looked at her with looks of confuision, but they decided to go with that option and they flew off. Dia watched as they went out the door, she looked back her owner and touched her forehead, she gasped slightly.

"Amu-chan, your light is fading… What is happening?

* * *

**.:Kukai:.**

There was laughter and smiles all around. Daichi was teaching that new chara, Akihiro, how to play soccer. I smiled at him as he tried to kick the ball, but missed completely. My phone then beeped.

I looked at it and I had got a text from Utau. I smirked and clicked on the message.

_Hey kid,_

_You and me, we are having a ramen competition tomorrow, besides, last time, I totally won. And bring Amu along too; I want someone to see how I smash you into the ground when I beat you._

_Utau_

I roll me eyes and grin, she hasn't changed. I text back her back.

_I am not a kid; I am one step closer to finishing middle school so I can be in high school with you._

_And yes, I feel up to the challenge to have a contest, and I definitely beat you last time._

_And about Amu, admit it, you just wanted to see her again, just come out and say it._

_Kukai_

I press send and watch everyone again. I once more look at the new chara. I find him strangely interesting, you also can't help but notice that everyone else finds him interesting too, they all want to talk or play with him.

That's when I heard a shriek.

"EVERYONE!" I whip my head around as fast as I could, and I Amu's chara's rushing in with worry. "You need to come to the observatory!" yells Ran; her bright pink eyes were starting to turn glassy and her mouth pulling into a frown.

"Amu-chan fainted and won't wake up!" shouted Su. We all gasped and before I knew it, we were running through the trees.

Tadase leaded the way, since I had no idea where I was going. I always seemed to get lost, but Tadase knew his way around better than all of us. Looking to my left to see how everyone was holding up, I noticed that Miki's face was becoming… Darker. Her eyes were turning a deeper blue and her mouth was tensing. By that time, I also noticed that Ran and Su's features were changing.

Ran's hair was starting to go dull and she was starting to slow down. Su looked as though she was angry and I saw her clenching her fists.

_Something's wrong._

I then over took Tadase and let Ran, Miki and Su take lead. I heard heavy panting, and before I knew it, Akiko was running beside me. Then over taking me. Then over taking Ran, Miki and Su.

A thought had played through my mind during this… She knew it; she knew that something was wrong as well. She eventually took lead and she wasn't even breaking sweat. Her feet became a blur and then… She was gone.

* * *

**.:...:.**

_Shit! Shit, shit, shit! _Akiko cussed, running through the forest with power surging through her veins. She was certainly worried, and she only swore when she was worried... And only used her power when she was worried. But something was definitely wrong, she knew it and felt it. The presence that Amu's guardian characters were giving off, that feeling was never good.

**SLAM!**

"Where is she?!" Akiko screamed when she flew open the door, she quickly spotted Amu lying on her back, and a stressed Dia by her side. Akiko ran down the steps and skidded on to the floor beside Amu.

She brushed Amu's faded pink hair out of her face and grabbed her limp hand. Akiko closed her eyes shut and concentrated, hard. She sensed for anything, anything that may lead to a clue. Akiko knew she didn't just 'faint' out of the ordinary, someone had did this to her.

The brunette had quickly let go Amu's hand, letting it drop to the floor. _Nothing! I can't feel anything! _She screamed in her head, water pricking the sides of her eyes.

She then noticed the weak yellow guardian character on the floor, wincing and holding her head. "Dia, what the hell happened?!" Akiko yelled to her, instantly freezing once she realised…

Akiko's eyes widened. There was something off about her. _Oh no._

Dia breathed in heavily, "There was this boy. He came in and introduced himself, his name was- AH!" Dia cringed in pain as she supported her head; she looked as though she was fighting back something.

Akiko sputtered, "Dia?! No, no, no! What was he's name?!" She shouted helplessly, Dia was in pain and she was fading like the others, just like Amu was.

"I-I… I don't know?! I can't remember!" Dia finally looked up at her with dark orange eyes. Akiko gasped, slipping the chara into her hands.

"W-what do we do n-now?" Dia asked. Akiko felt her shiver ever so slightly. For once, Dia didn't know what to do, she was always the calm and collected character, and now she was fading away and she couldn't do anything about it.

Akiko saddened and but her lip in worry. Blinking away tears she closed her eyes, reopened them with little determination. She knew what to do, but to put it into action…? She wasn't sure about it; she couldn't just do it...

The door suddenly burst open, and everyone came running in, circling around Amu. "Akiko-chi, what happened?!" Yaya screeched; crouching down and immediately feeling Amu's forehead.

Akiko looked at Yaya, scared of what to say, "Yaya… I…" She couldn't say it for some reason. Whether it was because it might hurt everyone or it was because the brunette was to shocked to say anything, "I know that… Some did this to Amu." She quickly looked down in sorry as everyone gasped in fear. Rima was feeling Amu's wrist, checking if she had a pulse, she calmed down when she got something.

The blonde slowly looked to Akiko, frowning. "… What do we do?"

Akiko looked at her with sad eyes, but took a deep breath once she looked away, "Where are Ran, Miki and Su?" All the charas came forward, carrying the sister guardian characters. Akiko grabbed each of them, now holding Ran, Miki, Su and Dia.

She grabbed the Humpty Hock that went around Amu's neck and put the chara's on each quarter of the lock.

Ran's hand went on the top quarter that shined pink. Miki put her hand on the left quarter that shined blue. Su had her hand on the right quarter that shined green. Lastly, Dia put her hand on the bottom quarter that shined yellow.

Pink, blue, green and yellow glowed together in harmony, and the small light amazed everyone. Slowly, but surely, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, started to smile. They weren't fading away, they were being healed, and so was Amu.

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

Voices… I definitely heard voices… And…

I felt the hard ground…?

My eyelids fluttered open, and I saw… everyone staring at me...! "Amu!" They cried together, in joy and relief… But… Wait, why was I on the ground?

"Amu-chan! Are you ok?!" Nagihiko asked frantically, kneeling beside Yaya. Why was he asking me that?

"Hinamori! What the hell happened?! You had us worried!" shouted Kukai, his leaf green eyes etched with complete concern.

"Amu-chi! Never ever do that again, it makes Yaya very scared!" Why on earth was Yaya scared? Everyone is shooting questions at me. Why?

"U-um… erm…?" I was so confused…? What happened…?

"Everyone, leave her alone!" shouted Rima; she turned to me with a worried face, "Amu? Tell me what happened? Are you ok?" I sweat dropped; she just wanted me to herself.

"Amu-chan!" I hear my chara's voices. I looked down, and see the four of them rising up from the Humpty Lock. They all rushed forward and hugged me tightly. I was slightly taken back from the tone of their voices. Everyone looked at me expectantly.

I stutter a bit, not clear on how to answer, "You guys… I don't even know what happened..." Clear shock was evident on everyone's face, but I sat there, worry starting to overcome me.

"You… Really don't remember anything?" Akiko asked all of a sudden, a deep and worried frown crossing her features.

"N-no… I think I do, b-but… I think Ran, Miki, Su and Dia can explain." I gulp shakily. Everyone had nodded their heads slowly and looked to Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. The four of them sighed, and we walked out of the observatory, and went straight for a bench, the others saying for me to sit down on.

Ran had started talking about a boy, she said his name was Kuro; he was scary looking and was partly wearing black. "Now that you mention it, I do remember him…" I say slowly.

Akiko glanced at me, then looked back at the sky above us, "Amu was there something strange about him?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, he was creepy, and his right eye was… Red."

She frowned, "Red?"

"Yes, red. A dark red, it had nothing nice about it." I finish quietly. She looked down, and it seemed like she was murmuring something to herself. Another thing that I remembered was the fact that Ran and Dia had said that there was something bad about him, something dark. "Ran, Dia? Didn't you say that there was something strange about Kuro?"

"Yeah, he made me feel uneasy." said Ran, shuddering upon the thought.

"And there was a bad energy to him, he's radiance was not shining at all, it was still there though, but it was a dark radiance," added Dia.

"But that's not all!" shouted Miki, popping up in front of my face. "Amu-chan, he said your name, even though you didn't introduce yourself!" She said looking at me. He did? He said my name? How did he know my name?

"A-and then y-you fainted w-when he left! And we w-were s-so worried desu~!" cried Su dramatically, flying over to me and hugging while crying. I hugged her back, and looked at everyone else warily.

But then… there was also that dark place, now that I remember… Should I tell them about it, and how it had thrown me into insanity? Surely… it wasn't real. I was unconscious after all. It was probably my mind playing tricks on me.

But, I felt so… sad in that place. I was so lost, and that voice, the voice that was speaking to me. The Humpty lock, the ticking… I was useless and scared, scared to open my eyes. I was… alone…

_Time will be my ally, and with it I WILL GET THE EMBRYO!_ The memory came back to me in a flash.

I said that, it was real, it happened. I really was there… But, where was there?

I look over at Akiko, and she was sitting alone on the grass, looking up at the sky, searching for something… She didn't say much when I woke up…

Maybe, she wasn't worried about me at all?

"Um… What?!" I shout at the ash brown haired man, who was smiling and sipping his tea.

I was currently standing in Tsukasa's office, shouting at him in his chair while Akiko stood by me. "Yes, when she enrolled, she told me everything." He said, smiling and sipping his tea once more. I look at Akiko, then back at Tsukasa, then Akiko, then Tsukasa.

"How, come I didn't know this?!" I shout angrily.

"I guess I forgot." They say at the same time. I sweat drop; they are both very forgetful.

"Ok, ok. Why did you call us here?" I say to him, crossing my arms.

"Well actually, I had to come to Tsukasa, I just brought you along because you had to do something with me," said Akiko, winking at me.

"Ok… what did you need us to do? And what does this have to do with Tsukasa?" I ask raising my eye brow.

"Well you see you and I gave to go on a little trip." I just stood there not knowing what she meant. "A walk," She says slowly. Once again I was clueless. "Out of school… During school hours." She says once more.

_A walk? Out of school? During school hours? _Realisation hits me. "EH?! B-but why?!" I ask, shocked.

"We have an errand to run, and Tsukasa is involved because we need to have in permission to leave school grounds." She said simply, we both look at Tsukasa waiting for his reply.

"Ok, you can. But make sure no one sees you when you walk out." He said, taking a sip of tea again.

I didn't know if I was relieved or shocked, Tsukasa would actually let us waltz out the front gate? Gee, even though we have something important to do, I would have never expected him to let us do it.

"Thanks, we will be back soon." She says walking out the door, I hurriedly go after her.

"Soo… Where are we going anyways?" I ask, walking beside her.

"It's a surprise." She grins.

"Oh come on, so many surprises with you. Can't you just tell me? Enough with the secrets."

She winced at the word _secrets. _"Amu, you know I would never keep secrets from you. But, this is just a surprise."

"…I guess."

"What about you, got anything to tell me?"

"N-no, I've got nothing to tell."

"You stuttered, which normally means you're lying."

I cross my arms and face the other direction, "No it doesn't. What if someone _was _telling the truth, but they were just nervous?"

"Why would they be nervous? My guess is, only if they were lying."

I roll my eyes, "Oh yeah? What if someone had a disability and stuttered whenever they talked?"

"Well Hinamori Amu, you don't have that kind of disability, so you would never stutter when you talk, only when you are nervous, therefore you are lying!" Crap! Gotta find a way out of this one!

"Hey, look! We are at the gate already!"

"Don't change the subject!"

It went on for this for a while, we went past shops and parks, I had no idea where were going, but it was taking forever. We reached the river and Akiko said we had to stop.

We had pointless conversations over food and tests. Two completely different things, but it was fun just hanging with Akiko, it felt comfortable. I was about to say on my last test I got a 20 out of 50, but I was stopped when I saw purple eyes and blonde pigtails.

"U-u-u-UTAU?!" I exclaim. Yes, right behind me was the pop star, she was just wearing regular clothing and she had a small smile on her lips.

"Amu," She said nodding.

"Hey Utau, about time you got here." says Akiko smiling. Wait, what?

"H-how? Do y-you? Do you know each other?!" I say angrily, of course, another thing that Akiko hasn't told me! She knows Utau!

"Yes, we do. Ikuto told me all about her, we only talked once over the phone." She said closing her eyes.

"HEY! So you're Akiko!" Shouted a voice, Il then appeared behind Utau, she flew up to Akiko so they were face to face, "Meh, no big deal." She said flying away.

"What?!" shouted Akiko, obviously angered, "Don't you feel a connection?! Like we have something in common?"

"Well, of course I do, there is no need to make a big deal out of it." She said scoffing. El then came out of nowhere.

"Hello! I am El! The angel of love and justice!" she said with a wink.

"It's nice to meet you El." said Akiko with a smile.

"Ok, let's get this out of the way, why did you call me here?" Utau says with a frown.

"Well, you already know what I am capable of; you know the story, why I am here, Etc Etc. I called you here because I am making a team; I need you to be the final member. You know the big deal with Aku and the embryo, and we need to find it, so when we verse Aku we will need all the people we can get. So, are you willing to fight in this war?"

There was a moment of silence, Utau closed her eyes and out her head down. "Alright, I will do it." She said looking up again, Il and El cheered.

"Yeah! Let's do this! Let's kick some darkness but!" cheered Il.

"El the love angel will come to the rescue!" shouted El.

"Kay thanks Utau." said Akiko walking away.

I look at Utau and smile, "Nice to see you again Amu, and I will be seeing you again." She said smirking.

I frown, "What do you mean seeing my again?"

"Don't worry, you'll hear from Kukai." She said walking away, I stand there confused. I turn my head and realise that Akiko was leaving.

"Wait, hold up!" I shout, I catch up to her and smile lightly.

"Come on, let's go back to school, and don't forget about tomorrow, Amu."

"Wait, what's tomorrow again?" I ask.

"Don't you remember Amu?" she giggles slightly, "We still have training."

* * *

**.:...:.**

The field was quiet, there was no sound, and the wind blew peacefully and freely. The sunset was beautiful with its usual pinks and oranges, the clouds were turning pink as well, they looked like cotton candy, and cotton candy is what interested Yaya.

She was currently in Dear Baby, ready to start training and get stronger, "Yaya feels hungry." She says to herself.

"So do I." Echoes Pepe, Yaya looked around and groaned.

"When are going to they get here?! Yaya's hungry!" she shouts for the hundredth time.

Akiko, Nagi, Rima, Tadase, Kairi, Yaya and Hikaru were waiting for Amu and Kukai to arrive because they were currently running late, mostly because of the ramen competition with Utau, also the fact that Amu forgot about training.

"Yaya, you need to be more patient, Amu and Kukai will come soon. You just need to wait." said Nagi, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"How soon will they come?!" she groaned once more.

"Now soon!" shouts a voice from behind them, it was Kukai riding on his (fixed) skateboard with Amu holding on to his shoulders.

"Sorry! I wanted to have another round." The brunette said, getting off the board.

"Only because you lost." Amu said, rolling her eyes. Kukai frowned.

"Oh yeah? Well you forgot!" he shouted, crossing his arms.

"You forgot too!" she retorted.

"Guys! Can we just start already?!" shouted Akiko.

"Ok, ok. Let's transform." said Amu sighing.

"My heart… Unlock! Character transformation! Amulet Heart!"

"My heart…Unlock! Character transformation! Sky Jack!"

Akiko grins, "Ok, let's do this!" Everyone started to do their attacks, Yaya unleashed her Little Duckies, she was doing a formation with them as she did these weird poses, eventually Rima did her Tight Rope Dancer with Yaya's duckies and was tying the ropes around a tree.

Kairi was doing his Lightning Blade along the grass, Nagi and Kukai were doing the Golden Victory Shoot and Blaze Shoot. They accidently aimed their attacks at each other, and it morphed into a whole new attack. They called it Blazing Victory Shoot.

Kairi also had the idea to morph all of their attacks together. They did. And the power was incredible, it was a green ball that was charged by lighting, it did some pretty bad destruction on the playing field, but no one seemed to care about the damage done. They called it, Jacks Power Ball. **(A/N: I know its lame, but it was the best I could come up with.)**

Tadase kept practising White Decoration, Akiko kept on nagging him about how it was worthless, and this got Tadase really fired up, he finally made something happen. There was a golden beam of light that erupted from his sceptre, he shouted Holy Ray when he did it.

Amu was getting nowhere, even though she had Spiral Heart, she still wanted to progress. "Amu-chan, this is pointless." echoed Ran.

"No, I still want to try more stuff, just wait."

She twirled her Heart Rod, but that only resulted in her doing Spiral Heart, it was no use, she just couldn't do it. "What are you trying to do?" asked Akiko.

"Trying to come up with a new attack," she said grumpily.

"Let me help you then," smiled Akiko.

Akiko grabbed the Heart Rod; she closed her eyes and squeezed it. It was very faint, but you could see it slightly glowing. She gave back to Amu, and smiled. Amu narrowed her focus onto a rock.

Her Heart Rod became the extension of her arm, and she shouted, "Pink Beam!" the rock was lifted off the ground and hung in the air by the pink beam, which was shot out of the Heart Rod.

Amu gasped with amazement, and everyone else did the same. "It isn't exactly an attack, but it's something," Akiko grinned.

On the side of the field was Hikaru, he didn't want to participate, even though his guardian character thought otherwise. "Come on Hikaru, let's do something! I am _so _bored!" exclaimed Akihiro.

"No, I do not wish to. I find it irrelevant." He said back, Akiko came went over to see what they are doing.

"Hey, Hikaru, aren't you going to practice transforming?" she said to him.

"No, I cannot, I am not sure how." He said with his eyes closed.

"When you transform, you say 'my heart, unlock.' It's as easy as that."

"But I just…can't."

Akiko looked at him with worry in her eyes; he needed to know how to transform, and him saying that he can't, will put the group behind.

_But, why can't he do it? _Thought Akiko, _Maybe he just doesn't feel it? He needs to be motivated._

"Hikaru, do you honestly feel that you can't transform because you do not have the ability to?"

"I… Yes." He said with reluctance.

"Hikaru, you can transform, you just have to believe. Believe in yourself, and Akihiro. Believe in your would be self." She said looking straight at him in the eyes.

"She's right! Come on Hikaru, we can do it! You have to believe! I believe in you, do you believe in me?!" squealed Akihiro.

Hikaru looks at him with wide eyes, _you are my would-be-self, and of course I believe in you, but… not now._

"Yes, I do believe in you Akihiro." He said looking away, a blight blush on his cheeks.

"That's great! Because if you don't, I will disappear!" he said cheering. _You are the person who I want to be, I __**need **__to believe in you, I wouldn't just throw my dreams away like that_…

_Thank you Hikaru, you are my owner, and as long as we are together, we can achieve anything. I care about you Hikaru, I am the person who you want to be, and I am proud to be your guardian character. We can wait however long you want. Together, will get the embryo… For everyone._

* * *

Speaker: =Screech=… Would Magical- wha? Magical girl4? What kind of name is that..? Anyways, would Magical girl4 please go to the podium, please go the podium. =Screech=

**Magical girl4: (Goes up to podium) -Ahem- testing, testing. One, two, three. (taps microphone)**

Rima: Just get on with it!

**Magical girl 4: OK, ok geez. Ahem, I would like to apologize for being so late in the update, I am truly sorry, even though I had started the chapter at least two weeks ago, I did not go finish it. So these are my excuses, assignments, drum lessons, drama performances, school, friend dilemmas, and reading, ALOT of reading.**

Akiko: Anything else?

**Magical girl4: Hm? Oh yes! My parents have given me time limits on my laptop.**

Ikuto: Why?

**Magical girl4: I have been using too much.**

Yaya: Like what? Like candy? I LOVE CANDY!

**Magical girl4: uuhh? Did someone give Yaya sugar?**

Amu: Not me.

Nagihiko: Nope.

Kukai: Weeelll, erm….

**Magical girl4: Kukai? You have anything to say?**

Kukai: OK! OK! I only gave her one cookie! From that _BIG _cookie jar over there!

Kairi: You mean this cookie jar? (points to _BIG _empty cookie jar)

Sc gang: (OoO) oh no.

Tadase: ooohhh my gooodd.

Speaker: =screech= Sugar hyped Yaya, going off in, 10… 9…

**Magical girl4: Going off? WHAT?! Does that mean explode?!**

Speaker: 8…

Utau: KUKAI! This is your entire fault!

Amu: (running around like a headless chook) HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP.

Speaker: 7…

Nagihiko: Sweet lord almighty! Everyone, get in the rocket ship! (Gets in a rocket ship)

Rima: ROCKET SHIP?! What are you talking about rocket ship?!

Speaker: 6…

Ikuto: (Dragging Amu and Utau) doesn't matter! Get in if you want to live midget! (Goes in)

Rima: HEY, DON'T CALL ME A MIDG-!

Speaker: 5…

Rima: Well, shit, better get it. (Gets in)

**Magical girl4: EVERYONE GET IN NOW!**

Tadase: Ok, I just got a Milkshake, but whatever. (Gets in)

Speaker: 4…

Akiko: COMING, IM COMING. GET IN HIKARU! (Goes in)

Hikaru: Fine… (Goes in aswell)

Speaker: 3…

Kukai: OH CRAP! COME ON KAIRI!

Kairi: Bu- but, Yuiki-san…

Kukai: SHE WILL BE FINE, JUST GET IN! (Goes in)

Speaker: 2…

Kairi: Ok… (Walks in)

Speaker: 1…

**Magical girl4: SHE'S GONNA BLOW! (Runs in)**

(Rocket ship blasts off)

Speaker: 0…

… Oh looks like my calculations were wro- **BOOM!**

**Let's see what the characters think of the story so far!**

**Amu: Um… so I learnt a new move? And 'Fainted'?**

**Yes.**

**Amu: Cool.**

**Akiko: You know Amu; I was really worried about you.**

**Amu: Yeah, yeah.**

**Utau: Thank you for putting me in this chapter.**

**It's ok.**

**Kukai: So did I win the ramen competition?**

**NO!**

**Kukai: Oh 0.0**

**Hikaru: You know. I really do like my guardian character, thank you.**

**No, no, no, thank YOU.**

**Yaya: Did I blow up?**

**That's all we got time for! Magical girl4 out! See you next chappie! ;)**


	8. A New Danger! And, Playboys?

**Magical girl4: I love you all so much! You always make me happy whenever you review, favourite, or follow. You make me get butterflies inside. :3**

Ikuto: (rolls eyes) just get on with it…

**Magical girl4: What the hell is wrong with you? I was just having a moment with my readers…**

Amu: He is just having an off day.

**Magical girl4: Why? What happened?**

Amu: He is angry because I didn't give him any catnip.

**Magical girl4: -raises eyebrow- Catnip? Did you promise him anything?**

Amu: Um… Hey! L-look at the time! Better start the chapter! –Nervous laugh-

Yaya: Magi-chi does NOT own Shugo Chara. She owns Akiko, Akihiro, and Joe, the plot and Kuro? Is that his name?

Kairi: Yaya?! Didn't you blow up last chapter?!

Yaya: -nods head- yep!

Kairi: But how did you come back?

Pepe: _That_ is confidential! Dechu~!

Kairi: Bu- but!

**Magical girl4: Be quiet! Stop talking and let the people read! Here is the next chapter of Shugo Chara! Middle School! Gosh… didn't you guys ever learn to shut up?**

* * *

Chapter 8

A New Danger! And..! Play boys..?

* * *

**.:?:.**

"Mission failure, sir." I say bitterly, putting my head down with my hand over my chest, the deep hollow drum of my heart beats with sadness.

"Keep your head up and let me see your face, coward."

My right eye burns, how dare he call me a coward?! The mission was a failure because it was a shitty plan to begin with! I grit my teeth and pull my head up, facing the darkness.

"You come here to tell me that the mission failed, and the target was healed!" I slightly cringe under the power in his voice. The darkness around the room keeping me strong, but faltering me somehow too.

"SPEAK BOY!" He lashes out his anger on me, knocking me down to the ground and cutting off my air supply. I am barley able to speak.

"K-ill…. Me...n-now, and n-no one… ca-an hel-lp!"

Is this what it was like to die? Was I going to make it? I would never make it, I never did… Am I even still alive? After all these years, _have I ever been alive?_

…

He slowly lets go… And my eyes widen.

I come back to reality, and I'm still laying on the dark floor.

I didn't gasp for air; I just laid there, not moving… Motionless.

Did I die? I have felt it so many times before, but I have never been familiar with death, I want my body to embrace death and join it, but it only ends up rejecting it. I eventually get up, I feel strong again. All the power has come back to me, but I have no control.

I find my voice, "The target was healed by _her. She_ interfered and helped. If she wasn't there, the target would have been done for." I say slowly, clenching my fists thinking about _her. _Anger swims through my body, this time, my left eye burns.

The black in front of then starts to shift, gathering purple energy.

I hear chanting; _"Useless. Useless. Useless." _I feel it now, X-energy courses through my black veins. My helmet slaps onto my head, darkening my vision. Ebony covers my body and an ivory X appears on my back and stomach.

The chanting stops and I am ready. "If _she _will interfere, kill her_; _kill the target, her friends and the Dumpty Key." He says finishing. I nod my head and I start to walk away…

Kill, kill, kill.

That's right, _kill_.

Because, there is no way that _she _will interfere. There is no way that the Humpty light will pierce through the darkness! There is no way that I will fail to the likes of Hinamori Amu! Because with my power, strength and determination, I WILL GET THE EMBRYO!

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

"Hup! Yaahh!" I stretch out my legs and extend my arms, "I am _so _tired now!" I exclaim, putting my head back.

I was currently shopping with Rima, Yaya and Akiko. Yaya suggested that we have a girls day, I said I come along because we haven't had one in forever (also because I wanted to find some cool clothes!)

Yaya asked Akiko and she said yes with a blush, and Rima said a yes without reluctance, mostly because she knew Akiko was going, I guess she didn't want me to be here with Akiko all to herself, I smile lightly at this, Rima is being overprotective again. "Well, Yaya isn't! Let's go to another store!" squealed Yaya, running off to another store.

Kusukusu, Pepe, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia came along too, but they mostly got distracted by numerous things. We all walked into a little cute punk store and looked at different accessories.

"This is so cute desu~." giggles Su, looking at a frilly pink bracelet.

"But this is pretty too." Dia said to Su, she was looking a very shiny treble clef clip.

"Amu-chan! This definitely goes with your outfit best!" exclaims Miki, holding a red belt with silver and black stars; it really does go with my outfit. I had a black leather jacket on, a white shirt with red skulls, and a black skirt. White thigh-high socks, black combat boots that went above my ankle and red x-clips on my bangs.

"Ok, I'll get it." I say, looking at the price tag, _840 yen. _I looked in my pocket and I only had 700 hundred yen, I lifted my head up to find the girls. Yaya was _way_ too distracted by the different accessories and jewellery. She wore a pink turtle neck, yellow shorts and pink flats and white bows adorning her hair.

I looked over at Rima; she was sitting down and reading a gag manga, she was lightly laughing and Kusukusu was having a fit from laughing so much. Rima wore a white blouse, black stockings with a blue skirt and blue flats. I won't interrupt her, especially for the sake of money.

I find Akiko just browsing, she didn't stop to look to at anything, and I guess that punk isn't really her style. She was wearing white ankle sandals, a white hang off shoulder top with a grey singlet underneath and a denim skirt, her hair was in her usual ponytail and bangs out.

She doesn't seem too busy. I approach her and she smiles and looks at the belt, "What's up?"

"Erm… Do you happen to have 140 yen?" I ask sheepishly.

She grins, "Why, yes I do." She gives me the money and I buy the belt.

"Akiko, could you get a bag for me?" I ask, handing over the money and getting my belt.

"Nope," She says popping the 'p'. I look at her confused; she then grabs the belt and puts it around my waist, "There! Perfect!" she says clapping her hands together.

"Wow Amu-chi! The belt goes good with what you're wearing!" says Yaya coming from behind me.

"Yeah, it does." agrees Rima, nodding.

"Come on guys, let's get go somewhere else." says Akiko, walking out the door, we follow after and walk out of the store. After about five minutes of aimless walking, Yaya spoke up.

"Do you guys have anything? Like a mint or something?" she says looking at us hopefully.

"Um… Nope." Akiko says, looking in her pocket.

"I got nothing." I say shaking my head, Rima shook her head too.

"Well, let's go somewhere and eat!" she yells angrily.

"Yaya, no screaming, we are shopping now." Scolds Rima.

"Come on, let's eat something! Yaya feels hungry!" she hollered, people were starting to look at us.

"Yaya, you mind keeping it down?" whispered Akiko, trying to calm her down.

"What do you mean?! I am speaking really QUIETLY!"

"Yaya!" I slap my hand over her mouth, "Use your inside voice!" She then licks my hand and I squeal. I wipe my hand on Rima and she squeals too, Yaya and Akiko were giggling.

"Amu, don't do that!" squeaks Rima, trying to contain her laughter. I start to laugh at her face, she was trying to pout but she kept on breaking into a smile, her face kept screwing up and it was hilarious!

"AHA! R-RIMA, Y-YOUR FA-FACE!" gasped Akiko, her laugh was so weird, it kept on going high then low. Before we knew it, we were all laughing at Akiko's laugh.

"G-guys! S-stop laughing! Y-you're making me laugh!"

"But w-we can't! We keeping on laughing at your laugh!" I say holding my tummy. Everyone in the mall was now looking at us, we quickly walk away chuckling and snorting (the snorting was Akiko).

We all finally settled down and went to a little café. We sat down in booth in the corner and we all ordered cake and milkshakes. Rima was telling jokes from her manga with Kusukusu and Pepe was doing impressions, other than that, we talked about elementary school and our memories we had there.

"I remember how Nikaidou-sensai called you, Himamori!" laughed Yaya, banging on the table.

"And you always said 'its _Hinamori'!"_ giggled Rima, Akiko snorted again.

"A teacher called you Himamori?" she said wiping away a fake tear.

I go red, "Sh-shut up! He was a real klutz and he didn't know how to say someone's name!"

"Yeah, but he used to work for Easter too you know." Yaya said, eating some cake.

"A teacher at your elementary school worked for Easter?" Akiko said in disbelief.

"Well yeah, I thought you would've known?" I say frowning.

She took a bite of her cake, "I never looked into it."

"OH, OH, OH! Remember that time when Tadase was in a skirt!" screamed Yaya. Rima gasps and I go red, I remember that day like it was yesterday. Tadase was blushing and he was in a skirt, now that I remember his legs were really thin for a boy.

Akiko nearly explodes from hearing the news; she almost fell out of the booth, "What! Tadase in a skirt?! Oh my goodness, how did this happen?!"

"Yeah! It happened! Apparently, Nagihiko got mad because of what Kukai said about the school's skirts, because he dressed up as a girl for half of his life, so he got Tadase and put him in one! And Nagihiko was trying to put a skirt on Kukai, and we walked into the Royal Garden and we saw him in his boxers!" Yaya wheezed out the last sentence upon remembering the old memory.

Akiko grinned, "Did you get any pictures of anything?"

"Sure did it!" Yaya chirped, she got out her phone and showed her several pictures.

The best picture was the one where Tadase's palm was extended out, his hand holding down the skirt, his mouth open and on the left is Kukai on the ground with his boxers showing and right beside him is Nagihiko, smiling as though nothing is wrong.

Akiko did the funniest (and grossest) thing. She was drinking her chocolate milk at the time, and when she saw the picture, she laughed so hard, the chocolate milk came out of her nose!

We all squealed and screamed when it came flying out of her nose, she choked and pissed herself laughing.

"W-w-what the he-ell?!" she gasped, putting down the chocolate milk and breathing in some air, "I am now scarred for life! Don't you ever show me something like that again Yaya!" Before Yaya could reply, Rima cut in.

"You're not the only one." She said cringing.

"Here, here!" shouts Yaya, holding up her drink, we all hold up our drinks and took a big gulp.

I finished drinking and wiped my mouth. We were nearly finished our cake and we were about to leave, that's when I saw four boys looking at us. They were all smirking and sitting not far from us, and there was one word that crossed my mind, _playboys._

I turn my head away slowly to face the girls again; I only seemed to notice them looking at us. Whatever, they were probably looking at something else anyways.

"Hey, guys. Maybe we should leave now?" I say, getting nervous about our onlookers.

"No way, Yaya wants ice-cream now!" she said licking her lips.

"Yeah but… We have been here for a while now, right? We should get going." I say putting my fork on my plate and finishing off the rest of my milk.

The girls frown at me, I look at the four boys again and one of them with spiky green hair winks at me. I whip my head around quickly and I pale. "Amu, what's wrong?" Rima says quietly; I don't say anything to her, I just turn my head again so they know what I am talking about, the girls look behind me and see them.

"What's their problem?" Ran says, annoyed.

"Are they looking at us?" asks Yaya, biting her lip.

"Sure looks like it." Rima whispers.

"It's fine, we are not done anyways." Akiko says calmly.

I look at her with bewilderment, "What are you talking about? It's not fine! One of them winked at me!"

"And which one of them would that be?" says a deep voice. I freeze instantly, all of the girls looking behind me. I finally turn my head around and see the spiky green-headed boy right behind me.

My eyes widen with shock, the other boys are just snickering and his friend's actions. "I-I-I... No one at all! I was just saying that w-we should be leaving."

Real smooth Amu…

"Well how about not so soon?" grins his friend, he had purple hair and light blue eyes.

"Yeah, good idea Kazuo." says green head.

I look at the girls while biting my lip, Yaya just had a blank face and Rima was nonchalant, while Akiko just smiled, "Sorry, we weren't leaving. But we really would like to finish up in peace." She says politely.

A boy with sandy blone hair and brown eyes smirked at her, "No, no, no, we won't interrupt, we can all talk. You know, we can get to know each other."

He sat down next to Akiko and she didn't even stop him! He just grinned at her while she smile! Kazuo grinned over at Yaya, his towering figure intimidated her, you could tell.

"Amu-chan, we should leave." Miki says nervously, I look at all the charas and see they are nervous too, what do these guys even want?

"You look pretty cute, you sure you aren't a doll in disguise?" said a boy with red hair at Rima, she just rolled her eyes and looked away. The green haired boy sat down next to me and grinned.

"Do you mind?" I say shuffling away from him.

"Not really, now why don't you cute girls tell us your names?" he said with a lazy grin, it made me want to puke.

I grit my teeth, "How about no."

"Don't do that, your face doesn't suit a frown," He laughs.

"Guys, can you just leave? Don't make it harder than it already is." says Akiko, trying to keep her cool.

"We aren't making anything harder, we just want to talk. Now, did it hurt when a beautiful angel like you fell from heaven?" said blond head, putting his arm around her, she smacks it away and glares.

She growls, "Probably not as much when you got your butt kicked out of hell!"

"Well look who has an attitude? And I thought I picked the cute and cool one." He laughs.

"What about you? A pretty face like yours has to have a name?" The red head says to Rima.

"Mashiro, now get lost. I don't want a red head ruining my day." She says with venom in her voice.

"Please just leave, Yaya wants to eat ice-cream now." Yaya says quietly, Kazuo just laughed.

"Aw, you're just too cute! You are talking in third person!" he says going on.

They all just snickered at her. Anger just bubbled up inside of me, they shouldn't be able to laugh at Yaya, nor come up to us like they own the world! "Why don't you just back off? None of us are interested to the likes of you playboys, and don't go laughing your asses of at my friend who clearly doesn't want you to be here." I say with my outer-character.

They all just look at me blankly, green head just leans forward, "You know, your personality really contradicts with your looks." He grabs my chin with his index finger and thumb; he leans even closer with a smirk.

"Stop," Akiko says suddenly, her head was down and she clenched her fists, green head stopped and looked at her.

"What's with you?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I won't you to stop and leave her alone." She says looking at him, gritting her teeth.

"Seichi, you better stop." said blond boy nervously, Seichi just looked at him and smirked.

"Shut up Takao, if you want to learn. Don't stop me." He turned to me again, "Come on, don't be shy." He said to me seductively, I blushed and tried to break out of his grip.

I gave up and let his lemon eyes over take me, 'Amu-chan!' I hear my charas call, Akiko then snapped.

"ENOUGH!" I hear Akiko roar; she gets out of her seat and slams the table, making the cutlery rattle. Others whip their head around to see all the commotion, "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" she screams again, all the boys scramble out of their seats from fear, and I gap at her and her sudden move.

"She is already taken anyways! So why don't just you just piss off?! Otherwise, I'll make you wish you were never born!" she glares at them hard, her eyes start to turn transparent, her pupils disappear and all is leave are white bear eyes.

"Holy shit, run!" Takao screamed. They all sprinted out of the café, running for their lives. We all stare at them run out. Then we look at Akiko with shock. Her jaw tenses and she exhales, she closes her eyes and opens them, returning back to normal.

She sits down and covers hers face with her hands. You could just barely see her face turning red from embarrassment, tear drops falling from her face.

"I am so sorry," She whispers, sniffling and hiccupping. Rima extends her arm and puts her hand on her back.

"There is no need to be sorry," Rima whispers back.

"But I lost control, in front of everyone," She strains.

Rima pats her back and comforts her. Everyone in the café went back to what they were doing, and we just sat there, with one girl crying, another comforting her and two others with their heads down.

"I didn't mean to, I just got angry," She says, wiping away her tears.

I sighed, "Its fine, you got rid of them." I reassure her, she lifts up her head with wide eyes, "Akiko, thank you." I say gently, her face was all red and her eyes puffy.

"You're welcome," She says managing a smile. She wipes away her tears and exhales, smiling brightly at all of us, "So Yaya, still want some ice-cream?" she asks.

Yaya blushes a little and puts her head down. "Let's just go, Yaya was never hungry to begin with." She whispers. We all just look at her and laugh; she lifted up her head and laughed along too.

* * *

**.:...:.**

They all walked home, talking about random things. Jumping over the lines on the path, saying 'hi' to passing people, talking with their charas, it was…nice. It was almost ordinary.

_Almost…_

Akiko never quite felt comfortable, even when she was with Amu. She felt different; of course she wasn't human, but other than that, personality wise. She was more exotic and lively, a bit more like Yaya, but without babyish traits. Her outer-character differed from her inner, that's what she hated most.

Amu was 'cool&amp;spicy', Rima had a nonchalant outer character, and Yaya always had immaturity. That's when there she differed from them the most, even though the inner part of them was all the same. The outer character that people saw was completely different from one another. That's why she felt uncomfortable around them with other people.

Akiko never thought she would make friends with them fast; the plan was to never become friends with them anyways.

It was just, inform them, gather them up and help them fight. But she can't help get all giddy around them, even though she is scared on what others may think.

Rima differed; she thought Akiko was getting too close to Amu. Her best friend was not about to be stolen, _again. _Even though she comforted Akiko in the café, she still disliked her.

She only helped her because of… pity? No, because she had never seen any girl cry besides Amu. She felt like she used to be in the same position, cry over useless things. But… she still helped.

She got rid of those playboys, but… Her eyes completely changed. There is something that she is not telling them, Rima had no idea she could do that too, there is still a lot she doesn't know about Akiko, that's why Rima is having trust issues.

Yaya didn't know what to think. She was torn. Was Akiko a bad guy? Clearly not, she has done a lot of things to help them, like save Amu before she got hurt, but she is also stealing Amu away from Rima. She had powers they didn't know about, even though her personality is a lot like hers… why can't she get closer to her?

She wants to make an attempt, but… she can't. It feels like Akiko is better than Yaya, and more interested in Amu. She wants to get close, but she can't or doesn't know if she should.

Amu was… happy. She was happy at that moment, the day she had spent with everyone, it was great. She had gotten closer with Akiko, and bought a new belt! Not to mention the laughs they had, Rima's face, Tadase in a skirt. They hadn't had a day like this in forever.

She felt like everyone was coming together, and it was fine… But it wasn't. She didn't know the greater danger ahead, when Akiko did.

Akiko stopped, frozen in place. There was that feeling again, that strange energy. She sensed it, she looked at the charas, _too dark for them to detect it, s_he thought.

"Akiko-chi? What's wrong?" asked Yaya.

"Uh… I just remembered! I n-need to go get some groceries! I don't have anything in the fridge!" she said biting her lip. Rima was suspicious, but she let it go.

"Ok, well come with you." She said blandly.

"N-no! I got this!" said Akiko, shaking her hands. She started to run off, waving goodbye, "See you guys at school!" she shouts turning a corner.

"We should have gone with her, desu~." said Su worriedly.

Amu, Rima and Yaya stared at the spot she was previously in. "Amu-chi," Yaya began, "Do you really think she went to get food?" Amu shook her slowly, frowning.

"How do you know?" Rima asked quietly.

"Because she stuttered," She said, closing her eyes.

* * *

**.:Akiko:.**

It was dark and late, cold and windy.

I sat down on the bench looking at the water fall from the fountain; I exhaled and let the warm air escape from my mouth. The moon was bulging and shining bright among the dark sky. The park was empty and held only me.

I thought I had sensed it here; here is where the dark energy was coming from. But I could almost see it, the dark matter in the trees, the water, and the ground. That's why no one would even come for an evening stroll, because x-energy was held in this area.

I was still wearing what I had worn today, I should be freezing cold, but the thing is, I can't feel. I am not a human so I can't exactly feel the cold, I can but it doesn't give me goose bumps or send shivers down my spine, it's calming.

I look at my watch…

"7:30, " I say sighing. I have been running around Seiyo for three hours, going on a wild goose chase to find the stupid energy. The stupid night wasn't helping either, I am so tired now. I just want to go to my stupid home, to my stupid '_parents', _to my stupid bed.

"I am so tired now!" I declare, standing up with my head held high, "Maybe Zen won't mind if I slack off this time." I started to walk away from the bench.

While rubbing my eyes and yawning I noticed something was off. It was really quiet. I know I am the only one here, but I couldn't hear the water from the fountain running. I walk over to the fountain and looked at the water. It wasn't moving.

I put my hand in the water and found that it had frozen.

I gasp lightly and pull my hand back, "It's not that cold?" I mumble. I look over at a faraway lamppost that kept on flickering when I got here, it had now stopped.

I look up at the sky and see a bat was frozen in mid-air.

"What the hell?" I say under my breath. I turned my head frantically; I could see that the area I was in had this purple tinge. I run from the fountain to the stairs, but I had run into a wall.

"Crap!" I cuss, rubbing my head. I didn't even make the first step, but I could see that this see-through purple wall thingy was blocking my way.

"Shit! What's happening?!" I shout, banging against the wall. I close my eyes tightly and I step back, I extend my palm and focus my energy.

White light erupts from my hands and crashes through the wall. There as a large gap that I was able to go through. I pushed my legs forward and started running, I headed straight for the gap in the wall. But I ended up running in to it again! The wall fixed itself!

"Please don't do that, your damaging my work." says a deep voice. I felt the coldness rush through me like a dagger, the shock surprised me so bad that I stumbled. It sent shivers down my spine and gave me goose bumps. This was no ordinary cold.

"Who… Who?" I try to say. I twist my body around trying to find the source of the voice, my vision getting hazy.

"Right here." The voice said again, I hold my head to regain my balance.

I focus my eyes on something dark, a body that had complete blackness around it. "What's the matter? Motion sickness?" said the voice mockingly, "Hope you don't have to miss out on this fight."

Wait, he sounds like… a boy. I look again but don't see his face; I blink rapidly and stand up straight. "Who are you? Better yet, what are you?" I say, my throat was drying up while looking at the darkness.

"Let's just say… Your worst nightmare." He says. Before I knew it, a beam of purple light was coming straight for me; I quickly jumped two metres into the air using my flight.

I used my light and sent flashes of energy towards him, the blinding white stinging his vision. He hisses and pulls back; he floats in the air while purple energy was supporting him. I run up to him and jump again; I extended my palm into his face and shot the light at him.

He screams in pain and falls. I land back on the ground gracefully a few feet in front of him. "Don't pick fights with people that have more power than you," I say with disgust. I still couldn't see my attackers face, just black. And what's he doing attacking _me _in character transformation?! Honestly, what a douche!

He coughs and chuckles, "Oh, trust me. You don't know what kind of power I have."

_Useless, useless, USELESS._

I hear chanting… x-eggs?! They appear behind his back chanting. All of them rose high up in the air; there were about 10 or so! And they have that strange energy to them again!

I look at the boy; he had got up from the ground and jumped back a few metres. He points to me that all the x-eggs attack.

I get knocked from the ground as they attack with black energy, not purple, but black. They keep blasting me with it, I try to get up but I keep getting knocked back to the ground.

"L-le… Ah!.. LET ME GO!" I sputter, the darkness kept on consuming me, surrounding me. Depressing memories kept coming to mind, but I tried to block them out, because this was just the power of the x-eggs. Not myself.

"I am not going to, not until you feel the pain I have felt!" he roars at me with laughter. I hold my hands in front of my face, to let the darkness keep away from my eyes.

"Come on! Show me your true form! Then we can fight equally!" he roars again. How does he know my true form? And what does he mean by equally? I am much more powerful in my dream form, maybe then I would have a chance of fighting him.

"Hurry up and decide it won't be long till _they _come!"

They?

"WHO IS THEY?!" I shout with fury.

"Oh, you'll see soon enough."

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

I rushed about my room like an idiot, my hair flying everywhere and nearly tripping over papers. I sit down on my desk chair facing my charas, my brows furrowing and leaning forward in my chair.

"Quick! Who was the first American President?!" shouted Miki, grabbing out a palm card.

"Ok, um… _George Washington_?" I say, pronouncing the name in English.

"Correct!" says Miki, surprised.

"Move over, my turn! What's the surface area of a triangle?!" screams Ran, flipping out another palm card.

"Um… I believe it's…" I look over to my desk to look Dia who was giving hints. She was making shapes with her hands and it looked like a dog was eating a rabbit.

"Times up! It was-!"

"Desu~! What is the fifth element of the periodic table?!" says Su, shoving Ran out of the way.

"Hey, I didn't get to finish what I was saying!" complains Ran.

"Sorry, but Amu-chan has to answer this question now, desu~." she says back. They both look at me expectantly, I snap out of my daze and they sweat drop.

"I-um, it's- I think-!" I stutter, but was quickly cut off by my alarm.

"Time's up for answering questions! Practice your speech, Amu-chan!" yells Miki.

"Uh… Oh, right!" I say turning to my desk. I scribbled onto my palm cards, and said the words over and over again. I look over at my clock and see the time…

"EH?! ITS 7:30! I AM NEVER GOING TO FINISH IN TIME!" I holler. I pull on my hair and whine.

"Well, Amu-chan. You should have started yesterday when you got your speech, and you should have practised for your science exam, maths exam and history exam." said Miki, counting the things I had to do.

"Not helping Miki," said Ran, obviously seeing how stressed I was.

"Face it! I might as well give up now!" I say banging my head on my desk. I sigh and close my eyes, "I always leave things to the last minute."

Dia smiles at me, "Well, you could always text Rima."

"YEAH! That's a great idea!" I shout. I run over to my bedside table and I grab my phone and flop onto my bed.

_Rima!_

_S.O.S! I need help with my speech!_

_Amu._

I pressed send, and waited… And waited… And waited…

"WHAT IS TAKING HER SO LONG?!" I shout in horror.

"But Amu-chan, desu~." said Su suddenly, I turn to her.

"WHAT?!" I snap at her.

"Doesn't Rima-chan have to go to a restaurant?" Su said, looking at me with her leaf green eyes. I suddenly remembered that she said she was going to a restaurant with her parents.

"No! My only hope!" I cry, "Not just Rima, but also Nagi has a performance to do! And Tadase-kun isn't in the class that I am doing my speech in! And neither is Akiko!" I blabber.

"What about Kukai?" asks Ran.

"Nope, I don't have his number." I say sighing.

I lent my head back and closed my eyes. It was all silent, no one said anything. I wanted it to be like this, so time could just freeze for a bit, and make it all go away, "Amu-chan! X-eggs!" all my charas shout together. I open my eyes and jolt out of the bed.

"What do you mean?! Now?!" I shout in disbelief.

They all nod their heads; I look out my window and see darkness. I walk over to my balcony door and press my hands against the glass, "Maybe I could sneak out." I mumble, opening the door, I step outside, "But I need my shoes…"

"Don't worry about that!" shouts Miki, they all open my wardrobe and pull out some spare black shoes.

"We got it all sorted!" winks Ran, they all chuck me the shoes and I slip them on, as soon as I finish putting them on, I immediately freeze up.

"U-um, girls? C-could get me something warm?" I say shuddering, putting my hands on my arms.

I was only wearing a thin white long sleeve shirt and black jeans, they then toss me a black hooded sweater, I quickly slip it on and put my hair in a messy ponytail, they throw me a flash light and I am ready to go.

"Amu-chan, it looks like your about to rob a bank or something." giggled Su. Now that she mentioned it, I kinda did, I was wearing all black and the flash light didn't help either.

I smiled and turned my head, "Now how do I get down?" I say looking down from my balcony, "Character change?" I whispered to Ran, smiling lightly.

"Why not?" She laughed back at me, "Hop. Step! JUMP!" she cheers. Pink mini wings appear on my wrists and ankles; I take off and hit the ground.

"I can't believe I am doing this," I mutter under my breath, I dust myself off and start running, I run out of my drive way, and onto the street.

"Well, you need to do things like this for the sake of others." says Dia quietly, obviously hearing what I said before.

"Yeah, but I am sneaking out of home. It's like I am becoming a rebellious teenager," I say panting, turning to a street while Ran, Miki and Su lead the way.

"Well, you do need to grow up someday; you're going to be 13 in September." She says as though she is reminding me, she is right after all. I will become a teenager soon, and it's not that too far away. How old is Akiko anyways? I haven't asked her… Is she 12 like me, or 13 already?

And what about Ikuto… he's going to be, what? 18? Are we really that far apart? It's at least four years apart… Then again, I remember the time when I got told that, when you're in love, age doesn't matter… W-wait?! Me and Ikuto aren't in love are we?! I-I mean, I think he loves me b-but… Do I love him? I _have to _love him.

If I don't then… who knows what will happen…

"Amu-chan, it's this way!" shouts Ran, I just realised I was getting slower and slower. I quickly speed up and catch up to them, I turn a corner and enter a park.

"Where are they?" I ask squinting; I turn on the flash light and start walking. I wave my flashlight around everywhere, but I can't see them.

All my charas gasp, "Did you feel that?!" shouts Miki to all of them. They all nod, they turn to me frowning.

"Amu-chan, these are no ordinary x-eggs. They feel more powerful." says Ran.

"And there are more than 5… there is at least 10." says Dia worriedly, I smile lightly at all of them, and I turn my head around.

"Don't worry; it's nothing that I can't handle."

"That's our Amu-chan!" they all shout together. I grin and turn towards them, I then see flashes of bright light, to my left there were these light beams and purple light flashes as well.

"What... What's happening over there?!" I shout. Before get my answer, I just sprint. My heart banging against my ribcage, my breaths were coming out fast and short and my legs were begging for me to stop.

"Amu-chan slow down!" shouts Dia, but I don't slow down. I keep running, what were those flashes of purple and white light? Purple were probably the x-eggs, but what was the… the…the… Oh my god.

"It's Akiko!" I shout to myself." She's the flashes of white light! What is she doing?!" I shout to myself. I then feel this wave of sadness, this regret and doubt over taking me.

"What is this?" I slow down, the sadness wearing me out. I look up in front of me and my jaw goes slack.

Akiko, she was being held to the ground by some black beam of energy, she was coughing and trying to speak! Her arms covering her face and she was trying to talk. And there was this… figure, standing over her.

Almost laughing, the figure was black and there were at least 10 x-eggs holding her down with the black energy!

"L-le… Ah!.. LET ME GO!" She coughs, trying to escape. The darkness kept on growing on her, I couldn't even see her body anymore, and it was just black!

"AKIKO!" I shriek. I scream again and again, but she doesn't hear me, neither does the figure.

"I am not going to, not until you feel the pain I have felt!" the figure roars with laughter, I just stand there, shouting her name until I was out of breath. I couldn't move, the sadness was starting to overtake me, she was getting hurt and I couldn't stop it! My charas were nowhere to be seen!

"Come on! Show me your true form! Then we can fight equally!" the figure shouts once more. True form, what does he mean by that?

"AMU-CHAN!" I hear shrieking. I turn around and see my charas flying to me.

"AKIKO IS GETTING HURT!" I cry. Tear drops were coming down fast and I couldn't stop them.

"Amu-chan! Stop crying!" shouts Su, crying as well.

"Hurry up and decide, it won't be long till _they _come!" the figure laughs.

"NO, STOP HURTING HER!" I scream again, I fall to my knees and scream begging for him to stop.

"Amu-chan! Get a hold of yourself!" shouts Miki. She became clear all of a sudden, my eyes widenening.

"WHO IS THEY?!" I hear Akiko shout, though it's hazy and I couldn't hear it properly.

"Miki…" I say softly…

"Amu-chan." She says back…

"Oh, you'll see soon enough."…

"My heart!... UNLOCK!"

* * *

**.:Akiko:.**

"Oh, you'll see soon enough," He says grimly, I shriek in pain and agony as the black energy pushes me further down into the ground. My back aches, and I am choking. My vision goes hazy, I couldn't see anything… And out of the corner of my eye, I see pink…

A faded pink… and it's on the ground… and it's crying…

I then see a bright blue light, it blinds my eyes and I squint. The energy stops, and the boy is in shock. The blue light dies down, and I see a bright pink and blue standing up.

"Character Transformatoin! Amulet Spade!"

"Amu…" I whisper, disbelief striking my face.

And she runs towards the see through purple wall.

"No," I say slowly, trying to get up. What is she doing?!

She jumps down the steps.

"No! Amu-chan!" I shout, my hand reaching out.

She makes in contact with the wall.

"AMU, NO!"

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

"Character Transformation! Amulet Spade!" Miki and I shout in unison.

I stand up tall. All my energy seems to be regained and I feel powerful. I see the black beam has gone from Akiko, and the black figure has stopped. I grin and whisper, "Thanks."

I start to run, adrenaline coursing through my veins. This is why I love character transforming, with anyone, Ran, Miki, Su or Dia. I feel so much energy, a little bit more energy than Amulet Heart, maybe because I am always transforming with Ran, and I feel better now maybe because I haven't been Amulet Spade in a while now.

I jump from the steps, landing on my feet. I see Akiko trying to get up, don't worry I am coming. I should have gone with her, or she could've just told me that she was going somewhere, I would have helped.

I take one more step, but I know I shouldn't have done that, because Akiko had just shouted.

"AMU, NO!" she screams, but it's too late. I step forward and I merge through this purple force field. I look back in shock to see what I ran through; I looked at Akiko with wide eyes.

"Akiko!" I shout, I help her up from the ground and I make her stand behind me, "If you wanna get through to her! You'll have to get through me first!" I shout viciously at the boy.

He just laughs, "Bring it." He says. Purple energy erupts from his hands; I jump high into the air to my right, while Akiko jumps to the left. She attacks with white light slashing towards him, he jumps back and one x-egg attacks her.

I summon my treble clef baton; I flick it a few times, creating the notes, "Prism Music!" I shout. The notes go spiralling at the x-egg, causing them to stop and get knocked back.

Akiko takes advantage of this and jumps high into the air, as though she is flying, she slashes the x-egg and it turns back into a hearts egg. She lands back on the ground and runs behind the boy.

I was in front of him and she was behind him, he was surrounded. "X-eggs! ATTACK!" he screams, pointing at me. Black energy blasts me, but don't fall, I quickly get out my paintbrush and twirl it, deflecting the black beam.

Akiko runs towards him, her blinding light gets him right in the back, he screams and is knocked to the ground. The x-eggs stop, "Colourful Canvas!" I say, the colours paralyse the x-eggs and they are frozen in mid-air.

"NO!" screams the boy.

I walk over to the boy and so does Akiko. "Stay down, " She warns, lowering her hand at him. She shoots him in the back one more time.

"SHIT! What's your problem?!" he screeches.

"Just making sure your gonna stay down." She murmurs. Then suddenly, a white light emerges from his back.

"NO! What did you do?!" he screams again. We don't answer, the light keeps spreading and makes a big 'X' on his back. He rolls over and the 'X' is in his stomach too. He looks like a big x-egg.

"Wait a second… I know who you a-," begins Akiko, but is quickly stopped when an x-egg shoots at her. She jumps back and attacks it, it freezes and turns into a hearts egg, "Where did he go?!" she shouts, looking at the spot he was previously in.

"I don't know?! I wasn't looking!" I shout, and then suddenly I was knocked down by the x-eggs black beam of energy.

"Gah!" I yelp, falling. Akiko swears and shoots them, all of her shots missing. They quickly redirect their aim at her.

She is still standing up and a white force field protecting her. "Amu, use Open Heart now!" she screams, I look at the x-eggs, there are about eight of them!

"I can't purify all of them at once! There are too many!" I shout back at her.

"Quick! Use Prism Music!" she shouts again.

I jump into the air and do as I am told, "PRISM MUSIC!" I scream. The x-eggs get knocked to the ground by the sudden force. I land on the ground, and pant, "Now what? They will get back up again!" I shout, trying to catch my breath.

"Now do Colour Canvas at me!" she shouts running back.

"What?!" I say with bewilderment, my eyes widening. "But you might get hurt?!"

"Trust me on this!" she shouts. I glance at her then back at the x-eggs. I sigh reluctantly, and switch my baton with my paintbrush again and hold it up. I break into a sprint, and flick my paintbrush.

"COLOURFUL… CANVAS!" I scream once more, the paint spinning out of control and heading straight towards her. She quickly pulses a beam of light from her palm at the paint, and it stops mid-air paint stops. The once multi-coloured paint was a bright white, and was seemingly shining. "What..?" I say in disbelief, I look at her and she nods her head.

"Now, get behind the paint and aim straight for the x-eggs." She says letting out a deep breath.

I get behind the floating blob of paint and keep my eyes on my target. They start to get up and the paint starts to expand, "Now?" I say to her, getting worried. The paint expands more and the x-eggs float up.

"No, not yet." She says muttering. The paint gets bigger and bigger, it looks like it's going to pop.

"NOW?!" I shout, the x-eggs are charging up their attack, also expanding.

"NO!" she screams at me, the paint goes a creamy white and does not stop growing, it starts to shake and crumble, "NOW!" she screams.

"Negative Heart: Lock On!" I scream, pointing my finger towards the white paint, "OPEN HEART!" I scream. The familiar, shining blue hearts come out of my hands and are small at first. They then pass through the white paint, turned white and were made much, much bigger.

The white hearts pierce through the x-eggs and they scream, "USELESS, USELESS!"

There was a flash of light and they turned back to hearts eggs. They float up to the sky, and once they touch the purple see-through ceiling, it disappears. The sadness disappears and the night returns to normal, the fountain starts running again, the lampposts starts flickering again and the bat flies freely.

I cancel out the transformation with Miki, comes out of me and we both smile, "We did it." Akiko says, running up to me.

"Amu-chan!" My charas scream, flying up to me.

"Ran, Su, Dia." I say to them, smiling, "But… How did you know that would work?" I ask Akiko, confused on how she would know that the white paint would work.

"It's just a theory I had," She said, yawning.

"That boy though, he was not in character transformation. He lashed out purple light at us and the x-eggs listened to everything he said," She says, mumbling.

"Who do you think he is?" I ask, looking up at the sky.

"I think… I don't know for sure, but the white 'X' on his back and stomach may mean… The purple wall too, how as that… it made time stop…And he was all in black, we couldn't see his face… but, it couldn't be…" she says trying to laugh it off.

"Akiko, just say it." I say looking at her straight in the eyes. She exhales and closes her eyes.

"I think… He was the Prince of Darkness," She says quietly. I gap at her, him? He was the prince of Darkness?

"Amu-chan… We have to prepare, because…The first battle of this war… It's coming…" she says trailing off, looking at the sky.

* * *

**Magi-chan: (Munching cookies)**

Ikuto: (Raises eyebrow)

Rima: (Sips tea)

Amu and Akiko: (Sewing and humming)

**Magi-chan: (Munching cookies louder)**

Ikuto: (Raises eyebrow more)

**Magi-chan: WHAT?!**

Ikuto: Hm? Oh, nothing just… Why aren't you saying anything?

**Magi-chan: Amu-chan, could you please tell dear Ikuto here my I am not saying anything?**

Amu: e-eh?! Um… I don't know… Akiko, do you know why?

Akiko: No actually, I don't…(Turns to Rima) Rima do you know why?

Rima: I am not talking to you, best friend stealer!

Akiko: Ouch… Nagi-dear? Could you ask Chibi over here why Magi-chan is not saying anything?

Nagihiko: Rima, why isn't Magi-chan saying anything to Ikuto-kun?

Rima: I am not talking to you either best friend stealer AND cross dresser.

Nagihiko: ouch…Erm… Souma-san, could you ask Utau why Rima-chan is not saying to Akiko why Magi-chan isn't talking to Ikuto-kun?

Kukai: O.O….. Um…

Utau: He won't be able to remember that… Um, Amu? Could you ask Rima why she isn't talking to Akiko about why Magi-chan isn't talking to my brother.

Amu: Sure! Rima, why aren't you talking to Akiko about why Magi-chan isn't talking to the Baka Neko.

Rima: ^_^ glad you asked Amu-chan! I am not saying anything to Akiko because she is a best friend stealer, and Magi is not saying anything to Ikuto because-!

**Magi: JUST FINISH THE CHAPTER AND LEAVE A REVIEW. That is, if you want to…**

Tadase: What she means is…Please leave a review if you can. You see Magi-chan? I can say it much nicer than yo-

Akiko: Shut up you blond idiot! No one cares what you say!

Tadase: =_="

**Let's what the characters of the chapter think of the fan fic so far!**

**Rima: Well… the shopping bit was ok... And the playboy bit was a little weird…**

**Yaya: Well Yaya loved shopping! And look! You put more than 8 000 words!**

**Amu: Yeah, I liked the chapter. I still have to finish my homework though T.T And the battle was interesting.**

**Miki: Yeah! I finally transformed with Amu!**

**Akiko: The battle was cool I guess. But that wall thingy was weird.**

**I know, but I thought it was cool. And you guys need to watch your backs from now on. –evil smirk-**

**Everyone: 0.o**

**All will be revealed next chapter! And sorry for the long wait!**

**That's all we have time for! Magical girl4 OUT! BYE ;)**


	9. Study Group In Session!

**Magical girl4: Sup guys, welcome to the next chapter of Shugo Chara! Middle School! Everyone, say hello!**

Shugo Chara Gang: Hi!/hello/sup?/hey there/Yo

**Magical girl4: Thanks for joining us :). Last episo- I MEAN, last **_**chapter! **_**Akiko, Yaya, Amu and Rima went on a shopping spree! Stuff happened, blah blah blah. Then at the end, Akiko and Amu had this epic battle with a strange figure! Akiko thinks that he is the infamous Prince Of Darkness!**

Akiko: Yeah, but I _know _that he is the infamous Prince of Darkness.

**Magical girl4: (rolls eyes at her) someone, disclaimer?**

(Everyone is silent)

**Magical girl4: No one? How sad… Disclaimer! I DO NOT own Shugo Chara or any of its characters! I only own, Akiko, Akihiro, Kuro, Zen, the four playboys mentioned last chapter and the plot… and the name of this story.**

Rima: Hey, aren't we going to do something funny or weird now?

**Magical girl4: Nah, I don't feel my creative or comedic senses tingling... By the way, thank you Turtlegirl945 and Cornelia hale8 for leaving your beautiful reviews ;). I should really do these shout outs more often…**

Amu: We are totally breaking the fourth wall here in these intro's and outro's, right?

Yaya: Totally.

**Magical girl4: B-but, that's what we have always been doing? Ever since the first chapter!**

Ikuto: Ah, the first chapter. It was such a long time ago, we have grown so _much. _(Slings his arm around Magical girl4)

**Magical girl4: Are you drunk or something?! (Kicks Ikuto in the stomach, he falls to the ground) The first chapter wasn't even that long ago?!**

Amu: (pokes Ikuto with stick) Is he dead?

Akiko: Probably…

**Magical girl4: (Grabs stick from Amu, wacks Ikuto with stick) Not anymore…**

* * *

Chapter 9

Study group in session?!

* * *

**.:Ikuto:.**

"Why am I even here?" I mutter under my breath.

I looked around the big pink room, seeing all the different coloured heads all in a circle. My little strawberry was nervously grinning and a blush creeping onto her face and my smirk starting to form. Everyone had their books in front of them and answering the study questions.

If you can't already guess, everyone is studying for their next big test, besides me. And if you don't know why I am here, well the story goes like this.

Hikari decided that we should all have a study session, because everyone had a few tests coming up. I don't go to school anymore, but she insisted that I join because I would get to know everyone. The location was Amu's room, I don't know why though.

Amu's dad went into hysterics when he saw the five boys coming through the door, especially when he saw me and found out that I was way older than Amu. And my lovely strawberry herself wasn't on board with everyone coming here, there were at least 10 people in her room, but her room is big so you could probably hold 20 people in here.

Ami also wanted to join, but Amu didn't want her too and her mum came in and said 'let the big kids do their work.' I don't think we are big kids because of the fact on how some were acting.

Of course the sugar baby was acting all hyped up and wined every 30 seconds, Hikari was acting childish and shouting in everyone's ear, but of course there were _some _calm people.

That Fujisaki guy, who I found out that, had to pose as a girl named Nadeshiko for all his life. Mashiro, or Midget, was not that bad, but overprotective about Amu. Fujisaki and Midget were pretty much always having fights, which got irritating.

Souma Kukai was ok; I found out that he had been taking ramen competitions with my sister, which I actually didn't know about. Utau was also here, barely speaking and getting stuff done.

Sanjo was answering questions for the sugar baby whenever she needed help, which was all the time. He did all the work and I didn't get to know him that well, all I knew was that he had a chara named Musashi and was the youngest out of all of us.

Tadase also came along, mostly helping everyone whenever he could, but I didn't let him talk to Amu. After all, those were the rules. But I still honestly don't know if I should trust Hikari or not, but I know that I am not the only one with trust issues.

Over all, I got to know everyone a little better, we all will be fighting as a team soon and what better way to get to know each other than in a study session, right?

"Hey, Nagi, what's the answer to question 3?!" screamed Hikari, putting the heavy text book on his lap and pointing to the question.

"Well you see it's actually quite easy. All you have to do is-," he began, but was quickly cut off by Midget.

"Shut up purple head. Don't give her the answer, if she is smart, she can do it herself," she said nudging him; Hikari just stuck out her tongue at her and stole the text book away. Midget rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Rima, you didn't have to be so mean," he said scolding her; she glared at him and frowned.

"She can work out by herself. She is just too lazy, so she gets you to do all the work," she snaps back, turning the page of her textbook.

He shakes his head and smiles, "I am just simply helping her. I already have my hands full with work and I wouldn't give her all the answers. Unless, you want my help?" he said with a smirk.

You could see a bit of pink on her cheeks, but he frown was still present. Heh, reminds me of Amu and I.

"Ha, like I would need _your _help cross-dresser," she bites.

"Are you sure? What's the answer on question 5A, then?"

She turns the pages furiously on her work book. "It's 9.25cm."

"I don't think so, because it's 9.34cm," he said, pointing to his work book.

"No it's not, its 9.25cm," she says harshly.

"Nope, it's 9.34cm," he sang.

"It's 9.25cm."

"9.34."

"9.25!"

"Sorry Rima-chan, but you're wrong."

"Shut up! It's-!"

"Can you guys stop?" I say turning my head to them, "Do you always argue like this? You sound like an angry old couple bickering." That really shut them up, Midget turned red and Fujisaki sweat dropped.

"We are _not _an angry old couple," she said, scoffing.

I roll my eyes, "Yeah, _sure_."

I turn my head away from bickering old couple, and look to my right so see emerald eyes and brown hair; Souma. "What do you want?" I say nonchalantly, he looks at me eagerly and grins.

"Well, Ikuto. You know how you are smart and all..." He begins.

I look away, "Yeah?"

"And I really need to get these questions done?"

"Mm-hm,"

"Could you maybe..? I don't know…"

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Yeah, sure!" he shouts, I sigh and move my body towards him. He rambles on and on about random stuff, not even focusing on the questions.

I once more look around the room; everyone was trying to get everything done, conversing and helping. Social groups have never been my thing, that's another reason why I didn't want to come.

Oh yeah, Hikaru's chara came along too. Guess he didn't want to be all alone in the Easter building. He is a very interesting chara too, he seems really social and lively, completely different from Hikaru, too bad though, everyone seems to have a chara besides me.

Souma's talking them came into focus and I snapped back to reality.

"And I thought you were really cool Ikuto, that's why I wanted to get to know you, and-."

"How long have Utau and you been having ramen competitions?" I ask all of a sudden. He stops talking and thinks for a moment.

"Well, we started last year and it's been carrying on for a while now."

"How come I didn't know about this?" I look at him fully with an eyebrow raised.

He fumbles and laughs, "Ah... H-ha, I dunno... Maybe you should ask Uta-?"

"Ask me what?" I hear from across the room, I turn my head towards my sister as she cuts through the chattering, silencing the room. She looks at Kukai expectantly.

"Uuh…" he starts, looking into her violet eyes.

"Nothing," I say bluntly.

"Is he bothering you?" she says, looking at both of us with a bored expression, "Do you want me to help him instead of yo-?"

"No," I say quickly. Frowning and nodding my head for her to not move, she gives me a weird look, but moves her head to the side and starts talking to Amu, resuming the chatter in the big room.

I turn my head back to Souma, he immediately starts grinning, "So you gonna help me?" he laughs.

I exhale and grab his text book, "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

**.:...:.**

"Kai-ri!" whined Yaya, obviously wanting some attention from the boy. Kairi was clearly not listening to her, but instead focusing on the study questions he had to get through.

This made Yaya fed up and annoyed. She sighed at the green-haired boy's ignorance and crossed her arms. He slightly turned his head towards her and spoke quickly, "Not now Yuiki-san. Just let me get through this qu-."

"One, all Yaya, Yaya! Two, help _Yaya _first!" she said cutting him off, shouting and pointing her small finger at him. He fixes is glasses up and turns to the small girl.

"Yaya, what question do you need help with?" he asks, as if irritated.

"This one!" she exclaims, pointing to a similar question to the last, Kairi's eye twitches in annoyance.

He sighs, "Yaya, the way to find the solution to the problem is by using the same method as the last question."

"Yeah, but I forgot how to do the method!" she whines once more. He exhales deeply and turns back to his work.

"Yaya, I need to do this as much as you do, so you if you don't mind, could you please-."

"No!" she shouts, she turns his face and puts her face up close to his. Her big brown eyes clash with his crystal blue ones, "Don't you care about Yaya anymore? It seems like you never have time for anything anymore!"

Kairi couldn't believe what she was saying, since when did he never care for her? Of course he had time for her. He then realised the position he was in, he quickly scooted back blushing red. He clears his throat softly and listens to what she has to say.

"You never call Yaya by her first name! You never let Yaya do or have anything! And Kairi-kun especially doesn't listen to Yaya either," she murmurs quietly at the last part.

He stops and gazes at her for a minute, he only calls Yaya by her first name when she tells him to, and he never lets her do certain things because he thinks they are not proper, but…

Of _course_ he listens to Yaya; in fact, he could never _stop _listening to her. She piped up whenever she felt the need to and he would listen on what she had to say.

"And then… You didn't even know what happened when Rima-tan, Akiko-chi, Amu-chi and Yaya-chi went shopping…" she says quietly.

He was then suddenly interested in the topic. Yaya never had told him what she does on the weekend, only in a group she would say things like that, but this time she is telling him alone, just the two of them. He followed her words carefully, and made it obvious that he really was listening to her quiet voice.

"We sat down at a café and ate lots of food, then these boys came up to us and started talking to us. Amu-chi, Rima-tan and Akiko-chi tried to make them go away, but all they did was laugh at us! And this boy with purple hair and blue eyes made fun of Yaya too…" Her eyes went glassy and her mouth pulled into a frown.

Kairi looked at her with shock as her face saddened. Rage then bubbled inside of him; he clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. How dare that guy make fun of Yaya? How could anyone do that to her? She is just a small girl with a cheery personality! Now she is sad because a guy made her feel like that!

He grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight into the eye, "Yaya, don't you ever feel sad just because someone laughed at you. That boy was nothing to you and never will be, don't you ever frown or get upset, because I want you to keep smiling for forever, and I _do _listen to you Yaya, whenever you talk; I hear what you have to say. You can have and do anything you want because you are Yaya, and from now on, I _swear _that I will always call you by your first name, _always."_

He pants… Taking a deep breath from the speech he just made… The words just formed in his mind and spilled from his mouth. He has never said anything like that to anyone before… Why did he say that…? Because he was… angry?

Then, there was a clap.

Then another clap, then a whole bunch of claps, the two of them looked to their right and saw everyone was clapping after their 'performance'_._

"You guys were great! A plus!" whooped Kukai, giving them thumbs up.

"That was like a scene from a big drama show!" laughed Akiko, being the loudest one clapping.

Yaya's eyes widened with shock, her face lit up like a Christmas tree and her cheeks went pink. She stood up quickly and started bowing. "Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed. Kairi just blushed deeply and rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, you two should be a couple in a new drama hit!" joked Amu, holding her tummy.

"C…couple?" stammered Kairi, looking down.

"Yeah, we could be an amazing duo!" cheered Yaya, sitting back down next to Kairi and nudging his shoulder.

"But we are not compatible; I don't see how it would work." He said looking away stubbornly.

Yaya just laughed along and slapped his back, "Whatever! We could be a couple some other time! Right now we have to get work done!"

"R-right," he stammered, looking around the room at the smiling faces, did they really think that him and Yaya would be a good pair? They are complete opposites and it would never work… He is smart and calm, and Yaya is full of energy and is childish, he would never fall for someone like her…Right?

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice, coming from the other side of the room. Akiko stood proudly and her big cheesy grin showing on her thin face. Everyone sighed and listened in on what the brunette had to say.

"Ok everybody, I have another way to work done faster!" she said laughing slightly. There was a groan of annoyance coming from the big cat, he rolled his eyes and his look ought to say 'what now?' Akiko cleared her throat loudly and crossed her arms, "I don't think the work is getting done fast enough, we are all still a little behind and it's almost 3 o'clock," she began, "So I have decided another way to get the work done and finished faster! We all split up into pairs!"

There were a few murmurs of agreement and disagreement. She pulled off her cap from her head and put a few pieces of paper in it, "I wrote all your names down on the little stripes of paper so they could be drawn out, the first two people's names to be drawn out will be a study pair," she said shaking around the hat.

She decided to pull out a piece of paper and everyone looked at it nervously, there was a small silence before the big reveal. Akiko looked at the first piece of paper and smiled, "Amu!" she announced.

Amu smiled sheepishly and her charas cheered, "Yay! Amu got first pick!" cheered Ran, waving her pompoms energetically.

Akiko grabbed out another paper and giggled, "Ikuto!"

Ikuto's famous smirked returned and he looked over at the pinkette; she blushed furiously and gulped. Ikuto moved over to her and she fidgeted nervously- the both of them sat on Amu's bed. Amu's charas followed and another chara followed a certain yellow one. Akihiro approached Dia nervously and asked, "... Can I stay with you...? I have no one else to stay with, so…"

Dia looked over at him and smiled, "Of course you can." She said grabbing his hand, he smiled too and the both of them sat on the bed with Ran, Miki and Su.

Akiko giggled once more as the pair moved onto the bed, "Okay, next is…" she said pulling another paper out, "Kukai!"

Kukai grinned and nodded his head, "Kukai you will be paired with…Utau!" shouted Akiko grabbing the strip of paper. A glare sent from Ikuto went over to Kukai, sending him just a warning. Utau just rolled her eyes in annoyance and went to go sit with the brunette.

"Nagihiko!" exclaimed Akiko, "And… Rima!"

Naghiko smiled at Rima while she just huffed in annoyance, "Looks like we are together, Rima-chan." He said moving closer to her, she just moved away father and he put his text book on the little tea table.

"Okay, next is…me!" said Akiko pulling out her name. She dug for another and pulled one out, "And I will be pairing with…T…Tadase…" her expression went sweet to sour within seconds, she looked over at the blonde who just smiled and sweat dropped.

She walked over to him slowly and slumped down next to him; she huffed and opened her text book.

"And since no one is left, that means Yaya and Kairi are a pair!" shouted Yaya excitedly, gripping on the green haired boy. The both of them stayed in their spot and resumed their work.

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

Oh Akiko, you just had to put me in this position didn't you?

I looked over at the dark haired boy who just smirked and grabbed my text book slowly. I fidgeted nervously and played with my fingers, "Why is Amu-chan so nervous?" asked Ran quietly.

"Maybe she doesn't feel like working?" giggled Aki. Dia smiled over at him and shook her head.

"No, that's not it at all. She is just getting nervous around Ikuto-kun," she said sighing contently at both of us.

Dammit, they better not say anything wrong. Ikuto just pulled me closer to him and I leaned back quickly, "B-baka! What do you think you are doing?!" I shout at him, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Well, you need to get closer to me if you want to see the questions," He says whispering into my ear, I try not to let a blush creep onto my face.

"Why is she getting nervous, Dia-chan?" said Aki with big eyes, Dia blushed lightly at the fact of being called 'Dia-chan'. She shook away the thought and answered his question.

"Because Amu and Ikuto have had experiences no one else has had," she said softly.

"C'mon Amu-_koi, _let's get some work done," He says again.

I turn my face away from him and cross my arms, "We are not going to get any work done if you are my partner," I say quickly, what was Akiko thinking? Did she want me to fail my tests?

"We will if you participate." He grabs me again and I was pulled in closer than I was before, "Now let's see… question 3A was it? Ah, this is easy Amu. Let me show you."

I froze under is velvety voice… Well, I _do _want to get my work done, but I don't think I want to be mentored by him right now.

"Hm? Like what?!" Aki shouts unexpectedly.

"Well, the story is quite cute," Su began, "Amu-chan just doesn't want to admit that she _really _does love Ikuto-kun. But Amu-chan is just too stubborn to admit it, but you can really tell she loves him because of the way she has acted."

Dammit Su! Shut your mouth!

"How has she acted?!" shouts Aki again, scratching his back.

"You ask too many questions…" exhaled Miki. Aki sat down again and scratching his back still- Ikuto suddenly grabs my chin with his index finger and thumb, bringing my face close to his.

"Amu-koi, don't get too distracted now, you need to focus on your work. Is this how you act in class? I sure hope not," he said with a smooth voice.

His tone makes my blush and I think back to the day when I really wasn't paying attention in class, back when I got told off by Mrs. Kaede.

"There you go again, thinking about something else," He says smacking my head lightly. I snap back to reality and bite my lip, "I really want my strawberry to get good grades for her next test," He says placing my work book in my lap, he grabs my pencil and slips it into my hand.

He moves closer to me and puts his head low so he can see my writing; I look over at the text book in his lap and start copying out the questions.

He brings his head down lower and rests on my shoulder, I blush at the sudden contact but I continue what I am doing. I start to lose concentration as I start to hear his heavy breathing, it's deep and loud. His dark blue hair tickles my head, it feels so soft.

He moves even closer if that was even possible, he then moves his free hand and puts it on my other shoulder. I exhale deeply as I try to cool my cheeks; I bite my lip and look over at the textbook again.

At the corner of my eye, I see my charas and Akihiro pulling their mouths open in an 'o' shape and their eyes huge. Despite the fact the Ikuto is being a little pervy right now; he really does care about my grades…

He wants me to keep working as he turns the page of my work book. He wants me to get a good mark, I suppose; from the way he is acting… he might actually want me to get work done.

It's nice to see this side of Ikuto once awhile. Him caring for me, and my grades… maybe, he really wants me to finish school… He wants me to finish so I can be with him…

Then it hit me.

"_Hurry and grow up faster."_

I gasp lightly upon the memory, he wanted me to grow up faster so I can catch up to him… we are a few years apart, and I can't believe all this time he meant he wanted me to get older faster.

That's so…so…

Nice.

* * *

**.:Rima:.**

"Rima, are you listening?" the indigo head waved his hand in front of my face. I huffed and leant my head on my hand, turning away from the idiot who was trying to grab my attention.

He won't get me to face him, to matter how hard he tries. Even if he gives a flick of his long, shiny, silky hai-! RUBBISH, gross, icky hair! No, he doesn't have silky hair, _my _hair is way better than that disgrace. It's not even attractive?!

"Riimmaa, anyone in there?" he looked at me with his big hazel eyes, chuckling slightly. I suddenly felt my eyes flutter over to him, and my ears giving full attention just so they could hear that chuckle again.

He smiles lightly and I quickly avoid eye contact once more. Stupid blush, trying to creep up on me like that, stupid Nagihiko smile, almost making me blush!

He just turns away and sighs, "You know Rima-chan, if you don't do say anything now and cooperate, you won't get anything done."

Why must he insist on this? It's not like he is going to get anywhere. I quickly turn my eyes the evil text book, its own annoying questions shooting out at me, forcing me to answer and answer and answer!

I close my eyes; I want that text book to disappear first. No… wait! I want Nagihiko to be gone first, _then _the frustrating text book. Satisfied with my answer, I open my eyes once more to still find the taunting book and the idiot in front of me.

Honestly, this rubbish and the cross dresser is going to drive me to an early grave.

Crap, I am starting to sound like my mother…

"Rima, I know neither I nor the text book will disappear, but you and I need to get the work done," He said desperately. I just stare at him blankly… Hmm… How did he know I want him gone?

Better yet, if there was only one I could pick. What one would I want gone forever? Nagihiko. Or book? Nagihiko… Book… Well, I don't want to answer questions all my life… And stupid Nagihiko won't be here anymore if I the chose textbook. Wait, that's what I want, right?

Yeah, it is. So the thing that I want to disappear for forever would be the text book…

What?

Wait! NO! Oh, fu-!

"Rima!" he knocked my head lightly, snapping out of my daze. I was finally brought back to the real world. Yay…

I frown and put my face forward, "How about no, idiot?" I say harshly.

He then smirks back at me, putting his head forward as well, "That's the Rima I know." I glare and fold my arms.

"Are we going to get these questions done or not?" I scoff and pull my head back.

"And _that, _is the question I have been waiting to hear." He grins cheekily. I roll my eyes, and start with the questions. I hear him chuckle again and I intensify my stare towards my work.

Don't look at him, don't look at him, don't look at him.

"By the way Rima," He chimes, "It _is _9.34cm."

Ok, now I definitely want him gone!

* * *

**.:Utau:.**

I can't believe I am stuck with _him. _Trust Hikari to pick out names…

Kukai just scratched his head and grinned sheepishly, he turned a few pages of his text book while I looked at my nails, "Sooo… we gonna get work done?" he said looking up from his book.

I look up too and fold my arms, "Of course, but only if you cooperate." I said scoffing. He gives me thumbs up and flashes his grin.

"That's great! Now, I need help with this question."

I dart my eyes over to him once more, "Why do you always need help anyways? Just do it yourself for once." I say in a monotone voice, he frowns and slouches.

"Fine, I will. But when you need help, I won't reply." He says smirking, thinking that he won.

"Please, like I would need any help at all. I much smarter than you and older, _kid_." I say in triumph, he's smirk once again turns into a frown and his look becomes sharp.

"FYI, I am not some kid. And who says you're smarter than me?"

I grin and my eyes widen, I lean forward and point to my chest, "Me." I lean back and cross my arms again, I bit my lip at his sudden mood change.

He seems to be… grumpy? Have I ever seen Kukai grumpy? Nope! Where is my camera when I need it?

He then looks at me straight in the eyes and stares. "What's your problem?" I say raising my eyebrow. He doesn't say anything back and keeps on staring… Weird…

A few more moments of gazing, and I suddenly find myself staring into his emerald orbs. They are so… green. Like a fresh green, like shiny grass. I look aside from his eyes and notice his brown ruffled hair, it seems so soft, and I could just ruffle my hand through it…

His intense stare softens, to a more relaxed gaze. My eyes start to go watery from not blinking; I quickly shut my eyes and open them to get a better look at his nice toned ski-!

Wait?! What am I doing?! I-I can feel a blush rising to my cheeks!

He then quickly snaps out of gazing mode and smirks. Before I knew, it he then grabbed my work book!

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" I say reaching from my book, he then drops it into my lap again; it was opened to an empty page… He then grabs my text book; he puts it to my left, which was his right. He flips open to an empty page on his work book and gets his pen.

"Ok then. Let's see who is really smarter at this, we are going to do questions one to ten from you're text book and we will see who is the fastest at completing them all. These are the rules, no looking at your opponent's paper, no skipping questions and no asking for help from another person."

My eyes widen with realisation…he…he tricked me! "Is this a challenge?" I say smirking slightly. He grins and nods his head enthusiastically.

"Yep, this way you and I will get a chance to study faster!"

I look down at the text book then back at him. No way he will win, for sure I will kick his butt. I see my charas looking intently at the tension between us too.

"Ooh. Utau will definitely whoop his sorry ass!" Cackled Il. Daichi floated up to her grinning.

"Sorry, but Kukai won't be losing today!" he shouts confidently.

I look up from them and smirk. "Challenge accepted." I take out my hand and he shakes it. El gets out a whistle and a checked flag.

"On your marks!" she shouts holding up the flag. I tighten my grip on my pencil, my eyes dart over to the brunette, and he smiles and winks quickly. I look down again, hiding my blush. Honestly, what's this feeling whenever he does something like that?

"Get set!" shouted El putting the whistle in her mouth.

"C'mon Utau, you can do it!" screams Il, punching the air.

"Don't worry Kukai, you'll beat her!" laughed Daichi.

Why do I get butterflies in my stomach everytime when I see Kukai? He makes me happy on the inside sometimes… He smile is almost contagious…

El takes a deep breath. Crap! Utau, concentrate!

But really…what is it?

_BBeeep!_

El blew the whistle loud, waving the flag like a maniac. I dart my eyes over to the text book, scribbling down the answer. He writes down an answer too, his determination is daunting… No, Utau, Don't slack off.

... But… why can't I concentrate? Why can't I stop thinking about him? I smile lightly while upon the thought… Remembering this sort of feeling before when I was around my brother…

... Do I have a crush on Kukai...?

* * *

**.:Akiko:.**

I look at my text book and bite my lip, '_why does homework have to be so hard?'_ I sigh, grabbing my pencil and writing the question in my note book. I stop immediately, and read the question again, the question then jumbles together and looks incoherent. Ugh, it makes no sense!

I then turn to look at Tadase, and his doing heaps better than me; he is going through the questions and neatly answering them at top speed. I sigh again, '_how does he do that?'_ He then catches me looking at him, and I whip my head around in the other direction.

Please don't say anything, please don't say anything, please don't say anythi-.

"What's wrong Hikari-san?" he asks thoughtfully, I groan silently, and turn to him and smile.

"It's nothing, I was just… Um… I was…" I rack my brain searching for an answer, trying to look away from him.

He raises an eyebrow, "Do you need help?"

I laugh awkwardly and shake my head, "Aha, nope... I can do it myself."

He glances down at my book, "But you haven't even started?" he mutters, looking up at me. I open my mouth to say something, but shut it quickly.

His chara, Kiseki, floats up to me and points rudely, "Say something commoner! How dare you not talk to Tadase!"

I frown at the king chara and cross my arms. "It's rude to point, and I don't have to say anything if I don't want to." I accuse at him, and he just flicks his cape and floats away. I sigh once more, and turn to face my work again.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Tadase asks again.

I look at him and roll my eyes; I put my work book closer to him and shuffle over, "Fine, but do it quickly. I want to get my work done before we leave." I say firmly, he nods his head and smiles gently.

He gets his pencil, and starts explaining the two different methods used.

There was the easy way to do it but it was longer, there was a harder method but it was shorter. I was certainly stubborn when it came to teaching me new things, but I tried to be as nice as possible. "... Hikari-san?" he says suddenly.

"Hm?" I say, not really listening.

"Don't take this in offence, but…"

My head snaps up and my eyes instantly go sharp. "Don't take what in offence?" I say skeptically.

His eyes widen and he clears his throat. "I don't mean to be rude... but I thought you were…a lot… What's the word?"

"Smarter?" I say bluntly, a bored expression on my face.

"Um, yes..." He whispers.

I look away and shrug, "Whatever... it's expected of me to be smart. Probably because of that outer character I use…" I murmur.

He leans in his head, "Outer character? Like the one Amu uses?"

"Maybe, can't you tell that I am different around most people to when I am with everyone else?" I say facing him, he thinks about this and nods his head.

"You seem more… Lively when you are with us, and with others you seem to be polite, organized and ma-."

"-Ture." I finish for him, realizing what I just did; I slapped my hand over my mouth. I just finished his sentence for him! He just laughs lightly and I sigh.

"My point exactly!" I exclaim, "People think that I am more mature because of the way I act, therefore they get the wrong idea and think I am intelligent..." I close my eyes and fold my arms, frowning. It's a pain for someone else to think that I am someone I am not… Wait, does that even make sense?

Tadase just smiles at me, but then confusion spreads upon his face. "But, Hikari-san. The thing is, why?" he asks, I open my eyes and look at him questionably. I realize what he meant and nod.

"I think it's because… No, I know it's because…"

Should I really be telling him this? I haven't even told Amu, but Tadase...? Oh, whatever... I have a feeling he won't laugh at me.

"Because... I am scared on what people may think of me. I thought that maybe using a calm cover up would be a better impression than having a loud and goofy character..." I say leaning my head on my hand, looking out at everyone else.

He looks even more confused now... he just doesn't get it.

He then sighs softly, looking over at everyone else as well, then turns to me and nods his head.

"I know what you mean," he begins, "And you don't need a cover up just so people could view you as normal, and you especially shouldn't use that outer character consciously if you hate it, because… I really like your character and I think there is nothing wrong with it." He says smiling.

I gap at him. He just… He…

I can't believe he said that... No one has _ever _said that to me.

He really likes me because of who I am? Even though I have been mean to him? My character, my forgetfulness, my clumsiness, my short temper… he really doesn't mind all of that? "I… You think… But, I have so many flaws? I am a real idiot sometimes, and I don't think anyone could cope with that," He just laughs and shakes his head.

"But don't you see? You doubt yourself. That's what really makes a man a fool of himself. You _are_ smart and your flaws don't matter, don't you see that Amu accepts you for who you are?"

My eyes widen is realization. He is right. I can't believe I can be such an idi... Wait… No, I am not stupid. And I can't doubt myself… I am not supposed to anyways…

"You are strong and that's what matters, and that's why many people are drawn to you. Like me." He says pointing to himself.

"I am… strong?" I say slowly, "And you like me? Even though I said I hated you and did mean things? And what about the first time we met...?"

He nods his head, "Well, it was our first meeting and nothing always goes right the first time."

I stare at him blankly, fidgeting with the hem of my skirt. I take deep breath and close my eyes. I exhale and look at him straight in the eyes.

'_I like you, Hikari-san. Don't think that I don't. Besides, we have to get along since we will be fighting together.'_

So he isn't lying… I laugh out loud and grin. "Thanks Tadase." I wink, "That really helped."

He laughs, "You're welcome, I'm glad I said that."

"But there is one more thing." I say, smiling.

"... What's that?"

"Mind if we do that meeting all over again?" I giggle. His eyes widen, and he nods his head, putting his hand out.

"…Hello, I am Hotori Tadase, it's nice to meet you."

I giggle again, and shake his hand enthusiastically. "And I am Hikari Akiko, nice to meet cha'!"

"I am sure we will be great friends." He adds. I stop shaking his hand and nod.

"Yeah, me too… Me too…"

* * *

**.:...:.**

It was 3:30 pm exactly. And everyone was leaving the Hinamori house hold. Yaya had fallen asleep, and believe it or not, it was Kairi's job to piggyback her home.

Nagihiko and Rima had to walk together, because they lived near each other, their calls of teasing and insults could be heard from a mile away.

'You freak! I can't believe you tugged on my hair?!'

'Rima-chan, I was falling and I had to grab onto something.'

'Don't call me _Rima-chan_!'

Tadase was walking with Kukai and Utau. The pop star and the sports fanatic were bickering about who won their competition they had, and Tadase was trying to pull the two apart.

Ikuto was of course stalling and didn't want to leave, while Amu's dad was being very stubborn and not moving until Ikuto leaves. And Amu tried to shoo Ikuto out while Akiko just sat down drinking a hot chocolate.

"Mrs. Hinamori? Could I have more tea please?" Ikuto politely asks Midori.

"Why of course Ikuto-san! Have as much as you like!" she said, pouring the liquid in his cup.

Amu just sat beside him on the couch irritated, while her dad sat in front of the two, looking grumpily. Akiko was sitting on the bench top about to dose off.

"I-Ikuto… Can you leave now?" Amu said, whispering, not wanting her father to hear.

"But Amu, what if I don't want to?" he said whispering back, while keeping eye contact with Tsugumu. Amu just huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly.

Ami suddenly came running down the stairs with a piece of paper in hand; she quickly rushed up to 'Ikuto-niisan.'

"What is it Ami-chan?" Ikuto asked the youngest Hinamori, smiling gently.

"Ikuto-onii-san! I need to show you something!" she shouts happily, waving the paper about.

Amu's dad cries out, "AMI! Don't call this boy your Onii-san!" he wails, Amu just tried to hide her face from her dad's embarrassing display of emotion. Ami hands over the piece of paper eagerly as she watched Ikuto's reaction, he grins proudly.

The paper held a colourful drawing of a figure with pink hair, supposedly Amu, and a figure that had dark blue hair, obviously Ikuto. The two were in front of an orange sun set… Kissing.

Amu gasps once she sees the picture and blushes tomato red, "A-A-Ami?! W-why did you draw th-that?!" she screams, standing up.

Akiko rushes over and snatches the paper from Ikuto's grasp, she laughs out loud once she sees the drawing, "This is so cute! You obviously have talent Ami!" she says handing the paper back to her. Amu's father comes over immediately and grabs the paper. He goes pale and almost faints.

"A-A-AMI?! What did you draw?!" he cries, horrified at his daughters work.

Amu quickly grabs the paper from her father and puts it behind her back, "OK THAT'S ENOUGH! Ikuto, leave!" she screams, still as red as a tomato.

He thanks Midori and Tsugumu for the tea and hospitality and walks out the front door, secretly winking at Amu so her dad won't have a fit. Once the door closes a sigh is heard from across the room.

"Phew, glad he is gone." said Akiko, puting her hands on her hips.

The Hinamori family just looks at her, and Amu was making signals with her eyes, motioning over to the front door. Akiko makes an 'o' shape with her mouth and nods her head.

"Thank you Mrs. Hinamori for the hot chocolate and hospitality, thank you as well Mr. Hinamori," she said bowing, "Bye-bye Ami-chan, see you at school Amu," she closed the front door and waved good bye.

Amu sighed and gave the paper back to Ami, "Isn't she nice and polite Amu!" Her mother gushed, "You sure have a talent at making friends!"

Amu laughed nervously at her mother's reaction to Akiko, _If only she knew who she truly was, _thought Amu.

* * *

Akiko walked silently on the streets, humming a song with a cheery tune to it. The sun was getting lower and lower and more people on the streets rushed about, trying to get home before nightfall.

She turned into an alleyway still humming loudly; it smelt of garbage and manure. She crinkled her nose and shook her head with disgust; she started to walk faster to get away from the stench.

There was a sudden sound of metal clanging. Akiko looked up quickly, obviously alarmed. She saw a figure at least 10 metres away. The persons face was hidden by shadow; they stood still with a strange gaze.

Akiko nodded her head slowly at the person and continued walking; she brushed past the person and saw they had a bright a bright blue eye. She didn't look back once she exited the alleyway, and the boy kept on walking in his direction too, keeping his strange gaze on her.

He brushed his hair back, covered the bright blue eye and walked away…

* * *

"Guys… We need a battlefield," announced Akiko, shocking everyone.

No one spoke up for a few seconds. "What do you mean?" Tadase asked suddenly, full of confusion.

"I should have told you this yesterday, but we were busy studying as you know," she began, looking at the up at the sky above the Royal Garden, "Me and Amu fought the Prince of Darkness on Saturday night."

Everyone stood still, all of their eyes wide and mouths open. "How did you know it was him?" asked Nagi, looking alarmed like everyone else.

"Because of the power he held. No person can shoot out purple light and control x eggs, not to mention that the x eggs also had a _much _darker energy to them," She said sitting down, "Not to mention he was completely covered in black," She murmured, but audible for everyone to hear.

"We have to find the Embryo as soon as possible now we know that he is here, that means that we have to get ready and choose our battle ground, because the darkness will know when the Embyro is getting called out," She finished biting her lip.

The Royal Garden was quiet once more, the charas were even quiet when they heard the news. The Embryo, the source of all guardian characters, _cannot _get stolen by darkness, otherwise… They might disappear.

"Okay then! Anyone got any ideas where we can go?!" Kukai shouted enthusiastically. They all started to smile at the different suggestions that came to mind.

"We could go to the soccer field and battle there?"

"That's too close to the school though."

"Or the park?!"

"Has to be more spacious."

Everyone started talking and cheering about how they would battle and where. Amu sat there quietly thinking about it, and idea came to mind.

"What about the place where we had to battle Utau the first time, that big place where the helicopter was going to take off?" she shouted unexpectedly, more faces shone with grins at the idea.

"That's perfect Amu-chi! We could so totally go there and fight with all our might!" cheered Yaya.

Looking at everyone, Akiko smiled, "It's a plan then, tomorrow night we will go there and summon the Embryo, we have to tell Utau where we are going though. But Ikuto can't come since he doesn't have Yoru back yet," She grinned.

Amu smiled at her and thought of something, she walked up to her and sighed, "Um, Akiko…" she said nervously.

Akiko grinned. "Yes?"

"Um, I was wondering… You know how you are the princess of dreams and stuff? Well could you maybe… Speed up the process with Yoru?" she said, hoping Akiko would say yes.

Akiko thought about it. Well, the reason why Akihiro was still born because he was the duplicate of the Embryo, and she could still ask Zen if Yoru could be reborn, because he has already been born, so it's still possible.

"Sure, I could ask Zen if it's ok to do so. But is it because you want to have Ikuto fighting with us?" smirked Akiko, looking at her pink haired friend.

"M-maybe…" She stuttered out.

"Haha, that's ok. I am glad you thought of that," She said nudging her.

"Thanks Akiko," Amu said, cheeks going a little pink.

Akiko nodded, leaning her head on her hand as Amu walked away. Akiko looked over to her right and found Tadase staring sadly at Amu. Does he still want her? After all she has said to him, he just won't give up will he?

But there was another feeling that Akiko still hadn't realised, instead of anger she thought that was stirring. Was it in fact… Jealousy?

* * *

_Hhmm, _thought the ebony haired boy.

"Maybe I could enrol? Now, wouldn't that be interesting?" he chuckled as he walked past Seiyo middle school. He covered his left eye a bit more with his dark hair today; it would probably help seal it.

"For now… I have to see what move they pull first," He said to no one in particular, "Even though they will have to face defeat, all that matters now are where they make their first stand." He said making sure no one was around.

He then disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Magical girl4: Uhm… hi guys?**

Rima: How could you?

Amu: Abandon us?!

**Magical girl4: WOAH! Take it easy there! I wouldn't just leave you?! Now listen, I know I know. It's been, like a month.**

Ikuto: Ya think?

**Magical girl4: Shut up. But here is another message, I will probably be updating once a month from now on, just so you know. But if I am feeling extra generous one day, I might just update quicker.**

Akiko: Gee thanks, that makes us feel _so _much better.

**Magical girl4: Seriously? Just behave and don't be annoying Akiko.**

Akihiro: Yeah, don't be mean! (Scratches back)

**Magical girl4: Ah, thank you! Some justice! And would you please stop scratching your back? It's really annoying.**

Akihiro: But I can't! Remember?

**Magical girl4: Remember wha-? Oh, **_**yeah. **_**Ok then, I think we have to finish up! Aki and Dia, if you will!**

Dia: W-wait? Why do we both have to do it?

**Magical girl4: Because you are both the sparkle sparkle pair!**

Dia: Fine…

Akihiro: (Grabs Dia) Ok then! People who read this fanfic! It would be much appreciated if you could please… Read!

Dia: (Blushes) And Review! See you next time!

**OK! Let's see what the characters of the chapter think of the story so far!**

**Rima: UGH! Why did I have to be paired with HIM?! –points to Nagi- For the study session?!**

**Akiko: S-sorry, I pulled his name out of the hat.**

**Rima: Why you little-!**

**Nagihiko: Ok, that's enough you two!**

**You know that WE ARE WASTING TIME!**

**Nagihiko: Sorry about that, but why did I have to be paired wit-**

**UGH! You just don't get it do you?! NEXT!**

**Ikuto: Ah, at least I got to be with Amu some more~.**

**Amu: Sh-shut up, y-you perv…**

**Utau: Who did win the competition by the way?**

**Kukai: I BET it was me!**

**Utau: No no no, definitely **_**me.**_

**Kukai: NO ME!**

**Utau: Me!**

**Ikuto: SHUT UP! Don't get too close to each other dammit!**

**Too late…**

**Yaya: YAY! Kairi will now forever call Yaya, Yaya!**

**Kairi: Yes, I will have to since it is my royal duty!**

**Tadase: Well, at least I got a bit closer to Hikari-san this time around.**

**Akiko: Yeah yeah. Just don't tell **_**anybody, **_**and I mean **_**anybody **_**about that conversation. Got it?**

**Tadase: (Nervous laugh) Ok then.**

**That's all we got time for! See you next chapter! Magical girl4 OUT! BYE ;)**


	10. The First Battle

**Magical girl4: Hey guys! You know what's really weird?**

Amu: What?

**Magical girl4: … I had a dream about Shugo Chara last night…**

Akiko: WOAH! That's so cool!

**Magical girl4: But that's not all… it was also about Gauken Alice and A Certain Scientific Railgun…**

Ikuto: What the hell are they?

**Magical girl4: Just other anime's…**

Ikuto: I think anime has driven you crazy.

**Magical girl4: Oh yeah, and the last part was… it also had Terminator in it O.o**

Rima: What's Terminator?

**Magical girl4: Just a movie that was on last night.**

Nagi: How many anime's do you like anyway?

**Magical girl4: Really? It's going to take forever to list them all, but to sum it up. I like the magical girl genre the best… Hence my pen name, if you didn't know that, then you didn't look at my profile… Maybe… Madoka Magica also had some things to do with my name too... Hehehe…**

Yaya: O.o

Hikaru: =_= Disclaimer. Magical girl4 doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. She only owns the plot, Akiko, Akihiro, Zen, Aku, Kuro and the other two OC's that will be mentioned in this chapter, Hanako and Katsu.

**Magical girl4: God, you say the disclaimer so boringly… No wonder you want to be like Akihiro… Oh yeah, and if any of you are wondering what's going on with Akihiro's back scratching thing, it's revealed in this chapter… Even though it's not important and probably won't bother any of you -.-'**

Amu: A special shout out to Turtlegirl 945, MagicWriterK, Rose girl and im awesome for leaving the reviews… Seriously, whenever Magi gets a review, it looks like she will die from happiness…

**Magical girl4: N-no I don't! That's embarrassing! I don't d-do that!**

Ikuto: Such a terrible liar you are.

**Magical girl4: Sh-shut up blue head… But in all seriousness… Thanks for the reviews, they are always appreciated. ;)**

Rima: Can we just start the chapter now? This is chapter ten of Shugo Chara! Middle School! Happy reading...

_**Extra note: Sorry for the really long wait! And to make it up to you! This chapter is really long! Grab some snacks if you want, and enjoy the show! ;D**_

_**P.S: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**_

* * *

Chapter 10

The First Battle

* * *

**.:Akiko:.**

_Location: Akiko's house_

_Time: 8:30 am_

_Current Activity: Getting ready for school_

_Objective: Getting to school before bell rings_

This is finally it. Our first battle against evil will begin tonight.

I had this nervous feeling, but it was mixed with excitement as well. I always get these butterflies in my stomach whenever I thought about it. Maybe this is what it feels like to be an actor, singer or dancer! Before going on stage you get this feeling in your stomach, but it's a good feeling… apparently.

"Akiko, get the hell down here!" boomed a voice, coming from down stairs. I froze immediately; my breathing had also seemed to come to a stop.

_You have __**got**__to be kidding me._

Resuming to my current position, I quickly put on my blazer and fix my hair. I walk out of my room I take a deep breath; creeping as slowly as I could down the stairs. And when I got the bottom, I saw the two people that I really _did not_ want to see.

"Akiko!" a voice called out. An incredible force almost knocked me down, and this person was clinging onto me for dear life.

I glanced down to see jet black hair. The person who held me tightly looked up at me revealing their jade green eyes. In realisation, I squirmed out of the persons grip, dusting myself off.

"Well look who it is," I say shaking my head. A tall boy and the small girl looked at me with smirks, as though they were playing a joke on me. "I can't believe you two came, especially you, Katsu," I say glaring hard at the light brown headed boy.

"We are happy to see you again too Akiko," He grinned proudly, his dark blue eyes gleaming with glee.

Seriously, what the hell are they doing here? I thought I told them to get lost?! Honestly, coming from the Dream Land to visit me in the human world, idiots they are! Stupid idiots!

I roll my eyes and cleared my throat. "I told you to call me Hikari-san," I grab my back pack from the bottom the stair well, and walk to the kitchen counter; stuffing my lunch box into the small compartment.

A pale, white hand shot of nowhere and grabbed my own. I look up at the owner and see Hanako's face. For a small girl like her, she sure has heaps of strength. "_Akiko, _we are your guardians and we have a right to call you by your first name." she says looking straight at my eyes.

I shake her hand away and huff. "Listen, I already told you two that I can live by myself, and don't need your protection."

Katsu's laugh just rang through my ears, "We know that you will stuff up and need our guidance. We bought this house as well for you and pretended to be your parents." He said, eating an apple that he grabbed from the kitchen counter.

"Shut up! I don't need help from a 1,000 year old mermaid and unicorn! I can manage myself well thank you very much!" I yell as I make my way to the front door.

"Akiko, why does it always have to be difficult with you? We just want to help and be your friends." Hanako said, giving a flick of her waist length hair.

_Friends…_ My grip softened on the door handle.

Closing my eyes, I exhaled deeply, "You know what? It's not me that's making things difficult, it's you guys. You don't _have _to follow orders from Zen all the time you know," I say trying to reason with the two idiots.

Hanako just giggled and Katsu finished off the apple, "That's the thing Kiko. We actually didn't listen to Zen, and we came here by ourselves," He smirked, winking at me.

I grumble at the sound of my nickname, the one he hadn't called in a while. I turn around, index finger pointing accusingly at them, "Ha! No leaving Dream Land without orders from Zen! You broke one of the rules! And you guys call yourselves second in charge!"

Kastu just laughs at my actions and shakes his head, "Moron."

Hanako just pouts. "Oh but Kiko, you're not going to tell Zen are you? You wouldn't do that, right? Not to us?"

Hanako's eyes turn an icy blue colour. Heh, she thinks her persuasion powers will work on me? Not a chance.

Although… I don't want it to seem like I am some goody two shoes and make it seem like I dobbed in on them.

I frown and turn away sighing. "Fine," I begin, "I won't tell Zen anything, but if you guys do it again, I will have to say something, got it?" Hanako just nods furiously. Kastu looks at the clock on the wall and smirks.

"I think you should get going now," He says to me, nodding to the door.

"Oh crap, you're right! Got to go! And by the way, I better not see you when I came back from school!" I shout running out the door.

I quickly shut the door behind me and put my ear close to it.

"What an idiot," Yep, that's definitely Katsu.

"You think she will last?" said Hanako.

He laughed, "Nope." I swear. I will beat him to a pulp someday.

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

_Location: On the streets_

_Time: 8:40 am_

_Current activity: Walking to school and worrying like hell_

_Objective: Getting to school before bell rings_

"Amu-chan, what are you worrying about? It's not like you haven't done this before!" yells Ran, obviously trying to figure out what's wrong with me.

I huff and turn my head away from her, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Unknown to the people around me, I am actually really deep in thought and nervous. What is it I am getting all worked up about exactly? The battle we are going to have tonight, and my three tests I have to do. Ugh, school life does _not _mix well with battling evil, that's for sure.

Ran's calling for my name began to fade out, "Ammuuu? Ammuuuu…"

_Hmph, Ikuto must have it easy now that he is out of school. Even though that orchestra he joined but be keeping him busy too. Still, it's probably better for him now._

"Amu, are you there? Amu-chan!"

_Wait. Why is my mind wandering to __**him**__now? Is the effect after the study session? Or is it because its school related? I can't believe it! Quick, think of something other than Ikuto! Umm… Maths test! An acute angle is less than 90 degrees and an obtuse is more than 90 degrees, but less than 180 degree-!_

_-A__**R**__**G**__**H**__?!_ _What the __**hell **__is screeching in my ear?!_

"-MU! AMU-CHAN?! AMU-CHA-!" My hand shot out and grabbed Ran's tiny figure; I looked into her eyes and glared as hard as I could.

"Just hush for a minute Ran! Don't you see I am in a state of depression?!" I yell. My anger subsides, and I look up from the pink chara… and see everyone looking at me like I was crazy. Slowly letting go of Ran and laughing nervously, I pick up my walking pace and ignore the questioning faces that were looking at me. She is _so _going to get it later. "Hey, Amu-chan!" I hear a voice call from behind. RAN! That idiot!

"Be quiet or I swear I will throw you away and-!"

Nagihiko suddenly runs up to me during mid-sentence, "Amu? Why are you screaming? And why are you going to throw me away?" he asks, tilting his head to the side.

My eyes widen in embarrassment and I shake my hands.

"N-N-Nagi?! I swear I didn't know it was you! I thought it was Ran trying to annoy me!" I stutter out, going all red.

I then see a blonde mess of hair running up behind Nagihiko. Rima was falling behind and trying to catch her breath. She finally made it to us as was panting.

"S…Sorry. I-It was… His fault," she said pointing to him, her head was down, and obviously trying to hide the fact she was exhausted.

"You know Rima; you can only keep up with me if you learn how to run. You really need to get into shape," he said knocking her head lightly. Her face snapped up immediately, she growled and smacked his hand away.

"I know how to run, _freak, _and I don't say that I need to get into shape," she said fixing her hair. Kusukusu giggled and held her stomach; Rima gave her a quick look to stop laughing. I just looked at Nagi and he shrugged.

"But it's true, if you want to run faster than me someday, you will have to start doing exercise," he said smiling at her, she just rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Shut up indigo head, I never said that I wanted to run faster than you, I just said it would be nice if you were slow for once."

"I am never slow; I could only ever be slow if I rode on your back."

Rima had finally snapped, "OF _COURSE_ I WOULD BE SLOW!" She screamed, "You would be on my back squishing me! I _bet_ you weigh a HUNDRED TONES!"

Then that was it, everyone had started to look at us. I just sweat dropped while Nagi just looked shell shocked. Rima's face went all red, and I quickly grabbed her hand so she wouldn't go into her ball position.

"S… Sorry," She had whispered, looking away in embarrassment.

I stifle a laugh while looking at Nagihiko. His eyes still wide open, looking nervously at Rima. She hasn't reacted like that in a while; of course she would get angry like that over some bad joke. But she would never do _that._

Weird… Maybe she got a little fed up and had to vent?

We finally made it to school and met up with Tadase and Kukai. We all exchanged feelings about tonight and our battle tactics, strategies and so on and so forth. And Akiko made it to class late. How exactly? No clue.

But let's just say a lot of people from homeroom were shocked to see her late. I guess it also broke her reputation of 'perfect student'. She of course wasn't bothered by that, and I am pretty sure she was relieved somehow.

Classes went past like a blur, and before I knew it, it was lunch, and that means that day is edging closer towards night.

"To the Royal Garden it is!" announced Akiko, receiving weird stares from other people. She smirked at her new found confidence, and her new take on how people viewed her.

She was no longer using that calm and mature exterior, which was probably bothering her a lot. Not only that, but she kept on saying to Tadase on how much she has improved. What's happening between the two lately? I thought she hated him? Well… At least they are getting along…

We finally made it to the Royal Garden and we all sat neatly in our chairs, and all ten of us were here. Why ten exactly? Because Utau came too, she snuck in and decided to join us for our meeting. _Hm… So that means there is about… Um… There are about fourteen guardian characters all together… Wow, fourteen huh? I never thought about it like that._

"H-hey, where are all the snacks and candy?!" yelled Yaya as she looked at the table for any sweets.

"Sorry Yaya, we won't be having any food just yet, we need to talk about the matter at hand." said Kairi, straightening up some papers. She just grumbled and slumped back in her chair.

"So are we going to start or not?" Utau asked, looking over at Akiko.

She nodded her head and cleared her throat, "Thanks Utau, also thank you for coming," she said to her.

Utau just nodded her head and crossed her arms. Akiko chuckled slightly and faced us all again.

"So, as you all know," Akiko began, "We will be fighting in the take-off area tonight! Everyone must be there at 7:00 pm and must say to their parents why they are going out. I guess the normal excuse would be 'I have guardian work tonight, but a teacher will be there to supervise'."

Everyone nodded in agreement besides Utau.

"Ok, once everyone arrives, you all character transform. Amu, you will be Amulet Heart since we practised your new move. Nagihiko, you will be Beat Jumper because you have to perform Jacks Power Ball and Golden Blazing Victory Shoot with Kairi and Kukai. And Utau, you can transform with El since we need you in the sky, but you can switch with Il when you think the time is right."

"We need the people who can stay in the air for long periods of time. So Utau, Amu and Kukai will stay above ground at all times. These are the strategies we are using. Utau is purification and defence. Kukai is offence. Amu is offence and purification. Tadase is offence and defence. Yaya is defence. Nagihiko is offence. Kairi is offence. Rima is offence and defence. And I am purification and defence." Everyone was a little shocked to see how well Akiko had planned this out.

"Um, so I get purification and all, but what about offence and defence?" I ask, the question slipping out of my mouth.

"Ok, so I graded you into two groups while training. Tadase is defence and offence, because he has Holy Ray and Holy Crown. And when I mean defence, I mean protecting all of us instead of just yourself."

"Rima is very good at both. Nagi, Kukai and Kairi are the best in combat. You are good with attacking and purifying, and with me and Utau we are the same while she is with El. But she changes to offence and staying ground based with Il. Got that?"

Everyone nods slowly; again, she did all that? _That would just confuse me…_

Akiko smiles lightly and turns to Hikaru, "And for you. I'll work it out and see what tactic you will be using. Once you character transform, everything will be sorted."

Hikaru nodded slowly, looking at his chara. Aki once again scratched his back, Akiko became suspicious.

"Akihiro, what is wrong with your back? You keep tugging at it?" Hikaru said, slightly worried.

Akihiro just laughed nervously, he cleared his throat and went up to Akiko. "Um… Miss Akiko? I think Hikaru would be able to stay in the air," He said to her. She frowned and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean Aki?" she asked leaning her head closer.

"W-what I mean is… AH!" he groaned and hunched over his back.

"AKI!" screamed Hikaru. He got up from his seat and ran over to his chara, "W-what's the matter with h-him?!" he said sputters; fear was evident in his eyes. Dia rushed over to them biting her lip.

"Akihiro, what's wrong?!" she said shaking him slightly. Dia looked worried too, my mouth hung open slightly as I looked at the three of them with shock.

"Dia-chan… I-it hurts," He whimpered.

Akiko shook her head in confusion. "Hikaru, I think I know what's going on with Aki!" she said with her eyes wide open.

"What is it?!" he asked, shaking uncontrollably.

"I think he is sprouting wings! He must be an an-!" she was then cut off by a small glow that surrounded Aki. Hikaru and Dia gasped, and I squinted at the small yellow light.

The light dimmed away, showing Aki and his new pair of… _Angel wings?!_

"Wha...?" I stutter out, looking at the grinning Aki who was lightly touching his new… décor? Everyone looks at him, slightly mesmerised.

"What is this…? Wings…? Cool!" he shouts, fisting bumping the air.

Hikaru lets out a breath of relief and Akiko nods knowingly. "I think I may know what he is. He is like an angel of light chara. I guess Hikaru wanted to be innocent and confident at the same time." She says smirking. Hikaru slightly blushed.

Dia looks at the new arrangement of Aki. She giggles softly and he smiles. His wings were not too small, but not that big either, about the size of himself in fact. "I like it," she whispered.

He grinned, "Well, I am glad you do."

"_EXCUSE _ME!" boomed a voice. My eyes dart over at Utau, and had found that another angel chara was making all the noise. "_I _am the only angel around here! No one else can steal my place as El the Angel of Justice and Love!" EL announces, screaming from half way across the room.

She floated over to him and frowned. Aki just smirked and patted her head, "Yeah, but don't worry! I won't take your place! I'll be the Angel of Light and Joy!" he laughed. El looked at him sceptically, but smiled at him.

"… Fine! It will be a pleasure doing business with you angel number two! Welcome aboard the Elite Angel Squad!" El said, shaking his hand. Dia just smiled at the two, eye twitching at the sudden interruption.

"Ok, thanks for letting me join! But… who else is in this Elite Angel Squad?" Aki asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Just you and me!" El proclaimed. The two of them just started singing their _apparent _theme song. This of course ticked off Dia. "EL~! The Angel of Love! AKI~! The Angel of Joy! TOGETHER! …They make…! THE ELITE ANGEL SQUAD~!" they sang together.

"Hey Aki, what happened to our conversation?!" shouted Dia, stretching out her hand. The two of them just kept on singing and she sweat dropped.

Akiko and I just laughed at the three, and I look back at Hikaru. He was of course, a little taken back. But everyone else just smiled at Aki and soon, Hikaru slowly smiled too, I guess you could say he wasn't expecting that. "So Hikaru, you think you are ready to transform?" Akiko asked the boy, nodding over to his chara.

Hikaru nodded slowly and scratched his head. "Yes, I am ready. But does this mean I also have to fly?" he asked her, she just giggled and nodded her head. He went pale and gulped.

"It's ok Hikaru, you get used to it," I say patting him on the back, he sits back down in his seat and exhales deeply.

"Is everyone ready for this? Are you guys prepared?" Akiko asks, out of nowhere. Everyone nodded, smiles still present on their faces. "…Alright then… Meeting dismissed!" Akiko announced.

Tadase, Kukai, Rima, Nagi, Utau, Akiko and I all said our goodbyes. Dia was slightly disappointed about waving good bye to Aki, although they would see each other soon. Utau was leaving and her guardian characters were waving goodbye. "See ya'll tonight!" shouted Il, obviously pumped about our fight.

"Goodbye to you all! Let's fight with all our might!" winked El, waving a pink and white flag.

"See you all tonight, _don't_ be late." Utau said sharply.

I slightly shuddered at her cold gaze while Kukai just screamed, "Whatever! I'll be the first one to get there!"

Utau stopped suddenly and turned around to face him again, "Is this a challenge?" she asked sceptically.

"YOU BET!" he hollered back.

"Fine, challenge accepted." She said, turning away.

I sweat dropped and turned to Kukai. "Do you have to make _everything _a competition with her?" I ask.

He just laughs and grins, "Of course! It just makes things more interesting!"

A smile and roll my eyes, typical Kukai. "Let's get back to school then!" I say to everyone. They all nod their heads and we start walking. Just at that moment, the bell rang, "Ah, lunch is over?! We better hurry!" I shout.

"Not if I get there first!" screams Kukai, running ahead.

"HEY, are you kidding me?!" I scream while running after him, totally forgetting about everyone else. Nagihiko suddenly comes running up behind me and is holding Rima- BRIDAL STYLE?!

Rima was blushing so hard and trying to squirm out of his grip, "W-w-what are you _d-doing _you _PERVERT_?! LET ME GO!" she screams into his ear.

He chuckles and says, "You won't be able to keep up with Amu, Kukai and I. So I thought I'd give you a lift!"

Rima just keeps on struggling, and I couldn't help but just laugh. "A-Amu?! Don't laugh!" she shouts, shocked.

I try to stop and cover my mouth, "S-sorry Rima, you just look so cute like that in Nagi's arms."

She then gasps at this; Nagihiko just smiles awkwardly and shrugs. Her face goes red and she throws a fit. "YOU STUPID PURPLE HEAD, this is your entire fault! Making me look crazy by carrying me! And not even that, you made me shout in front of everyone this morning!" she keeps on screaming and struggling, "And Amu! You shut up too!" she snaps.

After realizing what she just said, she looked away quickly.

My eyes widened in shock. _She just… screamed at me.._

Kukai tries to break up the tension. "Um… Guys! C'mon Mashiro-san, don't scream at Hinamori like that, you guys are best friends after all."

I don't say anything back; I keep my mouth shut tight.

"We are obviously not best friends anymore." I hear her mutter.

I slow down my pace. _R-Rima… why would you say that?_

I turned around just to get another look at her face, just to see if she was trying to say sorry. Instead I saw Tadase and Akiko running up to us, great. "Hey guys!" grins Akiko, trying to maintain her speed and keep up with the rest of us.

I look at her slowly too, smiling sadly. She gives me a questioning look but I turn away.

"What took you so long?" asks Kukai, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing really, it's just that Hikari-san argued a bit more with me." said Tadase, speaking up.

I look at them again, Tadase was smiling at me and I slowly smile back. Akiko then notices this and frowns at Tadase, she runs up to me and grabs onto my hand, "Come on Amu! Let's try and beat Nagi and Kukai!" she says, picking up her speed, trying to get away from the rest of the group.

I am suddenly dragged away by the brunette while my charas keep up with me. I look at Rima again, and I see jealousy on her face, I sigh and shake my head. I really don't want the night to catch up to us that fast. I have enough complications already.

* * *

_Location: On the streets_

_Time: 3:30 pm_

_Current activity: Walking home_

_Objective: Getting to home_

It was really… Awkward.

Why exactly?

One, I was walking with Rima.

Two, I was also walking with Akiko.

Three, Nagihiko was also walking with us.

Four, and to put the icing on the cake, Tadase came along too.

Brilliant… Just a whole lot of brilliant situations we have right here don't we? Let's see what the problems are here, ah, of course.

Akiko doesn't want me walking with Tadase, so she came too. Rima doesn't want me walking with Akiko, but our friend status is kind of complicated right now, so it just adds to the mix. Oh yeah, and Akiko claims to be my best friend, so put her on the list for Rima's hate list. And of course, Rima also hates Nagihiko, and from our little argument we had earlier, it just makes it even better.

So let's see, if Nagi just walked with me, Rima would _still _want to walk with me. And Akiko would come along no matter what, same with Tadase. To be completely honest, I think it would be better if I just walked _alone _for once. Is that too much to ask? Why is it always me that everyone wants?

I turn to look at everyone; Akiko smiled brightly while Nagihiko and Tadase smiled gently, Rima just looked away quickly so I wouldn't see her face. She must be embarrassed now, I honestly didn't mean to laugh at her and say she looked cute with Nagihiko… I just… It just came out of nowhere.

"Hey, Tadase, move over, you are too close to Amu-chan," Akiko says suddenly, shuffling over next to me. _Akiko, please __**don't**__._ He moves over and Akiko nudges me and winks.

"Hikari, Nagihiko, move over too, I need to be next to Amu," Rima said, giving them both a glare.

Akiko gives her a glare back.

Then to add to it all, Nagihiko says, "Rima, no need to be so mean."

_And fighting… Commence!_

"I am not being mean, stupid. I am just trying to make way," she says, turning sharply to him.

"Trying to make way for what?" Akiko asks teasingly.

"Please hush for a minute; I am trying to talk here to this imbecile. You are next," Rima says back, not turning away from Nagi. My mouth hangs open, and I look at Tadase; he gulps and scratches his head.

Nagihiko just sighs sympathetically at us to and turns to Akiko, "Excuse me, Rima. I am so sorry Hikari-san, but she is always like this, I-."

"Don't turn your back on me! I am trying to talk to you thick head!" shouts Rima, grabbing his attention.

"Actually Rima, you are being pretty rude, Nagihiko was talking to me and you cut in." says Akiko, patting her head.

Rima turns on her heel and almost slaps her hand away, "Shut up. You have no right to talk either, best friend stealer number two!" she shouts accusingly.

Akiko gasps and I take a step back_. Is Rima being serious right now?_ My charas are also shocked and Kusukusu has her eyes wide. "Let's just go already Amu-chan, I am getting annoyed at everyone," she says, scoffing. I look back at the guys and they don't know what to say. Rima turns back and frowns, "Amu, are you coming or not?"

I look back at her and then at Akiko, I don't want to leave them behind. But I don't want to abandon Rima too. "She doesn't have to follow along with you; don't you see you are making it more difficult for her?" Akiko said, folding her arms.

Rima just scoffs again and rolls her eyes, "Fine then, I'll walk by myself."

She starts to walk even farther, Kusukusu hesitant to follow.

"Wait, Rima!" I shout. She stops abruptly, I stop too. _Oh no, what do I say…?_

"What is it Amu-chan?" she asks, turning fully towards me.

"Ah… U-um…"

"Do want to come with me? Or stick with Tadase, the thick head and the brat," She says, glaring slightly at Akiko.

"Brat…?" I hear from behind me. _Uh oh…_ "A _brat_?!" Shouts Akiko. I turn around to her and she goes stomping up to Rima, I quickly hold out my hands and hold her back. "Am _I_ being the brat?! I am not the one who is being jealous right now! You just want Amu all to yourself!" she screams. I gently push her back; she crosses her arms and huffs.

I turn back to Rima and see a deadly look in her eye.

"Me?" She growls, "I want Amu all to myself? Well guess what, I am Amu's true friend. You haven't even known her for that long. You suddenly come out of nowhere and start pretending to be her best friend!" she shouts coming back to us. She puts her face in front of Akiko's and shouts, "Don't take her away from me!"

I gasp, shaking my head along with my chara's, "Rima…!"

Tadase tries to intervene, putting out his hands, "You two, please, stop-." Rima cuts him off.

"I wish you never came here Hikari, you are just putting up a friendly act and I know it!" she spits, disgust and anger evident in her voice.

"What are you talking about?! I am being me! I am not some stranger or bad guy! I would never hurt you or do anything wrong!"

"Yeah right, you are a liar! You will hurt everyone we know and you will have no regret!"

"I'm trying to help! Don't you see that?!"

"If you are only trying to help us, then don't get so damn close!" Rima screams, running up to Akiko, Nagihiko pulls her back and holds her tight.

"Rima, please, you are acting different today and we are all starting to notice it-." He tries to say, but Rima broke free from his grip and stepped forward.

"Just shut up! BOTH OF YOU! You are making things so difficult!" She hollers. Nagihiko was shocked, but still determined to try.

"Rima-chan, you don't know what you are sayi-."

"Don't say 'Rima-chan'! Because we aren't good friends at all! You always make things worse Fujisaki, this morning you make me snap and then you make me shout at my own best friend! You Hikari, watch your back! Because we are enemies and that's how we will remain! SO GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!"

… _Oh my God…_

She takes a deep breath. She pants and puts her head down…

_Rima…_

Someone then grabs my shoulder.

"Amu, let's go." Tadase's voice rings in my ear. I nod my head as though I am in a trance. I walk behind him, shuffling my feet slowly. I then feel another hand grab mine.

"What do you guys think you are doing?!" shouts Akiko, bringing me back. I gasp and Tadase does too. _No, this is just too much! "_You know the rules Tadase!" she shouts again, I then look at her terrified… _What's happening?_

Rima then slapped my hand away from Akiko. "Stop trying to play big hero Hikari!" she shouts, Akiko looks shocked and clenches her hand. She grumbles and looks at her. _Please just stop…!_

"I am not though! I just need to keep her away from Tadase!" Akiko takes a step closer to her, angry and confused.

"Why? Maybe it's because you want to keep her all to yourself!" Rima takes another step towards her.

"OH! Well look who's talking!"

"Enough, we have no time for this!" shouts Nagi, trying to bring the two apart.

_I __**never**__ wanted this to happen! __**Why**__?!_

"Listen up Hikari! Amu is my best friend, _not yours_!" growls Rima, looking her dead in the eye.

"Says the person who said you guys aren't even best friends anymore!" screams Akiko.

I freeze and my breathing stopped.

"… _N-no_…"

Rima's eyes looked like glass.

"You are just jealous! Amu can be both of ours if you weren't so stubborn! Stop trying to pretend that we are enemies!" She shouts again.

I look over at Nagihiko; his reaction was the same to mine.

"… _Just… s-stop_."

She clenched her fists and looked down.

"I just can't believe you! _I_ even wanted to be friends with you!"

Tadase stopped as well; it felt like everything had stopped.

"_R… Rima_…!"

She looked back up again, tears threatening to fall. She grabbed her bag and ran, faster than I have ever seen her run. I stood there, in complete silence. We all looked at her tiny body disappear.

"Why?" I ask suddenly, with my head down, my hair covering my eyes. They all turn their heads towards me. "Why does have to be like this, why do guys always have to argue?" I say to Akiko and Nagihiko.

Akiko just puts her head down, and bites her lip. Nagihiko just looked away, exhaling deeply. Tadase had turned around; his head was down too. "I'm going home…" I whisper.

I walk away slowly, my chara's in silence. Not speaking at all since they started fighting. I walk into the next street, my bag slung over my shoulder, back arched over and head down.

_I can't bear with this… Any of it…_ "Amu."

I freeze. A chilling sensation rolled all over me. I turn around slowly, my eyes widening slightly. _You got to me kidding me…_

Ikuto.

There he was again, just appearing out of nowhere. He's dark blue eyes filled with worry and concern. Did he just see what happened? Or see me depressed? "Hey, what's the matter?" he asks, coming up to me and patting me on the head. I take a step back and look to my left, letting my eyes veer off somewhere else.

"Nothing's the matter, Ikuto. It's just…"

"Are you nervous about tonight?" he asks, his face coming close to mine.

My blush couldn't help but just appear. "U-um... Of course, it's just that." I say, averting my eyes from his alluring gaze. Why does he have to come now? Right when something serious has happened?

"You know I can tell when you are lying right?" he says, pecking me on the cheek quickly.

I scream and jump back, covering my face with my hands er my cheeks with my hands; I could just feel a big red blush forming on my face by the second! "I-I-IKUTO! W-what was that for?!" I shout, turning away from him.

I hear his footsteps coming closer; his warm breath tickles the side of my face. "I dunno, maybe because I like you." He whispers in my ear, his arms wrap around my waist.

I freeze and gulp.

"So, what's wrong? Why are you upset?" he says. I try to squirm away from his strong grip, but he's arms just get tighter.

"Ikuto, n-nothing's wrong! I just u-um… I had a little trouble with Akiko and-."

"What? Wait, what happened?! Did she hurt you or something?!" he says, turning me around and cupping my face.

I slowly bring my hands up and rest them on his, "No, its fine. Akiko, Rima and I just had a fight, that's all."

I then gently lower his hands and they go by his sides.

"Huh, so it was Hikari and Midget? … I knew they would get in to a fight sometime." He says putting his hands in his pockets.

My ears pick up his words and I raise my eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Well, for one thing, I have a feeling they were fighting over you. And I know that the both of them are very fond of you and possessive."

I look away. "Ah, I see."

We stood there for a moment, a silence washing over us. I could see my chara's giggling and smiling. From the corner of my eye, I could feel him grinning at me.

"Hey, I'll walk you home," he says, coming up beside me.

I take a step back and shake my head, "No way, my dad will have a fit if he sees you again."

He laughs and looks down the street. "Don't worry, I won't go into your house, I'll just… Drop you off."

I think about it for a moment, I then nod my head. He smirks and we start walking along the street.

We walked in silence, nothing but our footsteps to be heard and a few passing cars. I saw other people just down the street; they came closer and gave us weird looks. They soon quickly passed and some smiled. _What did they think just then? Did they think we were a couple, or maybe siblings, or just friends?_

_We do look strange together I suppose. I mean, I have bright pink hair, golden honey eyes and Ikuto's eyes and hair are a dark blue._

_I do look way younger too, if we were a couple, people might think of it as strange…_

_B-but we __aren't __a couple. At least… Not yet. W-wait! I didn't just say we __were __going to be together?! Even if we did, it probably not even… workout…_

Right?

I sigh inwardly and look away. I let my eyes wander aimlessly around the street, looking for something else to think about. In no time, we got to my house. Ikuto said good bye and gave me another kiss on the cheek, a _really long _one may I point out!

I was left shell shocked after a minute, my chara's gushing uncontrollably. "AH! That was so cute! Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun were made for each other desu~!" squealed Su, her cheeks going rosy.

"Miki! You should have taken a photo of them and you should have drawn it!" screamed Ran.

"I _would _if I had a camera!"

I just looked at them and snapped out of my gaze. _I am getting way too used to Ikuto kissing me!_

I sigh in content and look at the sky, the sun is starting to set… _I am definitely not ready for this_.

Let's just hope everything will turn out right.

* * *

**.:?:.**

_Location: …Unknown…_

_Time: …Unknown…_

_Current Activity: …Unknown…_

_Objective: …Unknown…_

Dark matter dangerously circled around me; I held my breath and closed my eyes, ready for his annoying angry rant.

"COWARD…! I want answers, not questions!" he screams, I gulp and let my breath escape.

"How am I supposed to provide you with information if I don't know what I am looking for?" I say smirking slightly at my comment; my head was down so he couldn't see my expression.

"Don't get smart with me. Where are they going? When will they fight?! ANSWER ME!" The big black roars, its voice shaking the dark space.

I grit my teeth, anger threatening, to explode. "I don't know yet. What I _do _know is that they are fighting tonight. When the Embryo is called, _I'll know_. I'll be sending an army."

"How will you know?"

"_Trust me_… I can tell."

There was a hum…"Are you going to fight with them?"

I sigh, "I need time to heal myself, that bitch burnt my stomach and back. But don't worry, I'll send an army of X-eggs." I say getting up from my bowing position, ready to leave the empty space.

"_Imbecile_, they can't function by themselves!" I jump back cautiously, making sure to not get injured.

"They can function on their own! They need no control!"

"GET ME AN OGRE!"

I grumble slightly, but I do as I am told. I extend my palms and shot out a dark purple beam. I conjure up a black figure; its arms were huge and its height was intimidating.

"This will do... You must control them." The darkness muttered to it.

The beast nodded slowly. I told it to get ready; it clenches its fist and disappears.

I start to walk away slowly, watching the darkness fade away, I stop once I hear its gruff voice.

"Do not come back empty handed. You know what has to be done," He begins. I put my head down and let my bangs cover my eyes, my hair getting tousled and thrown about as the wind picks up. "You can even come back with the filth of a soulless corpse… Do not disappoint me…" He finishes. I turn around, going to say something back to him, but I find a solid brick wall in front of me instead.

The dark space had faded away; I had found myself in the cold dark alley way once more. Its darkness is still somewhat comforting. The moonlight shines through from above and reflects off the walls, creating shadows. And yet this place still smelt like garbage and manure… _Gross crap._

I look down and see myself through a puddle on the ground; my jet black hair a mess, black clothing torn and scrunched up.

My red eye shone with a cruel glimmer to it, I grinned at it. I then crinkled my nose with disgust as I look beyond my eye. I cover it up with my dark hair, hiding away the filth. My left eye suddenly stings with excruciating pain. I pull my head back and yelp, I then fall head first and ram into a wall.

I shriek in agony and hold my head; _my eye feels like it's making a hole into the back of my brain_! I grip my hair, ready to pull a chunk out. My hand stops and I start shivering uncontrollably. My hands start to twitch and shake, the pain was now scorching throughout my body. I try to move my leg, but in an instant, my foot falters.

I collapse on to the hard ground; the earth shattering underneath me. I am on the side of my body, my breath coming out short and quick.

I use my strength; my left hand pushing me up off the ground, and the other holding my ribs. I sit up and put my face against the wet wall. I pant and try to catch my breath after the pain subsided; I choke on my on spit and cough. Holding my neck, I claw at my pale skin, trying to get a clear piece of oxygen.

"I-I… It's here…" I sputter, hot saliva mixing with the cold wet air. "The Embryo… It's been called." I look to my left and see the black figure above me. I shakily point to the exit of the alley way, it just nods its head and walks away, white glowing x's following after it.

"K-kill… them all." I cough. My eyes lids become heavy, black and red spots appearing before me, and yet, white and light blue ones appear too…

My eyes lids finally close, I put my head against the wall and drift off to sleep. In the never ending cycle…

* * *

**.:Utau:.**

_Location: Take-off area_

_Time: 7:00 pm, sharp_

_Current Activity: Waiting for everyone else to arrive and smirking_

_Objective: None_

"Well, I can't believe it." I grin, my violet eyes dancing with victory. I was standing in the take-off area with my charas… And there was no Kukai! "I beat him to it! He probably got lost and couldn't find his way here." I say in triumph.

El was cheering and waving a pink and white flag, while Il was bragging and saying how great we were for arriving on time _and _beating Kukai, "Utau beat the soccer boy!" She cackled, "There is no doubt about it! She pummelled him!" Il screamed, pumping her fists towards the air and cackling slightly.

"Utau-chan will now transform with El, while Aki while transform with Hikaru! The Elite Angel Squad will reunite!" hollered El, waving her flag like a maniac.

Il then grabbed the flag and started playing with it, "Can you stop saying Elite Angel what's its face?! It is _so _annoying!" she cackled.

El gasped and lunged for her flag, Il pulled it away and pushed El back.

"Give my flag back Il!" she said as she reached for it, only to be brought back by the devil chara.

"I wanna play with it!" she snorted.

"UTAU-CHAN!" El screamed at me, her face pleading for some justice.

I smiled and turned to the small devil, "Il, give your flag back to your sister." I say crossing my arms.

She huffs and reluctantly gives the flag back; she mutters something along the lines of 'Utau isn't fun at all.' El grins immediately and waves in around like a lunatic.

I turn away from the pair smiling and let the cool breeze gently touch my skin.

This better be it, the end to all this nonsense... Everything should return back to normal after this, it has too. Everything went ballistic when Hikari arrived. Ikuto calling them saying he was coming back to Japan and some crazy girl who kept on calling him about Amu and a team she was forming. It was almost normal a couple of weeks ago, it just makes me wonder what would have happened if Hikari didn't show up.

But she had to, to obtain the Embryo… If the Embryo didn't come here, then she wouldn't have come to Seiyo too. If the Embryo never came then, Easter would of never had happened in a way… I would have never met Amu… It also makes me think that, maybe everything we have been through has happened for a reason, like me meeting Amu and fighting here, in this place.

It all seems so clear, as though it was yesterday. Me and Amu fighting, everyone determined to win. Everyone thought they were fighting an enemy, when in actual fact… I was just a lost butterfly…

This place holds memories, like the time Amu first transformed with Dia, and me transforming with El. We fought as enemies… But now, we fight together as allies.

"Hurry the heck up!" I hear someone shout.

I turn around quickly to find the source of the voice; I then see Hikari and Hikaru running, and another certain brunette too running along too.

"Glad you could make it." I say slyly to the tall figure approaching me.

Kukai then freezes on the spot when he hears me voice. "Utau?" he says looking around, idiot, he can't even see in the dark.

I roll my eyes and shine my phone light in front of his face.

He screams and jumps back, "What the heck?!"

I just laugh at him, my stomach starting to hurt, "Aha! You sounded like a girl!" I yell, he just blushes quickly and folds his arms.

"SHUT UP! I did not!" he says back to me, turning around.

I just giggle and nudge his shoulder, "Well, that doesn't really mean anything; I did beat you after all."

His eyes widen and he groans, "Oh man! I can't believe it! Utau actually beat me!"

I narrow my eyes and fold my arms, "Whatever, I _have _beaten you in the past, kid. You are just to wuss to admit it." I say smirking; he raises his eyebrow and smiles.

"Since when am I wuss?" he says, coming closer.

I stand my ground and looking him straight in the eyes. "From the day you were born Souma Kukai." He just pulls back and laughs his head off. His laugh is so distracting and charming I didn't notice the other two come up to me.

"Hey Utau, are you ready?!" Hikari shouts enthusiastically.

"She isn't replying." Hikaru says blandly, staring up at me.

Hikari waves her hand in front of my face and I snap out of it. "What? Of course I am ready, I always am." I say looking away, my cheeks heating up.

"That's great! By the way, just call me Akiko. Kay?" she says to me, I turn my head to look at her, her smile growing wider by the second.

"Fine," I say quickly.

"Yeah, call me Kukai! Not KID!" Kukai screams, I roll my eyes and scoff.

I then see other figures in the distance. Akiko notices me looking at something from afar, she squints and smiles. "Looks like they have arrived,"

"About time too." I add on.

Amu, Fujisaki, Mashiro, Sanjo, Yuiki and Tadase all came running up to us. Either bright smiles or looks of determination were on their faces. All of their charas coming into show as well, each of them was chattering excitedly.

"Utau!" Shouts Amu, smiling up at me, I smile gently back. She greets Akiko too, but there was some reluctance in her voice.

Akiko also looked uncomfortable, what happened between them?

I looked over at Mashiro, who had her gaze on the two of them. Akiko suddenly snapped her gaze towards her. I look over at Amu; she went tense and held her breath.

"Oh, Rima, I though you weren't going to show." Akiko said awkwardly. Rima turned away, folding her arms.

"Of course I would, _Hikari."_ My eyes narrow. I didn't like the tone she just used. Something _did _happen.

Akiko was going to say something back, but she closed her mouth quickly, not knowing if she made the right move. I saw Tadase's and Fujisaki's gaze shift over to them.

I frown and interfere quickly, so nothing could get out of hand.

"Something happened between you three. Now, I don't know what it is, but you can either save it for later, or make up right here. Take as long as you want, no rush." I say sharply to them.

Hikaru, Kukai, Yuiki and Sanjo clearly didn't know what was going on. Best keep them out of whatever has happened.

Akiko's mouth was slightly opened, but she turned towards Mashiro anyways.

"Rima… I am sorry. But, I honestly can't help it. Amu is a likeable person and you just need to understand that. You can't treat her like she is yours only." Akiko made her statement clear and firm, but she didn't budge.

"Akiko is right," spoke Fujisaki, "I am sorry too, but you can't keep Amu-chan to yourself." He said to her, she turned to face us again, still averting her eyes.

"And Tadase, I… Guess I am sorry too." Akiko said to the blonde. He's eyes lit up and he had a small smile, "I guess I can be over protective as well." She said finishing off, looking away.

"Me too," I look away from the pair, eyes landing on Mashiro again and her voice barely able to be heard. "I am sorry. But to Amu especially." She said stubbornly, Fujisaki just chuckled and you could just see her head tilt over to him.

"HELLO?! We are still here ya' know?!" screamed Yuiki, her cheeks puffed up and her arms crossed.

"Yeah! Don't just ignore us! We are too cute!" exclaimed her chara, the two of them about to throw a fit.

"Yaya, don't shout like that, it's rude." Scolded Sanjo, she rolled her eyes.

"I am _trying _to lift the mood here! Don't be such a buzzkill!" he was about to say something back, but was cut off by a sound I haven't heard since they got here.

Laughter.

I turned away from the strange pair and saw Amu laughing. She looked… better. Like a huge weight had been lifted off her.

"Y-yeah! Since when did we get so serious anyways?!" she chortled.

Smiling, we just looked at her in awe.

Akiko then started to giggle, trying to hold back her laugh, she snorted and failed miserably. Tadase started to laugh at her laugh, Fujisaki and Mashiro were also laughing. And then almost everyone had smiles on the faces.

"C'mon! Let's get down to business! What are we?! Some drama show?!" bellowed Kukai, slapping Yuiki on the back.

"Clearly not! Are we ready to transform or what?!" she shouted back.

Everyone cheered and we all got into in a circle shape, besides Hikaru and Akiko. We all glanced at each other, obviously pumped and ready to go. I looked at El, and she had the biggest grin was on her face, I smiled and looked away from her, and I looked at Amu. She was across from me, her eyes sparkling with excitement, enough to challenge El's or… Kukai's.

God, she was such a kid.

"OK! Who wants to give the count down?!" screamed Yuiki, looking at everyone.

"This is so stupid."

"Rima-chan, don't say that."

"Do we have to give a count down?"

"It wouldn't hurt to try?"

"By my calculations, we should have done this five minutes ago."

"Hurry up you guys! I am getting bored!"

"I'll do it!" screamed Amu, silencing all of us.

We looked over to her as she blushed. "U-um, I'll do the countdown… If you want to me to…"

All of us smiled or grinned and we positioned ourselves. Amu nodded her head, grasping her Humpty Lock and getting her hands ready.

"Three."

"Two!"

"ONE!"

"My heart! ... Unlock!"

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

_Location: Take off area_

_Time: 7:15 pm_

_Current activity: Transforming_

_Objective: Finish transformation_

Blinding pink light surrounded me, and I could see myself transforming. Everyone one else was transforming with me, and I could see all their smiles.

The bright light disappeared and the transformation was almost complete. I did a few flips and finally winked. "Character Transformation! Amulet Heart!"

I did my final pose and watched everyone else finish off.

"Character Transformation! Sepharic Charm!"

"Character Transformation! Clown Drop!"

"Character Transformation! Dear Baby!"

"Character Transformation! Sky Jack!"

"Character Transformation! Beat Jumper!"

"Character Transformation! Samurai Soul!"

"Charatcer Transformation! Platinum Royal!"

They all finished, and we all grinned proudly.

We all turned our heads to Akiko and Hikaru and they were staring at us in awe. Akiko was the first to snap out of it, "Ok! Utau, Amu and Kukai! Get up in the sky! All of you be prepared! I am going to talk to Hikaru and ya'll gotta get ready!"

Everyone nodded their heads at Akiko, and Kukai was the first to fly up. His rocket powered skateboard blasted off and left smoke. Utau also flew up with her elegant wings, flapping gracefully. I looked up at the both of them and decided I should go as well.

"Heart Speeders!" I cheer. The pink roller skates adorned with red hearts replace my sneakers with a pink light. I look down at the skates and giggle, I then look back at everyone and smile.

"Good luck, Amu-chan." Miki, Su and Dia say in unison.

"Good luck Amu-chan/chi!" Everyone shouts to me.

I give one final smile to them and look at the dark sky above me. My feet start to move and I whiz off into the black sky ahead, leaving them all behind.

_Be safe everyone. And good luck._

* * *

**.:...:.**

_Location: Take off area_

_Time: 7:20 pm_

_Current activity: None_

_Objective: None_

Akiko watched as Amu took off, signalling her to start speaking, "Alright guys, this is it. Get in your starting positions and good luck. Watch out for each other and be safe."

They all smiled at her and walked ahead.

Akiko looked at the small boy beside her, beaming down at him and his chara, "Hey Hikaru." She said softly.

He looked away, "H… hi."

"You ready?" she asked, bending down to his head.

He looked up at her again with his light blue eyes. "I… Do not know. There is this funny feeling inside of my stomach, I can't name it though."

The brunette laughed out aloud. "It's called being nervous and excited silly! I had the same feeling in my stomach this morning to though. But don't worry its normal."

He looked away again, not speaking. Akiko smiled again and straightened her back. "So, are you ready to transform?"

"N-."

"YEAH! He definitely is! Right Hikaru?!" yelled Akihiro, grinning and stretching.

Hikaru took a look at his would be self, his confident and shining self. Could he really become him someday? What if he tried to, but failed? Failure was definitely not an option. But what if he let everyone down tonight? What would they all think of him?

"Hikaru? What were you going to say?" Akiko asked him, waving a hand in front of his face. He quickly snapped out of it and drew back.

"I… uh… I need more time. I don't think I am ready…" he says nervously. His chara looked down all of a sudden, and it saddened him.

"Oh… I see…" she looked back at him, her face showing concern. Why is he all uncertain? What's holding him back? She shook her head. If he wasn't going to transform… Everyone came here for no reason at all. Does he want to let everyone down?

"Hikaru, you _must. _Everyone is counting on you to." She pushed. He looked down at his feet, his mouth pulling into a frown.

"But that's just the thing. There it too much pressure on me, what if I let everyone down?" he says in a monotone, emotionless voice. It made Akiko shiver.

"You _will _let everyone down if you don't do one single thing! Please Hikrau!" she pleads. His face then turns to her in surprise. She was pleading him? Was it this important?

Five more charas then started to come into view.

Miki, Su, Dia, Temari and Il.

Aki's face then brightens at the five of them, while the girls looked at them in confusion. "Why hasn't Hikaru transformed yet desu~?" asked Su, looking at Akihiro.

"Because he is unsure about it…" He explains to them with a hint of sadness. He looks back at his owner and saddens even more. Hikaru looks away frowning.

"Please Hikaru! You need to!" Akiko shouts again, with more force this time.

"Come on idiot! Don't just let everyone down and be a wuss about it!" screamed Il suddenly, going in front of his face.

"Hikaru, we will be here to guide you through it, you'll be fine." Temari said more gently to the boy.

"If only we had trained that day! You could have done it by now!" Aki said floating up to him, smiling gently. Hikaru looked at his chara, more confused than ever.

Why is everyone forcing him to?

Why did it have to be him?

"You can do it! Just believe in your would-be-self!" he cheered on. All the charas started to cheer with him, and Akiko smiled.

"My, would be self…" he murmured, unheard by all the shouting charas, all except one.

Dia approached him, and smiled gently, "Do you not remember the day when I told you about Aki, when he was inside his egg? I said how powerful he was and about the how strong his light was? Do you not want to release that power and radiance?" She asked him, looking back at all the charas, who had now silenced.

"I… I do… But, I do not know how." He admits, putting his head down.

"Hikaru," Akiko began strongly, grabbing his full attention. "Someone once asked me what my name meant. I replied back with words like sparkle, bright, bright child and light. They said back to me to never let my radiance fade and keep my light shining."

"Your name means light, radiance and 'to shine'. Do _not _let your radiance fade, because it's hidden deep within you. The only way you can let it out is to transform! We know you can do it! You just have to believe!" she shouts at him, becoming desperate.

He looks at her… blankly, but he starts to realize. His face shows admiration and understanding… can he really do it? Is he able to?

"Come on Hikaru!" laughs Akihiro, his wings flapping and his grin shining.

"Hikaru… Let your radiance out! Be the bright and innocent light you have always wanted to be! And unlock your heart!" exclaims Dia.

Their words finally make it through to him… their voices echo all around his head. He closes his eyes and…

He laughs.

Hikaru laughs a cheerful laugh.

Bright yellow light then started to emit from his chara and he started to glow too. They all step back and gasp as the ball of light consumes the pair. Hikaru's voice was heard, he booms with power and confidences. "My heart!... UNLOCK!"

The ball of light floats up into the air, and explodes. Everyone shields their eyes and yelps in shock. Once the light finally dims they all look up and see a small figure and multi-coloured light bouncing off of it.

Hikaru was up there; with angel wings at least the size of Utau's, supporting him. "Character Transformation! … Angelic Shine!"

Everyone… All around them, Amu, Kukai, Utau, Nagi, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase and Akiko, gapes at him… All transfixed by the beauty of this new found power.

"That's just like the light when Amu transformed with Dia!" Miki exclaimed. No one took their eyes off of him.

He came back down, and everyone rushed to him, "HIKARU?!" They screech, looking at the small boy and his gigantic wings.

His outfit was almost like Aki's, it had consisted of light brown shorts that went to his knees, blue sneakers, a bright yellow shirt with golden stars in the middle, light brown wrists bands, and a brown bandana around his head.

They all gushed at the new transformation.

"AH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Hikaru transformed!" screamed Yaya, coming out of nowhere.

Amu, Kukai and Utau were still in the sky, looking from above.

"Wow… so he really did it?" shell-shocked Kukai said.

"Yeah… I am so glad he did." smiled Utau, looking at his magnificent wings.

Amu didn't say anything, but just grin at him. _He really did it… _She felt a sense of pride coming on, well, that's what she thought she felt for him… Pride.

"Hikaru! You know what this means?!" laughed Akiko, looking at him while tears were forming in her eyes.

"W-what?" he stammered at her, obviously seeing her eyes water.

"You got to go and join Amu!" she laughed again, wiping her eyes.

"Oh… ah, ok." He says turning away to take off. Aki was right by his side in a transparent form, instructing him how to fly… but he wasn't really listening. He looked back at Dia and Akiko.

He smiled and mouthed, 'thank you'. He looked back and saw the floating figures in the sky, readying his position, he took a step forward-

-But was suddenly stopped by a blast of dark purple energy.

"GAAAHH!" he screamed, falling back into the crowd where everyone was.

They all gasped and swore.

There was an army of x eggs right in front of them, at least 100 or so. And behind them was a giant dark figure, purple energy swirling around it. The giant then let out a mighty roar and pointed towards the group of friends. Dark purple energy then lashed out from the black eggs and came rushing towards them.

"DEFEND!" Akiko cried, creating a barrier of white light.

"White Wing!"

"Holy Crown!"

"Go Go Little Duckies!"

"Juggling Party!"

Flashes of golden and white light came together, white feathers kept the barrier together and dozens of bowling pins and rubber ducks kept the enemies attack at bay.

"HIKARU! Get in the air!" Akiko demanded. Hikaru eyes widened at the tone of her voice, but nodded his head furiously and leapt towards the sky.

He soared up, wings flapping ferociously. He dodged enemy attacks that were coming his way through the air. Altogether, his flight looked like an elegant dance as he weaved through bullets of purple and black energy. One bullet came rocketing its way at the speed of light towards him, but it was unnoticed.

"Spiral Heart!" a voice screamed before it was too late.

A shining pink rod flew past Hikaru, and whacked the bullet into oblivion.

Hikaru looked back at the pink rod, it soon came ricocheting against other bullets and went back to its owner. Hikaru looked in bewilderment as he saw the face of his rescuer. It was none other than Amu.

"Amu!" he calls out.

"Hikaru!" she shouts back, "Get over here! NOW!"

He shivered but flew over to her quickly; he never knew she could be this demanding, "Thank you." he fumbles out.

"No problem," She says giving him a quick grin.

He looks down and sees everyone battling their heart out. Furiously charging at attacks and keeping them at bay.

"Got any attacks yet?!" she shouts, grabbing pink pom poms that appeared from pink sparkles and protecting herself and Hikaru from attacks. He shook his head from all the blasts of black matter and in response.

"Ok! Now is not that best time for a training session! But you need to learn some ho-!"

"Golden Victory SHOOT!" A ball of what seemed liked fire whizzed right past their heads, and exploding onto a purple ball of x-energy.

_W-what the heck?! _Amu looked frantically at the shot, and looked back at the person who fired it.

Kukai grinned and winked at her, "Watch your self Hinamori!"

"Thank you Kukai!" she shouts back at him in gratitude.

"Don't mention it!" he laughs, flying off into another part of the battle.

"Hikaru, come on! We need to find Utau!" Amu shouts at him, gliding on her skates through the air.

"W-why?!" He shouts after her, somehow managing to keep up to speed with the pinkette.

"Because she is an angel too and she might have similar attacks to yours, therefore, she can help!" She turns a sharp corner, but he keeps up.

"O-ok!" he yells over the wind clogged in his ears.

She charges towards a swarm of x-eggs, but does the loop de loop around them, confusing them and losing direction. Hikaru follows the pink sparkles left from her skates and copies her movements.

"It's crazy out here! So keep up and keep your eyes open!" she screams for the final time. It definitely was a storm and a battle field; people screaming and shouting, explosions going off, purple and black lasers firing.

"We can do it Hikaru!" echoes Aki, Hikaru nods once and continues flying after the middle school-er, in hopes to end this.

Nagihiko attacked and avoided dangerous blasts of energy left and right. His Blaze Shoot normally held his opponents off by throwing it at them, although sometimes, he was too slow to react and got hit by purple energy instead.

He then decided to try out a move he hadn't done in a while, Beat Dunk. He summoned his ball of energy and ran to a pack of X-eggs. With his skill and quick reflexes, he weaved through the black eggs and headed towards the centre.

He was moving like he was playing a game of basketball. Every step counts, every bounce of the ball counts, every breath and ounce of sweat shows how important this shoot must be.

His indigo hair waved rapidly among the speed he picked up, and he glided across the air and hovered from the ground.

_There it is…! _The centre. He had to make this goal. _Jump!_ It's all he has ever wanted to do! _JUMP!_

He soared through the air, and raised his arms with the ball, with his knees bent back.

The ball loosened its grip with his hands… And he let go.

The ball goes rocketing down, going through the hoop and touching the ground. "Beat… DUNK!" he shouts. The ball makes a crash and explodes, a wave of blue energy wiping out all the X-eggs. He did it... He made the goal.

His feet touch the ground swiftly, and the dark eggs were pushed back to another area of the battle field.

_"YEAH, that was awesome Nagi!"_ cheered Rhythm, echoing inside his head.

"We got to get back and help the others now." Nagihiko says to his chara, and turns around and sees the war still raging.

_"Kay."_ His chara chimes again, Nagi runs forward but stop abruptly once another X-egg zooms past him.

He gasps quickly and recharges his blue energy ball.

"Blaze Shoo-!"

"Tightrope Dancer!" screams a nonchalant voice, making him stop his attack.

A thick rope suddenly whips out from behind him and lashes out at the egg.

He looks back at the attacker and finds Rima and her blonde hair waving at a rapid pace. Her ropes were recoiling with the ground and she was gliding through the air on them. She then spun around and whipped an egg with the end of the rope. _She truly is a master with her weapons._

By that time, Nagihiko started to notice that more x-eggs were coming into the area again. He then jumped over to the blonde and started attacking with her.

"Hey, Rima-chan," He charged his energy ball and did flips in the air while throwing it.

"Hey, show off." She bit back, jumping high into the air and doing several spins while whipping her enemies.

"Look who's talking." He says, smirking once she reaches the ground again. She whips her rope once more and he throws another ball.

"Whatever, I am not here to chat. I came here to tell you that this is my area now." She quickly says while bringing out two ropes lashing them down to the ground, making them recoil and whip at the ends where the X-eggs were.

"What do you mean?" he asks, spinning on his hand and kicking with his feet in the air.

"Akiko zoomed past me and told me to get you, there are more X-eggs here and she wants me to bring them over to other end where the _real _battle is."

"Uh-huh," He murmurs, not really listening.

"She is keeping all of us intact while running around the place and communicating with us."

They spun around, did their attacks and met face to face.

"Are you even listening to me Fujisaki?" she scowls.

He smirks once again and nods, "Of course I am."

"Then get your arse over there and fight with the others," She says harshly. He laughs and runs off, while still keeping an eye on her.

She jumps high and lands on her escalating rope, she spins and brings out her bowling pins and throws them at her opponents. "Hm… She defies gravity in every way..." _And with such beauty..._

_"What was that?"_ Rhythm spoke up, popping out of nowhere.

"Nothing." Nagi says back, pink coming onto his cheeks.

_"Alright."_

Nagihiko makes his way over to where the _'real' _battle.

And… Well, it was way more intense than the fight he just experienced.

Figures jumped high into the air and fired their attacks, or slammed down onto the ground and shook it. X-eggs flew and such a speed you could barely see them, and all their blows had devastating destruction. And in the middle of the raging war, was a huge dark figure that seemed to be controlling the eggs. Akiko and Kairi were the only people who were attempting to attack it, but it kept on stopping their attacks with its gigantic arms.

Nagihiko rushed through the intense war and went straight to them.

"Lightning Blade!" screamed Kairi. The lightning came crashing, down but was stopped by the monsters wall for an arm.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Nagi shouts, Akiko then noticed him and ran backwards.

"I think it's what they call an ogre!" She screams while jumping and dodging its swinging arm. He quickly jumped as well and made it just in time.

They stayed suspended in mid-air for a few seconds, but fell back down, both of them landing on their feet.

"Explain to me what this is exactly?!" he shouts again, charging up another blue ball and firing it.

"They can control X-eggs and come from Aku, they are like his minions." She runs forward at top speed and shoots a ray of light right through its chest, it had stumbled back from the force, but didn't do any outstanding damage, "Dammit!" she cussed.

"You have any idea how to stop it?" he asks, jumping over to her again.

"There is only one way, I think…" she trails off and looks at Kairi as he fights against the dark eggs and the beast.

"You don't mean…?"

"Yeah, I do. You and Kairi go and find Kukai, I'll stay and hold back this bloody monstrosity." She looks back at the beast and charges while light in her hands.

"You sure?" he asks again, looking at Kairi and everyone else.

"Positive." She winks and speeds off towards the monster.

_Well, better go and do what I have to do._

"Go Go Little Duckies!" Yaya screamed over the noise in her ears.

The chanting and screeching of the X-eggs were too much, she couldn't hear anything besides her own voice and it was irritating, it was even starting to get to Pepe. Yaya was wearing herself out; her duckies were even getting tired too.

"I can't… go on…" she said sleepily, her eyelids beginning to droop. The X-eggs decided to take this moment as an advantage and hurt her.

"Murrey, Murrey!" they screamed in unison. A whirlwind of black matter gathered around, and they unleashed their power, heading straight towards Yaya.

"Wha…?" Is all she managed to say, opening her eye slightly. She saw dark energy heading straight for her. Her eye opened completely and she couldn't even let out a gasp before something pushed her out of the way.

"Holy Ray!" Tadase shouted, a golden ray of light came from his sceptre blew up on the black matter. Tadase let out a sigh of relief and looked down at Yaya, who was on the ground on her bum and holding her head, "Sorry, Yaya-san, but I had too, you were falling asleep." He said to her, extending his arm out to the girl.

She looked back at his hand and gasped loudly; she got up by herself and shot up into the air. "Thank you so much Tadase-kun!" She shouted, hugging him to death. His breath hitches and he almost isn't able to breath.

"Yaya, p-please… Let go." He gasps.

Yaya takes notices of his plead and pulls away. She looks back up at him seriously and frowns. "Come one Tadase-kun! We need to do this together! Let's fight!" She cheers, going into happy mode again. Before he could say anything else, she runs off to fight more of the darkened eggs, leaving him behind.

"Ok, Yaya! Next time, just be more careful and do not fall asleep!" He calls after her, seeing her figure get smaller and smaller.

He then looked up in the sky in hopes to find Kukai, Amu, Utau or Hikaru. But all he found was a few stars and the black night sky. _Where are they?_

"Tadase!" He hears a voice call out his name. He looks behind him and sees Rima gliding through the air on her ropes.

"Mashiro-san, what is it?" He asks her when she comes back down; she looks around quickly but turns to face him.

"Have you seen Utau?" she asks him seriously, golden hazel eyes looking for something in his ruby ones.

"No, I haven't. Why?"

"Because Amu and Hikaru are looking for her…" She says, turning around quickly, throwing more of her bowling pins in the air so the x-eggs could chase after them.

"W-what? Amu? How do you know this? And how did you even find them?" He asks again, jumping out of the way of a few attacks from their opponents.

"Ugh, it seems like I am the only who knows freaking everything around here…" She groaned. "They flew down quickly to ask me and I said no. They are looking for her because Hikaru needs help, fast." She cuts her talking short as she jumps towards the air and lashes out her whips.

"Juggling… PARTY!" she spins around on her ropes at top speed and chucks bowling pins around like crazy. She makes it back down again, making sure to not whip herself with her own ropes.

"I see. Well, I tell you when I do." He says, cutting their conversation short.

"Wait, that's not all," She quickly jumps back in it again, "I heard from Nagihiko and Kairi that they are looking for soccer boy." She quickly ducks down so Tadase can take shot at their foe.

"You really do know everything right now, Mashiro." He says, smirking ever so slightly.

"I know, Hotori. Just keep an eye out for both of them, and alert anyone nearby if you see them," She jumps up back in the air and lands on a rope, "Good luck."

"Good luck, Mashiro-san."

And she speeds off.

Utau soared through the air on her beautiful wings, flapping them and gaining more speed with each glide. Kukai followed after her, laughing after her and zooming with his board.

They had both made a bet, again, on who could hit the most X-eggs, with no purifying aloud. Even though Utau had to stick to the purifying category, she thought she could bend the rules a bit.

"Come one, sports boy! You can do better than that!" she laughed, seeing Kukai's 'failed' attempts at blasting an X-egg. But he didn't really want to succeed; he just wanted to make her laugh.

Sure, Kukai had heaps of arguments with her, liked teasing her, having competitions with her. But he couldn't help but just… make her feel happy. Her laugh was one of a kind, and she didn't really laugh, and he feels like he is the only one who can make her happy.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I can be better than you." He smirked.

Rather than receiving the usual scoff or 'rolling of the eyes', he noticed the faintest of blush on her cheeks. He raised his eyebrow, but he shrugged it off.

"Y-you! You're gonna get it now!" she yells, charging straight towards him.

_Well, this is different._ Kukai shrugged.

_Oh well, might as well go along with it._

"Ahhh. No. Don't get me!" he faked peril and fear, dramatically putting the back of his hand on his fore head.

But Utau already knew that he wasn't going to expect this. She uses her top speed and flies straight towards him. He laughs some more but realizes that she wasn't joking. His face holds the expression of 'holy crap, she really is going to hurt me!'

He tries to get way but Utau had already pushed her body force onto him. She rams into him and sends him flying off his board; she quickly catches him by the waist into a position into what seemed like hug.

They spin around some more and continue laughing. Utau, being the pilot, pulls to a stop. Their laughter dies down, and what seemed to be a few seconds, they were already consumed by an awkward silence.

Their bodies were so close to each other, and so were their faces. Utau's arms were still around his waist, supporting him for dear life. They then realized how close they were and that they had gone over the limit of personal space: both of their cheeks turned red hot.

They looked down, away from each other's faces.

_W… why are my cheeks so hot right now…? _Utau pondered, looking up at his facial features.

_What's this feeling in my chest? _Kukai thought, feeling the loud thump of his heart beat and feeling the butterflies in his stomach.

Words were unsaid for a while, until Kukai's board came whizzing back to retrieve its owner.

The atmosphere became even more awkward. Utau then let go of the boy and he hopped on his board. They still floated there, suspended in the air, "We… should get back to the others…" Kukai mumbled, scratching his head awkwardly.

"I… Yeah…" Utau agreed, looking down at the battle field below them.

"WHERE, have you been?!"

They turned their heads so fast that they nearly hurt themselves.

It was Amu, shouting at them like crazy. They both started to blush heavily again, looking away.

"S-sorry Hinamori… W-we…" Kukai fumbled out, trying to make up an excuse.

"It doesn't matter! Don't you know everyone is trying to look for you guys?!" she shouted again. Hikaru came into view, looking at the two teenagers with a blank face.

"No, we didn't. We'll be right down on the ground." Utau stated, joining Amu. They all started to fly towards the battle again, Kukai following slowly behind.

"It's been crazy out here, those x-eggs are tough and don't give up, but I think it has to do something with that giant. Anyways, have you done any purifying?" Amu asked again, looking at Utau.

Utau paled slightly, eyes widening, might as well come clean. "No, I haven't."

Amu looked bewildered and shocked, "W-what?! Bu-but you were supposed to?" she stutters, amazed by the girl older than her didn't stick to her responsibilities.

"Well, I didn't. Did you?" she shoots a question at her.

Amu looked taken back again and stuttered, "N-no, I didn't either. I have to wait for the right moment to use my open heart."

"Whatever, Akiko can purify too, but she can do only one or two at a time I have heard."

"Ok, lastly, I have something to say."

"Go ahead." The blonde told the pinkette.

"Hikaru doesn't have any attacks yet, and I thought we could come to you so you could teach him or something. But you were obviously busy"." Amu lastly stated, looking back a blushing Kukai.

"Me? How I am I supposed to help? Even though we are both angels, we are still very different."

"I know that! I just thought you could help…"

"Well I can't, go ask Akiko or something; she seems to know what's going on right no-." Utau was cut off. A bright light had emerged from the ground, a tower full of white blinding light.

"Th… that _must_ be Akiko!" Amu gasped, suddenly rocketing her way down to the ground. Hikaru and Utau stood suspended in the air but Kukai made it down faster than she did. Amu finally reached the ground and it was chaos.

Everyone was cornered by the pack of X-eggs, all of they were in the middle and very vulnerable. Amu finally understood, it wasn't a guide, it was a distress call!

"Everyone!" she shouted out. They all turned their heads towards her and shouted her name. Akiko had looked worn out and tired_. It must have taken a lot of energy to make that light beacon_… "SPIRAL HEART!" screamed Amu, whipping out her heart rods and flinging them at the eggs.

They soon scattered and got pushed back.

She ran over to greet everyone, and her charas greeting her in return.

"Amu-chan!" they exclaimed, the three of them with worry in their eyes.

"What's the matter, is everything ok?" she asked her would be selves.

The three of them looked over at Akiko, who was kneeling down on the hard ground. "Amu, I don't have enough power right now to make a shield. We all got to make it ourselves." She stands up, but stumbles slowly, looking back at her honey golden eyes.

"Your power has a limit?!" Amu asked incredulously, has she been lying to her?

"Yeah, sorry for not telling you earlier… I needed a lot of energy to make that beam."

Amu nodded her head slowly, looking at everyone else. They all had worried faces, some even scared. She then started to notice the X-eggs starting to rise again, and the giant beast heading straight towards them, "Watch out!" she screams for the people around her.

They all turn their heads around fast to see their enemy rising again; they get back and form a line, "W-what do we do?" Yaya asked, scared out of her wits.

"Stay close and everyone, brace your selves!" Akiko shouts as the eggs charge their power.

Everyone winces and grinds their teeth, closing their eyes in hopes to survive this. The dark eggs unleash their power with such a force they get thrown back.

The eggs are still attacking and everyone is on their back, shielding their faces from the black energy. They all gurgle and sputter, trying to shout out. The giant was charging up to them, raising its arms in hopes to slam them down and finish everyone off once and for all.

It came, its galloping feet and its ear splitting roar pierced through the wind.

They knew it was the end for them, they were done for.

Utau and Hikaru looked from the sky, their horrified faces twisted in shock and pain. They couldn't believe it; all of their friends were going to get _killed_, right before their eyes!

With no hesitation, both angels flew down at an incredible speed. "EVERYONE!" they boom. Their hands had connected, fingers locking in place as though they had done this before. Their wings flapped ferociously, their throats aching. But they strived on, soaring through the dark open air.

Because this was not their end, and they were going to save them, they just had to!

They finally land in front of the black mist, stopping the surging darkness that was affecting their friends. Both of the angels were still holding each other's hands, Hikaru on the right and Utau on the left. The ogre approached them; it's depressing shout of agony rang through their ears, awakening their senses at last.

Utau and Hikaru held up their free hands, and shouted for their friends and themselves. For everyone's hopes and dreams, because they have to live!

"HEAVENLY… _SHIELD__!"_

… And an unheard boom tickled their senses…

White light emitted from their free hands, saving them, shielding their lives. Their angelic glow stopped the chaos around them, and a shining white force field was created around the group. Silence had ensued, with nothing but a gentle hum resonating around the area, and Hikaru's and Utau's panting's heard. Everyone had gasped at their grace.

They had just saved them from death.

"UTAU, HIKARU!" They cry, getting up from their backs and sprinting to them, hugging them and crying.

"Utau, Hikaru! You saved us!" cried/laughed Yaya; you really couldn't if she was in tears or joyous.

"Y-you guys…!" Amu couldn't speak; she was lost for words, so she just hugged Utau.

"I… can't believe it, you two swooped in before it was too late!" choked Akiko, still breathing in and out heavily.

Kukai smiled just sincerely at Utau. They soon all parted; Utau and Hikaru were still holding hands to keep the barrier intact. They looked through the shining wall, to see the monster and x-eggs trying to break through.

"We have to get rid of it." Kukai spoke up suddenly, still smiling at Utau.

"Yeah, Kukai's right! We need to think of a plan!" Yaya hollered, looking around for any sign of ideas.

Akiko spoke up, "I… Think I got something."

They all looked at her, surprised.

"But we need to do this fast though… Ok?" She asks all of them, frowning and nodding, "Ok, Kukai, Kairi and Nagihiko. You guys are going to have to do your special move against the ogre." She looked at the three of them, the trio already together; they nod their heads in sync.

"The ogre is controlling all the X-eggs and is ordering them on what to do. Once we get rid of him, the eggs will be better to fight against, if they get out of control because their leader is gone, we need to trap them… So…" she trailed off, unsure of what to do.

Yaya's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Yaya and Rima-tan could hold them down with Rima-tan's ropes and Yaya's little duckies!" She exclaimed. Akiko looks towards her and smiled brightly.

"Great idea, so Rima and Yaya, will use Tightrope Dancer and the Little Duckies to trap them, and Tadase and I will hold down the ropes." She grinned.

Rima and Yaya nodded together, holding each other hands tightly. Tadase also nodded, looking back at the black eggs. "Utau, once the eggs are trapped, I need you to do Angels Cradle to purify them. And when I tell you to let the barrier go, you do it."

She nodded, "Yeah, got it."

"Once that's done… We need to summon the Embryo." Everyone gasped slightly. Then all the same question entered their mind… _Why didn't the Embryo appear when Hikaru transformed?_ They all look at the small boy, and he hides behind Utau.

"I don't think the Embryo appears _just _because Hikaru transformed, I believe he needs to do an attack of some sort… But, I don't know, I just think that." She states clearly, thinking deeply if that was the right thing to say.

"But Hikari-san, as you stated before, the enemy will know when the Embryo is summoned, then they would fight us." Kairi said, bowing his head a little.

"O-oh, I did? I see…" she mutters clumsily, as though she forgot what she said, "Well… You all did transform at the same time… So that probably set off an alarm or something. That's how they knew that we were here… Again, I don't know, I am just guessing." She shrugs.

"Ok, well we don't need to hear that now; we need to stick with the plan and start." Amu spoke up; looking bravely at their current enemy. The character bearers nodded their heads, and looked with her.

But Akiko looked at Amu with concern, she was thinking about something deeply. Biting her lip and pondering if this was a good idea. She finally made a decision, and walked up to her. "Listen, if the Embryo does appear, I trust you to get…" She whispers in Amu's ear.

Amu looked at her, surprised… _She trusted her to get it? What if she failed? _She nodded her head slowly. "Ok," She whispers back.

Akiko smiles at her, and looks at the enemy with everyone else.

* * *

"Alright, ARE WE READY?!" Akiko screamed fiercely, getting into positon.

"YES!" Everyone roars back, readying themselves.

Akiko took in a deep breathe, closing her eyes. "…Now!" She screeched. Utau and Hikaru broke free, Hikaru leaping towards the right and Utau on the left. Kairi, Nagihiko and Kukai were in the centre of them, charging up their attacks straight towards Kairi.

"Blazing, _Victory, SHOOT_!" They screamed together. A glistening ball that seemed like green fire erupted from their hands, and headed straight towards the samurai. Kairi took his two swords, and grabbed the attack at full force.

"Lightning, _BLADE_!" The ball of energy had stopped, but began spinning again. The ball of green mixed with the lightning, and Nagihiko and Kukai got behind it, stretching out their arms.

"JACKS… POWERBALL!" They roared. The lightning ball flew straight towards the ogre, and exploded onto its dark grimy skin. The horrid beast screamed in pain and agony, and finally, vanished. The recoil from the big explosion had come back, leading everyone jumped high into the air and stay suspended… Everyone but Nagihiko, Kairi and Kukai.

Amu decided, before it was too late, to use her knew move to be put to use. "Pink BEAM!" she cried, shooting at the three boys. The three of them get lifted up into their safely by the pink light.

The three of them looked shocked but thankful. "You're welcome boys!" Amu winks at them.

Everyone soon made it safely to the ground, and the next part of the plan was in action. The boss was defeated, now to get rid of the minions. "Alright, RIMA, YAYA!" cheers Akiko, signalling them to attack.

"Tightrope Dancer!"

"Go Go Little Duckies!"

The ropes whip out and the rubber duckies take a hold of them, circling the eggs with no end. Their foe had gotten dizzy from tossing and turning, and the ducks had finally stopped, they were now trapped.

Akiko grabbed tightly on a few ropes and Tadase took a hold of a few as well. "Good going King!" Akiko winks at the blonde. Tadase nods back and secures the ropes, "Utau! Now!"

Utau nods and flies up above the nest of x-eggs. She puts her hands on her chest and closes her eyes. "Angels… Cradle!" her wings extend. And her beautiful voice filled the night sky, feathers surrouned her, and they began to cure the dark eggs. They all turned sleepy, and started to brighten. They turned back into hearts eggs, they rise up into the sky, going through the ropes, and vanishing. Everyone is silent for a while… Not saying a word…

There enemy they have fought for so long… Was finally gone! They all cheered and celebrated, laughing and screaming with pure delight. Then they all seemed to calm down a little, grins showing on their features. They turned to Hikaru, still looking at his elegant wings.

"Alright Hikaru, are you ready?" Akiko asked the boy, patting his head.

He looked at his transparent chara, and smiled. "Yes, I think I am." He says to her, confidently.

"Aki, you also ready?" she asks, with pure white eyes, no more pupils.

_"Hell yeah!"_ he cheers.

Her eyes return to normal and she looks at Hikaru. "Ok, when you're ready," she says gently.

Hikaru takes a deep breath through his mouth, and exhales through his nose, closing his eyes. He puts his hands on his chest, a small glow peeking through the cracks of his fingers. He smiled softly, feeling the warmth.

_"Look into your heart, Hikaru! What you find there will guide your way!"_ Akihiro echoes, making Hikaru's smile widen.

His wings started to flap and he shot up into the sky, eyes still closed and hands together. Twirling and smiling, feeling the harsh but soothing wind through his hair. He slowed to a stop, and takes his hands off his chest and opening them a little. He opens his eyes and gasps at the small yellow glow in his hands.

_"That's your radiance, Hikaru… Let it be free!"_ cheers his would be self.

He grins, extending his arms towards the heavens and opening his small hands. A shining firework bursts through, rocketing its way up even farther. His spreads his arms wide and laughs. It finally explodes.

"Radiant Star!" he echoes, everyone hears his voice and looks at the brilliant light he had created. It was big and majestic, glowing shards seemed to fall down from it and touch the ground. Everyone immediately felt joy.

Then… there was a faint white glow from the other side of the field. And Amu's eye widened. "Amu!" Akiko gasps, looking at the pure white egg. Amu turns around to face it and everyone looks its way too.

"Heart Speeders!" Amu shouts in no time. She does a spin on her skates and propels herself towards the dream egg.

Amu could see it, it was above her. She had to reach it! It looked as though it was looking at Hikaru, looking at his marvellous creation, but soon gave its attention towards her. She extended out her right arm slowly, but the egg panicked and shot a beam of light in her direction.

She screamed and nearly lost her balance. She did a quick roll to the left and the beam of light hit her skates instead! Her eyes widened even more, and reached out her hand to grab the blinding egg.

She looked down at her sneakers, she can still make it!

She looked back at the dream egg.

_So close_, she thought. She almost had it! It was in her reach!

Until… it had disagreed with her.

The dream egg shot out multiple beams of light and one of them hit Amu. Her transformation had cancelled out, and with a yelp of terror, she was sent plummeting towards the ground. "AMU!" Ran cried in terror.

_This feels… familiar_.

And with that, Amu screamed and cried; fighting back chokes and sputters to keep up with the wind rushing past her ears, so she could breathe, but she couldn't, "_K_K_Y_YY_AA_AA_A_HH_HH_!" her screech spiralled out from her voice box, the sound projecting into the open night air, it made her own body shake at the terrifying scream she made.

_The scream reminded her, of that dark place._

Tears shot out from her eyes, falling with her. They were like sharp, cold crystals. In the heat of the moment, Amu thought why she was thinking about that, but she decided to look at them anyway, seeing as they were the last beautiful things she would ever look at…

_She was going to be lonely…_

She was done for. Nothing would stop her. Looking away from her stream of tears, she began to pray for her life, begging for there to be some kind of way to let her go on... Her guardian charatcer was shrieking her name over and over again, but it would do no difference.

_She was going to be alone, forever…_

And soon, there it was… _The earth_. Her corpse would split in half; the flesh would start to rot, while the soul of Hinamori Amu would be no more... But she didn't want that to happen. Not wanting any of that to happen, especially when everyone else would see it, but no matter what…

... She was going to die_._

"Please everyone… be happy. And please don't cry... Because… I love you all so mu-!"

…

…

…

…

… Silence…

They all stood _silent…_

… Unmoving.

They almost cried at first… But they couldn't as they looked at the _pink haired girl_.

She lay there…

… _Unmoving…._

…

Floating in mid-air…

With feet barely touching the ground.

"Amu…" Everyone's voice.

Honey golden eyes were emotionless, almost lifeless, but slowly widening, as realisation hits them.

"R… ran..?" The pinkette spoke out to her chara.

Ran was above her, grasping Amu's pink hair. A red heart, replacing her black 'x'. Little pink wings on her ankles and wrists, supporting her.

Her body was a few inches off the ground…

Her chara and character changed with her at the last second.

"_AMU!"_ everyone screams together. Sprinting up to her and hugging her ever so tightly, screaming and yes, crying. The chara change had stopped, which made her drop to the ground, and let Ran give a sigh of relief. Miki, Su and Dia hugged their bearer tightly and screamed with tears of joy.

Amu smiled and looked at her chara. She thought was going to die. To never be able to walk on this earth anymore, to never dream again, to never character transform again…

She grabbed Ran and held her tight… she would never really be able to live without her would be selves… it just made her realize how much she loved them. She looked at all her friends, who were either celebrating that she lived or crying.

Everyone had their transformations undone; Hikaru had come down and was looking at her with his bulging blue eyes. Utau was crying, or laughing into Kukai's shoulder; that was patting her back and smiling sweetly.

Rima had her eyes watering and was holding onto Yaya, who was holding also clinging to her like a baby, and yes, crying. Nagi had sat down, holding his face in his hands and laughing quietly, (or crying); glad that he's best friend had made it. Kairi was sitting next to him, looking up at the sky with a small smile on his face.

Akiko was standing up and crying, while Tadase was comforting her.

_Huh… well, isn't that… A sight to see..._Amu thought as she saw Akiko crying into Tadase's chest. Tadase patted her back awkwardly, but smiled anyways.

Akiko then wiped her nose and eyes and walked over to Amu.

"Akiko," Amu began, "I… I'm sorry. I couldn't get the egg." Ahe admitted, ashamed. She didn't know what to expect, was she upset with her? Was she angry at her?

She was then squeezed by Akiko, pulling her into the tightest hug. Not as tight as Yaya's but enough, to make her gasp. "AMU, s-stupid! You actually think I'd care about that now?! You almost fricking died!" she shouted in her ear, sobbing as well.

Amu hugged back and smiled. They stood there for a while; everyone smiled at them and laughed. They eventually pulled away, and grinned.

"Come on… let's go home girls." Amu says to her charas and to everyone else, everyone nodes and starts to walk. Amu stays behind and watches everyone walk, her charas staying with her. She looks at the Humpty Lock at her chest.

She grabs it lightly and smiles, and whispers, "Thank you."

And it looked as though it glowed back in response.

* * *

…**Magic: …**

Everyone: -_-

**Magical girl4: Okay… so… I lied.**

Everyone: NO FUCKING SHIT!

**Magical girl4: Hey! Shut up! Listen, I said I was going to update three weeks ago or something, and LOOK it's almost Christmas! Anyway, as you can see, this chapter IS HELLA LONG! SO! It took ages to write it up.**

Amu: I can't believe you.

**Magical girl4: So, there are different topics I'd like to discuss, starting NOW!**

**OMG! I just realized how many OTHER shugo chara continuations there are! It makes me feel… bad… and stuff, because there are so many versions… but yeah, I'll keep this original.**

**Yeah… I kinda also re-wrote every chapter with my story… not the first three. Because, I just felt like it… OK?! Good, that's also why I took so long in writing this chapter.**

**But anyways… ITS CHRISTMAS SOOONN!**

Ikuto: That's kind of obvious.

**Magi: I know.**

Yaya: OK, everyone! Just like we practised!

Akiko: Just like what we practised?

Yaya: Singing Carols!

Kukau: WHAT?! No way am I singing, no WAY!

Utau: Suck it up baby, I totally got this.

Kukai: Great, I am so screwed.

Ikuto: How do you think I FEEL?! I have to be with my sister who is 10 times better at me then singing, it sucks.

Hikaru: I finally transform and now I have to do this -.-

Tadase: I really don't feel like doing this.

Nagi: Same.

Kairi: Here, here.

Akiko: Like Utau said! Suck it up and at least TRY and sing?!

Rima: What Akiko said.

Amu: Oh boy…

**Magi: Ok everyone! THREE, TWO, ONE!**

Shugo chara gang (yes, even Ikuto): We wish you a merry Christmas! We wish a merry Christmas! We wish you a merry christmmmasss!

AND a happppyyy… nneeewww… YYYEEEAAARRRRR!

(Lights from ceiling falls down and causes a black out)

Amu: AAHHHH! I CANT SEE!

Ikuto: ILL SAVE YOU AMU!

Akiko: GET OUT OF THE WAY!

Rima: GAH! MY HAIR IS GETTING TRAMPELED ON!

**Magic: JOE!**

Joe: ILL FIX IT!

Utau: So much for carols… Read and review….

**Magic: Sorry Utau, hope you guys liked the chapter anyways…**

…

**Hey everyone! It's me one last time! I just wanted to say… MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you have enjoyed my story so far and I will be seeing you next year! We'll be back in 2015, and hopefully I can finish this story off in that year, so I can get going with the other billions of stories I want to write!**

**I love you all so much for your support this year and I will continue! And hope fully, update faster!**

**Magical girl4… OUT! See ya'll next chapter! BYE! ;)**


	11. A New Guy? Since When!

**Magical girl4: Hello, hello everyone! Welcome back to my awesome story! One that has a theme song too! I'm so glad to be updating, now without further adew, begin!**

**Theme song: Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara Middle School!**

**Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara! Shugo Chara Middle School!**

…

Ikuto: ... What the complete actual literal f*** was that?

**Magical girl4: The theme song. ^_^**

**and remember Ikuto, no fuc- I mean. No freaking swearing. ^_^**

Rima: Way to start the New Year. -_-

**Magical girl4: Well, I wanted it to be special now that it is 2015. And hey, we already have gone through 10 chapters, so, it's a start to a new beginning! And things are going to be little different now, see if you notice them you all. ;)**

Akiko: I guess this is ok, I don't know though…

Amu: Oh come on guys, be happy. At least we are all together again. ^_^

Utau: What's gotten you into the mood?

Amu: I don't know, maybe Kukai is starting to rub off on me…

Nagihiko: Nah, you're not the only one Amu-chan! It's Yaya too!

Yaya: YAY! I get more sweets now!

**Magical girl4: Who said you could?**

Yaya: B-but, Yaya always gets sweets whenever she is on…

**Magical girl4: Naw, you're just too cute Yaya. Here, have some lollies. (Hands her gummy bears)**

Yaya: YAY!

Tadase: Anyways, who is going to do the disclaimer?

Kairi: I'll do it. Ahem, **Disclaimer**: **Magical girl4 does NOT own Shugo Chara. She only owns Akiko, Zen, Kuro, Akihiro, two people called Hisashi and Kazuko, and the plot.** (Pushes up glasses)

Kukai: Damn, that was done way professional then I would have done…

Akiko: And don't forget to type a review at the end! The review box is starving from last chapter!

**Review Box: Yeah, totally. (Grumbles)**

Rima: You just made up another cheesy thing, didn't you?

**Magical girl4: ^_^" Yeah, but you don't want him going hungry! Otherwise Joe would have to fix him, and the bill is going to bigger! And then, we won't have enough money to rent the studio! And the story will stop! And then-!**

**Joe: What?**

Ikuto: Stop feeding the readers lies and just admit that you have a crush on reviews or something like that.

**Magical girl4: _NEVER_! (Runs out the studio, words that are heard from outside are muffled, you can just hear words along the lines of, ****HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!)**

Everyone: =_="

Amu: Sorry, our host is being random again. Here is chapter 11. Just continue with the story and pretend this never happened. ^_^" Bub-bye now!

* * *

_Chapter 11_

A New guy..? Since when?!

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

Today was glum. It's like the world around us was a little down today, just bored and droopy.

I can't really blame it though; everyone else has been feeling a little tired too. After that big battle with the x-eggs and ogre, no one has been getting much sleep lately. Akiko was still a little shaken up by the whole 'falling to my death' incident. She says it's her fault because she sent me to get the Embryo. I deny it anyway.

Rima has been ignoring Akiko here and there, not wanting to start a fight all the time and is just starting to be a little more friendly to her; and vice versa.

Yaya says she was worn out from the battle, not getting enough of her nap times like she usually does. Pepe feels the same way too; still, I can't blame them, they almost got hurt until Tadase stepped in.

Tadase was also keeping quiet lately. Not really saying that much. But he murmured something not too long ago… Something like, not being able to protect me... Either way, I felt bad for him, so I tried to ask if he's okay, but he just shrugged it off.

Nagihiko was just glad that everyone was ok, smiling the through the day like he normally would, maintaining somewhat a positive attitude. This of course, would get Rima a little ticked off here and there. The same goes for Hikaru; he smiles more frequently now, as though the weather is doing nothing to affect him.

Kukai was cheery as usual, blushing a little when the subject of Utau came up, and what they were doing and what kept them so busy when everyone was trying to find them.

Kairi hadn't said anything, just going through paper work like he usually does. Although, an almost painful look crosses his features when he sees Yaya, normally when she is tired and says she can't do any work. Maybe he feels sorry for her…

Anyways, like I said, it was glum. And the homeroom chatter went along normally; the students laughing and conversing about what they havefor lunch today, or whether some people had just got together up or broke up.

I tapped my fingers along the wooden desk, my nails clicking against the board. I sighed and leaned my head on my head, eyes facing the front of the classroom. Rima fiddled along with her pencil case, checking if she had everything. Nagi talked to Tadase, and Akiko, sleeping as usual. Yep, just another normal day…

The class room door flew open, and a boy with grey hair stood at the doorway, Hisashi or something. He stopped panting and grinned widely, "There is a new student coming into our homeroom!" He shouted. This definitely caught the attention of everyone, as soon as the door flung open, everyone new that Hisashi had news.

There were gasps, and some squeals heard. Hisashi walked back to his desk and sat down, everyone crowded around him to hear about this new person. Akiko had finally woken up, her eyes had narrowed at the boy, and they burned with curiosity.

"Honestly, who cares about some new student? We already have Hikari, what more do we need?" Proclaimed a girl from the back of the class with dark red hair… Eh, Kazuko, I think… She was stuck up, a little like Yamabuki Saaya, but with no fan girls and a little less annoying.

They all turned to the red head, and she just scoffed. Hisashi raised an eyebrow at her, but turned around again as everyone started to shoot questions at him. Akiko sat right behind the boy, and tapped her foot, as if thinking of what to say. I found this rather amusing.

"What, are you going to ask him something?" I tease, a smirk forming on my lips. I could just sense Rima's eyes burning into the back of my head, but I chose to ignore it.

Akiko clicked her tongue, and her foot began to tap faster. At last, she spoke, "Hey, Hisashi!" She called to the boy in front of her. He turned around to find the person who had called him, and saw that Akiko had. His brown eyes widened slightly and a bit of pink formed on his cheeks; it really was no secret that Hisashi had a little crush on brunette, everyone in the class knew, besides Akiko of course.

"Tell me about the new kid, boy or girl?" she asked him, head leaning in slightly.

"It's definitely a guy." Kazuko squeaked again, not giving Hisashi chance to reply. Akiko turned around to face her, eyebrows raised slightly.

"Kazuko, I didn't ask you, I asked Hisashi. How do you even know if it's a guy?" she said bluntly.

Kazuko's ears went red, "I just know these things. It _has _to be a guy. Since we already got a new girl, which was you."

Akiko sucked on her teeth, "That's true, I guess."

Their conversation was cut short when the door flew open again, revealing the evil hidden behind the sugar coated smile that was Mrs. Kaede; same old, same old. She grinned brightly at the class and walked over to her desk, putting her mass of folders and bags down. I gulped; afraid why she had the biggest grin ever.

She cleared her throat and smiled brightly again, "Alright class, today we have a new student joining our class, after our other new student, Hikari-san." She motioned to Akiko, and the brunette grinned sheepishly and rubbed her neck.

"And perhaps, you may have heard this news already, from someone in this homeroom…" Her gaze grew deadly as she looked at Hisashi, who gulped. "Okay then, please welcome…" For some reason, I had a sick feeling in my stomach, and the sense of déjà vu. Maybe because she greeted Akiko this way, but the sick feeling in my stomach, I don't know why…

"Yami Kuro."

The sick feeling then got worse, _far _worse. Fear has also taken up residence. Feet clacked against the floor, and every sound made my heart rattle. Jet black, jaded hair came into view…_ '**That name**...where have I heard it before...?'_

My throat was going dry and everyone had looked at him, eyes goggling, whispers going around. But I had just frozen, breathing coming in and out fast… My hands glued to the edge of my seat. '_Stay calm, stay calm...'_

He stopped, and turned around. Hair covering left eye, while his other glowed red… A grin glossed over his face as his looked around, back hunched over and satchel bag in one hand… '_N-no…'_

I started to tremble, my eyes darted around the class room, to look anywhere but his face. I turn to my left; Rima looked at me with a panicked look, I bet I mirrored her. Tadase gaped, eyes going back and forth between me and the boy at the front, I tried to make out words to him, but I couldn't.

I couldn't see Nagihiko's face, but he had frozen too. I had finally looked to my right; Akiko couldn't tear her eyes away from him, shock and confusion was evident on her face. My lip quivered.

"Everyone, this is Yami-san, would you like to say hello?" I didn't know what Mrs. Kaede's expression was; I couldn't look away from my legs.

_'Don't talk, please, don't say anything. He isn't real…! It isn't real!'_

"Hey, I'm glad to be here." Akiko had jumped. My eyes tore away from my legs to her, and she was shivering.

_'He sounded like… The boy, at the observatory...'_

_'He WAS that boy...!'_

I finally looked up again, my eyes darting. He had the same features; hair, eyes, voice, everything, besides the pale skin. I started to breathe through my nose, so no one would notice my fast and heavy breathing. "Is that my seat?" He points to the seat in front of Tadase, the first row.

"Yes, it is." Mrs. Kaede smiled.

He walked over to it, and sat down. I turn to Rima, her head shaking between me and the boy in front of Tadase. "Amu... Are you okay?" she whispers, voice going high pitched. I nod my head, but only once. I quickly turn to Akiko, afraid that Kuro might turn around.

"A-Akiko… it's _him..."_ I hiss.

She was shaking, "I-I know Amu, just s-stay _calm-."_

"No. He was the boy who… who…" I couldn't finish.

"_I know. _He… was the one at the observatory. Please, Amu just-."

"Why is he _here_?"

She didn't reply. She was lost for words. Like myself.

I glance at the boy, his dark hair noticeable from where I am sitting. I try to get a good look at him, to make sure it was _actually _him. But there was no doubt about it; he even said his name was Kuro. Everything about him was the same, aside from his sin tone, which was a little darker...

Still, I am thanking whoever put that boy at the front, where he doesn't see me. I don't ever want to approach him, not after what happened, not when… I was sent to that dark place.

I shake off a shiver I felt coming on.

But still... Even though I don't want to go anywhere near him, I still have so many questions. Who is he really? He can't just be some ordinary guy. Why is he _here _and how did he get onto school grounds before? He could know someone like a teacher from the school…

But how did he make me lose consciousness? He did do that, right…? Why did my guardian characters say that there was something off about him? Can he see them too…?

I needed answers, and something tells me that I will figure things out soon enough with everyone else…

Now I really can't wait till lunch.

* * *

The bell rang, signalling the end of the period.

I ran out the door, desperate to meet up with my friends. My bag was slung over my right shoulder, in line with my grey sash. Damn, it must look bad… But I had no time anyways to put it on the right side when I ran out the door of the classroom. And so I flew down the halls, dodging people and making sure my little purple skirt didn't fly up when I was running.

There is no way in hell that I'd character change with Ran, luckily my chara's were in the Royal Garden. That's where they normally go when its class anyways, but I instructed them to come when I have lunch straight away.

I finally made it to the courtyard, and saw our little lunch table with Tadase, Akiko, Rima and Nagi already there. I smile in inwardly, and make my way towards our little spot. I walk at a steady pace, but I feel like I am being watched. I turn my head slowly, and see a black mess of hair of the other side of the courtyard.

I stop suddenly; my hand starts to clutch the handle of my bag tighter.

But I continue walking, thinking that I may have looked like an idiot just stopping in the middle of the courtyard. I shake off the feeling of being watched, I was probably just paranoid about you-know-who was looking at me.

I finally made it to the table and plop my bag down instantly, as well as shove myself next to Rima, desperate to sit down. "Hey." I smile at everyone. Instead of them giving me a greeting back, they all just gave me concerned looks.

Rima opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it again. She opened it once more, "Amu... Are you sure you're alright? I mean, if you need anything…" she trailed off at the end, looking behind us. I look with her, and I see Kuro's dark hair covering his eyes. It could always be someone else's, but I just can't think straight.

Both of my elbows rest on the table, and I bury my head in my hands. "I… I don't know..." I start, trying not to sound too shaken up. "I... I don't know if I'm being paranoid, or just worried, or not thinking straight… I mean, I didn't expect him to be here. It's bad, it really is, and… I… I don't know what to do..."

Rima's soft hand rested on my shoulder, and I look back at her with a sad smile. "Amu, listen, it's ok. We can figure out something together, everything will be fine." She says softly back to me, her grip on my shoulder tightens a little.

I glance at Akiko, who's on the other side of the table. She seems taken back by Rima's act of affection. She finally clears her throat, "Rima's right... We'll be ok, and so will you... As long as figure out what's happening. You'll be alright, Amu." She smiles softly at me, resting her head on her hand.

A bigger smile makes its way onto my lips, and my stomach has butterflies in it… They are both going to support me. I look to my right to see a smiling Tadase and Nagihiko, "And I think from now on, we have to tread carefully, especially if we have a potential enemy near us. We'll go through with it, all of us, together." Nagi adds, clasping on of his hands in my own. Rima finally let's go of my shoulder and she relaxes, looking up at the sky.

"We also need to alert the others, we need everyone to know so we can be careful. Everything will turn out fine, Amu..." Tadase finishes, a princely aura glows around him, and I sigh in content. Akiko smiles at me, as though a way of saying everything will be alright. I look at Rima, who was still staring at the sky, and I looked up to.

_'So that's why…'_

A bit of blue was starting to seep through the clouds, and even a bit of sun rays. I felt warm inside, a happy content feeling starting to glow and spread throughout my body. I was at peace.

The chara's had returned, and no one really noticed, besides me. And as I looked up at the sky, I glanced at Dia. She smiled brightly, and so did my other would be selves.

Maybe… I won't be alone.

I finally turned my head towards the other side of the courtyard, and I finally saw what I didn't want to see. Kuro was leaning against the wall, looking up at us with his red eye. But I didn't really care, not this time anyway. I can save those negative feelings for another droopy day.

I just wanted to savour this moment, with everyone else…

* * *

**Magical girl4: Wow, talk about crappy ending.**

Kukai: Why so short?

**Magical girl4: That's probably what everyone else is going to ask…**

Rima: Yeah! WHY-

**Magical girl4: HEY! But before you do, I'll just answer away anyways.**

**WOW, three months? THREE months!? **_**That's**_** how long it took me to update? Oh god, I am really sorry about that. The school year started and stuff, and I had my birthday not too long ago. But it was mostly school that was the big problem, being thrown into year nine was a big change for me, and all the assignments and work had kept me on my toes. **

**Oh and, crappy short chapter for the first one of the year. I am so sorry, really. I **_**was **_**going to extend a little bit more about this 'new development', but that's probably for the next chapter. I also had lack of inspiration. _I'm so sorry _for the long wait, and making this short crappy chapter for it.. -sigh-... I feel bad.**

Ikuto: (shakes his head and clicks his tongue)

**Magical girl4: -glares daggers at Ikuto-**

Akiko: Aw, don't feel bad, Magic. We're all fine with this, right guys?

Everyone: Eh…/Kinda/It's ok/Yeah/Whatever.

**Magical girl4: Wait, one more thing! I wonder if you guys don't mind the new formatting and everything. I just thought I'd change that. And change a few of my earlier chapters… Not too much though! My writing style is changing and I'm always getting paranoid about my chapters not looking good. That's why I always update everything.**

Amu: You even had to change the summary again, didn't you?

**Magical girl4: Um… Yes…**

Yaya: HEY! This is a depressing last author's note for the end of the chapter, compared to the beginning one! WHAT HAPPENED?

**Magical gir4: I DON'T KNOW?! My creative AND comedic senses aren't tingling! JUST LET ME THINK OF SOMETHING!**

Everyone: (waits for Magic to think of something)

**Magical girl4: -stays quiet-**

(Someone awkwardly coughs in the background, the kind of cliché thing they do in movies)

**Magical girl4: -snaps fingers- I GOT IT!**

Everyone: *groan*

**Magical girl4: Feed the review box!**

**Review box: yeah.**

Yaya and Tadase: (feeds review box)

**Magical girl4: Amu! Say I'm random!**

Amu: Oh… uh, alright… Magic girl4 is random… There?

**Magical girl4: ah, haha… I just love how I can say your name and shout it to you. –Fan girls-**

Amu: o.o?

**Magical girl4: Here Yaya, have some lollies! IKUTO, no swearing!**

Yaya: Thanks! (Starts eating lollies)

Ikuto: Wha-?! BU-! I didn't swear?!

**Magical girl4: There, done.**

Rima: … You… just, re-did some of the things in the first note. -_-" It doesn't really help anything.

**Magical girl4: … Oh.**

Kairi: Eh… Looks like Magic is running out of ideas. Do you think we should stop now?

**Magic girl4: Yes, YES. Ok. Good idea, thanks. Ahem, Read and Review people! Next chapter will be better, I promise. Maybe some fluff from couples, maybe some drama, maybe some action. Who knows! See ya!**

…

**Let's see what the characters of this chapter think of the story so far!**

**Amu: Wow… I can't believe Kuro showed up... But, I'm glad I have everyone with me… I'm going to be ok.**

**Akiko: Yeah, we got you Amu.**

**Rima: Mm. –nods head-**

**Nagihiko: You'll be alright Amu.**

**Tadase: Right.**

**Eh… I'm not meaning to break the moment here but… Is this all we can talk about?**

**Akiko: Yep.**

**Ah. Okay. Anyways, that's all we have time for, hope you had a great start to the New Year and expect the next chapter soon! Magical girl4, OUT! BYE! See you next chapter! ;)**


	12. Plans unfolding Part 1

**Magical girl4: Hi once more, everyone! It's almost been a month now, and I've thought that I should… probably start writing my chapter…**

Akiko: Wait… _Thought?!_

**Magical girl4: Haha… um… (gulps) yeah.**

Rima: Really? Jeez, you are pathetic.

**Magical girl4: Th-that's why I intend to gets this chapter done RIGHT NOW! Hehe… hopefully I do.**

Ikuto: -_- Does anyone think she will?

Kukai: Nah, not really.

Yaya: Sorry Magi-chi, but Yaya doesn't think so.

Nagihiko: Uhh… I don't either.

**Magical girl4: Gee, thanks guys, you were a big help. ;_;**

Amu: E-eh! Don't cry Magic! I-I'm sure you'll get it out somehow!

**Magical girl4: S-someone do the disclaimer already! (Starts sobbing)**

Amu: -_-"

Ikuto: **Disclaimer: Magical girl4 doesn't own Shugo Chara.** Now do I get some cat ni-?

Amu: NO!

Hikaru: (whispers) what's the catnip thing even about?

Tadase: (whispers back) I have _no_ idea. (To audience) Anyways, have a nice time reading! ^-^

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Plans Unfolding. Part 1.

* * *

**.:...:.**

The sun shined down on the dusty sports field of Seiyo Middle School; each second the fiery ball of heat seemed to make everyone more tired. The students attending class at this hour of the day were far from disagreeing with that statement.

From afar, there was shade that everyone would retreat to once their lesson was over. Words that were exchanged through this period of time were like, "Good job this lesson, everyone!" "I had so much fun!" "I'm dying in this heat…" "Let me have some water!" Bottles of water had started to heat up, so the students drank their beverages before it was too late.

Of course, once this period had ended, another wave of students would pile in to start their class. The ones that had already had their P.E class had wished their peers luck. One of the new classes that had waltzed onto the field held Hinamori Amu; and her best friends Mashiro Rima and Hikari Akiko.

Amu had her hair out for a change, while sporting two of her classic purple 'x' clips on each of her bangs. Rima was no different with her hair, besides the fact that she had decided to wear an oversized jacket on her torso, just to cover her legs that the bottom of her sports uniform didn't provide. Akiko was no different at how the way she looked, the only thing different about her was the way that she didn't smile as brightly; she looked as though she was deep in thought.

Just as the trio walked out on to the field and away from the shade, their faces brought immediate distaste, as did many others. "Ughh, it's too warm to do sport! Do we have to?" One student had asked the teacher. Said teacher had a stern face, in which the student replied to a heavy sigh.

Amu scrunched up her face, "From now on, I dislike that teacher." She had muttered.

Akiko smiled warily in return, "Hm… Don't worry, she's only a substitute. We'll have our other teacher next lesson, I'm sure they'll be nicer."

Amu frowned inwardly, having noticed Akiko's small smile. Amu was sure she would have laughed at her statement, considering that she agrees with Amu as well. She didn't ask what's wrong; it is hot, after all.

Panting was heard behind the two girls. Rima had come running up to them, back with the drink bottles that were once empty. She immediately pulled her orange one from her hand and sculled it down, while she gave a red one to Amu and a green one to Akiko. "Thanks, Rima." Akiko said before drinking slowly from the plastic bottle.

"Don't mention it." Rima replied from behind her bottle.

Amu smiled inwardly at the two of them, glad that the two of her friends are at least communicating.

"Amu-chan!" A peppy voice had called. Amu looked to her left, to see Ran flying at a quicker pace compared to her sister's and KusuKusu. Her pink would-be-self giggled and shook her pompoms like crazy. "We're doing sport! We are finally doing sport!" she squealed.

Her sisters had looked at her in disbelief. "How could you have so much energy?" Miki questioned her, fanning herself with her art book. Su had a few extra fans and gave them to Dia and Kusukusu.

"Hehe… Well, this is Ran's area of expertise, so no wonder she is shining brightly and is full of energy." Dia had commented, still fanning herself vigorously.

"Amu-chan, are we going to chara change?" Ran ignored their comments and expected an answer from her bearer.

Amu thought about it, still deciding whether she should supposedly cheat. She crossed her arms stubbornly, "W-what? Of course not, it's basically cheating," She had argued with herself. "It… depends on what we are doing, o-of course."

Rima and Akiko gave her a look that ought to say, 'seriously?'

"Hehee, Amu is being stubborn again!" giggled Su, in which Kusukusu laughed out loud.

"Actually… It's not, really cheating. You're still using your chara's abilities, which are still your hidden potential." Akiko spoke out shyly.

Amu pondered on that too. _She does have a point._

**Bbleep!**

The whistle had blown, the other students had gathered around the teacher, and the girls had followed. Mrs. Satoshi, that was her name, she had introduced herself to the class and had instructed them on what to do. Since there was nothing important that their main teacher had set them, Mrs. Satoshi just told them to play a simple game of soccer.

Many groans were heard from the crowd of girls, others had stayed silent all except one girl that was Watari Misaki. '_I haven't spoken to her since elementary,' _Pondered Amu, while looking at the brunette. She still had her funny hair style like she did before, with one pigtail longer and bigger than the other, and the pink and yellow clips with the two braids at the back. The only thing different was that perhaps she had gotten taller.

Mrs. Satoshi said to get into groups of eleven, and so everyone stood up to get into groups. Amu, Rima and Akiko looked a little out of place since no one walked up to them. "What's so bad about us?" Rima muttered.

"Nothing. They probably think that we're too good. You know, former guardians." Akiko whispered.

Rima shot her an annoyed glance. "A bit full of ourselves today, aren't we?"

Akiko looked surprised, not meaning to be taken the wrong way. "_We, _I said. K-key word, _we_." The blonde just rolled her eyes.

Amu thought that now was a good opportunity to approach some other girls. Akiko didn't look to comfortable with talking to other people, she doesn't know anyone to well. And Rima doesn't have that kind of character anyway. Amu sighed. _Might as well._

Amu walked up to Misaki, and in turn, she greeted Amu with a grin. "Hinamori Amu!" She announced, loud enough for the entire field to hear. Amu winced at her volume, and at the other people surrounding her. "I haven't talked to you since elementary! How's it going with Tadase-sama?!" She nudged her and ruffled her hair.

"Aha, well… It's a bit complicated now…" the pinkette replied, obviously embarrassed.

"Who's this?" Rima had seemingly popped out of nowhere, eyeing Misaki suspiciously.

Amu had realised that the two have never properly met, and decided to do so before things got messy. "Ah, this is Watari Misaki, Rima; I used to talk to her before you came. And Misaki, this is-."

"I know all about her!" Misaki interrupted, her grin growing. "She is Mashiro Rima, former Queen's chair in Seiyo elementary, and totally cute! Pleased to meet ya!" she gave a wink to her, in which Rima replied with a small scoff.

Akiko had now come up, seeing what all the commotion was about. Amu nearly face palmed, she has a lot of introducing to do. "And you are?" Akiko had smiled at Misaki politely, extending out her hand.

Misaki took her hand and shook it furiously. "Watari Misaki! I used to talk to Amu, you must be Hikari Akiko! I've heard about you!" Akiko was a little shaken up by her loud voice and very friendly hand shake, but her brown eyes suddenly widened with excitement.

"It's really cool to meet ya too!" She laughed, totally breaking out of her polite aura. Misaki laughed along too, not really fazed by her change in character. Amu, Rima and the chara's watched as the two reacted to each other. They were creepily similar.

"Great. Another idiot…" Rima had muttered under breath.

"Well, then. Let's be in a team together." Amu said to the both of them. They all agreed, adding another member to their group. But, they were still seven short.

"Hey! How about we ask Wakana and Manami?!" Misaki suggested.

Amu looked at her with wide eyes, "They are in this class?" She asks.

"Yeppers!" The brunette chirped.

The four soon found the two girls they were looking for. Wakana wore her round glasses like always she did in elementary school, as well as the same blue flower hair clip, the only thing different was that her hair had grown. Manami still had the same hair style, same everything. Besides the fact that she looked a little more developed.

"Hinamori-san!" They said together, faces gleaming and hands waving.

"Hi, guys!" Amu greeted the two best friends in the same manner. While introducing everyone all over again, Amu calmed down and was happy with their group. Misaki invited more girls to join their group, and they finally had a full team of eleven. Mrs. Satoshi instructed them to go with another group to verse and ushered them over to a part of the field.

They were almost about to start, and Amu got into the position she wanted to be in. She thought everything was right. With Misaki being captain, Wakana and Manami were being shooters, Rima and Amu being defence, someone being goal keeper and all the others in between. She thought all was right... Until a voice came out of nowhere.

"U-um… Amu, I don't know how to play."

The voice made her jump out of her skin, nearly making her fall to the hot, dusty ground. She put her hand out in front of her, growling at the scratch she had made. She daringly looked at the person who had called her name, swearing she would deal with them later.

But it was just Akiko, looking nervously around the feild. Amu's eyes had widened in bewilderment, along with slight rage. "You… You scared me!" Amu exclaimed, still trying to coach her breath after the sudden scare.

The nervous brunette looked down in embarrassment. "Ah, right, sorry 'bout that." She said sheepishly. Amu forgivingly shook her headand muttered an 'It's alright' to her. The pinkette looked away, but darted her eyes back to the clueless brunette.

"How could you not know how to play soccer though?" She asked, still confused as ever.

Akiko was flabbergasted, "Wha-! I didn't know that I was going have to learn a sport while I was on earth-!"

Amu shook her hands quickly and silenced her. "Akiko, _shush! _Just keep it down; don't make it sound like you're an alien, or something." She hissed.

Akiko's eyes widened at the possible chance of revealing herself, but calmed down when Amu had started talking. "Alright, listen. We need to do this quickly, so bear with me." Akiko had nodded. "The teacher will start the game by blowing the whistle, and one of the players on either team will try and kick it to the side that they are trying to score. We are scoring that way." Amu pointed ahead of them. "And they are scoring where we are. All you have to do is kick the ball in the direction we are scoring, and make sure the other team does not get the ball, but you can pass it to your teammates and that's it. Oh, and, kick the ball, no touching it with your hands."

Akiko looked fearful, but relaxed as soon as Amu was done. "Alright, it sounds… easy."

It wasn't easy, it really wasn't. But only for Amu, that is. She was starting to reconsider with chara changing with Ran, but that would just make things unfair. Amu looked at the ball white and black ball in the centre of the field. She mumbled, "Show time."

Akiko had glanced at Amu, who was looking determined and ready, in complete contrast to what Akiko was feeling. She looked on the other side of the field, over at the shaded part, seeing a dark mess of hair, track suit pants and a jacket.

Yami Kuro was watching them, she could feel it. Tiredness washed over her. _Making a plan in the middle of the night was not a good move, _Thought Akiko, eyeing her onlooker drowsily. Maybe she shouldn't let Amu know, maybe she should. She didn't want to worry her, not right now. But it was important that she should tell Amu her plan, and everyone else.

"All in good time, I guess." She had also mumbled.

But on the other side of the field, one plan had already been set in motion.

"_Let the games, begin." _A dark smirk formed, than a sinister grin.

* * *

The former guardians were making their way through the forest, on their way to the Royal Garden of Seiyo Elementary. The temperature had seemed to have dropped over the past few hours of class, just to make it cool enough for lunch time.

Grass and little twigs crunched under Amu's feet, as she walked with a steady like everyone else. Her hands were comfortably dug into her blazer pockets, the both of them moving every time she took a step.

She didn't indulge herself in what the others were saying, not bothering to try and make conversation. The beauty of the forest was all around her anyways, so the least she could do was admire it.

While looking at the scenery and letting her legs control her, Amu almost didn't notice the glass pained Royal Garden right in front of her. Everyone else started to file in and she did so as well.

Yaya, Kairi and Hikaru were already seated and doing paper work, but their pencils scratching away at the papers immediately stopped when they all walked in. Yaya was the first to jump up, "AMU-_CHI!"_ She wailed.

The carrot haired girl rushed up to Amu and hugged her tightly. "IS AM-CHI OK?! YAYA HEARD WHAT HAD HAPPENED! ARE YOU O..?!" Yaya's screaming was starting to fade out fast and Amu swore she was going deaf. With much effort, she finally released herself from the younger girl's iron grip and screamed back.

"I'M ALRIGHT!"

Yaya closed her little mouth midway through her sentence and blinked her big brown eyes. "Amu-chi…" She blinked again. Everyone focused their attention solely on them and blinked as well. Yaya squeaked, "No need to scream." Amu almost fell to the floor. And it seemed as though everyone else almost did too.

"Y-Yaya!" Kairi exclaimed, glasses almost falling off his nose. "Hinamori-san is fine. Surely you must have heard that everyone was there for her during that day, besides, does she look bad to you?" Kairi gestured his hand over to Amu, and Yaya blushed.

"U-um… She… looks alright." Yaya stammered. "Sorry about that, Amu-chi. And everyone else."

Everyone laughed and smiled, saying things like 'that's alright'. Amu even said thanks for worrying about her, so it was all good in Yaya's eyes, though her cheeks were still red. They all eventually sat down at the table where chocolate chip cookies, important papers and files had taken residence, no one really cared though, it was normal for them, and almost comforting to see it like this once more.

"Alright everyone, we all know why we are here. We have important topics to discuss, so I'll start with the one where we don't have to go into much detail." Tadase began, setting out new notes and Kairi drawing up some statistics. Amu didn't know why the both of them did these things; she thought that they were only going to talk about some light topics. But the others had some other things in mind.

Tadase continued, "Last night, I had gotten a text from Utau-nee-san, she said that she had purified a lot of x-eggs that day, but not knowing why they had appeared." The guardians and former guardians were a little more than surprised to hear this news. "Sanjo-san said that if that many x-eggs confronted Utau-nee-san, then there will possibly be more of them in the coming few weeks." He finished on a serious note, looking at Kairi to see if he were correct; sadly, he was nowhere near from being wrong.

The company that the Royal Garden had provided had started to murmur, and talk amongst themselves, that maybe, just maybe, they'll have to fight again. "Is Utau alright?" A voice asks from out of the blue. Everyone turned back to look at Kukai, his cheeks going pink from the amount of stares.

Tadase just smiled softly, and breathed out. "Yeah, she's ok."

Kukai swallowed and grinned sheepishly, rubbing his head kind of awkwardly. All of their attention turned back to Tadase, waiting for anything else, or quite possibly an answer to a question that all of them had burning in their heads.

"So… So who you think they came from?" Piped up another voice; it was none other than Hikaru, surprisingly. Hikaru wasn't one to talk a lot, but this was a change, not that this was him talking a lot, but this time… It almost seemed as though he was curious.

"Well, Sanjo-san and I only have one idea who it could be." Tadase stated. "The Prince of Darkness, like Hikari-san has stated before, to be the one who is the producer of them."

Akiko nodded in affirmation, and then turned her head from Tadase; as though she was still deep in thought. Tadase continued, "Alright then, the main reason why we came here for today, is to discuss the new student, Yami Kuro." Amu felt a small shudder shake her. "From what we already know, Yami Kuro has already been on school grounds before he had enlisted at Seiyo Middle School. He had attacked Amu then, and had put her into a state of unconsciousness, which we don't know why or how, but from this information, we know that he is a threat."

Tadase looked over at Amu cautiously, seeing if she was alright. Amu nodded back in reassurance, and Tadase held a small smile. "And so, he is still a mystery. If we want to know who he is and his purpose, we have to be subtle and be undetected." Everyone nodded slowly in agreement, taking in the information. "Since Mashiro-san, Fujisaki-kun, Souma-kun, Amu and I are former guardians, we have the authority to go through student files, including Yami-san's."

"Not only that, we have to keep a close eye on him." Butted in a new voice, "Like, I was going to suggest following him… But, that would probably be a bit much." Akiko had stated, feeling out of place by the silent treatment she was giving.

Tadase only smiled warmly at her. "We could, but it would probably take up too much of our time." Akiko smiled warily back.

"Ok then, it's settled, we'll investigate Yami-san, but with caution." Tadase lined his papers up again and the group of children agreed.

"Uh, Amu…" Came a whisper, frightening the pinkette and making her freeze in her spot. Her golden honey eyes darted next to her, and came to realisation that she should of have already known who it was.

Akiko chuckled nervously, scratching her head. "Aha, sorry about that… Oh, wow, I'm scaring you a lot lately aren't I?"

Amu breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Haha, yep, you are. Anyway, what is it?"

Akiko blinked twice and smiled, straightening herself up. "Well …About the whole, 'investigating Kuro thing'… Are you ok with it? I mean, you don't have to participate if you don't want to. We'll all understand."

Amu smiled at how much she cared, and looked around at her friends. Yaya was digging into the numerous snacks on the table, this time glad that there was something. Kairi was glancing over at Yaya and blushing slightly while doing paper work. Kukai was joking with Rima and Nagi, while Rima got comically annoyed at the two of them. And Hikaru watched his chara chat endlessly to the other chara's. Amu was so glad to have friends that cared for her. She finally locked eyes with Tadase, who must have heard them conversing.

Tadase's ruby eyes were calm and warm, while a smile graced his lips. "She is right. If you don't want to, you don't have to, Amu." The pinkette had blushed lightly. But she was certain that Akiko would have intervened on the two of them talking… But, she didn't. Her face had lifted even more.

"I…" She felt warm again, just like the other day at lunch. Her eyes scanned everyone once more, finally coming to a decision. "I'll be ok. I'll help you guys out, it's the least I can do." She giggled, her sigh coming out content. Akiko smiled broadly at her, coming out of her little quiet state.

Tadase had grinned too, looking at the pink haired girl in awe. _She's smiling and laughing again, _he thought as her chara's had come up to play with her. His gaze seemed to turn to loving, and he blushed once he realised he was staring. He cleared his throat and fixed his papers once again.

And soon enough, a certain brunette had seemed to notice Tadase's gaze upon Amu, and while she looked at him, she didn't feel frustration or annoyance, her look became almost curious. Nothing. Nothing bad had happened; he was just… looking at her. Her head had started to fill with thoughts again, and she could feel the cogs turning in her brain.

From across the table, a pair of hazel golden eyes were looking at the pondering brunette, and looking back and forth between Amu and a certain someone she isn't supposed to be talking to._Why? _She would have to question her later, and approach her, somehow.

Akiko had finally stopped thinking, and had finally drawn to a satisfying conclusion. Nothing was to be done know, so she just relaxed for a bit and let her dark eyes wonder. They finally rested upon Hikaru, who watched his chara with curiosity and confusion. She had moved her seat closer to the small boy, and had opened up with a pretty approachable question, "Watch 'a doin'?"

Hikaru turned his head slowly towards her, then shrugged, "Nothing much," And then turned his head back.

She giggled softly at his actions, wondering why she thought they were amusing. "You're starting to stare at him like you have never seen him before."

Hikaru had seemed too had woken up from his gazing state, and turned to Akiko once more. "He seems to shine." He commented bluntly. Akiko raised an eyebrow, and looked over at the bright chara. Yep, Akihiro just being Akihiro.

"Well, he seems to be having fun, like he always does, right?"

"Yes. But I don't know how he does it."

Akiko blinked back in surprise, and then finally sighed. "But it's just how he is, you wanted him to be like that, or more specifically, he is who you want to be."

His answer came almost too quickly, "I know, but…"

Akiko frowned. "But… What?"

He let it out. "I don't know if I can become him."

Akiko's lips pursed, as she was deep in thought. She had decided to be positive with this one. "Listen, I know things about guardian characters that some people do, and some people don't. But I know that much to say that guardian characters _are there_ _for you_. Not to be this example of who you want to be and do nothing. They make you strive for who you want to be and character change with you, give you advice, character transform with you! If you could never become someone like Akihiro, he might as well not even be here, _right, now_."

Hikaru just sat there, back with shock. He was obviously moved by the girl's words. His light blue eyes moved downwards, and he sighed heavily. "Huh…" He murmured. And she just sweat dropped. She gave an incredible speech about guardian characters to one kid who might need and that's the reply she gets… _Welp, better than nothing..._

Now that the thought had struck her, she had realised that she may have had something to attend to. "Dammit. Yoru…"

She should wrap this up quickly. "Right! So, believe in yourself and Aki, basically. You will someday become him, so don't give up hope!" She grinned. Hikaru looked up again, blinking slowly. "I mean, you already have character transformed with him. You think that that would have been enough, but I guess we are all different. If I had guardian character and transformed, I would be a changed person."

"Ok everyone!" Tadase had called, grabbing everyone's attention. "We had better go back now. We'll see you three this after noon."

Kukai grinned broadly and patted Yaya's head. "See ya soon Yaya. Keep the blood sugar levels down, ya' hear?" Yaya pouted playfully and whined about how her sugar intake is fine. Kairi had felt the green monster of jealousy clawing its ways up his back as he looked at the pair, but he pushed it down with Musashi's words.

Nagihiko and Rima had already left, and were fighting about something. Tadase stood up and tucked his chair in, saying good bye to Hikaru, Yaya and Kairi, and packing up his papers. Amu and Akiko bid the three of them goodbye too, giving them smiles. And the chara's did the same.

Soon, the original group were heading back to the forest, and trekking along its path.

* * *

**.:Akiko:.**

Class… _Class._ Oh how I dreaded it.

My hand had started to hurt from all my writing; I had already filled two pages worth. Damn teacher. It was lucky that I sat at the back in this class; the teacher didn't know that I slacked off for at least ten minutes.

My dark eyes scanned around the class room, trying to find my friends...

_Friends._

Could they even be considered that...? I mean, for sure, Amu is. Nagihiko is fine, I just don't talk to him that much, but I just wish I did. Rima... I am hoping we can become closer, I just know we can. And, Tadase… I don't know. After the study group we did together, I guess I could call him a friend...

In no time I found Amu and Rima. Nagihiko was in the same row as me but on the other side of the classroom. Tadase was in the second row, doing his work, like he should. And yet again, my eyes were set on him. While watching the blonde, a new sensation washed over me. Guilt. When I acted the way I did when I first met him, I thought it was necessary. But now… I just don't know why I should of thought of my actions earlier, like when I actually sat down to talk with him.

My eyes wander around the again, and I finally land on the dark black mess of hair that is Yami Kuro. Oh how instantly my hate for him burns up from my throat. He was doing his work like everybody else, like a normal person. But he couldn't be normal, he just couldn't. Dia and the other chara's said that there was nothing good about him, he even made Amu unconscious by not even touching her.

I just hope that at least some one gets some info on him. While I, can do some following. It won't be stalking; it'll just be… investigating… Yeah, investigating.

A smirk made its way onto my face.

* * *

**.:Rima:.**

I squeezed my juice box with ease, and put the straw to my mouth. The pineapple and orange filled my mouth and satisfied my tongue; it wasn't tea or hot chocolate, but it was at least something.

I put my juice box down on the old wooden table and un-wrapped my neatly packed sandwich, which was filled with lettuce and tomatoes. I looked at the green and red pieces of so called food with loathing. A quipped sigh escaped my lips and I bit with reluctance. As I chewed, I remembered that the pantry at home was empty, so now wonder I picked these two things from the fridge. I swallowed.

Apparently, I also picked with them with my eyes closed.

Girly boy and Amu then sat down. Girly boy, that's what I'll call him now. "Hey, Rima-chan." He greeted, resting is bag down next to him. Amu came down and sat right next to me.

"Hi, Rima," She grinned, earning me a grin too. Her smiling was a weakness to me nowadays.

"Hello Amu." I picked up my juice box and slurped it, trying to hide my grin in front of the girly boy. He pouted.

"Naw. Why does Rima-chan smile and say hello to Amu-chan and not me?"

He's voice didn't bother me in the slightest; I just kept on slurping my juice box. After a few long seconds, I put it down and attempted to answer his so called question.

"It's because of a lot of things; things that your mind won't be able to get, girly boy."

Said boy raised his eyebrows high, and a wide smile was showing. "Girly boy, huh, that's a new one. You weren't running out of things to call me, are you?"

I growled inwardly, not trying to make me seen frustrated on the outside, Amu would probably leave if I pull something like that. Oh, yeah. Amu is here, I almost forgot. "No. I'm not." And that was about it. Or so I thought.

"Why not just call me, 'Nagihiko'?"

The growling inside me rose. "It's because you don't deserve to be called your first name by me."

"Thinking a little high of yourself, aren't you?"

I tried to turn the conversation quickly. "That's funny, because I said that to Akiko earlier today." Footsteps had come running up from behind me, and a pair of slower ones too. I look behind me and I heard Nagihiko- I mean, girly boy, comment. "Speak of the devil..."

Akiko smiled as she saw the three of us, and Tadase was behind her, smiling too."Hi guys." She said softly.

"Akiko, hi!" Amu squeaked, beckoning her over to sit on the right of her. Tadase sat next to Nagihiko, leaving one more spot for Kukai, but I guess he wasn't showing this time. "Did you guys do the test just then?" Amu opened up with a question, hopefully to start a conversation. "Me and Nagi were in the same class, but what about the rest of you?"

"Mm, yeah." Akiko nodded, getting out her lunch. "I had the same class with Tadase."

I looked at Amu sceptically, wondering why she didn't ask me first. As I thought, I heard Akiko say that it was hard, and Nagihiko say that it was easy. Huh, like he'd know. He was probably just lying… Hold on, Amu probably didn't ask because me and Nagihiko… _Girly boy_, were fighting. Dammit.

Tadase said he found it easy as well, and Amu had commented on how he thought it was. Then, the two of them were actually _saying _sentences too each other. And the weirdest part about it, Akiko didn't stop them. Amu blushed lightly and Tadase too, but the brunette paid no attention to them.

It was bizarre, and only myself and girly boy had noticed. We looked at each other; he raised his eyebrow, and I could feel my chibi face forming. We eventually looked back at our lunches and started to dig in. I'll definitely have to question Akiko… But how?

Tadase had eventually stopped laughing, and turned to face me and Akiko. "Mashiro-san, Hikari-san. I have a job for the both of you to do." I nearly dropped my dissatisfying lunch onto the table. Is he for real_? _Us both?! What is he talking about? I did _not _ask for this!

Tadase continued, oblivious to my reaction. "Could you go to the student files compartment on the top floor near the principal's office, to obtain files about Yami Kuro. I had already told Tsukasa about this and he gave me a yes from the principle from this school." My mouth had nearly dropped open from upon hearing this news, but I kept it close. Akiko, on the other hand, did exactly that. Her brown eyes widened and her mouth hung open.

"W-wait a second… Why them?" Amu had asked, looking back and forth between us.

"I had realised that neither of them have important classes to attend, so if they go over lunch and into the next class, it wouldn't matter. For the rest of us though, we have a test next lesson, so we couldn't possibly miss it." Tadase smiled at her, looking at the three of us.

I wanted to protest, I really did. But if it meant skipping out on class for a bit and getting away from girly boy, then it was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up. "I'll do it." I said without reluctance, sipping my juice box again.

Akiko had closed her mouth, but it reopened again once she heard my statement. "W-wait, Rima and I… We…" She began, but I cut her off.

"Let's go now." I said bluntly, standing up from my seat and already starting to walk away. I vaguely heard Tadase say 'you better hurry', and I almost smirked when I heard him say it.

"Rima?! H-hold up!" Akiko had shouted, jumping over her seat and running up to me. After a few pounding steps, she was beside me, and opening her mouth to comment, "Slow down there." She said with a crooked smile.

I tried not to roll my eyes, and at least try being polite. It's for Amu, it's for Amu, it's for Amu- "Well I thought I was too slow." Curse my tongue.

Akiko's eyes widened. "Slow…? I never said that! I… I'm pretty sure it was Nagi or something..."

We had already walked into the building, and had started to walk up a flight of stairs. I stared at the boring grey floor that was under me, just making out my reflection. My brown school shoes clacked under the hard plastic, and so did the girl's next to me. It was the only sound to be heard from the empty hallways.

"So…" She whispered, probably trying to think of something to say. Huh, good luck with tha- "Why did you want to come with me?" Damn.

We walked up another flight of stairs, and when we reached the other floor, I still hadn't said anything back. Akiko looked nervous and anxious all of a sudden, like she suddenly wished she hadn't said anything at all. Heh, I loved messing around with other people. "Why do you think? I wanted to miss out on a little bit of class." I said, not really thinking about my answer.

Akiko made an 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded. She looked down again at her feet, not attempting to make another awkward silence. "Me too…" She whispered, adding to the atmosphere. I dared not too look at her, just in case she would glance at me, and then make everything seem even weirder.

Great, now I feel awkward. Way to go. We yet again walked up another flight of stairs, which was the final floor. The student files compartment was labelled as it was on one bleak brown door, and a few doors away, there were double doors, which mostly likely led to the principal's office.

I had decided that I should go, since I was a former guardian. Akiko said that she'd wait outside, and I left her to go in there. I walked into the room, and found the principle filing out some papers.

He looked about middle aged. Some of his hair was white, and creases were folded into his forehead as he worked. As walked up to the desk, he smiled politely and put his papers down. "What can I do for you dear? I don't suppose you are lost?" He asked, looking at me as though I was a small child. Well, I was small, but I am still wearing the middle school uniform!

I crossed my arms out in front of me and spoke. "Mashiro Rima, former guardian from Seiyo elementary. I had permission by Amakawa Tsukasa to come to you and look in the student files compartment." I said coolly. His face fell immediately once I finished, not expecting that I meant business. He then stood up awkwardly and walked over to a cabinet; he reached in and grabbed a key.

"R-right… Sorry about that." He mumbled, dropping the key into my hands.

"Thank you." I said formally, while bowing and walking away. I heard him mumble something about Seiyo elementary kids being weird. But what does he know about any of us?

I walked out with the cool metal in my hands and closed the door behind me. I looked to my left and saw Akiko standing there with Kususkusu. "Rima-chan!" She giggled, flying up to me.

"Kususkusu?" I mumble, looking at my clown chara. I glanced over at Akiko, who was now walking up to me.

She smiled softly at Kusukusu, then back at me. "I saw her floating up the stairs while I was waiting, and she said she was looking for you."

I looked at Kusukusu again, who was now smiling cheekily. "Yeah, I almost got lost! The school is as big enough as it is!" Her smile widened by the smallest bit. "Then I sensed Akiko, and I eventually found you Rima-chan!" She squealed, hugging me tightly.

A smile made its way onto my face as I looked down at her. She really was trying to find me, huh? She's such a good girl. My small reached up to hug her back, and I stroked her long hair gently and lightly. Only then I had realised that Akiko had been watching. I blushed quickly, and parted away from Kusukusu. "Let's just go now." I quip, still holding the key in my other hand and feeling the serrated edge.

As I started walking, I saw Kusukusu give a small pout, but I gave her a quick smile to make her feel better. And it worked like a charm; she was happy to see me smiling. Akiko then walked behind me as I made my way to the door. I inserted the little key in the lock, and it fitted perfectly. The door clicked open and my stomach churned with satisfaction. The bleak wood squeaked on its hinges across the dusty floor, and I peaked in inside, finding the light switch almost instantly along the right wall.

The room was huge; black and cream filing cabinets were pushed against the walls and nearly went to the ceiling, while brown cardboard boxes had joined them over time. Beyond the endless boxes and wooden shelves were the thick walls that had seemed to have a bit of blue in them, the paint was obviously chipping off, but it still held up pretty well. The floor was tiled the same design like in the hallway, and every other single class room ever. And finally, I wouldn't call the lighting ten out 'a ten, but it was still pretty decent.

My feet had stepped forward before I even knew it, and I felt impossibly small against the towering boxes and cabinets. Akiko followed in suit, taking in her surroundings, and finally whistling, "Wow, this is the most filing cabinets _I _have ever seen in one room."

'_You're not the only one here ya know,' _I grumble inwardly. I look ahead of me, seeing a much darker part of the room, a place where I definitely did not want to tread. Oh, but Akiko can go, yeah, sure, she can handle it.

Kusukusu glanced around too, turning her head every two seconds. Basically, everywhere was the same. There were cabinets, boxes, a sprinkle of shelves, more filing cabinets, boxes. Oh, and boxes... Did I mention boxes?

"Let's just get this over with." I say, glaring at the dastardly boxes that were sure to drive me insane. Wait… Did I just say _dastardly boxes...? _The insanity is already starting to get to me...

"Aye aye, captain." Akiko remarked, already starting to open a cabinet draw. I twitch at the name she just gave me. She won't help me and my sanity either…

I walked over to a cabinet that held this year's students, sticking my small fingers into the handle and sliding it open. I grumble. Of course, even more things to dig my grave; folders. I slid my hand over the characters*, trying to search for the one with Kuro's name. No luck, at all. Next draw I guess.

"Hey, hey Rima! I found it!" Akiko called, shouting from over at the dark corner that I had stated previously that I dare wouldn't go. _It's for Amu, _I mentally note, trudging my way over.

"This is it." She grunted, slipping the huge folder from the depths of the draw. We walk over to a more lighted spot, thank god, and flip the page over, seeing Kuro's face on the first page, something that I didn't want to see, or Akiko, for that matter. "Let's see… Student name, no. Age, doesn't matter. Where he lives, interesting, but no… Parents…" Akiko and I stopped reading immediately. She traced her finger over the part where his parents were supposed to be enlisted, but all it said was N/A.

"Hm, no parents, huh? Then just how the hell did he get into the school…?" She mumbled, turning the pages faster, looking for something more. I look back at her sceptically, raising my eyebrow by the smallest bit. "What?" She asks, brown eyes finally noticing my gaze.

The impression I was giving off must have made sense to her, because her eyes had widened in realisation. "Then just how did you enlist then, I suppose you don't have any real parents, right?" I say, getting the question across quickly.

Her mouth opened, but closed again, mumbling something, but then finally spitting it out. "W-ehell… I… I had some people I know do it for me. They- we…"

My questioning face had turned into a frown. "So you lied?"

She nearly choked on her words. "Wha-?! I-! Pshh, no…! I…" She looked at me, then back at the folder. "… Yeah…" She squeaked.

My eyes closed in satisfaction, "Hmph, thought so." I scoffed. Kusukusu popped out of nowhere, and started doing her usual giggle, holding her belly and mouth.

Akiko glanced at her, and then looked down back at me. She let out a sigh, "Does it really matter? Let's just pick up the pace."

I cracked open one eye, then let out a stubborn sigh. "Fine, then. Kusukusu?" I ask. Her attention had stopped from keeping her laughs in, to looking at me in dedication. "Can you go back and tell the others that we had found the folder? It'd be a big help."

The clown chara grinned broadly at my question, and nodded her head furiously. "I'll do it right away Rima-chan!" She laughed, flying away and out to the hallway. I stared after her with a small smile on my face, relaxing my hands, and recalling her laugh. I then felt an elbow collide with my shoulder, and instantly looked at Akiko, who had the same smile I had sported.

I then realised that she had been looking at me as I watched Kusukusu, and I looked to the ground quickly, a faint blush rising to my cheeks. "She really cares for you, you know?" She said softly, adding a small giggle at the end.

I just scoff lightly at her remark, and look away at some boring old box. "I know that already. Do you think I'm stupid?"

She giggled again. "No, I'm not saying that. I just think it's so nice the way you care for her. I guess you're really lucky to have her…" She trailed off at the end, looking at the folder with fake interest. "I mean, she's a good chara, probably one… That, I'd like to have..."

My eyes widened slightly in disbelief, looking at the girl who I thought didn't really want a chara to begin with. She continued, "She… You're… You're really nice to her, and I think it's cute of you. I've never really seen you like that with anyone."

I blushed again, getting her words the better of me. I shook away the feeling quickly, wanting to dismiss it, but her words still lingered in my head. "That… Yeah…" I mumble, nearly slapping my hand over my mouth. '_Did I just… Agree with Akiko?'_ I look at her yet again, seeing a smiling face, one that looked almost nostalgic.

"Well, we better get going anyways, and bring this back to the others, they'd probably like to see some of the stuff in here." She slapped the book closed, and shut the draw that she grabbed it from. This time, I walked behind her, very slowly, still thinking about her words. We walked towards the door in silence.

Wait. I still have to ask her about today, and why she let Amu and Tadase talk! I glanced up at her again, feeling strangely small, well, mentally, at least. But, is it really important? Probably not, but I might as well; otherwise my curiosity will get the better of me.

"So… Um, Akiko?" I say, putting force in my voice so she could hear me. We walked out into the hallway and I stood patiently.

"Hm?" She hummed, closing the door from behind her, and pulling out the key. She turned to face me, a little more than happy that I had said something to her first.

"I… I was just wondering… It just came to me just now… So, I'm curious." I murmur, building up more volume in my voice by each word. "Today, at least twice, you let Amu and Tadase talk, and not once did you stop them. What's up with that? Some plan you got?" I say offensively. I probably came off to strong in my words, but I just wanted to get some answers.

Akiko looked a little surprised that I had asked her this, but exhaled through her nose as she thought about it. "Well… I've been thinking…" She began, also beginning to look down at her feet. "Amu and I are friends. And… Ever since the study group that we had not too long ago, I had talked to Tadase, about… Stuff." I raised, my eyebrow. _Stuff?_ Seriously? "And since that Ikuto has come back from Europe… I was just thinking, that, maybe I've been a little too harsh on him."

I now raised both of my eyebrows in surprise, only now was she just thinking that she was a little too much? "And, since I've talked to him, we are probably now considered friends, and I don't really wanna be mean to him or anything... And Amu is my friend too. And then I realised, that..." She took a breath. "They really are just friends too... So, it'd probably be weird if I were stopping them from at least talking." She sighed slowly, looking down at the hall way. "So, basically, any friend of Amu is a friend of mine. And I just can't do that to her."

She can't… do that to Amu… "I do care for her, and I just want what's best for her. If she can't talk to one of her friends because of me, it just won't be right to call of her a friend of mine… It just wouldn't seem right." She finished, looking straight at me in the eye.

I look back at her with a blank stare, one emotion that's different from the one I felt inside, because… Akiko, she… She… She _really_ does care about Amu. Well, of course, it's why she has done all of those things, but this… it proves it. Or, maybe it's because she just wants to take Amu from me… But, like she said, any friend of Amu is a friend of hers. Does that mean I'm her friend? She wouldn't do that to me. Right? And, Nagihiko is Amu's friend too. Does that mean they're friends? Does that mean that I should be friends… with him?

'_WOAH! Woah, woah, woah! ME? Friends, with HIM? Well, maybe that would be ok- NO, NO IT WOULDN'T. Rima! Shut, the hell up! Just what do you think you are saying?! Rima, get a hold of yourself! Rima, think about what you're thinking next time. Rima,- Rima. Rima… Rima… Rima…? Rima?'_

"Riiimmmaaa? HElloooo?" Something blurry was waving in front of my face. And as soon as I focused on it, I realised that it was a hand. '_Wait, a hand? A hand. A hand? A hand. A ha-? Wait, why is there a hand waving in front of my face?! I don't know. OH shut up, you!'_

"RIMA!" A voice had cut through my train of thought, and Akiko was standing infront me. Oh, yeah, we're in the hallway. Goddammit, why do I always zone out when I think about Nagihiko?

I clear my throat, "Y-yeah, I'm here." I grunt.

"You right there? You zoned out for a minute or two." She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

I sighed quickly, suddenly remembering the speech she just said before I went to 'sleep'. Oh, yeah… She really does care for Amu. Maybe I should say something about that…

"I'm fine. Let's go back now." I grunt again, completely disregarding what my mind had told me.

Akiko smiled softly, and handing me back the file key. I mutter a thank you, and walk over the double doors where the principle lies. This… was definitely an interesting adventure.

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

_CRAack. Cerack._ _CCrick._

"Aaah," I exhaled, successfully cracking the joints of my body where they needed it most, such as my back, neck, wrists and ankles. But for some reason, I could never crack my knuckles; everyone else can do it, but sadly, not me. Nevertheless, it felt satisfying, especially after that test.

Everyone else in the class had someone to talk to right about now, whereas me, I was alone. Not that it extremely bothered me. It wasn't my fault that everyone has a different math class from me. The one thing that did bother me was the fact that I used to be alone like this before I had gotten my charas, and that I was still viewed as the totally cool Hinamori Amu… It just reminds me of those times, countless days spent alone, thinking no one had wanted to be my friend, and over all, just being scared, and eventually, just tired of it all.

It makes me wonder what life would have been like if I had a different character…

I would have different friends, I probably would never have met Utau or Ikuto, and I would never have had my charas.

I smile lightly, thanking that this was probably the best person to be… but then again… I am _soo _indecisive! And stubborn! And a scaredy cat! And shy! And then I have my outer character, and then I have all these people I want to be! And then I have to choose who I _really _like! And then I have to choose who my best friend is! And, and, and… I am so _indecisive! _I am that indecisive I don't even know what my main problem is…!

Groaning stressfully, I pull at my hair. After all the thoughts rushing by me like a bullet train, I finally put my head on the desk dramatically. I must have looked like a mess! And not even that, I just made myself stressed. _'Just kill me now…'_

Thankfully, the bell went before I could scream like a crazy woman. Kids from my class filed out of the room like monkeys, all screaming because the day was finally over. Ha, I was glad too. I totally wasn't frustrated… Totally. I eventually picked up my bag from the side of my desk, and slung it over my shoulder. I put all of my stuff in the bag before I left; pencil case, books, ruler, you know, all the necessities. I checked twice if I had everything, and once I was satisfied, I left.

My brown shoes clacked on the floor loudly throughout the hall, passing kids from the same grade as me and other kids from above me. Normally, I would just run out of the school's gate while shouting something like 'Freedom! Freedom!', in my head, of course, and retreat to the comfort of home. But now, just wasn't the case. I needed to say goodbye to everyone else before I left, otherwise, it just wouldn't feel right.

I knew everyone's schedules of course, and rushed about the school trying to find the rooms. I eventually found the room Nagi and Tadase were in, and I saw the two of them talking to the teacher. I waited outside the door, to not interrupt their conversation. Nagihiko saw me waiting, and he gave me a quick smile. Returning the smile, I peeked inside the classroom, expecting something different of course, but no, just the same set out like every other room.

Tadase finally said a thank you to the elderly teacher, as did Nagihiko. Supposing that this was the end of their conversation, I stepped away from the door as they closed it, smiling brightly at the two of them.

"Hey, Amu-chan," Nagi greeted, giving me a boyish smile back. "Were you waiting for us?" He asked, cocking his head to the side a little, while keeping that grin intact. He looked like he was both a boy and girl at that moment, like he was joining the two together to become one. The head tilt was a sign of his Nadeshiko-ness, while the grin was like something Kukai would have. It was a perfect blend.

"Yep, Akiko would probably be at the gate, while Rima is waiting outside her classroom." I say, still looking at him with curiosity at how he can master the two genders so well.

Tadase smiled innocently at me, not noticing the sudden interest I took in Nagihiko's performance, "Let's go then."

I shook out the Nagi and Nade image my brain that I was failing to process, and just nodded in agreement. I walked down the stairs and the boys followed in suit. We finally found Rima's blonde mess of hair waiting for us at the door way of her classroom. I came up to her and greeted her, she greeted me back and her face lit up brightly, but soured when she saw Nagihiko.

Nagihiko, not wanting his appearance to cause a fight, immediately said something to turn Rima's mind away from trying to insult him. "Is Akiko the one with the files?"

Rime eyed him blankly, and I held my breath. She didn't say anything for a while, but she seemed to snap out of whatever day dream she was in while looking at the indigo haired boy, "Yeah." And that was about it for that conversation. Moving on… The four of us walked to the front gate of the school, seeing the expected brunette to be waiting for us.

The chara's were all talking and laughing with each other around Akiko, and they turned their heads as soon as they saw us. They probably expected us to be happy to see them again, but their faces stopped smiling and held a 'what the hell' expression as soon as they saw us and Akiko did so as well. It's probably because my smile was etched into a happy bright smile, looking directly at Akiko, while Tadase was looking at nothing else but the bag in Akiko's hand with a scary determined look- Rima had the same expression on her face too, but her one was just as scary, while looking at me like a murderer ready to kill Akiko, and Nagihiko was just really weird-ed out at that point.

We finally reached our destinations, with me saying hi to Akiko, Tadase grabbing the bag out of Akiko's hand, Rima staring at Amu and twitching and Nagihiko, who had no destination but to just get home.

"Hey, Akiko," I say sweetly, "How's it going?"

She looked at the bag that had been taken away from her. "Uh, alright… I gue-."

She was cut off by the bag captor's voice, "Is this it?" Tadase asked, looking in amazement at Kuro's student file.

"Um, yeah, it is..." Akiko said back, looking back and forth between Tadase and the file in his hands.

"Amu, we should go now." Rima spoke, tugging on my arm.

I looked at Rima and smiled, "Alright, let's g-." A vibrating sensation had cut me off before I could speak any further. My phone in by skirt pocket vibrated again, and I let out an energetic sigh. "Right, just a sec, Rima, I got a message."

Rima looked at me with an uneasy stare, but she finally let go of my arm. I nodded back in thanks and walked a few steps away from the group. I flipped my phone open, and scrolled through my inbox, trying to figure out who the heck would have messaged me right now. I finally found the message with a one on it, and looked at the person's name encrypted on the screen.

**From, Ikuto.**

I squeaked, looking at the name with confusion "E-eh, I-Ikuto m-messaged me!" I stuttered, instantly clicking the open message button. By that time, Ran, Miki, Su and Dia had come over to see what I was doing, since I parted from the group.

"Amu-chan!" Ran squeaked, coming up to me excitedly, my other chara's followed along too, but I was too surprised to say anything to them.

Su look worried, "Why isn't Amu saying anything, desu~?"

Miki replied, "She's probably just giving us a silent treatment."

Ran had a questioning look on her face as she studied me, but as soon as she traced where my eyes were focused on, she squeaked again. Dia then noticed that something was up with the two of us, and came over to inspect. She definitely found something that interested her. "It seems that Ikuto-san has messaged Amu-chan." She said sweetly, yet with a hint of enthusiasm.

Miki and Su gasped, racing over to see what the message had said. I read it out aloud for the four of them to hear, "Hey, Amu." I spoke shakily, holding my red phone with a numb hand. "Are you alright? I had heard about what had happened to you at the observatory, and how the person who did it to you is at your school now."

My eyes had widened even more, if that was even possible. "Ikuto had heard what happened…?" I question thin air, not knowing if I would get an answer back. But that was a silly observation; my charas _were_ right next to me.

"You should ask him how he knows!" Ran exclaimed, shouting in my face like she really wanted to know too. But who could blame her?

"Go ahead Amu, type it!" Miki said, holding onto her hat.

I scrunched my face in determination, "Alright! I'll do it!" I shouted, fist pumping the air, Su desu-ed loudly at my comment while Ran and Miki cheered. Dia just smiled brightly and excitedly. But just as I was about to tap the message back button, my nerves overcame me. "B-but…! What should I say?!" I wailed.

Dia just sighed loudly at my wailing, and came closer to my face. "Just say whatever you wish to know, the choice is yours." She said softly, putting a hand to her heart while still smiling positively.

My golden eyes once again widened at her, but the same determination crossed my face once more. "Ok…" I mumbled, tapping my fingers on each letter respectfully. When I was satisfied with my answer, I pressed send. Still clutching my phone tightly, I looked at the others. They were still talking and looking at the files, but Rima kept on glancing at me from time to time, probably beckoning to get home. I sighed at her, nodding that we'll get going soon.

As if on cue, my phone vibrated again, and my charas squealed. "Amu-chan, Amu-chan, you HAVE to see what it says!" Ran, this, time screeched.

"Ahh! OK, ok!" I press open without even thinking, and I start to read it immediately. "Tadase had told me." I stop reading, because that is literally all it said. "No way…" I murmur. Tadase had told Ikuto what happened, and Ikuto wanted to know if I was ok…? That… That's so sweet. For the both of them.

My heart fluttered a little at the thought, the both of them really cared… "Hehe, w-well… Th-that was nice of him, I guess." I stubbornly mutter out loud. I looked to my charas and they gave the 'Amu-chan-is-being-stubborn' look again. "Oh, shut up!" I exclaim, blushing lightly now.

Su and Ran just giggled. "We were saying anything," Miki smirked, putting a finger on her chin. I just growled, wondering what I was going to type back. Looking up again, I found that Rima was now just glaring at me to go. I sighed again, figuring that I probably shouldn't reply. I had started to walk back to her again, but my phone had vibrated _again_.

I growled inwardly, thinking that it was probably Ikuto again just trying to annoy me. But, what if it was something important? Curiosity got to the better of me and I opened up my phone again, only to find, to my surprise, that it was Mama that had texted. It said that Ami had fallen sick and was vomiting. What?! '_She-! She must be really sick!_

I looked around in panic and showed my charas the message, they gasped in fear and we agreed that we should get home straight away. I run up to Akiko, Rima, Tadase and Nagihiko to tell them.

"Um! Guys!" I shout, grabbing their attention instantly. "I need to get home quickly, Ami is really sick, and I…"

Nagihiko looked to me and nodded, "It's ok Amu, you can go." I blinked twice at him, but smiled grate fully. Rima, Tadase and Akiko nodded back and I grinned.

"Thank you, thanks guys." I thank them, nodding my head too. Only to be interrupted by the gasping of the charas.

We turn to look at them, the same expression of fear that we always see when… "There are x-eggs!" Crap. I turn to Ran, Miki, Su and Dia, and they have the same expression as the rest of them do. I turn to the guys again, but their faces say that they can handle it.

"We got this, you can go, Amu-chan." Tadase spoke, looking at me straight in the eyes. I smile and finally look at Akiko, who had a worried expression on her face.

"Akiko, what's wrong?" I ask, finally grabbing her jittery attention.

She looked fearful, but spoke anyways. "You… You guys can go." She began, looking down. "I got this; you don't have to bother transforming. Plus, Amu has to go anyways, and she's the main purifier." She smiled again, but warily, just like before. I couldn't trust her right at this moment; she can't handle something by herself. But she looked at me, almost pleading. And I realised at this moment that she wanted to do something for me, since I cared so much for Ami.

"A… Alright." I sigh, "Are you sure?" I ask again, still not believing. But she just gave me, and everyone else, a brighter, reassuring smile, one that was almost genuine. The four of us had gotten the memo, and she ran off out of the school. I wished her good luck and so did Tadase.

I finally bid good bye to everyone else, and made my way home. '_I'm coming. Ami.'_

'_I just hope that Akiko returns safely. I'm sure she'll be fine, I sure of it. But, why don't I get the feeling that I __**know**__she'll be alright? Why can't I confirm it?'_ The thought had lingered in the back of my mind for a while. And I even made sure when I said to Akiko that'd she text me when she got back home. And that night… She didn't text back.

* * *

**Magical girl4: Ooh, spooky, I wonder what could have happened to Akiko. But that aside. WWOOO! I FINALLY GOT IT DONE!**

Kukai: _But, _you didn't get it done in one try. Did you?

Ikuto: Even though you said you would.

**Magical girl4: Oh, right… Um, about that… Sorry, really. Hehe, I really will try my best to update faster! But hey, it's time for a celebration! :D**

Yaya: Ooh! A celebration! Will it have lollies?!

**Magical girl4: No.**

Utau: What's the occasion?

**Magical girl4: Well, since you asked so kindly Utau… KAIRI! DRAW UP THE STATISTICS!**

Kairi: Right. Ahem.

(everyone listens intently.)

Kairi:… Well, it has been officially been a year since this story has started.

**Magical girl4: WWWEEEEEE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MAH STORY! XD**

Ikuto: -_- Yay. (wearing a pink party hat Magi put on him) Big whoop.

Amu: (Throwing balloons into the air) YAY! That's awesome!

Akiko: Woohoo!

Tadase: Cake for everyone!

Nagihiko: Oh, don't mind if I do. (eats cake.)

**Magical girl4: Ah, hopefully I get the story done this year.**

Rima: And if you don't?

**Magical girl4: DON'T, bring that topic up. ;_;**

Nagihiko: (smiles politely while eating cake very lady like) don't forget to review everyone! :)

**Let's see what the characters of this chapter think of the story so far!**

**Amu: Yes, I liked this chapter. I can kinda see the effort put into this one.**

**Why thank you.**

**Amu: You're welcome.**

**Akiko: Yeah, I liked this one too! –thumbs up-**

**Kukai: HEY! I hardly got any lines!**

**Ah well. You're stuck with them for now.**

**Kukau: NNNUUUUUU!**

**Tadase: Ah, I felt some justice for me in here. At least I have become closer with HIkari-san, that's all I want.**

**Oh, but that's not all you'll get. –smirks-**

**Rima: Did I just… Start to like Akiko in this one?**

**Maybe, maybe not. You can't stay mad at her for forever you know.**

**Rima: ._.**

**Yaya: Well, at least I got some more screen time!**

**Hikaru: Yeah, me too.**

**Kairi: And me.**

**Oh, guys, relax. I won't forget about you. OH, and before you leave. Did you see that * I put in the chapter somewhere?**

**Rima: I think it was when I said the word 'characters', instead of 'letters', when looking through the student files.**

**Yeah, that. That was just like an author's note. It was just meant to tell you that I'm pretty sure that's what the Japanese call their 'letters', and not letters as in A, B, C and all that. Forgive me if I am wrong. Well, that's all for now! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it! Magical girl4, OUT! See ya next chapter! ;)**


	13. Plans unfolding Part 2

**Magical girl4: OH MY MOTHER EFFIN' CHEESE BALLS!**

Amu: EH?! What is it, Magic?!

**Magical girl4: IT'S NEARLY BEEN THREE MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED! T_T**

Amu: Oh, no! IT _HAS_! But wait, why is that ba-?

Nagihiko: Oh yeah, you haven't updated since the stories first birthday! Where have you been?

**Magical girl4: SCHOOL! THAT'S WHERE, NAGIHIKO! T_T**

Ikuto: Oh my god woman! Stop saying everything in caps!

**Magical girl4: BUT I DON'T THINK I CAN! T_T**

Amu: Uhm, guys-?

Akiko: Not only that! But you also left everyone on a sort-of cliff-hanger!

**Magical girl4: I AM SO SORRY ALL OF YOU! T_T**

Amu: Guys-?!

**Magical girl4: FORGIVE ME KAMI-SAMA!**

Amu: SHUT THE _HELL UP_!

Everyone: O.o… (Is silent)

Amu: (smiles sweetly) Now, the viewers are here, and we must continue the chapter, no? :)

**Magical girl4: o.o….Oh- uh… Uh-mmm… y-yeah, s-sorry about that Amu-chan…**

Amu: It's ok. :)

**Magical girl4: Uh… you wanna say the disclaimer?**

Amu: Yep, OK, (clears throat), **Disclaimer: Magical girl4 does NOT own Shugo Chara! She owns her OC's, and the plot.**

**Magical girl4: G-great stuff Amu-chan! Um, so yeah, for a re-cap for all of you out there, last chapter ended with Amu rushing home, and Akiko going to battle x-eggs by herself.**

Ikuto: And don't forget the fact that I texted her. (smirks)

Tadase: Only because I told you Ikuto-niisan!

Amu: (blushes) Hehe…

Ikuto: By the way, when is Yoru coming back?

**Magical girl4: All in good time, idiot cat. Anyways, enjoy the chapter everyone! ;)**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

Plans Unfolding. Part2.

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

My breath came out slow and steady, yet frustrated and anxious. Each of my fingernails tapped the dining table in a concentrated rhythm, yet I was not really focusing on it at all. My left hand held my slick, red phone with ease, but as each second went by I could feel my nerves squeezing and tightening around my fingers.

Akiko still hadn't text back. Even after three hours.

I sigh in frustration, the anticipation of waiting for a single reply killing me. I eventually put the phone flat on the table, and lift my hands to my head. Mama was cooking as usual; the smell of the stew intoxicatingly good, but that alone wasn't enough to make me turn my head and ask what we were having.

Ami was on the couch with Papa; him comforting her while she had her head over a bucket. She was too sick to go to the doctor's for a check-up, Mama and Papa already knew what was wrong, so we didn't have to go… The poor thing, she's only four, and this is her first fever.

I frown deeply, heavy guilt dumping down on me. I'm not even with her to see how she's going.

I exhale from my nose, opening up my phone again to see a text from Akiko.

Still nothing.

_Why hasn't she texted back…?_ That's all I could think of; those five words, questioning.

_Should I be worried? _I inwardly scoff; I'm already worried.

_Maybe I should text her back, find her? _No, no, no. There's no reason for that... But still, the words kept coming back to me, digging into my mind, going over and over again and telling me to take action.

But I couldn't… Why not?

I grumble; thinking about all this is making me mad… _Surely_, she would have texted back if she had finished purifying… So why-?

Ami's cry cut me off. She was calling me.

I stood up from the chair and walked over to the couch, wrapping my arms around her small back; I hugged her tight and muttered words of reassurance and care. She seemed to calm down at that, and I told her I'd stay be her side; her innocent, golden-honey eyes reflected my own and I smiled with sympathy. She returned her smile and buried her face into my neck once more.

Papa stood up at that, telling me that he was going out to get medicine and food for Ami. From what space I could find to nod my head, I shifted, and told him I understood. He smiled warmly, and with maturity, kissed Mama, and headed off.

Ami seemed to doze off while wrapped around my neck, and I gently laid her down on the couch. My hands parted from her back and I folded them in my lap, switching my gaze over to the TV and watching with fake interest.

Lucky I had let go from Ami, otherwise I would have startled her when my phone had buzzed.

… My phone buzzed!

I whip the red cellular device out from my pocket and flipped it open with full interest. I scrolled through my inbox and landed text to Akiko's name.

Nothing.

I exhale with disbelief… How?

M-maybe… it was a mistake?

Right?

I scroll down anyhow; it could have been a message from someone else. I final land upon the name that had a one next to it, and I look over on the left side of the screen.

It read… _Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

A gasp escapes my lips. Ikuto texted me again? What is with him today?!

I grumble, muttering things about the idiot cat. He just had to make me think it was Akiko, didn't he? Luckily my chara's weren't here this time… That aside, I may as well check it out.

I open the message skimming through the text.

_.:To Amu:._

_Hey, Amu. This afternoon I decided to take a cat nap-_

WHAT THE HECK?! Why is he telling me something so _random?!_

_-while thinking about traveling again. Since I'm here for a while, I couldn't wait to go back and explore-_

More guilt washed over me; he was stuck here, while he wanted to be free and search for his father. And that's because of me..._-and try and find my dad… But while waking up, I found something in my bed..._

I felt my eyes pop out from their sockets. Found something. In his bed?! Not waiting any further I scrolled down even more to see what picture he sent.

And there, in his bed, was the familiar black and white egg that had once belonged to Yoru. If my eyes already weren't wide enough, this was an understatement.

I felt a smile forming on my lips by just reading this text over and over again, as well as looking at the picture. My eyes then scan over the last bit of text, just under the picture.

_It's great, isn't it? He's back. And it is all thanks to you, Amu._

_.:From Ikuto:._

I couldn't help but blush at this. He was basically saying thank you to me, hehe. I sigh contently and lean my head back. Yoru was back from the Egg's Cradle, and was successfully finished from Dream Land… Aki-…

_Beep beep._

I couldn't bring myself to finish even my own sentence, but my phone buzzed once again. I grumble for the umpteenth time, starting to get sick of it. I opened up the inbox, and found just one more message from Ikuto.

I scoff, what does he want?

I clicked on it once more, already humming in frustration.

_.:To Amu:._

_P.S: Remember that black egg that we once fought? Well, I still have it. Turns out that there's is a crack in it._

_.:From Ikuto:._

No. Way… Ikuto's black egg? The one he had transformed with as well as Yoru? And the one we had fought…? I read the message over and over again, trying to comprehend all of this…

I eventually just shut my phone off and put it beside me; drowsiness and worry starting to seep through again. I lean my head back farther, and sink into the couch beside Ami. Hopefully, she can text back soon… I'm getting really worried about her…

My breath come out slow and steady once more, and my eye lids started to give way…

"Akiko…" I slur.

And, I'm asleep.

* * *

**.:…:.**

Students from Seiyo Middle School flooded the front yard of the school grounds, more of them piling in from the gate that separates them from the neighbourhood and from the place of education. The boys sported green ties, with black blazers and pants, while the girls had purple skirts and purple checked ties with whatever socks they pleased, the most suggested pair being white.

A certain pink-haired seventh grader walked among them with, she of course being Amu. Her social status really hadn't all changed that much from Elementary; she was still looked at as being very cool and aloof, although, she was changing as each day went past. She was glad that she had her guardian characters after all.

Rima had walked with her to school today, the small blonde wearing the uniform correctly along with some white stockings, and completely different from the girl beside her, who of course still had the gothic punk flare put into her uniform.

"So, did you get a text from Akiko last night?" Rima muttered carelessly, glancing at the crowd before them who seemed to gush at their very presence.

Amu had stopped breathing at that moment, even more worry and concern casting her features. Rima had stopped walking once she saw Amu's face of anxiety, and looked at the pinkette with a careless gaze, "I'm guessing not?"

The pinkette gulped and nodded, "… Hopefully she's here today."

Rima sighed heavily, rolling her eyes, "She probably just forgot. She is the forgetful type after all…" Amu looked at her in suspicion, and Rima huffed and looked to the side. "N-not that I would know! She just seems like it, you know?"

Amu rolled her eyes inwardly, but not even a smile could make its way onto her face. "Yeah… but still, she made sure that she would. She kind of promised me that she would."

With that, Rima casted her gaze over to the doors and began to walk forward again, "C'mon," She said firmly. "Let's just get to class."

Amu snapped out of her train of thought and meekly nodded her head, a sick feeling in her stomach growing...

* * *

_Three…_

The brunette counted down the clock. It had to be down to the second.

_Two…_

So _close _dammit! He could just taste his lunch now!

_One…!_

Oh god! Just kill him now! If he was _never _going to get out of this class then-!

_DRRRrriiinnngg!_

"YES!" Souma Kukai shouted, tumbling his way out his chair and down the hall, running past all the eighth graders whom he knew personally, and not so personally.

The ones being not so personal were of course his fan girls. Yep, the green eyed soccer fanatic still had fan girls. Of course, it never really bothered him all that much; he kinda liked the attention… But there were sometimes, where it got a bit weird.

He shook those thoughts away, really _not _wanting to be reminded about that at all. He finally flew down the stairs that led to the courtyard, and pushed the door open to see hundreds of students running about.

He casually jogged over to the ex-guardians table, grinning widely as he saw the four already eating. "Hey, guys!" He greeted, putting up his hand in a waving gesture. The four of them turned their heads and smiled as they saw the brunette soccer player.

"Hey Kukai, what's up?" Nagihiko greeted, fist bumping him like he normally did.

Tadase smiled at the eighth grader, "Souma-kun."

Kukai grinned at the two of them, "Hey King!" He said to Tadase in particular. He looked to the small blonde and pinkette who were seated next to each other, but no other certain brunette near them... "Hinamori, Mashiro!" He smiled.

Amu looked up at the soccer player, and smiled despite what she had on her mind. "Hey, Kukai…" She said softly.

Kukai raised his eyebrow, "Oi, Hinamori, what's the matter?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. The seventh grader just sighed, looking glum.

"Akiko isn't here today." Rima answered quickly, her eyes darting back and forth between them. "But we don't know why."

Kukai lifted his hand of Amu's shoulder and nodded, "Yeah, I was wondering where Hikari was."

"But that's the thing." Amu exclaimed, putting her hands on her head. "She said that she would text me back last night when she went to fight some x-eggs, but she never replied! And n-now, she's not here." She stressed, digging her hands threw her hair, careful not to mess up her purple x-clips.

Rima sighed in annoyance, "She's been acting like this since we got to school…"

Tadase frowned, picking at his lunch. "So, no one got a text from Hikari-san last night? Saying that she was fine?" He looked up at the group, and everyone shook their heads, while Amu just exhaled heavily once more.

"We should go to her this afternoon then." Nagi began, tapping his fingers on the table. "We could go and see her at her house… If she isn't sick."

Amu then groaned, leaning her head on one hand. "I should have just texted her first in the first place…" She grumbled.

Kukai smiled, and patted Amu on the head, "Don't be so down Hinamori! I'm sure she's fine. You can text her when you get home, then we could go and see her."

Amu looked up at her senpai, and finally showed a genuine smile, "Yeah… She probably is fine… She just didn't say anything."

The eighth grader grinned, "Great!"

Tadase then smiled too, and nodded, "So then it's settled. We go and see A…- Hikari-san, in the afternoon." He stumbled, nearly slipping out Akiko's name. Everyone but Amu had seemed to notice.

* * *

**.:Tadase:.**

A smile forms on my face as I look into her once again bright eyes. She finally smiled genuinely, and it was beautiful to see that. She was happy once more, and just looking at her couldn't but make me feel better too, "So then it's settled." I begin, now starting to stare. "We go and see A…-" I halt in my tracks all of a sudden, the tip of Hikari-san's first name on my lips... It… it must have been because I was looking at Amu-chan… "Hikari-san, in the afternoon."

Amu didn't seem to realise me nearly saying her first name, but everyone else took some notice of it, with Kukai and Mashiro-san glancing at me quickly and Nagihiko pausing from taking a bite off of his sand which. I just cleared my throat to brush it off, but Mashiro-san kept a subtle gaze on me… Wonder why…

"That's good… I really do hope that she's okay…" Amu spoke, shifting her eyes down towards her lap once realised me staring.

I smiled softly at her. _She was so caring_… "I'm sure she's fine. She would be able to take care of herself after all." _She's strong like that_, I wanted to add, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. It'd feel wrong to say it in front of Amu for some reason…

"Y-yeah, you're probably right." Amu reasoned, golden eyes flickering over my facial features.

I felt a small blush making its way onto my face, but I looked up as Kukai whistled, "Wow, it's good to see you guys finally talking to each other again."

Amu raised her eyebrows at him, "W-what do you mean? We always talk?" She asked.

He laughed. "Yeah, but you haven't been because of Hikari."

"Besides," Rima huffed, giving Amu a chibi stare. "You only started saying actual _sentences _to each other yesterday."

Ah… Now that I think about it… she actually didn't stop me or Amu from talking. I wonder why that is?

"Wait... what?!" Amu exclaimed, looking back and forth at me and Rima, until she came to realisation. "Oh. Yeah, you're right..." She muttered, trailing off into thought.

Nagihiko smiled, leaning his head on his hand, "Maybe she didn't really mind you guys talking to each other. She may have felt bad."

Rima's eyes quickly snapped up at the dancer in surprise, as though she had known about what he had to say, "You really think so?" Amu and Kukai asked at the same time, not looking back at each other but only Nagihiko.

"Well, it is possible… She did have a lot on her mind yesterday." He concluded, frowning slightly at how quiet the loud brunette normally was. Not that I really noticed it yesterday, but she was rather silent at times… I really should pay more attention to these things.

"Yeah, she did seem worried." Amu added, sucking her teeth.

The boy next to me turned his head, "You know anything about that, Tadase?"

I shook my head, burrowing my eyebrows. "No, I don't. Think we should have asked?" But part may have known why. She had finally spoken to me when we went to Amu-chan's house. And she had seemed to become a little closer… She may have actually felt bad after all.

"She seemed to brush it off whenever I asked her actually." Amu sighed, leaning her head on her hand as well. "I guess I'm gonna have to ask her later."

_DRriinnngg!_

The bell had sounded, signalling the end of lunch. "What class are we going to, Tadase?" Nagihiko asked, packing his bag.

"A20," I reply, memorising my timetable.

"I gotta run, see ya!" Kukai sounded, jogging off to meet his friends.

"Let's go Rima!" Amu smiled, picking up her bag with the small blonde. "See you guys later." She waved, and I waved back, flashing her a smile.

* * *

**.:…:.**

_Tip, tap. _

_Tip, tap._

The clacking of shoes echoed off the walls of the hall way. Said shoes were scuffed and dirty, in complete comparison against the perfect grey-blue tiles that nearly showed said figures reflection.

Their hair was dark and messy, and an expression of boredom etched their features. "Class is ridiculous…" They muttered, a light growl emanating from his mouth once the last word was said. He rounded a corner, reaching his destination.

He clicked open a locker, one that was most likely his own, and began searching for something. "Have to have the correct book," He mocked. "No other books can be used for this class. Screwed up teacher..." He pulled out a dark green book and rested it in his hands. His name scribbled into the front.

_In property of, __**Yami Kuro**__._

He scoffed. What stupid last name. The name doesn't even sound right when you say it. He sighed, closing the door of the locker and shutting it tight. _To hell if the school cares is he doesn't put a lock on it, _he could honestly care less...

Kuro stood still in his spot though, not even caring that he still had a class to get to.

He then cringed into thinking coming to this school was a good idea... although he did like having fun tormenting the little pinkette.

His distaste then fell into a deadly grin.

_They really did put up a good fight last time. _He mused._ But I've gotten stronger now. Learnt from my mistakes…_ Kuro slammed his head against the door of the locker; the sound casting even more silence then is did before.

_But then SHE would get in the way again._

The one that always makes him fail. Hikari Akiko.

Kuro had of course, known her long before she had known about him. And yet, he sometimes feels like he had known _her_ before _he _even knew _himself!_

In anger, he quickly raised his fist to beat the crap out of the cold, hard metal in front of him. He went forward to punch it, but halted.

His left eye tingled…

_It would always do that when the topic of her was brought up…_

But all of a sudden, he smirked- snickering. "_Hopefully,_" He said in a whisper. "She will be done for, by tonight."

_The plan has been put into full swing… _He cracked a deadly grin while his hair covered most of his face.

He then lifted himself of the locker, and his face had resumed to normal. He turned, and started to walk down the hallways in silence once more.

_Tip, tap._

_Tip, tap._

He walked down an especially long hall way, and finally turned around a sharp corner, nearly running into someone.

_Tip, ta-_. "Ah!"

The person had screamed and flinched; their eyes shut tight so they couldn't bear the embarrassment of running into someone. Kuro froze in shock from the yelp, but quickly calmed and composed himself. He looked directly at the person he had nearly run over, and smirked ever so slightly as he had realised who it was.

Bubble gum pink hair swayed back from shock. Liquid gold eges openend slowly.

One red eye widened in glee.

Hinamori Amu had nearly run into Yami Kuro.

"Sorry about that," Came the voice of the boy in front of her. She stepped back in terror, her had breathing ceased. The raven haired boy had only smiled at the frightened pinkette, seemingly a kind smile.

"I-I…" Amu stumbled with her words, trying to comprehend that she was actually face to face with the one who had put her into a state of unconsciousness. Tadase's words of warning rang in her head, "-_which we don't know why or how, but from this information, we know that he is a threat…"_

_H-he's a threat, not only to me, but to everyone else..._"Y…You're alright." She answered back, her voice wavering; the smile he held frightened her.

His smile only grew. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you, _Amu."_

Her heart stopped. And everything had gone into slow motion. _No, please, just leave me alone!_ _Just-! _"Leave me alone." She spat, eyes narrowing with sudden confidence.

His dark eyebrow lifted ever so slightly, but his eye still had the same empty emotion. He smirked. "Don't get too cocky now." He grinned. "Your friend won't be here to back you up."

Amu's teeth clenched... _Friend?_

"You know who I'm talking about." He mused, shoving a hand into his pocket, the other supporting a book. "_Hikari Akiko_." He growled.

"You stay away from her." She whispered, fists clenching with adrenaline. "Stay away from my friends. And myself."

The warning she gave didn't seem to make him shift. His eye flickered with dark mischief, he was up to something. "Why is that?" His fingers tapping on his note book, "I just wanna be friends with you guys."

"_Yeah right_." Her eyes burned with anger, and they shot up to meet his. "You just want to hurt me. Torment me. But I know that you're no good. Not how you first approached me. Not how…" She cut off, not being able to finish her sentence. She could say everything to him right now, and make him show his _true self_. But she couldn't do that either, if she did… she could be in danger. "Anyway... _Stay_. _Away. From me_." She accentuated every word to make it clear for him to back off. But he didn't appear to be scared. Only angered.

His eye darkened, and he took one step closer to her, making the pinkette jump back in surprise. He leant down to her height and looked her dead in the eye. "_Don't_ tell me what to _do._" He seethed, his face showing utmost anger and rage; it terrified her to no end.

"Not only that but you better, _watch. Your. Mouth." _He pressed, the words etching deeper and deeper into her skull._ "_And watch what you're doing. Otherwise, I'd make the life you're living something that you would regret and _never_, want to take _back_. Understand?"

… _W… What…? _

She gasped, pure fear taking over body and mind. She had felt like screaming, or breaking down into heart wrenching sobs. She was _terror-stricken_. "… I…I…" She felt his evil gaze boring holes into her head. Intimidating her to no end. Putting seeds of doubt, worry… sadness… loneliness… _fear…_ into her mind. _This… this must be some sort of power he has. _"I…"

He sighed inaudibly, now dark red eye was satisfied with the terror he caused, and the dark colour returned to its lighter self. "You _better_." He scathed, pulling his head back and straightening himself. "Sadly, your _friend_ doesn't."

Amu was still frozen in fear, hair covering her wet eyes and unsettling frown. She felt a pang in her heart… "… W… wha-…" She replied, feeling so impossibly small.

"Your friend." He said, taunting her. "She would never understand. No wonder she isn't here today."

This made Amu shake alarmingly. "N-no..." She choked, a small tear sliding down her cheek. "You… you did something to her."

Kuro had only seemed to smirk. "Really? Me? Do something to Hikari Akiko? _Never."_ He said with such bitter sarcasm. And he walked away... Each syllable he rolled Amu felt a pang in her heart, her body quiver even more.

_Tip, tap._

_Tip, tap._

His feet echoed along the hall, and he rounded a corner, and disappeared from sight.

Amu fell against a locker, tears running down her face. She slid down the cool metal, and held her knees to her chest. "Why…" She choked… _What kind of evil IS HE?!_ She screamed internally, wanting to scream for real.

She planted her palms on her eyes, attempting to wipe the bitter salt water away. "Akiko…" She muttered into her hands. "Please be _ok…"_

* * *

The school bell had signaled the end of the day.

Tadase made his way out of classroom A20 in a steady pace. Amu and Rima would have been in the room B1, which was a few classes away- "Hey, Tadase!" The blond boy halted his train of thought, turning around to see Nagihiko, who had run up to him. "Hey," he smiled, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. "Sorry, Mr. Ichiro wanted me to send those papers to the principle."

Tadase shook his head at him, "No, it's my fault, I should have waited."

Nagihiko only grinned at the blond. "Well, it's alright. I know you wanna see Amu-chan." He winked, causing the boy beside him to mildly blush.

"N-no… It's not that… I-I mean, I wanted to see her because we were going to Hikari-san's-."

The indigo haired boy laughed, "Yeah, yeah. Ok, whatever you say."

Tadase exhaled a breath of relief, and laughed along with him. The two of them eventually walked around the corner to find the others, but instead, the girls found them. Rima was sticking close to Amu while she had worry etched on her face. Amu was worried as well, but far more than the blonde next to her, as though she feared the worst. Nagihiko suspected something immediately.

"What's wrong?" He spoke, eyes darting back and forth between the girls.

Rima looked to Amu, and the pink hared girl nodded at her. The blonde sighed, "Amu had run into Kuro in the halls today."

Nagihiko and Tadase recoiled in unison. "_What?_" Tadase whispered, his voice wavering as he glanced at Amu.

The pinkette took a sharp breathe, and exhaled shakily... "I… I'm fine." She took another breathe, and looked away from the group, "Really, he just creeped me out, is all…"

"No, Amu," Rima said daringly, trying to grab her best friend's attention. "You didn't look fine when you came back to class."

"Amu-chan, you're not ok." Nagihiko stepped forward and looked at Amu in the eye. "We know that something must have happened. And you need to tell us that, ok?" The pinkette's eyes slowly traveled over to his, and her honey orbs immediately watered up once she saw his hazel one's, seeing Nadeshiko.

"N-Nagi!" she cried. Rima quickly wrapped her small hands around Amu's, then securely around her arm. Nagihiko embraced her, putting his arms around her shoulders.

Tadase's mouth just dropped, '_This guy... had made Amu scared enough to make her break down...'_ He thought, and he clenched his fists, knuckles turning white.

Amu sniffed, "H-he… he scared me, a-and has done something t-to Akiko!"

Nagi patted his hand on her back, and spoke in a Nadeshiko-like voice. "It's ok, Amu-chan... You'll be alright..." They pulled apart, and Nagihiko gave her a warm smile. "Now, do you mind telling us what happened?" Nagi asked.

Amu sighed, and nodded, putting her hand on Rima's and looking at Tadase. "... When... I was rounding the corner of the hall way during class… I ran into him… And to put a long story short, I told him to leave me alone and he… he threatened me."

The three around her took a step back, "What?!" Nagi shouted protectively. Tadase had looked even more angered then he did before, and Rima tightened her grip on her hand.

"What did he say?" Tadase huffed, his eyebrows burrowing.

Amu saddened at his expression, but took a deep breathe anyway, "He said that I should watch my mouth… That's all."

Tadase sighed heavily, and walked over to her, putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, eyes widening. "That's good to hear, Amu-chan." He said softly, "I'm glad that you're alright."

Amu cheeks went a little pink, but she shook it off rather quickly, and nodded, looking at the three of them. "Thanks, you guys."

Nagihiko smiled, "No problem, Amu. We said that we would be there for you after all."

The pinkette smiled, and look to Rima, who had smiled lightly at her too. "But not all of us are here…" she muttered, eyes shifting over to worry again.

Tadase frowned, "That's right… Amu?" Amu looked up again, facing the blond. He continued, "You said that Yami-san did something to Hikari-san. What did you mean by that?"

Amu tensed, and bit her lip. Rima had let go of her arm, and looked at her expectantly. Amu gave a shaky sigh... "Kuro said that Akiko didn't understand… and that she never would. He said that it was no wonder that she wasn't here today… a-and, it had to be him! Because she just didn't understand!" Her golden honey eyes welled up with tears again, but she wiped them with the back of her sleeve. "He has to have done something! Akiko would have definitely come to school today!" She shouted angrily, receiving looks of surprise, but then turning into determination.

Tadase nodded, mouth pulling into a tight frown. "Then we should go see her now. You know where she lives right?" Amu was a little taken back at how quickly he had responded, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, she told me once."

And with that, they were walking down the stairs of the school. Amu had explained that she already told her chara's about Kuro, and she told them to tell the others. They were waiting at the front gate usual. "Amu-chan, desu~!" Su squeaked loudly, flying to her bearer in worry. Amu greeted her kindly, saying that she was ok, but all mentioning that they needed to hurry.

"Hm, why's that?" Ran asked, floating over to Amu as well.

"We're going to Akiko's, we need to make sure she's ok, and we need to hurry because I think Kuro had something to do with it." Amu filled her in and the other charas as well. They all understood, and the four with their chara's made their way to on the streets.

* * *

The sun was setting by now, and Amu and the others and finally found Akiko's house. Amu walked forward, looking up and down at the address. "Yeah… This is definitely it." She huffed, slipping her phone into her pocket.

The four of them walked to the door step, Rima having a blank face as she peered at the windows. "Think she's home?" She asked, looking toward the door.

Amu sighed, and rested her hand on the wooden door. "Go ahead, Amu-chan." Dia said, smiling. Amu smiled back at her, then, she knocked loudly, pounding it three times. The sound of the knock resonated in the air for a while, hearing no footsteps for the door. The chara's had their eyes set to the door, waiting for a presence to overwhelm them. But nothing.

Amu but her lip anxiously, while Nagihiko sighed. "I don't think she is. We better to text her then." He suggested, glancing at Amu.

The pinkette burrowed her eyebrows, and shook her head. "No, she has to be here, where else would she be?" She offered stubbornly. Her fist pounded the door once more, with two extra knocks. She crossed her arms, and tapped her foot.

After about a minute, Rima rolled her eyes. "She really isn't here Amu, she would have answered the door by now-…" Rima trailed off, narrowing her eyes at the door. Amu had stopped too, hearing the sound of footsteps echoing off the hall way in the house.

Tadase's eyes widened. "She must be here…" He muttered, everyone of course hearing it, but no one really acknowledging him.

The footsteps then got louder, and as they reached the door; they came to a sudden halt. A few locks were being sorted through, each of them turning and clicking, and they stopped. The chara's had seemed to gasp slightly, their eyes going huge. The door opened rather quickly, and before the gang was a small and attractive young lady with dark hair.

She lifted her eyebrow, "Hey,"She said bluntly, sizing up the four. Her emerald eyes scanned over the four, and she grinned once she noticed the Humpty Lock around Amu's neck, and the guardian characters floating before her. She grinned, "Ah, you _must_ be friends of Akiko!"

The four looked at her with surprise, eyes blinking rapidly. "Uh… And you are…?" Amu slurred, dumbfounded at the girl before her.

The raven haired girl just simply giggled and winked at the middle-schooler. "Hehe, I'm Hanako, Akiko's guardian!" She chirped, "And I've got _a lot_ of explaining to do~!"

The four and their guardian characters just stared at her for a minute, not expecting this greeting at all. Tadase then stepped forward, and was the first to introduce himself, "Hello, I'm Hotori Tadase, a class mate of Hikari-san, we've all come to see her since she wasn't here today at school." He said kindly, a princely aura growing around him. Hanako just giggled.

"No need to be so formal," She laughed. "I know exactly who you guys are~." The four just looked at her dumbfounded again. The little beauty, just a little taller than Rima, sighed and rolled her eyes, "Allow me to explain then." She glanced at the chara's then made her way into the house, gesturing for them to come in. "I am Mikoto Hanako, Akiko's guardian, sent by Zen to look after her. I am from Dream Land, and can see guardian characters perfectly well. I am a mermaid, and have a little supernatural power. And I know that you," She pointed at Amu. "Are Hinamori Amu, the girl with four guardian characters, and the holder of the legendary Humpty Lock."

The four stayed silent after that, but the guardian characters went into a frenzy. "Th-that's why we felt a strong presence, Amu-chan!" Ran squealed. "She's from Dream Land!"

Amu looked as pale as ever, as though she was going to pass out. "Wait… did you say you were a mermaid?" Nagihiko asked, eyes showing disbelief.

Hanako's eyes trailed over to him, and they seemed to narrow. She winked and giggled flirtatiously, "Yep, sure did~~." She giggled some more, and Nagi smiled nervously. Rima scowled at her.

"So wait… Let me get this straight," Tadase frowned, putting out his hands in a stop gesture. "You know all of us how?"

Hanako stop grinning at Nagihiko, and smiled softly at Tadase. "Akiko simply told me all about you guys. Hinamori Amu, four guardian characters Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. Age twelve, turning thirteen in September. Can purify x-eggs. Mashiro Rima," She gestured over to the small blonde, equally scowling at her. "One guardian character, Kususkusu, dream is to make people laugh. Hotori Tadase, one guardian character, Kiseki, and has a crush on Amu-." Tadase blushed wildly while Amu laughed nervously. "-And Fujisaki Nagihiko, two guardian characters, Temari and Rhythm, and is ridiculously cu-."

"Eh, ok, I get it!" Tadase waving his hands, signalling that he understood.

Hanako smiled, "Good." Amu just stared at the green eyed girl disbelievingly; _Akiko had never even bothered to tell them about Hanako._ "Oh, and I sorta live here... I only come once in a while to check up on Akiko… but she's not here…" Hanako shrugged, crossing her arms.

Amu cleared her throat, "Th-that's exactly why we are here. We wanted to find Akiko, because she didn't come to school today and…"

Hanako looked up at the pink haired girl in surprise, "Really, Akiko not in school?" She looked back down again, and put a hand on her chin. "Where on earth could she be?"

Tadase sighed, "We don't know ourselves."

Amu froze all of a sudden, a realisation dawning upon her. "A… Akiko told me that yesterday that she was going to fight x-eggs all by herself…" She stuttered, hands on her heart to calm it down. "And if Akiko isn't here now, she couldn't have gotten back here at all."

The four around her glanced at her in shock, while the chara's gasped. "What?" Hanako growled, a deadly aura growing around her. Amu looked at the now angry girl, trying to say sorry, but Hanako spoke first. "That _IDIOT_!" She screamed, "She _knows _that x-eggs are getting stronger nowadays! But she just had to go fight them all by herself! ARGH!" She stressed, stomping her foot on the ground. "Zen is gonna kill me…"

Amu's eyes widened and she tried to calm her down. "H-Hanako! We need to find Akiko, we don't know where she is and-."

Hanako didn't want to hear any of it, "Why didn't you_ stop her_?!" Amu reeled back, sputtering and trying to say that she tried. "HA! Yeah right, I doubt it!" Hanako scoffed, pointing at the middle-schooler. "She probably got herself lost, or hurt, or-!" Amu growled in frustration, earning shock from her friends.

"Hey, _listen!"_ she screamed, walking up to Hanako and looking at her dead in the eye. "At school today, a guy told me that Akiko did not understand something, and saying that no wonder she wasn't there! Don't you_ know anything_?"

The raven haired girl then shrunk back, putting her head down and tapping her fingers. "... Are you saying that Yami Kuro did something to her?" She whispered, kicking her feet on the ground.

Amu exhaled, staring at the girl and how ridiculous she was being. "You know Yami Kuro?" Tadase asked, looking impatient as well.

Hanako nodded, and put her head back up stubbornly. "Of course I know him, Akiko doesn't like him one bit… But if he did something to her…"

Amu gulped, shivering at the fact of Kuro. "He threatened me today." She whispered, looking down at the floor. Her chara's had sad expressions. "The way that he said her name, it was as if he hated her. And he said that he would never do anything to her… but I know that he was lying." Hanako looked up at Amu, sympathy spreading across her face. She sighed.

"If he really did get to her… She could be in great danger. I heard what he did to you, and he may have some sort of power." She admitted, unfolding her hands and looking down.

Nagihiko looked at the two, then to Hanako, with Rima glaring at him. "Then help us find her." He said, hazel eyes brimming with worry. Hanako smirked, and then put her hands on her hips.

"Of course I will. I have to. She's an old friend of mine, Zen would kill me if something happened to her, and who could say no to someone like you?" She smiled, winking flirtatiously again. Nagihiko ignored her, and turned to face Amu and Tadase.

Tadase smiled, "Then let's go. We need to find her at least before night fall."

And with that, the group of five walked out of the house with Hanako locking the door, and sticking close to Nagi, while Rima glared daggers at her. Amu smiled at the three contently, while Tadase walked with her, their chara's chatting quietly. "If we get close enough, we would be able to find Akiko." Dia spoke, chatting to her sisters and friends.

"Mm, yes, we should be able to sense her." Temari concluded, nodding gently into her kimono.

Miki nodded, humming slightly. She looked up at Amu, and then proceeded to fly to her. "Amu-chan," she said, fully grabbing her owner's attention.

"Hm, what is it Miki?"

The blue chara spoke, "I was just thinking that we should scope out the neighbourhood, since we would be able to sense Akiko. We could then get back to you once we find her."

Tadase, being right next to Amu, clearly heard what Miki said. "That's a good idea." He nodded. "Go and tell Kiseki, then the others." Miki nodded, and flew to Nagihiko and Rima, Hanako clapping her hands and agreeing on the idea.

Amu looked to the chara's, and they said that they would be back soon if they found anything. She bided her chara's good bye, and they flew off. She sighed, hoping that they would find anything.

"So, have you even bothered texting her?" Hanako spoke up, inspecting her blue coloured nails.

The pink haired girl just looked at her tiredly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, I did when we were walking to her house. But she just didn't reply." She said drowsily, feeling an incoming yawn.

Hanako just flipped her waist length her stubbornly, "And you haven't tried since?"

Amu's eyebrow twitched, "No."

Rima, sensing the annoyance coming from Amu, shot a quick, but subtle glare at the raven haired girl, Hanako immediately noticed. "And what's your problem?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The small blonde just closed her eyes simply. "Nothing," She disregarded.

Hanako devilishly smirked, and lent over to Nagihiko. "Something's wrong with this one." She snickered, earning a frown from the indigo haired boy.

"Who? Rima-chan? Surely not." He said, his frown disappearing and a sweet smile appearing.

Hanako's eyes widened slightly, and Rima looked at Nagihiko in disbelief. "Rima-chan?" they spoke in unison. Hanako glanced over at Nagi, then at the small blonde. "Ah, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you guys were this close." She said, bowing her head. Her apology sounded almost sincere. Amu sweat-dropped, this girl was so bi-polar.

Rima gasped, and then quickly shook her head. "What, me and girly-boy close? _Please_, you _must _be joking."

Said girl raised her head, looking at Nagihiko. "Are you sure? I mean, he just called you '_chan'_?" Nagihiko just smiled carelessly, and shrugged. The green eyes girl fully raised her head, coming to a conclusion. "Ah well, let him call you 'chan'. I can call him my Nagi-kun~." She said, grinning widely.

Rima scowled at this, "You don't have a right to call him that though!"

Hanako just smirked, "Oh really? Why's that?" Amu and Tadase sweat-dropped, feeling left out. As well as feeling sorry for Nagihiko.

Rima growled, crossing her arms as tight as she could. "You only just _met him_." She seethed. Hanako rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, at least I've actually been nice to him." She giggled, sticking out her tongue. Rima reeled back in shock, but bounced back quickly.

"Ugh, whatever, like. I. Care." She said, turning in the other direction.

Hanako giggled again, "Oh, but I'm sure you do, _Rima-chan."_

The small blonde quickly whipped around to face the other girl, eyes showing anger. "Don't call me that-."

"Amu-_CHAN_!" screams were heard from above them, and as Amu had expected, she saw her four chara's flying over to her in hurry.

"Ran?" She questioned; her honey eyes full of worry. "Miki, Su, Dia?"

Her chara's, as well as the others, were frightened. "There are x-eggs!" Ran shouted, looking to all of the chara's, "And a lot of them!"

Amu looked to Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase, and Hanako. They were surprised, while Hanako looked scared, "X-eggs…?" She whispered. "I've never really encountered them before…"

Amu frowned in worry at the raven haired girl. "You don't have any purifying powers…?" She asked. The green eyed girl shook her head.

"N-no, I'm not that advanced in magic." She said, putting her head down.

Tadase took a step forward, and put a hand on Amu's shoulder. "We should go." He said firmly, "If there are a lot of them, it may be a clue to Hikari-san." Amu nodded her head slowly, and looked back at Rima and Nagihiko.

"Let's go." She confirmed. The chara's led the way, and the four followed. Hanako commented that she has no magic in combat, defence, or healing, but she went along anyways, hoping to find Akiko.

"This way!" Rhythm shouted, rounding a sharp corner. It was getting late by now, a deep blue colour overcoming the once orange-pink sky. Amu didn't notice it at all; she was weaving beside people and trying to keep up with the chara's, "It's getting away! C'mon we can sense it!" Kusukusu shouted, pointing ahead.

The group went through the park, and found themselves at the shopping centre. "W-what…? Why are we here…?" Rima panted, looking around in confusion. Amu looked around too, frowning deeply.

"How much farther?" she questioned the chara's, growing impatient.

"Not long, promise, desu~!" Su squeaked, beckoning them over in another direction. Hanako sighed, not looking out of breath, but just impatient. Nagihiko and Tadase ran while Amu kept her pace with Rima. They ran out of the shopping centre, and onto the street. It was much darker now, the stars finally coming out and the moon showing half its face.

Amu grunted worriedly, starting to run faster and faster, trying to beat time. Her mother would be worrying about her if she didn't get home soon. Amu would stop to text her, but she couldn't, she had to keep going. She had to find Akiko. Her burning legs only ran on with fear.

Rima's hair was flying through the wind, and funnily enough, it felt like it was weighing her down. She oh-so badly wanted to character transform right about now, it would give her more power and she would be able to go on for longer. But not yet, she and the others had to wait for the right moment. It would be reckless of them to transform now.

Nagihiko had noticed that Amu was right behind him. She had never run this fast before. He turned to look at her face, and he noticed the fear in her eyes. He looked ahead of him, with Tadase right by his side.

The blond boy was frowning in determination, his eyes set clearly on his chara. They couldn't turn back now, they had already gotten this far, he just had to find Akiko… _They_ just had to find Akiko.

Hanako warily kept up behind them, feeling utterly useless in this situation. '_Why did I have to come with them again?'_ She grumbled inwardly, _'Oh yeah, I have to find the idiot.' _She mentally noted.

The chara's then halted, and the five stopped abruptly too. Amu looked around, her heart racing with adrenaline. They were on a street on the far end of town, with darkness enveloping it, only a few distant street lamps kept the area a lit. The familiarity of the street had come back to the pink-haired middle-schooler; she had been here with her family once, and kept the time with them here dear.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rima, "Where are we?" she huffed, her breathing coming in and out heavy. The chara's looked around in confusion.

"We… we sensed something here…" Miki frowned deeply, slight worry lacing her voice. "But now there's nothing."

Tadase looked to Kiseki, but the king chara shook his head and the blond sighed. From behind them, Hanako shook violently, her hand wrapping around her arms. She shivered, "Guys," She huffed, green eyes darting around. "I don't like the feeling this place is giving off..."

Rima rolled her eyes, while Nagihiko walked over to her, "It's because you're cold. You should have worn something other than a t-shirt." Hanako shivered some more, denying it. Rima scoffed, crossing her arms.

"You're clearly faking it. It's spring, not autumn or winter." She said coldly, her honey eyes reflecting jealousy.

Nagihiko huffed, "She's not faking it Rima. I would know."

"E-exactly. I don't _get_ affected by the cold." Hanako seethed, glaring back at the honey haired girl. "The feeling I'm getting is a dangerous one. We need to leave _now_."

Amu swallowed, her breath dragging out, "We can't leave now. We've already come this far..."

"No." Hanako insisted. "We're in dangerous waters... I can feel dark energy, and that's not a good sign."

Amu was about to insist back, until she heard a small gasp from behind her. "Amu-chan" Dia said with worry, her yellow eyes piercing into the pinkette's. "Hanoko-san is right. This feeling, we've felt it befo-." She was cut off by a shriek.

"Amu-chan, look!" Ran had said daringly, her small finger extended out.

Right before the group, was a transparent purple wall, only a few metres back. Amu gasped violently, the air around her stilling and everyone looking.

Hanako had reeled back, and looked at the wall gobsmacked. "N-no, Akiko had told me about this!" She looked up over them, and the purple wall seemed to engulf them like a dome.

"What?!" Nagihiko questioned, looking to everyone, then his eyes landing on Amu.

Amu shook with fear, afraid to turn around. "This is-! This is what happened when the Prince of-."

"_Darkness_?" A voice slurred behind them, making the group jump back in shock. Golden-honey eye's widened in terror, and a gasp followed. In front of them was the dark figure, with the dark helmet that Amu had fought days ago, and he's voice held triumph. "It's a nice title, isn't? I quite like it, do you?"

Everyone gasped, and Amu swallowed. "Y… You…"

He laughed, "Yes…" X-eggs appeared from behind him, all of them circulating black energy. He extended out his hand, and pointed towards Amu. "… Me."

Dark energy was released from the x-eggs, and purple light exploded from his palm. "A_AGH_!" everyone screeched, the four of them being thrown back into the translucent wall. Amu had been left behind while she had covered her eyes. She quickly turned around to find the others, seeing them in a weak state lying against the wall.

"Everyone!" she screamed, extending out her hand.

"NO!" boomed the figure, making Amu freeze in her spot. "It'll just be me and you; after all, the fight we had last time was unfair." Amu quickly turned to her opponent, feeling incredibly small.

"A-amu…" She could hear Rima, calling her. Her chara's were right behind her, and they turned to see the small blonde crawling on the floor weakly.

"Rima-chan…" they croaked, making the figure turn to the girl.

"Stay. _Down._" He hissed. And with that, dark energy was forced at her.

"RIMA!"

"Holy CROWN!" Tadase leapt in front of Rima just in time, and Nagihiko and Amu's call was still ringing in the air. Amu looked to Tadase, and he gave her a weak nod. Amu turned to her chara's.

"Ran!" she shouted, her pink chara coming to her immediately.

"Right!" she shouts.

"My Heart; UNLOCK!" Amu announces, flicking her wrists around the Humpty Lock. The same familiar glow surrounds her, and Amu sees herself merging with Ran. The light surrounds her and out pops the familiar pink cheerleader, "Character Transformation: Amulet _Heart!"_

Amu was planted firmly on the ground, feeling new found power surging in her. The darkness stopped overwhelming Tadase's shield, and he fell to the ground. The dark figure turned to Amu angered, and threw his power at her. She reacted fast, pulling out her pompoms in front of her. The dark figure hissed again, putting in his part. And with that, purple light exploded from his palm, and latched onto Amu's shield.

She cried out, and the Prince of Darkness laughed manically, "I'm stronger now. And I've learnt from my mistakes!"

Nagihiko finally stood up, and shouted to Rhythm. "My Heart!" he shouted, "Unlock!" Blue light erupted from the pair, and it faded away as soon as it appeared. "Character Transformation: Beat Jumper!" Wasting no time, he charged towards the dark figure and attacked. But his opponent reacted quickly.

Nagihiko jumped back as soon as the dark figure turned away from Amu, and threw a shot at him. "HAha! Coming to play hero, huh?" he chimed, firing shots of purple light at him rapidly. Nagi dodged and ducked, being the break dancer he was. Nagihiko sent him a soundless attack, and the dark figure missed it by an inch.

While the brawl was going on, Amu was finding it hard to push the power of the x-eggs down. The Prince of Darkness was keeping Nagi busy, and Rima and Tadase were healing, Hanako was on the ground, the breath taken out of her. Amu cried out in pain, her chara's echoing all around her. She held her pom poms out in front of her as much as she could, and she pushed the power away with each step she took.

"Amu!" Rima and Tadase had finally chorused, running to her. "My Heart: Unlock!" They screamed together, collective light surrounding them

"Character Transformation: Clown Drop!"

"Character Transformation: Platinum Royal!"

The pair was instantly beside her, Rima sending her bowling pins towards the black eggs, "Juggling PARTY!" She announces. Seven or eight pins were sent after the dark eggs, distracting about six at a time.

"Holy Ray!" Tadase chanted, firing a golden light at the rest of the eggs, paralyzing them or sending them away.

Amu was now free from the burden of the eggs, and finally, she rushed towards them, sending them at attack. "Pink Beam!" She screamed, trapping the few of the eggs in a pink light.

With the eggs now successfully distracted, and or paralyzed, the three rushed over to Nagihiko and his opponent. "Tightrope Dancer!" Rima shouted, lashing out thick ropes, about three of them latched and wrapped around the dark figures arm.

He cried out in pain before returning an attack through the rope, sending seemingly purple electricity at Rima. She quickly let go of the rope, and he broke free. "AHAH!" He cried, rising into the air. "Well, isn't this unfair, one against four with no army at hand? I guess this call's for," He inhaled sharply, "Desperate measures."

And right before them, twenty or thirty or so other x-eggs had appeared from behind him and the others that were paralyzed previously and gotten up and joined. Amu sucked in the still air sharply, her eyes darting over about fifty of them. There was no way that she was able to purify them all in one go…

She had to act fast.

"Spiral HEART!" She flung her heart rod at the dark figure before her, and he had ducked with force. It flew right by him, but once it came back he had caught if from behind him. He paused for a moment, and then smirked.

Wasting no time, Rima took this distraction to try her attack one more time.

"Is that the best you could do-?"

"_Tightrope DANCER!"_ faster than lightning, ten ropes had appeared before the small blonde and had trapped the dark figure securely. The x-eggs then quickly attacked, but Nagihiko and Tadase's attacked combined immobilized the attack.

"Holy RAY!"

"Blaze SHOOT!"

Amu took the shining light between the two as time to switch. "_Su_!" The pinkette screamed, beckoning her motherly chara. The green chara glanced up from Hanako and came rushing to Amu.

"Amu-chan?!"

Her bearer smiled, "You know what to do!" The green chara seemed confused at first, but quickly obliged. "My Heart! UNLOCK!" A flash of green light had erupted, and Ran switched with Su, giving her a nod of encouragement. Amu then felt the familiar warmth when she combined with Su, the motherly, comforting nature of her cooking chara.

She felt new power shining from the Humpty Lock, and the light was beginning to die down. Her gloves, dress, shoes and twin tails had appeared at the last minute, "Character Transformation: _Amulet CLOVER!" _Her and Su announced in unison.

The Prince of Darkness struggled against the tight ropes, but looked up at Amulet Clover. He had looked like he was going to burst with laughter, but he had snickered instead. "Really, you're going with that?" He chuckled, "Along with the artist and the cheerleader, this one has to be the silliest."

Amu frowned at the dark figure, and a cooking pan had appeared in her hands. "Does it matter if a dream is silly or not?" She said bravely, capturing the interest of the x-eggs, the dark figure looked at them. "No matter what, it's still a dream. And a dream can be achieved, as long as you work hard for it… Not slacking off, and just putting it to the side. You need to live your dream, no matter how weird someone would say it is!"

The dark eggs kept their gaze on Amulet Clover for the longest time, none of them moving. The dark energy then started to circulate around them, and Amu took a step back. The Prince of Darkness just laughed, "Ha! You think that your words would get through to them this time?" He spoke grimly, purple energy starting to gather around him as well. "When the dome is put up, they are enhanced x-eggs, so no matter how many words of wisdom you speak to them, and they won't give up so _easily_!" he shouted, breaking free of the ropes.

Everything had then happened at once; the Prince of Darkness broke out of Rima's ropes, and she had screamed. The x-eggs had fired at Amu, and she quickly put up her cooking pan in means of defense. Tadase had shouted and put up Holy Crown to, with Nagihiko firing shots at the Prince of Darkness.

"AMU!" Rima cried, losing grip of her ropes.

Amu screamed back the small blonde's name, and was being pushed back by the x-eggs power as well as the Prince of Darkness'. Tadase was keeping the shield up pretty tight around him and Nagihiko. But the indigo haired boy shot his eyes at Rima, who was being pushed down by the energy.

"_RIMA_!" He screamed, leaving the safety of the shield and dashing over to her. The small blonde was being crushed by the black energy, choking and screaming.

He leapt over to her, while shouting the transformation chant, "My Heart! _UNLOCK_!" Temari she flew over to him at the last minute, and blinding pink-purple light enveloped them. Rhythm had switched with Temari quickly, and out had popped the traditional dancer. "Character Transformation: Yamato Maihime…!"

Rima goggled at the shining light from above her, and 'Nadeshiko' landed in front of her, performing an attack quicker than anything. "Dance of the Cherry Blossoms…" the traditional dancer sang, and blossoms gathered around her. The x-energy had ceased by the gentle pink light.

The x-eggs then came to a halt and stared at the beauty of the dance, seeming to be gushing in awe. Nadeshiko turned to the hurt, but shocked Clown Drop. And in return, the dancer smiled in worry. "Rima-chan, are you ok?"

The blonde stared at her dumbfounded, but nodded numbly, letting no time waste. "I'm fine…" She muttered, getting back up.

Nadeshiko nodded much more firmly, and turned to Amu, "Amu." She said seriously, grabbing the pinkette's attention from the dance. Amu blinked, but had nodded quickly, her eyes brimming with determination. Her familiar green whisk had replaced the cooking pan, and she held it tight.

The dark figure was momentarily distracted by the attack, but had switched his gaze to the paralyzed x-eggs. He growled, "No!"

"Tadase, back me up just in case!" Amu shouted running towards the x-eggs.

Tadase took a minute to realize what she had just said, and sprang into action and shouted her name, "Amu, WAIT!"

Amu didn't turn back to Tadase's call, and kept running towards the eggs. She saw that there were many of them, and she just needed Amulet Clover's power to heal them all. "Hah!" She lept through the air, gaining attention from the Prince of Darkness. She paid him no notice, swung her whisk, and screamed so loudly that the sound rang throughout the still night. "REMAKE, _HONEY!" _She roared. And with that, a soft, but powerful, warm honey coated the night air.

Everyone stilled as they felt the warmth fill them. The bruises and cuts from all the fighting had disappeared, and everyone was being lifted to their feet, even Hanako. But the one who wasn't pleased was none other than the Prince of Darkness. He was gasping for air, and when he saw the dome disappear from the shining Hearts Eggs, he was furious.

It had only seemed that an entire weight of sadness had been taken off from the area once the dome was gone, and Amu couldn't be happier. But that relief was taken away once she heard the dark figure's growl. "_NOO!" _he shrieked, the warm honey still simmering in the air. It held finally coated him in its warmth, and that made him shriek in agony as the shining light had emerged from his stomach. The white X made itself present on him, and he gasped in anger.

Amu turned in fear towards him, getting her pan out again just in case. Tadase immediately rushed to her side and Nagihiko and Rima joined them. "You… _YOU!"_ He got up ran towards Amu. Rima acted fast and thrusted her bowling pins at him, and he stood his ground. He looked at the four as the pins circled him, and he spoke, "... Looks like you can actually get something done, without that friend of yours." He gestured over to Amu.

Amu blinked, realizing that he had meant Akiko.

Sure, Amu could purify all of those powerful x-eggs without Akiko's power, and Amu was proud of that. But that made her shift over to her next question, "Where is she?" She shouts, anger making its way onto her face.

The Prince of Darkness seemed to smirk under his black helmet, "Me? Why would I know where _she _is?" He sneered.

Amu huffed, gripping the pans handle even tighter. "You must know...Yesterday, she said that we would fight off some x-eggs, but she never came back. Now, I wonder who has a lot of those."

Rima glanced at Amu, unsure of what she just said, but she went along with it anyway. The dark figure laughed, "Ok, ok... You got me." He admitted. "But you're going to do a lot to make me hand her back." Amu had stayed silent, as well as Tadase, Nagihiko and Rima. Rima then stepped forward, and brought her bowling pins even closer the dark figure.

Amu glanced over at the small blonde, and she nodded at her. Amu turned to the Prince of Darkness once more, "Listen… If you're not going to compromise then…" Amu was having trouble forming words. Never had she been in this situation before. No one could even think of this situation… Beginning to beg an enemy to give your friend back...

He smirked, "Then what?"

Amu's head sunk lower, and the cooking pan disappeared from her hand. "I…"

"We would have to make you give her back." Tadase said out of the blue and boldly, anger crossing his features. Amu looked over to Platinum Royal in shock, but he didn't take notice of it. "What do you think you would do to her anyway?" He looked at him dead in the eye, not daring to look away. "How would it benefit you? Taking away a friend and an ally?"

Everyone had glanced at Tadase in surprise; he was being so sudden in his approach, and he was asking him questions. They all turned back to the dark figure, and he seemed to had shifted slightly, as though taking in Tadase's words.

Without warning, Rima's bowling pins had exploded. The four gasped and jumped back, and the dark figure had his hand stretched out. Black and purple energy seemed flow from his fingertips, and everyone had sprung into a stance, ready to attack. But the Prince of Darkness stayed perfectly still, and the energy fell from his hand and onto the ground beside him. The energy held a figure. The cloud from the purple light then faded away, a certain brunette was left behind, lying on the ground, unconscious.

The four gasped lightly when they saw her, and Hanako's eyes widened, nearly running over to her. "Akiko…" Amu muttered, utter relief filling her body. She quickly turned to the Prince of Darkness, who was turned around, as if readying to make his leave. "Wait..." She said distantly. "Why...?" She asked.

The dark figure didn't move from his position, instead, dark energy started to overwhelm him. "Don't think that I'm on your side because of this..." He growled, turning his head slightly towards her. "This is so it's 'fair'…" The darkness then rose to his neck, but he didn't go without saying some final words. "Now your _friend_ will be there to back you up. Happy now?" And with that, he was gone.

Amu blinked, the air slowly escaping her lungs. '_Friend… The way he said it… It's as if he hated her-' _

"Amu...!" Rima urged, making Amu turn to where she was pointing.

And she was pointing to the brunette on the ground, who was beginning to stir and cough.

"Akiko...!" Amu shouted, diving down to see the girl and wake her up. Rima followed after her quickly, and Hanako run with her, with the boys following. Amu shook the girl on the ground, saying her name over and over again, but she wouldn't budge. "Akiko, please, _wake up!"_ she cried, shaking her arm. The brunette seemed to be awake, but she was just murmuring in her sleep.

_'Leave it to me!'_ Shouted a voice, Amu had nearly forgotten that she was still Amulet Clover, and Su had cancelled out the transformation, appearing beside Amu with a pepper shaker. Everyone else was back to normal too.

"Su…" Amu murmured, while Su gave her a wink. The cooking chara hovered over to Akiko, and began to shake the pepper on her face. And surely enough, the black pepper was scattered onto Akiko's strong nose, and with each murmur and inhale, she began to choke. "A-Akiko! " Amu said frantically, surprise and worry filling her.

And with that, the brunette's eyes shot open and she sat up unexpectedly, letting out a huge sneeze. "_H_A_G_H_CHEW_!" she bellowed, her face digging into her hands. She wiped her nose lazily. "Uuggh, 'scuse me," She coughed, lifting her head up… to find, everyone staring at her. Her brown eyes were as wide as saucers.

Amu looked at the girl like she was about to cry. "A… Akiko!"

Akiko looked at the girl beside her, and tears welled in her eyes. "Amu-..." And without warning, Amu dove in and gave her a tight hug, while everyone else shouted Akiko's name. Akiko reluctantly hugged back, and she exhaled, "Amu… Oh God, Amu, I'm so sorry. I should've… Should've…"

Amu pulled away immediately, silencing her. "Akiko," The pinkette said firmly, "It doesn't matter what you should have done. What matters now that you are here." The brunette looked at the pinkette before her, surprised at her maturity.

"_A-KI-KOOO..." _Growled a voice from behind Amu. Amu jumped out of her mature demeanor and backed up slowly and carefully, revealing a certain person that Akiko was afraid to see. Hanako jumped up right into her face and screamed at her, "AKIKO, YOU _IDIOT! _HOW COULD YOU JUST GO AHEAD AND DO SOMETHING SO _RECKLESS_?!" Akiko crawled back in fear and the raven haired girl just kept on ranting on and on.

She eventually got up and dusted herself off, leaving Hanako to shout at nothing. She looked at the chara's Amu, Rima, Tadase and Nagihiko. "Guys…" she began. "I am _so _sorry... I… I really am... I probably made you all worry and, and I acted so... So _stupid_! What was I _thinking_?! How could I-?!" A hand was put on her shoulder to silence her. And silence her it did. Tadase looked at her warmly and maturely, a smile spreading on his face.

"Hikari-san, we are glad to have you back." He said soothingly, his cheeks going ever-so-slightly pink.

Akiko blinked back in surprise, but calmed down, and smiled warily in return. "Right…"

"You can tell us all about it later." Nagihiko suggested, looking at her and smiling back. Akiko turned to Amu, and lastly, Rima.

"We need to get home anyways… Then… then you can apologise." Amu sighed contently. The brunette nodded her head numbly, and turned to Hanako.

"And you_ also_ have _a lot_ of explaining to do. _AND a lot _of talking to do to Zen. AND to say sorry to me. AND to go home right away." She scolded, turning away from the scared brunette. Hanako then isghed and looked to he four character bearers, "So, we go to our place? I know how to make food." She said calmly with a cute smile, and she began to walk away.

Everyone just looked at the green eyed beauty with disbelief and relief as she walked off. They turned their attention to each other, and all of their smiles said the exact same thing. 'Time to catch up…' And they walked in the direction of Akiko's house, ending the night, and texting their families an apology…

* * *

**Magical girl4: WWWWWOOOOOOOOT! IT'S. FINALLY. DONE!**

Kukau: YYUUS! You finally FINISHED the CHAPTER!

Amu: I know right?! It's about time!

**Magical girl4: YES! YES YES YES! I'm so glad that I could finish this chapter, and I'm also SO SO SO SO SO SO **_**SORRY **_**that I haven't updated in nearly three months everyone DX! Life has been so hectic now, and I feel incredibly guilty. I am the BIGGEST procrastinator EVER! This chapter was really difficult to write for some reason, but I finally got it done!**

Rima: Yeah, finally. By the way, what took you so long?

**Magical girl4: Well, like I said. I procrastinate. Which basically means that I put off my work that I have to do and do it at the last minute… At least, that's what I think it means… And the next reason is, I was going to finish it last week, but I had three assignments due in the same week AND a test I had to do. So that was pretty crazy, but I'll try to update faster.**

Nagihiko: That's good to hear, and, you are forgiven… kinda.

**Magical girl4: WELL, I know I'm not fully forgiven; I am super crappy at updating fast whereas most other authors aren't. But the thing is it's just really bad because you might forget about my story if I haven't updated in forever D: SO, once again, I really am sorry. BUT! I WILL try and improve on my updating from this point on! And expect the new chapter to be at least three weeks until now. If there isn't an update, check out my profile to see my excuse on why I haven't updated ^_^". That's the best I could think of. I guess it's just to show you that I'm not lazy and just sitting on my ass and not bothering to write anything, WHICH I NEVER DO! I'm just a really slow writer. *sigh***

Tadase: But that's alright, right? I mean, if you take the time to write it, wouldn't that mean that the quality is better?

**Magical girl4: Welp, one could only hope Tadase-chan, one could only hope. (Pats his back)**

Akiko: ANYWHO! Got any other announcements to make?

**Magical girl4: Hhmmm, let me check… (takes out check list) Well, let's seeeee… AHA~!**

Yaya: OOhhh, what is it?!

**Magcial girl4: EVERYONE, I HAVE ANOTHER ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!**

Hikaru: Oh here we go…

**Magical girl4: Ahem, Ran, would you do the honours? (Hands list to Ran)**

Ran: I'D LOVE TO! (Grabs checklist) Ahem, Magical girl4 has a decision to make, and it's mainly up to you, the viewers, to make that decision!

Miki: (goes up to Ran and looks at the list) Magical girl4 has been thinking about starting one of her stories that have been waiting in limbo for the past year now...

Su: (joins them) and one of those stories is called, The Amulet Witches! If you want to go to see the summary of that story, visit her profile to check it out desu~.

Dia: And she wants you to make the decision whether to start it now when she is currently writing this story, or wait till she finishes writing this story, and then start working on it. :)

Amu: She wants you to tell her through private messaging, and if you don't have an account, tell her through reviews. The poll will end **at the end of September**, and when the end of September comes 'round, you won't be able to vote anymore.

**Magical girl4: Naw, thanks guys for doing that!  
**

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, Amu: Welcome! ;)

**Magical girl4: So yeah, if you guys could do that, or review at all, it would be a great help! Because as much as I love writing this story for you guys, I'm worried that I'll never be able to write the other ideas I have bouncing around in my head. And yes, I do realise I can just to a poll for this, but I don't feel like doing it just for this. :)**

Kairi: Well, that's all we have time for today.

Ikuto: *yawn* Read.

Utau: And.

**Magical girl4: Review! There won't be any chapter review for this chapter, it's a little late and I gotta do homework. :)**

**Anyways, I'll be seeing you guys, my little magicals, in the next chapter! Love ya!**

**Magical girl4, OUT! **

**BYE :D!**


	14. A Day at the Park

Amu: Hello, everyone, and welcome to Shugo Chara! Middle School! Chapter 14, with your author/host, Magical girl4!

**Magical girl4: (enters via sliding on the floor) YOUR QUEEN HAS ARRIVED!**

Ikuto: It's about time.

Rima: Hey, look at that. Procrastinating-author is in the house... -.-

**Magical girl4: Yes, yes, I know, it's been more than a couple months, and I have learnt my lesson, do NOT make promises that you can't keep. But the reason why I took so long is because my iPad went into 'purgatory mode', (a name that I put in front of recovery mode) after the IOS 9 update! And so I was put into the position of either updating it further (which didn't work) or restoring it, which would make me lose **_**ALL OF MY DATA INCLUDING MY STORY NOTES**_** ;~; .** **And I didn't even make a backup for my iPad, so that was out of the question. So I went into a mild derpression for five and a half weeks, and used my mad hackin' skillz to try and fix my iPad. And guess what!? I FINALLY GOT IT FIXED WITHOUT LOSING ANY DATA! :D So when that was finally out of the way, assessments and assignments bombarded me. So I was busy studying, but after that, I was finally FREE of any stress and anxiety. Then I chilled for a while, when I realised that I have a story to write. ^_^'**

Rima: Right, and now you're finally gonna write it?

**Magical girl4: Yeppers! Anyways, how are you all doing? I hope you're doing well, because I am finally here with a nneeeww chapttteeerrr~.**

Tadase: That's brilliant! :)

**Magical girl4: You're right Tadase-kun! So yes, it's all well and good to see you again, but we've got some things to get through before we start the chapter. First of all, I'm going to call all you viewers my little magical's from now on, how does that sound?**

Yaya: OOooohh, it sounds so cute! ^.^

Amu: Uhm… Yaya, she's going to call them her little magical's, (points to audience), not us.

Yaya: It sounds cute either way! ^O^/

Amu: Eh…

**Magical girl4: And there is just **_**one**_** more thing to do. Thank you **_**Andhitittillitdies**_**, **_**Kagamine6ne**_** and **_**DarkMage06**_** for leaving kind reviews~ And, LOOK! I'm actually going to reply to a review! :D Even though I should really do that more often…**

Rima: You really should.

**Magical girl4: And it's to the anon reviewer **_**Amu lover**_**! By the way, great name choice, I love my Amu too~~.**

Amu: (looks at Magi) E-eh?! W-WHAT?! 0_0

Ikuto: (Death glares Magi) _Your_ Amu?

**Magical girl4: (Jumps back) WOAH, hold it there Ikuto! Amu is all yours, she is just my onee-chan~! (Hugs Amu) (**_**Under her breath: Waifu~!**_**) **

Amu: (Is being hugged by Magic) o-o

**Magical girl4: ANYWAYS! (Let's go of Amu-chan) Thank you **_**Amu lover, **_**I try my best :3. But I promise you, it's not all about Akiko. Amu IS the main character in this fanfic, as you can see she is the only character listed in the, uh… Summary thing. So Amu has been the main focus the whole time. Oh, and thank you once again! I worked hard on Kuro, figuring out his power, personality and attitude. I also hope you like Hanako so far, she's sort of bipolar, and so I dunno about that X). Haha, and I also had a feeling that some sort of AmuXOC crack pairing was going to form from this XD. But I don't really know which OC you mean… It's either Kuro or Akik-.**

Ikuto: Wait, WHAT crack pairing with AMU?!

**Magical girl4: IKUTO. RELAX! This story has you and Amu paired together, so it's all g!**

Ikuto: -.-

**Magical girl4: Good. Now, don't worry **_**Amu lover, **_**chapter 13 was the only chapter that all the characters were gonna worry about Akiko. I mean, she was kinda missing and people are going to worry when other people go missing. But, it's also funny, because I was trying to get Akiko out of the picture for a bit by making her go missing since you thought that-.**

Nagihiko: Uh, Magic, you're starting to ramble!

**Magical girl4: Huh? Oh, right, sorry. And without further ado! Begin the chapter! :D**

* * *

_Chapter 14_

A Day at the Park

* * *

**.:Amu:.**

The six of us walked to Akiko's house; walking along the streets, and chatting aimlessly. Everyone besides me had gotten bruises from being pushed back into the wall, while Hanako had gotten the worst, only being a little taller than Rima. Tadase's voice was hoarse, and he looked out of breath, but he kept up a smile for everyone else. Rima had what looked to be mild burns on her hands, most likely from her ropes that she was conjuring up and sealing the Prince of Darkness with. Nagihiko's hair was messed, due to the fact that he was failing around dodging and shooting attacks.

It seemed to everyone else that I had it least bad, but that wasn't true. My legs felt strained and sore from holding the pressure of the X-eggs back, and my wrists were worn out and tired from flicking all my weapons, while my throat was also sore- I didn't say anything about it. But the person who I think had it worst, was Akiko. She had cuts on her arms that she was trying to hide with her school blazer, and a few bruises were on her legs and neck, her brown hair was loose and disheveled, her eyes hollow and weary. She occasionally mumbled an apology.

"Don't worry," Tadase had comforted her, "It's behind us now, we just need to heal." She looked at him weakly in response, and sighed with a slow nod.

I looked over at Hanako, her guardian, and saw that she was still leading the group, not seeming tired or out of breath. But every time I tried to look at her, her dark hair covered her face, and black strands covered her green eyes.

"We're here!" She chirped, picking out a key from her pocket and shoving it in the lock of the front door. I smiled weakly in response, even though she probably didn't see.

I glanced over at my guardian characters, giving them a reassuring smile as they comforted each other. The six of us walked in, and Akiko proceeded to walk upstairs to get a few bandages and first aid kit supplies for the rest of us. Hanako walked over to the kitchen and ordered us to sit down at the table, turning on the lights and preparing hot chocolate, strangely enough.

"What a long night this is…" Nagihiko groaned, rubbing his temples and looking close to resting his head on the wooden table. Rima, on the other hand couldn't resist plonking her head on the table, not giving a care in the world, with Kusukusu looking over to her and chuckling quietly.

I was just about to do the same too, but remembering good manners, I simply rested my head in my hands, a look of concern etched on my face. "Amu-chan," Su whispered to me, a small smile spreading on my lips. "I'm going to go help Hanako-san with the hot chocolate, desu~."

I smile even wider, and nod my head. "Alright," I say, watching her fly over to the dark haired girl. Footsteps to my left then proceed to occupy my mind as the rest of us at the table glance at Akiko, walking down the stairs.

"Hey, guys..." She whispers, setting down a white case. "This is for us, as you can guess..." She opens the case, and a colorful array of vials and small bottles beam up at us.

"What's all this…?" Ran says, inspecting a bottle with pink liquid inside, strange runes etched on a worn out piece of paper stuck on it.

"This," Akiko says, eagerly, picking up the bottle, "Is a potion, as the rest of them are..." And she gestures to the rest of them.

My eyes widen in surprise and Nagihiko murmurs, "You mean, something like the ones that a witch would brew in her cauldron?" His eyes scan over the vials, and he picks up one with a lilac tinge to it.

Akiko shrugs, "Something like that. These are all Hanako's anyways, so I'm not really sure what each of them are individually..."

I look over to Hanako, who has the hot chocolate's ready in a tray. "So does that mean that you made all of these?" I say with uncertainty, trying to process why a mermaid of all things would make potions.

She laughs, setting down the tray on the table. "Yeah, I did. Even though it's strange that a mermaid like myself would brew potions, I also _love_ to cook! But potion making is just a must!" And she hands out each of the hot mugs.

All of us sat down as Akiko handed out a few vials, each containing a soft green liquid in it. "What I _do_ know about the potions in here, is that the light green can heal any cut or bruise on human flesh. So with you guys, you'll be better in just a few seconds. While Hanako and I are supernatural, we need to use the darker green potion to heal us, which takes more time."

She handed out four vials of the green liquid and gave them to us. "You need to apply them with care though," Hanako stated, sipping hot chocolate from her pink mug. "We don't have a lot stocked up, and you guys are bound to have a lot of bruises. So just apply it with the ones that look and feel most bad."

Tadase frowned, "So we don't just drink it?"

Hanako looked up at him irritably, "No, I just said that you need to _apply_ with care. Grab a cotton bud or something of the like, and dab it on... It's not that simple." And she took another sip from her mug with her eyes closed.

"Oi, go easy on him," Akiko said with playful anger. "Not everyone knows advanced potion making like you do, _Mikoto_."

"Well not everyone thinks that you're that amazing, _Hikari_." Hanako bit back, setting down her mug with unexpected force.

The atmosphere suddenly became tense, and I looked at the two with surprise. Akiko then looked down at her hot chocolate, "Whatever..." She muttered.

There was a long pause, till I broke it with an awkward laugh, "Um, is it, always like this?" I say, gripping the mug handle tighter.

"Yeah," Akiko muttered again, nimbly taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "... It's _even_ _better_ with Katsu around..."

Hanako snickered into her mug. "Which only further proves that you need really need looking after."

Akiko looked sharply at Hanako, "I _do not_ need looking after!"

Tadase then tried to settle them down, "Come on you two, don't argue."

"You do too!" Hanako laughed, completely ignoring Tadase's comment. "You ran off by yourself and we had to come and rescue you!" Akiko growled at this and slumped back in her chair, crossing her arms in an immature fashion. This only made Hanako smile into her mug, "There you go again- being a child."

"You're the one who's the child!" Akiko barked back, snapping her glowing white eyes at the green eyed girl.

Hanako simply laughed in return, "You know persuasion doesn't work on me, _Kiko_. And mine doesn't work on you either, sadly."

Akiko paused for a moment, and blinked, her dark brown eyes returning. It looked as though she had just realized that she was leaning out of her chair and across the table. She slumped back slowly, and grabbed her mug to hide her face.

Everyone just blinked back in return, and I sat there dumbfounded with them. I had several questions buzzing through my head, and there were to who were prominent and begging to be asked. I guess I can ask where the nickname came from later…

"Um… If you don't mind me asking…?" I spoke up, my eyes darting between Akiko and Hanako.

Hanako looked up, "Ask away." She simply said, drinking from her mug.

I felt the hot chocolate in my cup going cold, and I looked down at it, gazing over the thick chocolaty texture. I spoke up with a sigh. "If you don't mind me asking… Who's Katsu?"

Hanako stopped drinking from her mug, and opened her eyes to peer at Akiko. The brunette only looked at her in return. "Well, he's…" Akiko started, straightening her back and looking at me, "...He's…"

"_Go on,_" Hanako pushed, nodding her head slowly and looking directly at Akiko, in almost a sarcastic manner.

Akiko sighed with annoyance and closed her eyes. "He's my second guardian, and another childhood friend of mine… He's not really here all the time, while Hanako is more of a frequent visitor.. ."

I only blinked at her in return, and she seemed slightly irritated. "_Yes_…" She exhaled. "I have another guardian…"

Hanako giggled, which turned into a laugh, but Akiko silenced her with a glare.

I nodded in understanding, and meekly took a sip from my cup. I looked up again, and saw Tadase on the brink of asking another question.

"If you also don't mind me asking..." He finally said, and looking at Akiko especially, "What creature is he?"

Akiko nodded softly and rested her elbows on the table, "... He's a unicorn… And he is much more advanced in magic then _Hanako_ is over here." She glances at the dark haired girl, "He visits in his human form of course, and well… I've just known him for a really long time, longer than Hanako." She finishes, and drinks from her mug. "Not to mention he's an idiot…" She adds, setting down her beverage.

I manage to crack a smile at this, and drink from my cup again.

Hanako giggles, "What do you mean?" She says to Akiko, who is far from smiling at this point. "He's been a good friend to the two of us. Even to you, and you've known him longer than I have..." She grins evilly, "... Not to mention he's handsome."

Akiko looks sharply at her again, and starts to count on her fingers. "_One_, he is an idiot because he eats all of my apples. _Two, _he calls me Kiko, which annoys me. And_ three_, he is _not handsome_... He's an idiot."

Now everyone is smiling, even Rima.

Hanako laughs again. "Whatever, Kiko, when you were younger, you used to say that you were in love with him!"

Akiko blushed at this, standing up and nearly making her chair fall over. "HEY! We don't need to hear this stuff now! Isn't that right, guys?!" She shouts at us, turning to us expectantly.

I look over at Rima, and she has a sly smirk on her face. "No, no." She says, trying to hide her snicker. "I'd _love_ to hear more."

Akiko looks at her in shock, colour draining from her face. "N-Nagi?!" She says in a hurry, looking at him with desperation. He only smiles innocently in return.

"Sorry Hikari-san, but I can't help but just want to hear some gossip." He says sweetly, closing his eyes and holding his mug.

Akiko makes a squeaking sound, and looks around desperately again, finally looking to Tadase at her left. "Tadase, please don't say you wanna hear it!" She begs, putting her hands together and getting on her knees.

Tadase looked unsure of this, and looks away as though in hopes to get out of this situation. "Well… I didn't know that you like another guy…"

The brunette gasps and gets up with desperation, "_I DON'T LIKE HIM_!" She screams, "INFACT, I don't like anyone! So I think we should all just calm down and forget about this." She then pulls up her chair again and resumes drinking her hot chocolate.

The five of us just look at her, and then laugh in unison. She then looks to me, oddly calm, "Well, at least you actually care about me, Amu-chan."

I hold in another laugh, and nod. "Yes, I do care about you, Akiko. I care about who you used to like!" She turns to me and gasps dramatically, and laughs too.

"No fair Amu!" She playfully whines, and quickly stops and cowers once Hanako starts to tell the story.

* * *

The next day, everything seemed normal. It didn't even feel like we battled in the night, fighting for a friend back. When I finally went home though, I did apply the potion that Akiko gave us, to my wrists and legs. It worked like magic. I had almost completely forgotten about it, until I found out I had a sore throat.

"UUuggghhh…" I groaned, rolling out of my bed, and landing on my feet. My chara's were already up and about, and they floated over to me, wondering why I had woken up so early. "It's nothin'…" I stated, waving them off and stretching.

"Are you sure?" Asked Dia, following me as I walked to my closet, "You sound a little… Under the weather?"

I cleared my throat, and a sharp pain replied. "... Agh… I gotta sore throat…" I said sleepily, picking out my blazer from the hanger.

Su replied in a hurry, "Then I'll make something for you, something to help you through the day and not get bothered by it, desu~!"

I shook my head, "No, no… It's fine. You need to go down stairs anyways, and then Mama and Papa would probably wonder why the soup bowls are floating in mid-air…"

"But Amu-chan…" Su replied, looking at me worriedly.

"What?" I say, yawning again.

Miki deadpanned, "It's 4:50 am…" I look towards my clock on my bedside table.

"What?!" I shout, seeing the time and rubbing my eyes again and again. "Well… what are you guys doing up so early then?!" I say, turning around and pointing an accusing finger at my chara's.

Ran just looks at me, and shrugs, "We normally wake up at this time now, and we just don't disturb you while you're asleep."

I look at her, and sweat-drop, "Well, fine." I say, looking towards Su. "Su, you can go down stairs and make something for me… Just don't be too loud."

My chef chara then smiles back in reply, "Okie dokie Amu-chan! I'll be as quiet as possible, desu~!" And she flies off.

I then look towards Miki, and she sighs in understanding, flying out of my bedroom, "I'll go make sure she doesn't wake up the neighborhood…"

* * *

And so Friday went by like a blur, and before I knew it. It's the weekend. And Yaya and Akiko are yammering over the phone to me to get of the house and go to the park. Apparently, everyone organized to get together at the park, and they all discussed it over lunch. I, of course, missed the entire conversation, because I wasn't listening.

"Okay, so wait…" I say into the speaker, wincing from Yaya's very loud volume. "... Start from the beginning."

I hear a sigh from the other end, and Akiko starts to explain, "_We are at the north park at the moment, because there is a small festival, a fair, if you will, being held. It's not really like the amusement park, it's kinda a downsized version of it, but, we __**planned**__ to be there, Amu-chan!_"

I exhale, and get up from my bed, rummaging through my dresser, "Okay, I'm sorry, I'll be there soon, alright?"

Yaya then hopped on, "_We are meeting up where all the paths connect, okay?! You know the place where they intersect?! … Amu-chi? AMU-CHI?! AMU-CHI, ARE YA THERE_?!"

"Yes, Yaya, I'm here!" I shout into the phone, my chara's looking at me in concern. I sigh again, replying to Yaya on the other end. "Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye." I hung up, and picked out a pair of dark red shorts from my dresser. "Agh… I can't find anything good to go with these!" I groan, digging deeper into my drawer.

"Amu-chan… What about this?" Miki asked, holding up a denim jacket with fleece sleeves that Mama recently bought.

I nod, "It'll do." And with that, I found a black singlet and shoved on a pair dark green combat boots. I quickly did my hair up with a red 'X' in my signature style, hair half up and down. "Okay, let's go!" I cheer, running down the stairs and kissing Mama, Papa and Ami.

"Bye, Amu-chan!" Mama and Papa say, while Ami just waved back innocently. I waved goodbye back, and ran out the door.

Running along the path to the park, I notice something move in a nearby tree, "What was that?" I ask, stopping in my tracks instantly, leaving my chara's to stop as well.

Ran pipes up, and scans the tree intensely, "What was _what_?"

I look at the tree for a moment, and then shake my head, "Nothing... Just thought I saw something…"

Miki shook her head, "Okay, now you're acting weird."

"Hey, it's not my fault, I saw something!" I say back, starting to run again.

Dia giggled, "It's sort of worrying. We didn't see anything." Su agreed with her. Ugh, why is everyone against me today?

* * *

Upon finally arriving at the park, I was screamed at by a certain orange haired girl, "AMU-CHHIIII!" She bellowed, running up to me and jumping into the air. My guess was that she was trying to do a surprise hug. Well, it didn't work. I quickly backed away from her and she hugged nothing but air. She looked up at me with a pout, "We were waiting _forever_!" She wails, shaking me like a rag doll.

"Y-yaya, could you please let go of me?!" I shout desperately, noticing that the rest of the group was running up to us. She finally let's go of my shoulder and crosses her arms.

"Yaya, we weren't waiting that long." Tadase says, failing to calm her down. He sighs, "It was only half an hour."

"Well, it felt like a long time!" She says again, still refusing to unfold her arms. Everyone else sweat-drops, and Akiko and Kairi proceed to try and make her calm down.

I quickly realize that what she wants is an apology. I smile at her, "Yaya, I'm sorry. I'll do something to make it up for you."

She looks back up at me, with one eyes open and the other closed, "… Okay, like what?"

I pretend to think, "I can buy you ice-cream?" I eventually smile, and she grins in return.

"Okay, but Kairi-kun already said that he would buy Yaya ice-cream! So I guess you are both coming along with me to buy Yaya some!" She laughs, and walks the other way. Kairi and I both look at each other, and he just shrugs.

"Sorry, about that." He says, walking up to me.

I smile, and shake my head, "No, it's fine, as long as she's happy."

Kairi blushes lightly in return, "Well, I suppose…" He says, looking at her giggle and chant 'Amu-chi and Kairi-kun are buying me ice-cream!'. I look at him, and back at Yaya, and suddenly, I come to a realization of something.

I laugh. "Kairi…" He turns to me, and notices me giggling.

"W-what's wrong?" He asks, his blush unknowingly getting bigger.

"Nothing, nothing," I say, disregarding my laughter. He'll find out soon enough.

The seven of us then walked into the center of the park, and we talked on the way there, "So what do you guys wanna do first?" asks Akiko, walking up beside me and Kairi.

"Well, I have no choice, seeing as I need to with Yaya to get her ice-cream." Kairi stated, pushing up his glasses in a very Kairi-like way.

"And I agreed to get her some too, so I'm going along with them." I added on, earning a nod from Akiko.

"Okay, I'll go see what Tadase and Nagihiko wants to do since I got a pretty good idea of what Rima wants." And then she runs off to the others, leaving Kairi and I alone again.

Kairi then sighs softly, and I can't help but glance over at him. He was looking at Yaya again as she blabbed on and on to Rima. I smile. But it wasn't long until Yaya realized that she was missing something. She turned around, and her face lit up once she saw the green haired boy next to me. "Kairi, Yaya wants to talk to you about what flavor ice-cream Yaya wants!" And she dragged him away.

That left Rima alone, which signaled Nagi to go over and talk to her, which made Akiko and Tadase talk to each other. The two seemed to be getting along much better over the few past weeks, and I couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit left out. Everyone seemed to have their own respective little pairs, and then I was all alone. I sigh, shoving my hands into the pockets of my jacket, "Wish I wasn't alone…" I was half expecting my chara's to reply back, but not when they were with the other chara's, chatting away. I sigh again, this time I'm alone…

"You don't have to be."

I froze.

The soft, velvety voice invaded my senses, and I couldn't move a muscle.

I could just _hear_ the smirk emanating from said voice, and that's when I turn around fully, "Ikuto?!" I yell, seeing the dark blue haired boy standing in front me.

He was smirking, "You always sound so surprised to see me." He joked, an almost sincere smile making its way onto his lips.

Without warning, I started to stutter, "I… I'm not! I just h-haven't seen you in a while!" Darn, I could feel my cheeks already starting to heat up…

He laughed, "Well, I'm here now." He bent down a little to reach my height, and he looked at me curiously. I stood frozen, transfixed under his gaze. "Huh… you really have gotten taller…" I inwardly roll my eyes at this, and find the courage to step back. This time he genuinely smiled. "So, what are you up to?"

I stood a little taller at this, pushing my shoulders back and lifting my head a little higher. "I should be asking you the same thing. Why are you following me? Are you a stalker now?" I regret saying that as soon as I did. His dark eyes had reflected hurt for only a brief second, and he stood up straight too.

"I wasn't doing anything really; I was just strolling around till I saw you." He smirked. "You made me stop dead in my tracks, you see."

I cross my arms, "Is that so? Well, since you told me why you're here, I'll tell you that I'm out with my friends. Not that you have any."

His eyebrows were raised at this point, "Becoming a smart-aleck, huh? Did you get that from Midget?"

"No actually, picked it up myself." And I smiled, trying my best to smirk, but cracking a grin anyways.

"Well, for one thing, I do have friends." His smirk grew, "I just think that you don't."

I cock an eyebrow, "Why's that?" He doesn't say anything back, but he just looks behind me, his midnight blue eyes reflecting glee. I turn around slowly, and notice that everyone else had vanished. I squeak, "Wh-where did everyone else go?!" I shout, looking far and wide for the others.

Ikuto chuckled, "They just kept on walking while you were _occupied_ talking to me. You didn't even bother to look behind you, am I that important, Amu?"

I turn around, agitated and annoyed at the blue haired idiot. "I was _not occupied_! You were just being annoying! So naturally, I had to be here and argue with you." And I stuck out my tongue. Being the idiot he was, he just laughed at me, and started walking.

I open my eyes, and turned around, curious to where he was going. "C'mon, I'll help you find them." He says, smiling.

I blink, but walk towards him anyways, "I _know _where they're going, Ikuto. We were all going to the place where the paths intersect. So you can run along now." He thinks about this, putting on a fake contemplative face.

He lifts his hand away from his chin, and grins, "Well, then, I'll come along with you, the more the merrier, right?" My mouth drops open, and I shake my head.

"Absolutely not!" I shout, waving my hands my hands about. "To everyone else, you're just gonna come along all unexpected!"

He smirks, "Who cares? I'm a friend. They won't mind. After all…" He walks up to me, puts his hands in his jacket pockets, and looks at me in the eyes. "I want to spend time with you."

I blink, twice, and I could feel my stomach doing flips while my face burned up. "Wh-wh-what…?"

He didn't move away, if anything, his face got closer to mine. "Think about it, we haven't had any time together, right?" He goes on, smirking.

My heart then skips a beat, urging me to say yes. "W-well…" I then cross my arms, regretting the decision to do so. "I-I guess! I mean, I would d-definitely mind if you came along, but i-it would be better for you, cause… cause, you got no friends!" I finally shout, closing my eyes and wishing the blush on my face would disappear.

Then I hear a chuckle, and feel a tap on my nose. I quickly open my eyes to see Ikuto's back facing me. He was walking away. "Then let's get going." He says, sort of… cheerfully. I stand there for a second, wondering if he bopped my nose or something…

"H-hey, wait!" I call after him, walking beside him to the intersect paths.

* * *

"Okay, people!" I hear a shout from not too far away. I was still walking beside Ikuto, and I finally saw the group talking and surrounding Akiko.

"Today is gonna be a fun day, but we got heaps to do!" I could just feel Ikuto smirk as he whispered into my ear.

"I wonder if they noticed you went missing." I growl lightly, looking away with a soft blush.

"First of all-! ... Wait a minute, where's Amu?!" Akiko shouts, looking around the group frantically. I could also just a frightened wail from Su.

"AH, wh-where's Amu-chan?! She must have gotten lost!"

Miki looked as though she sighed, "She couldn't have gotten lost, and she was right behind us!"

Kiseki harrumphed, "Silly commoner! She must have wondered off!"

Ikuto chuckled, and whispered again, "_Now_ they notice."

I growl once more, and finally walk up to them with a sheepish smile. "Hey, guys…" I say, waving slightly.

My chara's yell my name, namely Su, "Amu-chan!" All the others though, looked in shock. "Ikuto/Tsukiyomi?!"They chorused together, and I sweat-dropped.

"It's a long story…" I sigh, slumping my shoulders a little. Ikuto walked up behind me.

"Not that long, actually." He started, "I just decided to come along and join you guys."

Akiko, Kairi, Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase and Yaya had looked at me in surprise. Akiko was the first to speak up, "Well… It could have been a lot worse, Hanako wanted to come along just to see Nagihiko… I kindly refused." No one payed her any attention.

Ikuto thought about this, "What's that supposed to mean?" Akiko blinked.

"Nothing, Tsukiyomi…"

He smiled, "Anyways, hey Hikari, Samurai, Midget, Kiddy King, Yuki, Girly-Boy." Rima looked up at the tall boy.

"Hey, I made that nickname for up for him first."

Ikuto only smirked in return, "Actually, no I did, and I only remembered it now after seeing how short you still are." Rima gasped, while Akiko 'ooh-ed', while Nagihiko and Tadase did the hand across the neck movement with faces that screamed 'don't!', and Kairi and Yaya stood there with their mouths open. This is my cue…

"Okaaayyy," I said hurriedly, standing between them. "Let's just get on with the day, alright?" I tried playing peace maker, and it worked, with Rima back off and Ikuto looking away like he said nothing.

He then turned to us again anyways, smiling lightly. "Anyways, on a side note, and just so you all know... Yoru might hatch soon."

I looked at him with surprise, and a slow happy feeling fills my stomach, "Seriously?" I question him, and he nods. I hear whispers of excitement coming from the chara's, namely Ran, Miki, Su and Kusukusu, while Temari, Musashi and Pepe groaned and Dia and Rhythm hadn't even met Yoru, but they looked excited anyways. Kiseki, of course, looked like he didn't care and was annoyed, but he was probably happy for the cat chara to make a return.

Akiko then cleared her throat, silencing the chara's.

"Alrighty, so, welcome, Ikuto, to our little fun day thing we were doing." She smiles and he nods his head, "Oh, and also, to get this out of the way, Kukai and Utau couldn't come to day because of soccer practice and preparing for a concert." She clears her throat again. "As I was saying before, some of us wanna do one thing today, while another some of us wants to do the other, so, I have decided to split us up into groups!" She grins, and Yaya groans.

"But Yaya doesn't wanna split up!" She complains.

Akiko sighs, "Don't worry, Yaya, you'll still get to be with Kairi." Yaya looks to Kairi with a blush, smiles cheers anyways. "Now, who wants to do what first?" Akiko announces, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I want to see the comedy show that they are putting on." Rima said dully, "I want to see if it'll be good enough." She then crosses her arms and closes her eyes in a stubborn manner.

"And I'll be joining her," Nagihiko said goofily. "I'll try and convince her that others _really do_ have a sense of humour."

Tadase smiled, "And I'll be joining them, making sure hell doesn't break loose."

Akiko laughed and nodded, "Okay and I'm guessing that Amu, Ikuto, Kairi and Yaya are going to the ice-cream stand?" Yaya nodded vigorously, while Ikuto looked around confused.

I giggled, and said in a forced whisper to him. "Right, forgot to tell you about that. I promised Yaya some ice cream, so she is going to drag me along. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Ikuto looked at me for a second, but cracked a smile, "Don't worry, I can handle loud and immature, as long as it's not times two."

Akiko continued and grinned, giving us thumbs up, "Then I'll come along with you guys!"

Ikuto then proceeded to groan, "Shit."

I gasped, hearing the profanity coming from his mouth. I nudge him, "Ikuto, don't swear!" He just looks down at me, irritably. He sighed.

"You know how I said that I can handle obnoxiously loud, annoyingly immature and extremely childish? But not times two?"

I look at him, "Uh… n-?"

"Well, I wish I hadn't said it." He grumbles, digging his hands deeper into his leather jacket.

"Suh-weet!" Cheered Akiko, punching her hand into the air, "Alrighty, lets meet up in an hour, then we can go off into the other little groups we want! Let's hit it!"

Akiko then proceeded to walk towards us, but I break away from Ikuto's side and speak to her. "Um, Akiko?"

She stopped, blinking at me in surprise, "Yeah, Amu?"

I didn't know how to break this to her. "… Uh, how about you go with Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko?"

She blinked even more, "… What, why?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Uhm… So, you know… you can get to know them a little better?"

Her eyes widened, and she looked at me in surprise, "… Ok? But, I'm alright with Nagihiko, and Tadase and I have been getting along much better now, and Rima's starting to warm up to me…" She then looked at Ikuto, then at me, and a sly smirk made its way onto her face. "… Ooohh, I see now. You just wanna be with Ikuto without me interrupting, right?"

"H-huh? What?" I stutter, looking at her in surprise while she snickered.

"Ok, then it's settled, you can be with Ikuto, Yaya and Kairi while I'm with the others." She started to walk away while I had my hand stretched out; trying to say that wasn't it. "Have fun~." She giggled, waving her hand behind her and joining the others.

I just stood there dumbly for a few seconds until Ikuto strolled over. "What did you say to make her leave?" He chuckled.

I blushed for a moment, contemplating on what Akiko said. "N-nothing, I just said to her that she should get to know Tadase and Rima more…"

Ikuto seemed to approve of this due to the sound emanating of his mouth, but then he leant down and went close to my face, "But you're blushing?"

I scooted away, "I-it's nothing!" He just laughed in return. Yaya then came over to us and proceeded to shout cravings for ice cream, while Pepe agreed and stated which flavours are best.

"C'mon, let's goooo, Yaya needs a yummy for Yaya's tummy!" And then she grabbed Kairi's and my arms while Ikuto followed after us.

* * *

**.:Akiko:.**

"… Uh, how about you go with Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko?" Amu had said to me, a look of uncertainty crossing her face. I look at her for a second, blinking, trying to figure out what she meant.

"What? Why?" I eventually blurt out.

As if her sheepish smile couldn't get any bigger, she paused between her words, "Uhm… So, you know… you can get to know them a little better?"

My eyes widened, and I also couldn't help raise my eyebrows. "… Ok?" I finally said. "But, I'm alright with Nagihiko, and Tadase and I are getting along much better now, and Rima's starting to warm up to me…" Then a certain blue headed boy caught my eye, looking as bored as ever. My eyes then trailed over at Amu again, and finally, I understood what she was trying to say. "… Ooohh, I see now. You just wanna be with Ikuto without me interrupting, right?" My smirk couldn't help but grow bigger.

Amu looked at me in surprise, "H-huh? What?" She stuttered.

I only chuckled in return, "Ok, then it's settled, you can be with Ikuto, Yaya and Kairi while I'm with the others." Then I turn around, waving good bye. "Have fun~." And I laughed. Amu can be so cute sometimes. "Hey, guys!" I greet Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko.

Rima turned to me, and her eyebrow already was raised, "I thought you were going with Amu?"

I shrugged, "Changed my mind, I'd rather go on the roller coaster ride with you lot anyways!"

Tadase looked innocently at me, "But we're not going to go on any rides?"

I giggle at his innocent face, and sling my arm around him, "Well, we are now! Right after we see the comedy show, okay, Rima?"

Rima looked at me again with a stubborn expression, then closed both of her eyes, "Hmph, why not? It should be fun." She opened one eye and peered at Nagihiko, who laughed sheepishly.

"Well, I'll come along I guess…" He rubbed is neck. "I'm gonna get dragged along anyways…"

I then looked to Tadase, who had a slightly pink face… "Um, I don't know about the roller coaster-." I then cut him off, breaking all physical contact with him.

"Oh, come on already! Let's go on an adventure!" And I start walking in the direction of comedy show. Rima, Nagi and Tadase followed in suit, and despite being slower than me, we finally reached the carnival. There were the rides - the roller coasters and tea cups and bumper cars, the shows being put on – such as the mini circus and comedy show, the tents where you can win prizes, the stores with food, the joyful laughter, the places with colour, the upbeat music and terror-filled yelling, everything just screamed _fun_!

I run along the path and gush at all the tents, filling myself with the wonderful sounds and smells of the nearby food. "This is awesome!" I exclaim, turning around and looking at the others, who seem to be smiling.

Nagihiko also looked to be taking it all in, and he walked up to me nodding in agreement while Rhythm seemed to be enjoying it a little too much. "Of course it is! Man, so much music and beat, it's perfect!" And the blue guardian character did a thumbs up.

Tadase looked around, and finally spotted the comedy show, "Shall we go?"

Before I could answer, Kusukusu popped up and looked ecstatic, "Yes, yes! Let's go, Rima-chan, let's go!" The blonde smiled at her guardian character.

"Alright, let's see what they can pull off." And her smile turned into a look of boredom… judgmental boredom. Tadase and Nagihiko sweat-dropped at her antics, while I grabbed the judgmental comedian's wrist and started to pull her to the show.

"Onward, to the rows of seats!" I yell, "Where the comedians of said show will be tested by, the all mighty, Mashiro Rima!" I shout with my head held high. I could tell Rima didn't exactly like me pulling on her wrist, and didn't _exactly_ like getting all the unwanted attention, but I was just a too excited. "And later, we are going to on the roller coaster~." I giggle to myself, unaware that a certain someone behind me heard.

She sighed hatefully, "When this is over, you're gonna be thankful that you're able to protect yourself with those powers. And the fact that you have running shoes on."

I gulped, wondering why I had chosen to wear a skirt today. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…_

* * *

**.:…:.**

Meanwhile, Amu, Ikuto, Kairi and Yaya were walking to the nearest ice-cream van, and Yaya was discussing the various ice-cream flavours that she could consume.

"Yaya was thinking chocolate ice cream!" She pondered, "But then Yaya thought about vanilla flavour, but then Yaya thought that that was too plain, so _then_, Yaya was thinking strawberry flavour would do!" And she rambled on and on, finally settling on strawberry, much to Ikuto's content.

"_Finally_… she's decided…" He murmured, which prompted Amu to give him a glare.

"Stop being so pessimistic..." She scolded, trying to not laugh at how the teenager was getting annoyed about a high pitched elementary school girl. "You know she's only trying to decide."

Ikuto grumped, "Well, she could decide a little more quietly."

Amu was about to respond, but Yaya had already dragged her to the ice-cream van with Kairi, smiling the whole way through. Kairi smiled at the ice-cream vendor, and ordered strawberry for Yaya, and mint for him. "Would you like anything, Amu-chan?" He asked, grabbing out his wallet from his jacket pocket.

Amu shook her head, "No, I'm alright, thanks." And she got out yen from her wallet as well, giving it to the ice-cream vendor. A few minutes later, and Yaya and Kairi got handed their ice-cream, and Amu walked away to talk to Ikuto. Yaya was ecstatic about receiving hers, but looked to Kairi in curiosity. "You ordered mint?" She questioned, tasting her pink ice-cream.

Musashi then floated up in front of the two, and the samurai chara nodded, "Yes, he did. Since green is his favorite color, and the only green ice-cream here is mint, so-."

"Is it good?" Yaya asked again, clearly talking to Kairi, and not referring to his chara. She licked her ice-cream innocently.

The green haired boy smiled, and nodded again, "I suppose so. It all depends as well, not many others like because it isn't as sweet but-."

"Isn't it gross? I mean, it's green, and it doesn't look that great." Kairi just looked at her for a moment, and Yaya realised what she said. "Oh… N-not that there is anything wrong with that! Yaya just doesn't like it!" And she settled on that, turning around and eating at her ice-cream.

Pepe shook her head, "How on earth could he like mint, dechu~?" Yaya took note on this.

Kairi shook his head and chuckled, "Have you even tried it before? You can't judge a book by its cover." Yaya didn't say anything to him. "… Would you like to try some?"

Yaya then turned around and looked up at him surprise, while Kairi only just comprehended what he said. He eventually went red. "… Wait, really?" Yaya questioned, starting to go silently pink. Kairi, still red, looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh-uhm… No actually, its fine, you don't need to- I mean, don't worry, forget about-."

"… I'll try it." Yaya then said, surprising even herself. Kairi looked at her in shock, blinking for a moment. She tried to find her words, "U-umm…"

Kairi then handed her the mint ice-cream, "Here." He says, gesturing to it. "Go ahead, try some." He didn't know what he was saying, or what he was doing, and he acted on his own… But… it felt, sort of right.

Yaya then looked at him for a few seconds, and the treat in his hand, her cheeks becoming even pinker. She finally nodded, took the ice-cream in hand, blinked at it, and glanced back up at Kairi. He nodded at her again, reassuring her. Her chocolate brown eyes then finally rested on the green treat, and so she took a bite, expecting the worst.

Her eyelids opened, and the odd taste of the mint filled her mouth. It was sweet, but it was sort of spicy, bitter, even. As Yaya explored and thought of the new taste, she figured that she would enjoy this flavour far better than the previous. "Yaya loves this!" She exclaimed, taking another bite, as Kairi looked in shock. Pepe was also surprised.

"Y-yaya… That's mine!" He told her.

"Well, it _was_ Kairi's, now it's Yaya's!" Yaya grinned, and handed him her strawberry ice-cream. "This can be yours now, Kairi-kun!" He looked at it in surprise, but took it nonetheless, enjoying it equally as Yaya was enjoying hers.

Not far away, Amu and Ikuto could see this small revelation happening, and Amu's thoughts wouldn't stop whirling, she could only just imagine what Yaya's and Kairi's conversation was like. "Isn't that cute?" Ikuto prompted, smirking with his hands in his pockets.

Amu looked to him, and rolled her eyes. "Stop being such a weirdo…" She crossed her arms, looking up at him from the corner of her eye.

"You're the weirdo." He turned to her, smirking even wider.

"I am not." She says back, now fully turning to him.

Ikuto almost cracked a grin, "Are too."

She said nothing at this, now looking back at Kairi and Yaya, who were commenting on how they both have ice-cream on their mouths, and trying their best not to laugh and or wipe it off, while blushing. And just looking at the two interact with each other like that made Amu feel happy, but at the same time uncomfortable. They were her two younger friends after all, and Kairi used to have a crush on her so…-

Amu felt a hand grab her arm.

"-Ikuto! What're you doing?!" She shouts, turning to the older boy who was dragging her away from the ice-cream van. Her chara's didn't pay her any attention when she called their names; they were too busy talking to Musashi and Pepe.

"C'mon," Ikuto chuckles, turning around to genuinely smile at Amu. "Let's leave these two lovebirds alone."

* * *

"_AH_HA_HA_HA! Oh, _man_, that was the best!" Exclaimed a brunette, who was holding her stomach from laughing so much.

"You couldn't be any less wrong..." A blonde stated who was obviously not very amused.

"Oh, come on, Rima! Admit that all of that was pretty funny!" The brunette said again.

"She isn't going to, you know that." Nagihiko had mentioned, still giggling from the show that they had just seen.

Akiko was at least attempting to persuade the comedy lover that it was good, and that she should appreciate other people's humour. Rima wasn't buying it.

Tadase then stepped in, trying to make another see the truth, "It really was good, Mashiro-san."

Hearing this, the smaller blonde's blood filled with rage, "_No. It. Wasn't_." Kusukusu only giggled at her bearer's reaction, while everyone stepped back, just in case Rima was explode into flames. She was very close to doing so, but other than doing that, a black aura surrounded her. "NO ONE UNDERSTANDS REAL COMEDY! THEY NEED TO TAKE IT _SERIOUSLY_!" She yelled, a character change just starting.

Nagihiko and Tadase 'uh oh'-ed, while Akiko just stood their dumbfounded, "Wow," She commented. "Never seen this side of Rima before…"

Nagihiko whispered in the brunette's ear, "This is a character change that she does! You might want to step back, just in case…"

Akiko's eyes widened, and she took note of this, "_Okay_, this was _definitely_ not a good idea." She stepped back, and watched Rima's character change go underway. The usual green star and tear dropped formed on Rima's round face, and she did the usual.

"_This is how you do it_! BALA-BALANCE!" Her and Kusukusu did the pose, and cheered and laughed while gaining attention from nearby infant's and pre-schoolers. Akiko, Tadase and Nagihiko did the obligatory sweat drop.

"Wow, okay, now I really don't know who has the worst character change…" Akiko stated, crossing her arms and looking bluntly at the small crowd gathering Rima. Tadase looked over at Akiko at this.

"What do you mean?"

Akiko then turned to him, "Oh, don't worry, Amu told me all about _your_ character change. So now, I get to see this, and I am questioning my previous thoughts."

"Oh…" Tadase slumped his shoulders. "I see."

The three just stared at Rima for the longest time. "… How long is she gonna keep this up for?" Akiko questioned, remembering that they had a schedule to stick to.

Nagihiko thought about this one. "Just give her time, it'll wear off soon."

They waited there for what seemed like a minute. Until the three decided that maybe they should get her out of there, "Okay people!" Shouted Akiko, standing in front of Rima and distracting the crowd, so Nagihiko and Tadase could attempt to drag the short blonde away, "The show's over now, so, say good bye to Rima-chan and friends!" And the four ran off, finding the nearest secluded corner.

The character change had worn off, and Rima was more than a little embarrassed, "Agh… I can't believe I did that, and in front of all those people..." She whispered, very close to burying her face in her hands.

Tadase sighed, "We got you out of there as soon as we could." Kiseki cleared his throat.

"Not only that," The kingly chara stated, "But you just stole our time away, so we might not be able to get any chocolate now!"

Akiko looked to Kiseki, "But we were never going to buy any chocolate…?" The king chara gasped dramatically. "No matter, now we get to go on the roller coaster!" The brown eyed girl shouted, walking away from the corner and raising her hands to the biggest roller coaster with a loop in it.

Nagihiko and Tadase looked up at it in shock, while Rima grabbed Nagihiko, dragging him to the line-up, "C'mon cross dresser, let's see if you can handle this..." She uttered, a small smirk forming.

Akiko smiled, and started to walk with them, until she noticed Tadase wasn't budging. "Hey, King, what's the matter?" She asked, turning around to look at the ruby eyed boy.

Tadase cleared his throat, "Um… I was just thinking… Maybe, I don't want to go on it."

Akiko's eyes widened, "Eh? Why not?!" She exclaimed, running up to him now, feeling disappointed.

He sighed, looking sideways, blushing very slightly once the girl in front of him decided to lean in even closer. "I've never really been one to ride on very tall… rides... And, so, I just don't feel like doing it."

Akiko's mouth pulled into a frown, "I see…" She then smiled again, tapping him on the shoulder and putting her other hand on her waist. "Well, if you don't want to then that's fine, as long as you're okay with it!"

Tadase smiled, and nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm going to be fine, Hikari-san, thanks for understanding." Akiko nodded. "I'm going to go and fine the others, have fun." And he walked off back into the direction of the park, waving.

Akiko waved back, but then frowned again once he was out of sight. She then let out a sigh, letting her head down and crossing her arms, as though she was cold. Her eyes darted over to the line-up at the roller coaster, and found Rima and Nagihiko, deciding to join them, still feeling a weight on her shoulders.

* * *

Walking together in silence, Amu and Ikuto only shared a few glances at each other, Ikuto's glances being cheeky and playful, while Amu's being annoyed, and, well, nervous. "So how's it going at school?" Ikuto finally asks, his hands still in his pockets.

Amu sighed. "Alright, I guess…" She looked away, "Middle school is harder than I thought it'd be…" She then looked up, "But not school itself… Just this year so far, I suppose."

Ikuto nodded, "Yeah, we could all agree on that so far."

Amu continued, "And everything that has happened, it's been crazy..." She then cleared her throat, "Not to mention the battle that happened on Thursday night…"

Ikuto then stopped walking, which caused Amu to look at him in confusion, "Battle?" The pinkette nodded at this.

"Yeah, we fought a bunch of x-eggs, and the person who had been controlling them… the Prince of Darkness…"

Ikuto looked at her for a moment, expressionless, his thoughts processing and shifting in his head. "And are you alright?" He finally said. The concern in his deep voice was obvious, and Amu turned to look at him fully, smiling softly while blushing very lightly.

"Yeah, I was fine, and everyone else was too. We made it out and, it was nothing that we couldn't handle."

"What about the guy?" Ikuto asked again, "The one that made you faint, the one that's now at your school?"

Amu then froze, remembering that Ikuto now knows of Kuro... "Yeah… Nothing's… Nothing has happened since then." She swallowed thickly.

Ikuto's eyes seemed to get even more serious, "Are you sure?" he asked again. Amu's golden honey eyes widened, her mouth barely able to form words.

'_Should I tell him…?'_ Amu just nodded her head, "Y… yes," She exhaled, "His name is Yami Kuro, and everything has been alright so far."

Ikuto stood there for a moment, letting the information sink in. He then leaned back again, straightening himself and nodding, "Then that's good," Then he smiled. "Just tell me if anything else happens, alright?" And he continued walking.

Amu's heart then started to beat a little faster, and she reminded herself that she had to calm down. "He's actually worried for me…" She whispered, smiling, walking up to him to catch up.

Not far away, Tadase had been walking along the path, failing to find anyone. He had hoped to at least find Yaya and Kairi, but no such luck. Then he came across a few familiar voices, and he walked forward, finding who they belonged to. "Amu, Ikuto-nii-san!"

Amu and Ikuto had turned around, seeing the blond coming into view. "Hey, Tadase," Amu had greeted, sending him a friendly smile. Ikuto smirked.

"Hey, King." He had also greeted, and Tadase smiled in return. "What are you doing here? Thought you went with Hikari?"

Tadase shook his head, "Hm, yes, I was with them, but Hikari-san suggested going on a ride that I… didn't exactly agree with."

Ikuto laughed. "What was it, the Ferris Wheel?"

Amu looked to Ikuto scolding him, "Ikuto! It was probably the roller coaster, right, Tadase-kun?" Amu had asked the blonde, smiling and prompting him to go on.

Tadase smiled bashfully, "Actually, yes, it was. Hikari-san really wanted to go on it, but that's just how she is and what she wanted."

Ikuto smirked, watching how he described the brunette. "The roller coaster isn't that scary, though, I've been on one before." And he looked over at Amu.

Amu looked in between the boys, seeing what Ikuto was trying to prove. "E-eh, well… I think that the roller coaster is a little, um, scary, too! I haven't been on one before, so…" She trailed off, not knowing how to finish her statement. Ikuto then didn't say anything after that, and neither did Tadase. Amu looked up eventually, and found the two boys having a stare down with each other.

Ikuto was smirking, while Tadase was frowning. You could just see in their eyes, that they were fighting for something, albeit quietly. Amu looked at the two uncomfortably, and figured that she should speak up, "S-so, how about we walk and talk? Uhm, Ikuto and I were walking in this direction before…"

Ikuto and Tadase then broke eye contact with each other, "That sounds good." They creepily spoke in unison.

And so, the trio walked together, going along the path, passing by the crowds. Amu was walking in between the two, something that she regrets doing once she made the motion to do so. "So, what's going on between you and Hikari, Tadase?" Ikuto had spoken up, looking toward the blonde boy, as he looked back in shock.

Tadase shook his head, "N-nothing! Why would you ever think…?"

Amu looked at Tadase through the corner of her eye, and deep down, somewhere inside, she had felt a little flare of… No... It wouldn't be-

Ikuto shrugged halfheartedly, "I'm not sure; you two talk to each other a lot, right? More so than you would with anyone else, like Amu…"

"No, definitely not." Tadase had turned to look at the older boy fully. This made Amu stop. "I mean… she's… She's nice, and we're friends… but, no."

Ikuto didn't look convinced, while Amu was more than a little confused. She's never considered Tadase and Akiko… Akiko didn't like Tadase at the start, but now they are friends, and… And Akiko may like her guardian, Katsu, but… How does Tadase feel?

"Yeah, keep dreaming, Little King." Ikuto joked, smirking and continuing to walk.

Tadase felt strangely angered at this, Hikari is definitely a friend to him… At least, he _thinks_ so… No, she definitely is. But, Amu will always be more than a friend to him, and, unfortunately, his older brother does feel that way about Amu-chan too. "I'm being serious, Ikuto. I do not feel that way about Hikari-san."

Ikuto nodded, and looked away, "Hopefully you do." From Amu's right, she could hear a small scowl emit from Tadase. Amu tried to prevent a potential fight that could break out. She looked around quickly, and noticed a nearby fountain, that looked oddly familiar…

She gasped, "Look!" She said, her eyes scanning the area. Tadase and Ikuto stopped their mini argument, "This is where…"

"This is where Amu-chan and I bought ice-cream…" Tadase had muttered, blinking.

Ikuto smirked, "It sure is."

Amu exhaled, but in content.

She could remember that day almost clearly. There they were, sitting on the bench, when Tadase had went to go and find water for Amu, and Ikuto had come along… And angered her, making her trip and fall into his lap, while he tricked her into licking the ice-cream that was he was eating too...

Amu blushed violently upon the memory, and she tried to conceal her face so Ikuto couldn't see.

"Hey, I remember now." Ikuto joked, walking up to Tadase. "That was ages ago, but look at Tadase now, all grown up." And he patted the younger boy's head.

"I-Ikuto-nii-san! Stop patting my head!" Tadase had shouted, making the older boys hand lift of his head. Amu then couldn't hold it in, she laughed at the sight, and the two boys couldn't help notice this.

'_These two are being ridiculous,'_ Amu thought, holding her hand up to her mouth, trying to prevent her giggling. '_First they fight with each other, and then they tease each other.'_

Ikuto then smirked, facing Amu as she giggled, "You know, the sound of your laughter really hurts my ears." Amu stopped at this, her face twisting into anger.

"H-hey! That's not fair!" She protdted, and Ikuto walked up to her.

"What's not fair?" He mused, enjoying the look on her face.

She huffed, and crossed her arms, "I was having fun, and then you had to ruin it for me." Ikuto just looked at her straight in the eye, and smiled, slyly.

"I think you're just ruining your own fun, I _was_ only joking." Then Amu had had it. She shouted at him, and he only laughed in turn, while Tadase was left on the sidelines, unable to do anything at this point. Instead, he just looked on at them, sort of wistfully. Amu then gasped.

"So _you were_ _the one_ who was up in the trees, _following_ me, like a _stalker_!" She had pointing an accusing finger at the teen, who had been laughing and trying to hold it back.

"You've figured out that much already?" Ikuto grinned.

Amu growled, balling up her fists. Tadase, still feeling left out and forgotten, had figured that he'd might as well leave and find the others. Just as he was turning around, he heard someone shout his name.

"Tadase!" He looked around, and saw Akikko. She was running, but it seemed like everything was happening in slow motion; her hair wavy hair shook as she ran, and her laughs rang out.

He couldn't help but smile at her, and he couldn't help but develop a small blush as he saw her grinning.

Finally, time seemed to speed up again, and Akiko had finally reached him, her laughs turning into giggles. "Tadase, you should have stayed with us and went on the roller coaster! It was crazy!" And she was roaring with laughter again.

Tadase smiled even wider, "So I give it that it was fun?"

Akiko glanced back up at it, considering this for a moment, "Are you kidding me?" She said, semi-seriously. "It _wasn't_ fun. It was fantastic." And she grinned goofily again, sticking her head up and putting her hands on her waist.

Tadase shrugged, laughing. "Same difference." In turn, this made Akiko start giggling again. Tadase asked, now smiling softly, "So how did you find me?"

Akiko shrugged, still grinning, "Well, it took a while, but I eventually run into Yaya and Kairi, and then I began to look for you, Amu and Ikuto… Speaking of those two, where…?" Tadase cut her off, and pointed at the two, who were still bickering over something. Akiko chortled, "Oh, those two, probably fighting over something ridiculous, nothing worth wasting energy on."

Tadase knew that Akiko was only joking, but he had to admit that he had actually agreed with her there... "Mm, you're right... Probably something ridiculous…" He had said as an afterthought.

Akiko then nodded, but had realised what the boy next to her said. She looked at him, watching Amu and Ikuto bicker, and had felt a pang of regret. She then sighed, shaking her head and smiling, "Come on." She said, smiling, and patting Tadase on the shoulder. "Let's leave these two alone, and find the others."

She had said it in a small whisper, and Tadase could feel something turn in his stomach, "… Sure. Let's go." And the two walked back.

* * *

Rima and Nagihiko were walking back to the meeting place as well, in hopes to at least find Yaya or Kairi. The two didn't say anything to each other, because, let's be honest here, they could say anything to each other and it could turn into a fight. So Rima just sighed, watching as her chara and Nagihiko's chara's interacted with each other.

Temari had looked sick once they came off the roller coaster ride, and Rhythm had been attempting to make her feel better, while Kusukusu had tried to not make Rhythm feel sick, as well as trying not to make herself feel sick either. "Rimmmaaaaaa…" Kusukusu whined, eventually falling onto her owners head in woe.

Rim sighed, worrying about her clown chara, "You shouldn't have eaten anything before the ride, Kusukusu." She gently scolded her, watching how Nagihiko's chara's were dealing with it.

"A lady should never have to endure that," Temari had complained, finally feeling better after a long while.

"That totally wasn't cool…" Rhythm sighed, slouching and leaning on his sister.

Nagihiko sighed this time, but smiled at his chara's. Then, Rima and Nagihiko exhaled, loudly, together, and they stopped walking. They both looked at each other in surprise. Their chara's then stopped to look at them, wondering why they were staring at each other. Rima's honey eyes then stopped calculating, and she was trying to figure out a way to move, or say something to get out of this situation, but her mind went blank.

Nagihiko's hazel eyes then started to calculate, putting forward all the still thoughts he had, and going through them one by one, going through Rima's features one by one. They looked at each other like this for a long amount of time, and finally, one had spoken.

"Thanks..." Rima whispered. She then inhaled sharply, wondering why she had said that.

Nagihiko, being confused, pushed that aside and instinctively said, "You're welcome." Then he paused, "For what?"

Rima had swallowed, now realizing the stupidity of saying a simple 'thank you'. "For..." She sighed irritably, "Saving me from those x-eggs, on Thursday night…" She muttered, remembering what had happened.

Nagihiko then blinked, remembering the event. "Oh… That's right..." He whispered, "You're welcome, again…"

Rima nodded, feeling heat rise to her face. "W-well, come on... We can't leave everyone waiting." And she began to walk even faster than before, her head starting to drop.

Nagihiko blinked slowly, watching her as she walked away. "Nagihiko…" Temari had whispered to her owner, who had woken up all of a sudden, and began to walk after the small blonde.

"R-right…"

* * *

They were almost there at the meeting place, Tadase and Akiko, and they were walking in a comfortable silence.

Akiko looked around at the park, admiring the fresh air and cool breeze. She glanced at Tadase, who hadn't noticed that she was gazing at him. '_It's good to have a friend like Tadase…' _She idly thought, smiling, and looking away from him. She was lucky to at least be friends with Amu, and everyone else. She'd never thought that she'd be a friend with the blonde though; she could at least tell that Rima may warm up to her at some point, or that Yaya would eventually share food with her, but she never thought that the boy walking next to her would be her _friend_.

She could tell that she wasn't the greatest of friends with, say, Ikuto or Kairi, but she was comfortable enough to be around them. And, it's how she feels with about the ten of them, including Hikaru. She felt like she'd strengthened the bond with him, which was good, considering that he might need more confidence in transforming… Speaking about Hikaru…

"You think that we will be strong enough next time?" Tadase says, all of a sudden. It takes a few seconds to figure out what Tadase was talking about, but Akiko understood.

"Definitely, I mean, Hikaru has finally found more confidence in himself and Akihiro. And soon, Yoru will hatch, and then we'll have Ikuto on our team, so everything will work out." She concluded, happy with her answer.

"I suppose…" Tadase muttered, thinking. "What about you?"

Akiko looked to him, "What about me?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... You did run off by yourself when you went to go and find those x-eggs, and…" He trailed off, pretending to be occupied by a nearby tree.

Akiko stopped all of a sudden, looking offended, "Are you saying that I'm not strong enough to fight?"

Tadase then started to shake his hands, "No, no. I didn't mean it like that..." Akiko didn't look convinced. He sighed, "What I meant to say was that... Do you think that you're able to plan everything out by yourself?"

The brunette in front of him stopped, and unfolded her arms. "… I dunno…"

Tadase nodded. "Well, I was thinking that if you're not able to do everything by yourself, I could help. And so could Sanjo-san. If we need a good plan to catch the Embryo, I think it'd work better if there was more than one person working on a strategy."

Akiko was silent for minute; she was keeping her mouth shut, unable to say anything. She then started to tear up. "Yes!" She cried, a few tears falling from her eyes. Tadase was frozen in fear, wondering why on earth she would be upset. "_Yes, yes, yes_, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" She cried, running up to him and _hugging_ him.

"Wh-!" Tadase couldn't believe what he was _seeing_, or rather what he was hearing, or both. Hikari Akiko was _hugging_ him?! Which was extraordinarily weird, and not something that happens to you every day; a girl coming up to you and hugging you because you just offered to help her out with something... It was a little weird. "Uh…" He didn't know what to say, or do, for that matter, but what he did know, was that he had started to blush… for some reason… "Hikari-san…" He had finally muttered, which made Akiko let go of him.

Akiko wiped her tears away, laughing an apology. "Ah, sorry about that..." She chuckled nervously, "... That was a little unexpected..."

Tadase exhaled, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah…"

Akko wiped away er tears, and cleared her throat. "S-sorry, it's just... I've been doing everything alone this entire time..." She admitted, "And, everyone always is expecting me to think up great plans to get the Embryo, and to think all by myself…" She sighed, giving off a forced laugh. "But, honestly, I really can't… But, thanks to you," She turned to Tadase again, "I won't be alone anymore!"

Tadase blinked at her, calming down and finally, nodding. "... That's… You're welcome, Hikari-san."

Akiko smiled, "Thanks… Sorry, that was still really unexpected-." She stopped mid-sentence, looking up at Tadase and realising something. "… You're red?"

Tadase's ruby eye's widened. "Oh…" He touched his face, realising that it was still warm. "It's, it's nothing."

Akiko smiled, and nodded, looking over to the meeting place, "Alright, let's go meet with everyone, _but."_ She warned, "_No_ serious talk, ok?" Tadase smiled.

"… Got it."

So the two walked over to the meeting place, where Kairi, Yaya, Nagihiko and Rima were waiting. "Hey, guys!" Yaya greeted, smiling and laughing cheerily.

Akiko waved back, and Tadase smiled. "Wait a minute." said Rima, looking behind the pair. "Where's Amu and Ikuto?"

Akiko smiled, "Not with us. I just decided to leave them be, since, you know, they were arguing."

Rima sighed, while Nagihiko asked, "When are they gonna be back?"

Akiko thought about it, "Who knows?"

Kairi frowned, "You can't just leave them."

Akiko laughed sheepishly, "Yeah… But, don't worry, Ikuto is a responsible kinda-adult, and they'll be back no time." The six then went to go look for them.

Meanwhile, said missing pair was off doing their own thing… if you count Ikuto jumping around the park with Amu in his arms, "IKUTO!" Amu screamed, flailing around in his arms. Said boy just laughed.

"Calm down, Amu. You're catching unwanted attention."

"No I am not! JUST GET ME DOWN!"

"No can do." He smirked, doing another jump into the air. "Are you even going to ask how I can do all of this?"

Amu growled, "Okay then, HOW CAN YOU DO ALL THIS?"

Ikuto just gave her a look that out to say 'are you serious?' Amu looked up at him, wondering why he wasn't saying anything. "C'mon, Amu, think." He said, "It's obvious."

Amu then thought, scanning everything, up and down. Then it clicked. "YORU'S BACK!" She screamed, finally seeing the cat ears and tail sticking out in their obvious places.

"Right you are, nya~." Called the familiar voice from behind Ikuto's shoulder, and out Yoru popped, he was licking his paw and winking at Amu, and said pinkette was overjoyed.

"Ah, Yoru!" Amu exclaimed, very close to hugging the boy who was carrying her out of pure joy. "This is fantastic! NOW GET ME DOWN!"

Ikuto winced out how loud she can be, "Ok, ok."

And then they finally landed, in a place that was unfamiliar to Amu, "Wait, where are we?" Amu questioned, looking around.

"This is still the park," Ikuto said, "Just a different part of it." There were a few things different in this area, thought Amu, there were a few more cherry blossoms here than the other park, and there were a few ponds too. There were also less people, not that Amu didn't mind, it was nice to be alone and away from the fuss. Ikuto walked up beside the pinkette, "Like it here?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Ikuto smiled a ghost of a smile, "Over here." He says, walking to a nearby bridge that stood over a pond. Amu looked over at him, wondering why he would have brought her here in the first place. She eventually obliged, watching the older boy walk onto the bridge. The water beneath them was clear, making it able to see the dozens of fish swimming around.

"Hey, X-girl, nya~," Yoru chirped, scratching behind his ear.

"What is it, Yoru?" Amu asked, leaning on the railing of the bridge and facing the cat chara.

"Where are your characters? They normally follow you around everywhere, nya~."

Amu sighed, "Yeah, they were too busy talking to Musashi and Pepe, Kairi and Yaya's chara's, and they got left behind."

Yoru nodded his head curiously, "I see, nya~. I can't wait to see the look on their faces once they see me, nya~!" And he proceeded to gape at the various coloured fish in the pond.

Amu smiled, and Ikuto smiled back at her too, leaning on the rail in suit. "So why did you bring me here?" Amu asked, getting to the point.

Ikuto looked at overhead, and he sighed, "... What's really been happening lately?"

The pinkette's gold eyes widened at this, and she too looked at the pond and beyond, "… Well, you know about the first battle we had, we everyone was in… And other than the fight that happened on Thursday night… Yami Kuro…" She couldn't finish her sentence. She was afraid of how Ikuto would react.

The boy next to her tensed anyways, "Go on."

She swallowed, and let out a shaky sigh. "Yami Kuro…" She looked to him, "Yami Kuro had threatened me when Akiko went missing, which lead to the fight on Thursday night."

Ikuto's eyes widened, and even Yoru had stopped floating around the pond. "What." He asked, but it was more like a demand. "That bastard… When I find him, I'm going to-."

Amu squeaked, "P-please, don't get angry! This is the reason why I didn't want to tell you!" She raised her hands a little, doing a little shake with them. Ikuto didn't say anything at this. "… Sorry… But, yeah… It happened…"

Ikuto still scowled, "Alright, do you at least have some dirt on that guy?"

Amu shrugged, calming down and looking at the pong again. "Well… a few days ago we did get a student file on him, and Tadase has been looking into it, but hasn't said much."

Ikuto just looked at Amu, not reacting to any of the words she was saying. Amu then glanced at the boy too, realising he wasn't saying anything. Then she blushed, again realising that all they were doing was just staring at each other. "Stop staring at me, idiot…" She muttered, looking away with a beet red face.

"… I love you."

This made Amu whip her head up in the direction of the teen, still with a completely red face. He was facing down at the pond, looking contemplative. She started to stutter, "WH-WHAT?! You- You don't just say that and LOOK AWAY!" she screamed, her eyes as wide as plates.

Ikuto then turned to her again, smirking.

"And… You're mine."

Amu stuttered again. "WH-… Say's who!?"

His smirk widened, "Wrong answer."

This made Amu turn away from him fully, while he just laughed. "I-it's not funny y'know! P-playing with a girls feelings like th-that!"

Ikuto stopped laughing. "But I'm not." He still smiled though, "I'm being honest." Amu just dug her head deeper into her jacket. He walked up to her nonetheless, and wrapping his arms around her waist while she protested. "Don't you believe me?"

Amu stopped flailing around everywhere, and finally slowed down her breathing… "I…" She didn't say anything after that. Ikuto sighed into her neck.

"Then I'm just going to have to prove it to you." This made a chill run up the pinkette's spine, and before she could argue back, she felt him kiss her on the cheek. She then froze completely, and was left shell-shocked for a moment. Ikuto parted from her, and was smiling broadly.

Amu eventually started to breathe again, after realizing she held her breath for so long. "I… I do…" She whispered, turning around to face the blue haired teenager. "I do believe you."

Ikuto's smile faltered, with a look of surprise on his face. But then he regained his usual demeanour and smiled again. "And by the way." He said which caught Amu's attention. "I still remember the promise we made when I left to leave for France." Amu's eyes widened, and Ikuto continued, "Since it's unfair that I won't be able to find my father here, the promise is on hold for a while." And Amu smiled too.

* * *

"Uugh... Where are they?" Rima grumbled, crossing her arms. Akiko sighed, looking at her watch on her wrist.

"Somewhere…" She turned around, facing the rest of the group. "It's getting late everyone, so I'm going to suggest that we let the chara's fly above to fond those two, while some of us split up."

Everyone nodded, and the chara's made their way over the park, while Kairi, Nagihiko and Tadase went to go look at the carnival, and Rima and Yaya went to go look everywhere else. "You're not gonna come with us, Akiko-chi?" Yaya questioned the chocolate eyed girl.

She shook her head, "No, I'm... going to run around and search."

Rima raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean by 'run around'?"

Akiko shook her head again, "Nothing, don't worry. Just start looking."

Rima looked at Yaya. The two of them walked off anyways, heading in the direction of the jungle gym. When they were both finally out of sight, Akiko took off, using her power to search more quickly around the park. _'I might be able to find them from the aura of the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key…' _She considered, still feeling no presence from the two of them anyhow.

She continued to run, zipping through the trees and going by like a blur. She sighed, _'This had better be over soon…'_

* * *

Flying around, the chara's were searching high and low for the missing pair. Five of them, Miki, Su, Kusukusu, Musashi and Pepe, were on low ground, and searching through the threes and paths, while the other five, Rhythm, Temari, Ran, Dia and Kiseki were in the skies, searching high above the trees.

Kiseki was leading the group in the skies, and he was searching intensely. "Hurry up you lot! We need to find those two!" Rhythm murmured something into his mouth, catching the attention of the king chara. "What was that?" He demanded from the blue chara, who just seemed to roll his eyes at him.

"Nothin' man, you just seem way too up-tight about this thing, and you need to loosen up!" Kiseki harrumphed at this.

"I don't need to calm down!" And he turned away from the cool chara, "We need to get those troublesome commoners in their right minds again! Who do they think they are, defying my words?!"

Rhythm sighed, "Dude, we might as well look without you if you're gonna just stand there and order us around." Temari, Ran and Dia agreed.

Kiseki looked shocked, "W-what? What do you mean?!"

Ran spoke up, "He means we aren't going to get anything done if we just complain about Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun running off."

"So, we're going to look elsewhere." Dia said calmly, following after her sister, Temari and Rhythm.

"H-hey, wait! Come back here right NOW you lot!" Kiseki called after them, growing more frustrated by the second. He eventually gave up, and decided to float down to part of the park with the cherry blossom tree's. He saw a clear blue pond, and looked down at the fishes swimming around, "Unbelievable…" He muttered, looking up and growing fiery again, "There must be someone who is willing to follow me-ARGH!"

Before Kiseki could finished his sentence, he was met with a fish from the pond flying up at his face, and before he even saw the fish flying at his face, he sees a familiar cat chara chasing after it. "NYA~?!" Yoru screams, running face first into the king chara. Kiseki immediately gets off the ground, and the two look at each other in shock, "YOU?!" They scream together.

Kiseki dusted himself off, "Heh, so I see that the thieving cat has made a return." He said with distaste.

Yoru did the same, "The same goes for you too, wanna-be-king."

The two growled at each other, then came the call of the cat chara's owner, "Yoru." Ikuto called, walking up to the two with Amu beside him. The blue haired teen looked at Tadase's chara, "Kiseki? What are you doing?"

Kiseki scoffed, "I suppose I could say the same to you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Ikuto looked to Amu, and the pinkette nodded, "Is everyone looking for us?" She asked, and Kiseki nodded.

"That's right." He says, looking over at Yoru with a scowl. "Now I suppose it's my job to escort you to everyone else. Well, this way then." And he turned around, flicking his cape and flying off.

Amu, Ikuto and Yoru followed Kiseki to the other side of the park again, and everyone else appeared to be waiting for them back at the meeting place. "Everyone!" Amu called, smiling brightly. Everyone else waved back, and Akiko walked up to Amu first.

"So, how was your time?" She said with a smirk. Amu blushed, but laughed again, scratching the back of her head.

"Ahaha… Well…"

Rima, Yaya and Tadase then walked up to the two. "Took you long enough, we were beginning to get worried about you." Rima smiled, crossing her arms.

Amu smiled back, "How was the comedy show?"

Nagihiko and Kairi came up from behind them. "Not the greatest…" Rima muttered, looking away with a dark aura surrounding her.

"Don't get angry now, Rima, we don't want a repeat of what happened." Nagihiko laughed, and Rima just looked up at the taller boy with a grumble.

"Well, I think that finally ends the day, right?" Ikuto said, walking up behind Amu with his hands in his pockets.

Tadase looked to the older boy, and Ikuto glanced at Tadase as well. Akiko laughed along with Amu and Yaya, but she realised the two having a stare down before Tadase nodded, and Ikuto nodded in suit. Amu didn't realize this exchange as she was laughing at Yaya's story at how she ate all of Kairi's mint ice-cream, and how he bought her another. Akiko still looked on at the two boys, and noticed that Amu was too busy talking.

Akiko would question Tadase later with it, and she was sure that the two were only settling something. Akiko smiled with everyone, and Amu laughed along with her chara's and everyone else. Ikuto glanced then at Amu, smiling. "Amu." The pinkette stopped and turned around to face the teen, who was smiling at her sincerely. "See you soon, strawberry." And he kissed her on the cheek again, in front of everyone.

Yaya and Akiko squealed, Kairi and Nagihiko gasped, Rima looked on with wide eyes, and Tadase had a wistful look. Amu had blushed, and Ikuto walked off into the park again with his chara- Yoru waved good bye. Amu then stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, until Akiko put a hand on her shoulder. Amu turned, and smiled at the brunette.

The seven then walked home, smiling and laughing with their chara's all the way.

* * *

**Magical girl4: And there you have it, everyone. Chapter 14 of Shugo Chara! Middle School! And it's about time too. I am so sorry for making you all wait so long, I would write a very long apology letter, but I already have. :) It's on my profile, and you guys can check it out. It's just to say sorry for everything and thank you for everything.**

Amu: In advance, Magic-chan is sorry for taking so long to update. She has tried very hard to make this chapter, and that is also why it has taken so long to update.

Yaya: We all wish you a (very late) merry Christmas!

Utau: And a happy new year.

Akiko: Magi will hopefully be updating soon.

Rima: And she will try her best to make the update as soon as possible.

**Magical girl4: Don't forget everyone! To…**

All the boys: Read!

All the girls: And!

All the chara's: Review!

**Magical girl4: Bye, bye my magical's! I love you all! See you soon in the next chapter! Magical girl4, OUT! Bye! ;)**


	15. Author's Note (PS I love you all!)

**Magical girl4: -sigh- … Yes, yes… I know, everyone… It's been six months.**

**And, some of you may be used to this by now by other author's… But, I just feel horrible in knowing the fact that I haven't been on top of things. I'm not the best time manager, I'm horrible at that, (wow, I've said horrible twice already). Point is, this is basically another apology letter for y'all. No, don't worry, I am not going to go to extreme measures and apologise on my profile this time. This is just a small apology, and an update to point out that I'm still alive and care about this story, and where I am at with it.**

**Also… Say hello SC gang, I'm sure we've missed you!**

Shugo Chara gang: Hey Magi's Readers!

**Yeah, I also knew you guys missed da viewers. (Smirks)**

**Anyway, for all of you, I have started chapter 15… But only past the first part, and I haven't touched since a few months ago… I know, I'm terrible at this author thing.**

**I really want to get back into a good habit of writing, except, once I do upload chap 15, I dunno when I will update next.**

**I also really want to get writing my other stories for this archive, other stories for other fandoms, and even a few poems here and there. First though, I just need to finish this one, but I just don't seem to have enough creative motivation, and I'm incredibly lazy. I still really do a have a burning passion to continue this story and finish it, because I believe it deserves to be told, and I believe you all deserve to know how it ends.**

**I know someday I will finish this; I'm just not sure on when… But I'm hoping someday in the near future.**

**(…Oh wow… This author's note is probably really bad because I've rushed through it… Eh, no matter, as long as you read this.)**

**Anywho, to all of you, who have read this story or have just stumbled upon it, thank you for clicking for a read. It all means so much to me that you have favourite-ed, followed, reviewed, or silently read this story. I cannot find the right words to express myself, since this isn't face to face, but I want you to understand how much I appreciate the support. (heart emoticon)**

**Oh, and, not only that, but since I didn't update in May... I just wanted to say… That Shugo Chara! Middle School!... Is now officially 2 years old! :D**

Amu: Woohoo! (blows party whistle)

Yaya: YaAAYYY! (eats a whole cake)

Ikuto: Whatever… (smiles lightly)

Kukai: (silently walks up behind Ikuto and is holding a party hat over his head)

Ikuto: (Without even looking behind him) _Don't._

Kukai: (Freezes and walks away "unsuspiciously")

**Magical girl4: Haha, yeah, I remember the last time Ikuto wore a party hat.**

Rima: Mmhm, and I even remember our conversation, Magical.

**Magical girl4: (Glares at Rima)**

**Ok, back to the point- I'll try and upload another chapter soon. Because I still love you all.**

**And so, without further ado!**

Tadase: (Eats a piece of cake and smiles) Read~

Nagihiko: (Nudges Tadase) Follow!

Akiko and Utau: (Jumps in, with Akiko more excited) Favourite./Favourite!

Kairi and Hikaru: (Jazz hands) Review!

All the charas: AND STAY MAGICAL!

**Magical girl4: ****See you all next chapter my lovelies! Magical girl4, aaannnd Shugo Chara gang, OUT! BYE! ;D**


End file.
